Terre unie
by Yukomin
Summary: " ... Il unifiera la Terre grâce à la femme lumière." Mila est sauvée, Lena est plus puissante que jamais, la Résistance a remporté une grande victoire tandis que la Sphère subit une lourde défaite. La prophétie ne va pas tarder à être exécutée. Mais il manque encore un élément, le plus important : où est le Cœur?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, elle me tient très à cœur puisqu'il n'y a jamais eu de suite et de fin pour cette série.**

 **Avant de commencer la lecture, voici quelques infos :**

 **\- l'histoire commence deux semaines après la fin du dernier épisode, donc après la libération de Mila. Il ne se passe rien de bien palpitant pour l'instant, je ne fais que poser les bases. Ce chapitre me permet de donner un nouveau rôle à Mahad vu qu'il ne peut plus voler en solo suite à la destruction de l'Hypérion (pourquoi ont-ils détruit cet appareil?!).**

 **\- je n'aime pas Lena. C'est un personnage que je ne supporte vraiment pas. Elle est trop parfaite, trop la petite fille modèle qui a des réflexions d'adulte et ne fais jamais rien de mal. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une opinion personnelle mais je vous le dis pour que vous ne vous étonniez pas si je ne suis pas très tendre avec elle.**

 **\- malgré toutes mes recherches et la vision de tous les épisodes, il se peut que j'ignore certaines choses sur la série ou l'univers de Skyland. de plus je n'ai jamais lu la BD. Donc si vous constatez quelques incohérences, essayez de ne pas en tenir compte (sauf si c'est vraiment énorme), de plus, il m'arrivera de prendre quelques libertés.**

 **Voilà, concernant la fic elle-même, tout est dit. Maintenant, passons aux infos sur le rythme de publication et autres :**

 **\- il y aura trois chapitres par semaine. Un le lundi, un le mercredi et un le vendredi. Si je ne peux en publier un, je ferais de mon possible pour vous prévenir à l'avance ou au moins mettre une annonce le jour de la publication. S'il n'y a pas d'avertissement et qu'aucun chapitre ne sort, c'est que j'aurais un imprévu. Dans ce cas, je rattraperais le chapitre le plus vite possible.**

 **\- je répondrais aux commentaires dans les notes d'auteur en début de chapitre pour les guests. Les utilisateurs enregistrés recevront des réponses directement sur leur messagerie privée.**

 **\- j'ignore combien il y aura de chapitres. J'écris les chapitres le jour même de leur publication, ce qui fait que certains sortiront assez tard le soir. Je sais comment je veux que se déroule l'histoire mais j'ignore encore quel chemin je vais prendre pour arriver à la fin prévue. De ce fait, je ne peux vous donner d'estimation sur la longueur de la fic. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas, ce serait un manque de respect envers les personnes qui suivent la fic.**

 **\- je n'ai pas de bêta et je ne me relis jamais immédiatement après avoir écrit. Donc si vous voyez des fautes, je vous présente mes excuses.**

 **\- il m'arrive de divaguer dans mes notes d'auteur. Ne craignez rien, c'est parfaitement normal. Aussi, je suis connue pour être sadique (on me l'a fait largement comprendre dans mes autres fics, en particulier la dernière). Il arrivera donc que vous éprouviez un irrésistible besoin de me tordre le cou ou pire. Je vous demande seulement de vous retenir jusqu'à la fin de la fic.**

 **Je pense vous avoir tout dit. Skyland ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur la série, l'histoire, les personnages, les lieux ou autre. Je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce pavé d'infos plus ou moins utiles.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le phare, occupé en temps normal uniquement par le Vecteur, diffuse une douce lumière dans la nuit. Ce n'est pas celle utilisée pour passer des messages ou guider des vaisseaux, juste une lumière domestique, afin de procurer de l'éclairage aux personnes se trouvant dans la salle de l'observatoire. Une grande table a été traînée dans un coin de la pièce et des chaises et un banc l'entourent. Le bureau du Vecteur est poussé contre l'une des parois de verre et tous les objets sensibles sont rangés à l'écart. Les personnes assises à la table discutent tout en mangeant, riant et échangeant des histoires. Cortés et Wayan sont face au Vecteur et Mila. Lena est collée à sa mère, Cheng se trouvant à côté d'elle et Dahlia en face. Une place près de la jeune femme blonde est inoccupée mais personne ne semble s'en apercevoir. Ce n'est que quand Mila tourne la tête pour regarder ses enfants qu'elle se rend compte de l'absence de son fils.

\- Où est Mahad?

\- Il est partit il y a un moment, répond Lena avec désinvolture.

\- Où est-il allé? s'enquiert sa mère.

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait trouver des informations sur la conception des vaisseaux, dit Cheng. Je crois qu'il est allé voir dans une des réserves du Vecteur.

\- Ah oui, il m'a demandé un peu plut tôt s'il pouvait aller y faire un tour, approuve le vieil homme. Je lui ai indiqué où trouver la clé, en échange d'une promesse de tout remettre en place et de fermer la porte quand il n'est plus dans la réserve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore mis en tête? maugrée Cortés.

\- Il veut un nouveau vaisseau, répond Cheng. Depuis la destruction de l'Hypérion, il n'arrête pas d'en chercher un nouveau mais aucun de ceux qu'il a vu ne lui convient. Du coup, il s'est dit qu'il n'a qu'à le construire lui-même.

\- Ses standards sont trop hauts, ajoute Dahlia. Il veut un vaisseau ayant la même maniabilité que l'Hypérion, ainsi que sa puissance, tout en conservant sa petite taille.

\- Il ne trouvera jamais ça, râle Cortés. L'Hypérion était un bijou de technologie volé à la Sphère. Son concepteur est mort en emportant tous ses plans avec lui, c'est pourquoi la Sphère n'a jamais été capable de reproduire ce vaisseau. Comment Mahad pense-t-il pouvoir construire un vaisseau qui soit à la hauteur?

\- Mahad connaissait bien l'Hypérion, dit Lena, il a passé des heures à l'inspecter et le bricoler. Il arrivera peut-être à le reproduire.

\- Je ne veux pas te contredire, Lena, dit Wayan, mais il ne suffit pas de bidouiller quelques fils d'un vaisseau pour savoir le reconstruire à l'identique. Et peu importe à quel point ton frère est un bon pilote, il n'est pas un mécanicien de génie. Il faut plus que des heures de vol pour monter un logiciel de vol et arriver à tout brancher correctement. Mahad n'est pas du genre à avoir écouté en cours et à savoir faire des formules mathématiques compliquées.

\- C'est vrai, mais il a toujours su réparer l'Hypérion quand il avait des dégâts. Il...

\- Lena, coupe Cortés, Mahad est un excellent pilote et il connaît de ce fait les bases de l'entretien d'un vaisseau, voire un peu plus. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : jamais il n'arrivera à construire un nouveau vaisseau seul. Il va devoir demander de l'aide ou passer une commande à l'un des concepteurs de la Résistance. Même si la Sphère est occupée à lécher ses blessures, les patrouilleurs ne cessent pas leurs activités pour autant et les réserves d'eau continuent à être pillées. Il y a encore un bloc qui est tombé sous le contrôle de la Sphère hier. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'emmener Mahad voir un concepteur de vaisseaux. Sans parler du coût. Ce n'est pas avec les revenus dont il dispose en tant que pirate que Mahad pourra payer pour la conception complète.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il veut le fabriquer lui-même, avance Cheng.

\- Mais il devra quand même acheter les pièces, contre Dahlia. S'il les achète une par une à chaque fois qu'il reçoit sa paie, il lui faudra des années avant de les avoir toutes.

\- C'est pourquoi se serait mieux s'il trouvait un vaisseau déjà existant, conclut Cortés. Je pourrais le payer et nommer Mahad comme son pilote.

\- Connaissant mon fils, maintenant qu'il a goûté à la liberté d'avoir son propre vaisseau, jamais il n'acceptera d'en piloter un qui ne lui appartient pas. Il n'apprécie pas d'avoir une liberté de mouvements restreinte.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, commente le chef de la Résistance. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il m'a écouté quand je lui ai interdit de décoller.

\- C'était toujours pour des raisons justifiées, dit Lena.

\- Vraiment?

\- Euh... Eh bien, il y a bien deux ou trois fois où il voulait juste aller s'amuser avec les patrouilleurs de la Sphère, corrige la jeune fille, mais le reste du temps, c'était pour des choses sérieuses.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça, soupire Cortés. Il est impossible pour Mahad de créer son propre vaisseau ou de s'en acheter un. Dorénavant, il devra se contenter des moustiques, comme tout le monde. Et ce sera plus reposant pour moi vu que les moustiques ne peuvent décoller sans mon accord. Je laisse passer pour ce soir, mais dès demain, je veux Mahad avec les autres pilotes.

\- Capitaine, intervient le Vecteur, je pense que vous devriez être plus conciliant. Mahad était très attaché à l'Hypérion et sa perte lui a porté un grand coup. La joie de retrouver Mila lui a permit de penser à autre chose mais maintenant qu'il peut prendre du recul, il commence à déprimer. C'était, après tout, le seul souvenir qu'il avait de son père. Et c'était également le symbole de sa résistance face à la Sphère et de sa liberté.

\- L'Hypérion était un symbole pour la Résistance toute entière, pas seulement pour Mahad. J'ai reçu de nombreux messages de colère quant à sa destruction. La plupart des gens s'en prennent au pilote, même s'ils ignorent de qui il s'agit. Ça été un coup dur pour beaucoup de monde.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comparer les sentiments de gens qui n'ont aucun rapport avec l'Hypérion avec les sentiments de Mahad qui l'a piloté pendant dans mois! s'indigne le Vecteur. C'était _son_ vaisseau, laissé pour lui par son père!

\- Marcus n'a jamais laissé de testament. J'ai accepté que Mahad garde l'Hypérion parce qu'il est le fils de Marcus et parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre pilote avec assez de talent. En toute logique, l'Hypérion appartenait à la Résistance.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Mila. Marcus voulait absolument que son vaisseau aille à Mahad si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Même quand il n'était qu'un enfant, Mahad montrait déjà de grandes capacités pour le pilotage. Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en souvient pas mais il a réussi à battre son père sur un simulateur, à plusieurs reprises, et il n'avait que cinq ans. Marcus était très fier.

Un silence suit cette déclaration. Cortés fronce les sourcils et Wayan prend un air penseur. Lena, Cheng et Dahlia échangent des regards impressionnés tandis que le Vecteur sourit à Mila avec satisfaction.

\- Bon d'accord, l'Hypérion était à Mahad, concède Cortés. Mais on s'en moque, vu qu'il est réduit en morceaux. Ça ne change rien au fait que Mahad n'a plus de vaisseau et que je préfère lui attribuer un poste. Je ne suis pas à l'aise de le savoir désœuvré. Qui sait dans quel pétrin il serait capable de se fourrer?

\- Laissez-lui quelques jours, tempère le Vecteur.

\- L'Hypérion est détruit depuis deux semaines, il a eu largement le temps de pleurer. Je le mettrais au travail dès demain.

\- Ce ne serait pas mieux de lui faire entraîner de nouveaux pilotes? demande Mila. Il pourra toujours accompagner le St Nazaire lors des missions. Mais lorsqu'il restera à Puerto Angel, il aiderait plus en formant des pilotes qu'en attendant une urgence avec les autres.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, approuve le Vecteur.

\- Pff! s'esclaffe Dahlia. Mahad? Enseigner? Il n'en sera jamais capable!

\- C'est lui qui m'a appris à piloter, dit Lena. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que lui mais je sais au moins diriger un vaisseau avec des commandes simples.

\- Et il m'a montré comment piloter l'Hypérion, renchérit Cheng, et aussi les patrouilleurs! Je savais déjà me débrouiller un peu avant qu'il arrive mais il m'a appris plein de choses!

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ajoute Wayan. Si nous avons plus de pilotes, on pourrait organiser des rotations. Ou bien nous procurer plus de vaisseaux pour augmenter notre force de frappe. De plus, nous avons une zone pas loin qui serait idéale pour les formations.

\- Et nous pourrions accueillir des élèves des blocs alliés, dit le Vecteur. Ça assurerait un nombre grandissant de pilotes qualifiés tout en permettant de consolider les liens entre les blocs de la Résistance. Qu'en pensez-vous, Capitaine?

Cortés ne répond pas tout de suite, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

\- Très bien, c'est une bonne idée. J'en parlerais à Mahad demain. S'il accepte, nous ferons en sorte de faire passer le message aux autres blocs. Il faudra aussi réquisitionner un bâtiment pour les formations.

\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la vieille caserne militaire qui se trouve sur un des blocs voisins? propose Dahlia. Ce n'est pas loin et c'est assez grand pour accueillir des pilotes et des vaisseaux d'entraînement.

\- Et c'est juste à côté de la zone libre qui pourrait servir d'aire d'exercice, ajoute Wayan. Mahad pourrait faire le trajet tous les jours.

\- On peut aussi convertir une partir de la caserne en dortoirs ou chambres individuelles, dit le Vecteur. Comme ce n'est pas loin, il ne serait pas compliqué d'assurer le ravitaillement chaque jour. De plus, le fait de vivre directement sur le lieu de formation et d'entraînement empêchera les élèves d'être distraits.

\- Et on laisserait Mahad en charge de tout ce monde et cet équipement? Sans supervision? demande Cortés. Vous voulez un simple désastre ou l'apocalypse?

\- Cet isolement ne servirait pas qu'aux élèves, intervient Mila. Ça permettrait à Mahad de prendre conscience du rôle de chef. Il aurait des responsabilités auxquelles il lui faudrait se tenir. Ce sera un excellent exercice pour lui.

\- Je ne peux pas nier que ça lui ferait du bien d'apprendre à se comporter comme un adulte, soupire Dahlia en s'étirant dans sa chaise. Il a des qualités que l'on peut trouver chez un bon chef mais il est encore trop inconscient et gamin pour se voir confier une tâche importante.

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, dit Cortés. Je suis d'accord sur le principe. On lui laissera une période de probation avec les élèves de Puerto Angel avant d'ouvrir la formation aux autres blocs. Mais nous parlerons de ça demain. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter de logistique ce soir. Nous nous sommes rassemblés pour fêter, enfin, la libération de Mila. Arrêtons de nous casser la tête avec des problèmes qui n'existent pas encore.

Les autres acquiescent et passent à d'autres sujets, plus légers. Assis sur les marches menant à l'observatoire, caché dans l'ombre, Mahad soupire doucement. Il se lève en silence et redescend dans l'une des réserves pour continuer ses recherches.

Le lendemain, alors que Mila et Lena sont avec le Vecteur pour aider la jeune fille à mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs, Cortés prend Mahad à part et lui fait part de sa proposition. Mahad, au grand étonnement du chef de la Résistance, accepte immédiatement.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça? demande Cortés, soupçonneux. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir?

\- J'ai passé la nuit à y réfléchir, alors je suis sûr.

\- Comment ça, tu as...

\- Je vous ai entendu hier soir. Je remontais pour faire une pause dans mes recherches, que tu trouves inutiles, merci pour ton opinion, au faut.

\- Ah, eh bien, dit Cortés d'un ai gêné.

\- Pas la peine de te creuser la cervelle, j'ai bien compris ce que tu penses de mes capacités à créer mon propre vaisseau. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. J'accepte de former de nouveaux pilotes à quelques conditions.

\- Lesquelles? interroge le chef avec prudence.

\- Je veux une journée de liberté totale en dehors du dimanche, répond Mahad. Bien sûr, ça ne s'applique pas aux missions où tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi.

\- Pourquoi cette demande?

\- Parce que si je dois enseigner à piloter à des neuneus qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre l'accélérateur et le frein pendant pratiquement toute une semaine, je vais exploser. Ou bien je vais exploser les élèves, ça dépend.

\- Je pense que ça peut s'arranger. Autre chose?

\- Dans la caserne, j'aimerais avoir un atelier personnel avec accès limité.

\- Tu vas devoir me donner une raison bien solide pour que je t'accorde cette faveur.

\- Je veux avoir un espace où je peux bricoler sans être dérangé. Et où personne n'entrera pour déranger mes éventuels projets. La caserne est immense, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de me trouver un coin sympa.

\- C'est d'accord, soupire Cortés. Pour l'instant, tes demandes sont raisonnables, ce qui me surprend. Une autre conditions?

\- Le nombre d'élèves doit être fixe.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Disons que je prends quinze élèves. Peu importe s'il y a des demandes, je ne prendrais aucun autre élève tant que ces quinze-là n'auront pas terminés leur formation.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai constaté, à l'école, que quand on mélange des élèves de niveaux différents lors des cours de pilotage, le professeur a tendance à finir en serpillière. Et je préfère ne pas être distrait toutes les semaines avec un nouveau visage.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, tu sembles avoir réfléchi à tes demandes. C'est d'accord. Ce sera tout?

\- Oui. J'aimerais juste avoir Wayan de temps en temps. C'est un bon pilote et il pourrait aider pour quelques exercices. Il pourrait aussi m'aider à mettre au point le programme d'entraînement. Je ne m'y connais pas trop dans ces choses-là.

\- Demande plutôt à Dahlia pour les programmes, elle sait s'y retrouver. Je pense que Wayan ne verra pas d'objection à jouer au baby-sitter de temps en temps.

\- Beh alors tout est parfait! Je commence quand?

\- Pas tout de suite. Tu dois établir ton programme et nous devons aménager la caserne. Il faut aussi parler aux élèves potentiels sur Puerto Angle et voir s'ils sont intéressés.

\- Ah, je te laisse faire pour ça, ce n'est pas vraiment mon rayon.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je te conseille d'aller voir le Vecteur pour qu'il te donne quelques livres sur les méthodes d'enseignement. Je ne veux pas recevoir des plaintes d'élèves me disant que tu as suspendu quelqu'un par les chevilles juste parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à viser correctement.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça! proteste Mahad.

\- Non, mais c'est une possibilité très réelle en ce qui te concerne. Je dois aussi trouver quelqu'un pour te seconder.

\- Me seconder?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seul en charge de quinze élèves ou plus. Certains auront le même âge que toi ou seront plus âgés, c'est une simple mesure de précaution. De plus, s'il arrive que je t'appelles pour une mission, il faudra quelqu'un pour prendre la relève pendant ton absence.

\- Pourquoi pas Dahlia? Elle n'est pas trop mauvaise pilote et elle pourrait s'occuper des élèves filles. Et honnêtement, elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds.

\- C'est une bonne idée mais ça ne résout pas le problème des missions. Je vous fait souvent travailler ensemble, sans compter qu'elle a aussi son poste sur le St Nazaire. Ne t'occupes pas de ça, je m'en charge.

\- Et maman et Lena?

\- Mila et Lena? Quel est le problème? Tu veux qu'elles viennent avec toi à la caserne? Ce n'est pas vraim...

\- Non, non, je ne pensais pas à ça. Je veux savoir ce qu'elles vont faire.

\- Mila aidera le Vecteur à entraîner Lena et les autres enfants seijins. Lena est la priorité, cependant. La prophétie la désigne comme la _femme lumière_ donc nous devons l'aider à gagner en puissance et en contrôle autant que possible avant que n'arrive le temps de réunifier la Terre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va arriver bientôt?

\- Tu doutes de ta sœur?

\- Non, pas de Lena. Mais la prophétie, oui. Elle est un peu louche, surtout que ce n'est qu'un phrase sans vraiment de début.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Si tu veux poser des questions à ce sujet, va voir le Vecteur, je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de te répondre.

\- Il va plutôt me faire un cours, grogne Mahad.

\- Il y a de fortes chances, oui. Mais tu dois quand même aller le voir. Il est au courant et je suis certain qu'il a déjà rassemblé quelques livres. Vas-y.

\- Génial, dit le jeune homme sans enthousiasme. Je sens que je vais m'éclater.

\- Ne traîne pas en chemin, le Vecteur a d'autres choses à faire que de t'attendre, lance Cortés par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'éloigne. Je vérifierais si tu y es vraiment allé ou pas et à quelle heure. C'est clair?

\- Comme du cristal!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonsoir! Je savais que cette fic n'aurait pas beaucoup de succès mais cela ne me décourage pas! Je vais la continuer et la finir. J'attends une suite depuis trop longtemps pour m'arrêter maintenant (même si c'est moi qui doit faire ma suite et ma fin...).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

En un peu plus d'un mois, la caserne et le terrain l'entourant sont remis en état et prêts à accueillir une école de pilotage. Cortés veille au bon déroulement des travaux de rénovation tout en maintenant son rôle de chef de la Résistance. Dahlia aide Mahad et le Vecteur à mettre au point d'entraînement efficace et Wayan se charge de contacter les candidats de Puerto Angel pour rejoindre la formation. Lorsque la caserne est enfin prête à accueillir des élèves, Mahad, Cheng et quelques pilotes installent des simulateurs et inspectent des moustiques et quelques patrouilleurs _réquisitionnés_ pour les exercices. Les appareils sont jugés aptes et entreposés dans un des ports du bloc. Mila et Lena se chargent de préparer les chambres pour les élèves et les instructeurs. La chambre de Mahad, installée près de son atelier personnel, reçoit un soin particulier. Deux autres instructeurs sont prévus pour l'épauler. Une femme qui se spécialise dans l'entretient et la programmation des simulateurs et un ancien pilote, retiré pour des problèmes de santé mais qui peut encore donner des conseils. Mahad reste en charge de la caserne et c'est lui qui décide des cours et de la façon dont ils doivent se dérouler. De façon surprenante, ses propositions sont raisonnées et bien accueillies par Cortés. Le jour de l'arrivée des tous premiers élèves, Cheng vient installer un poste de radio afin de rendre les communications avec Puerto Angel plus faciles. Les élèves sont amenés sur le bloc, baptisé Academia, grâce au St Nazaire qui transporte également quelques objets encore manquants. Les élèves sont dirigés vers les chambres, individuelles grâce à l'espace disponible dans la caserne, et ils s'installent rapidement. Le St Nazaire ne tarde pas à repartir, laissant Mahad et ses deux collègues accueillir leurs élèves et les diriger. La première journée est passée à faire les présentations et la visite des lieux. Les élèves sont au nombres de quatorze, ce qui facilite la mémorisation des prénoms. Quand la visite est terminée, les futurs pilotes sont rassemblés dans la salle de classe principale et le programme d'entraînement leur est exposé. Contrairement à ce que craignait Cortés, aucun élève ne remet en cause l'autorité de Mahad, même les plus âgés qui ont une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que le jeune homme. Le soir du premier jour, les élèves et leurs instructeurs mangent ensemble dans la cantine tout en faisant plus ample connaissance et en se détendant. Dès le lendemain, la formation commence.

La période d'essai délimitée par Cortés est de deux mois. Lorsque cette période prend fin, le chef de la Résistance demande aux instructeurs leurs rapports sur la formation, les élèves et sur eux-mêmes et leurs collègues. Les résultats des ces rapports sont plutôt encourageants et ne démontrent aucun problème. Quelques détails sont indiqués, ainsi que des façons de remédier à divers problèmes assez triviaux, mais rien ne semble donner matière à réflexion. Fort de ce succès, Cortés commence à parler de l'école de pilotage aux dirigeants des différents blocs alliés mais se heurte à un barrage d'incertitude et de refus catégorique.

\- Pourquoi ils refusent? demande Mahad quand Cortés vient ravitailler le Academia trois mois après le début de la formation.

\- Ils estiment que c'est une perte de temps d'envoyer des élèves ici alors qu'ils peuvent les former sur leurs blocs. Et certains craignent que ce soit une façon détournée d'asseoir la suprématie de Puerto Angel.

\- N'importe quoi. Puerto Angel est déjà reconnu publiquement comme la base principale de la Résistance.

\- Je sais, ils le savent aussi mais ça ne les empêche pas de craindre que nous amassions trop de pouvoir et finissions comme la Sphère.

\- Oulà, mais ils vont pas bien! Nous comparer à la Sphère?! Ils devraient se faire examiner, je crois qu'ils sont sérieusement malades.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas leur dire ça.

\- Tu vas abandonner l'idée alors?

\- Hors de question. La Résistance doit gagner en force pour combattre la Sphère et cela passe par l'obtention de pilotes qualifiés. De plus, si tous les pilotes sont formés au même endroit et par les mêmes personnes, ils sauront tous travailler ensemble même quand ils rejoindront des flottes de blocs différents.

\- Et tu as dit ce petit détail aux autres dirigeants?

\- Oui, rien à faire.

\- Pourquoi tu leur proposes pas de venir visiter la caserne? Ils pourraient rester un ou deux jours, voir comment se déroulent les cours et parler avec les élèves. Qui sait, ils changeront peut-être d'avis.

Cortés fronce les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, finit-il par admettre. Je peux organiser des visites en rotation, pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas tous ici en même temps, ce serait trop dangereux. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je leur en reparlerai.

\- Fais ça, pendant ce temps, je vais continuer à torturer mes élèves.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu apprécies de plus en plus ton rôle de professeur, juste pour l'opportunité de rendre d'autres personnes misérables, intervient Wayan qui dépose un paquet sur la table devant Mahad. Tiens, ce sont les pièces que tu as commandé la dernière fois, elles sont arrivées juste avant qu'on parte de Puerto Angel.

\- Génial, je vais pouvoir avancer! s'exclame Mahad.

\- Tu travailles sur quoi? demande Wayan en s'asseyant à côté de Cortés.

\- Top secret, répond le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours répondre la même chose?

\- Non.

\- Il faudra quand même que tu nous dises sur quoi tu travailles, un jour, dit Cortés.

\- Vous le saurez quand j'aurais terminé. J'en ai encore pour un moment mais ça avance plus vite que prévu.

\- Avec toutes les pièces que tu commandes, tu as déjà de quoi fabriquer un générateur, commente Wayan. Tu as l'intention de construire un phare sur Academia?

\- Non, ça ne servirait à rien, et c'est ennuyeux, répond Mahad. Je fais quelque chose de bien plus cool. Mais...

\- Tu ne nous diras rien, on a compris, achève Cortés. Fais quand même attention à ne pas te ruiner, certaines de ces pièces valent une fortune.

\- C'est pourquoi je préfère acheter les composants pour les fabriquer moi-même, dit le jeune homme. Ça me demande plus de temps mais c'est bien meilleur marché.

\- On dirait que tu as pensé à tout, c'est une bonne chose, approuve Wayan, même si c'est plutôt inhabituel de ta part.

\- Hé! Je te signale que je su...

\- Ne commencez pas à vous disputer, interrompt Cortés, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Mahad, comment avancent les leçons? Dans ton dernier rapport, tu indiques que tu pourrais avoir à réévaluer le temps de formation envisagé à la base.

\- Oui, j'avais fais une estimation en me basant sur les leçons de pilotage à l'école. Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte, c'est que contrairement à une école classique, la formation que nous dispensons ici se concentre uniquement sur le pilotage et tous les domaines associés. Il n'y a pas d'autres matières inutiles comme l'histoire ou les arts. Du coup, les élèves n'ont pas à diviser leur attention et ils avancent plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu.

\- Alors quelle est la nouvelle estimation?

\- J'avais dit un an au début, mais maintenant, on peut passer à six mois. Les élèves en sont déjà à la moitié du programme et ils se débrouillent plus que bien. Je pensais faire une évaluation dans quelques jours, si Wayan est libre pour faire un exercice en situation réelle.

\- Tu diminues l'estimation de moitié, commente Cortés en prenant un air songeur, ils avancent donc bien plus vite que je ne le croyais possible.

\- Normal, ils ont un excellent professeur! lance Mahad.

\- Ne prends pas la grosse tête, tu risques de ne plus passer les portes, plaisante Wayan. Je suis libre dans deux jours, j'ai une escorte demain. Tu as prévu quoi?

\- Toi et moi contre la moitié des élèves. Nous mettrons des balles de peintures à la place des munitions et ils devront éviter de se faire toucher. Pour nous donner un handicap, nous aurons les patrouilleurs et eux les moustiques.

\- Une confrontation avec des patrouilleurs, c'est une bonne idée. Ce seront leurs principaux adversaires après tout.

\- Oui, et s'ils peuvent abattre des patrouilleurs que nous pilotons, ils n'auront aucun souci avec des vaisseaux pilotés par les boîtes de conserve.

\- L'autre moitié assistera à la confrontation? demande Cortés.

\- Non, répond Mahad, ils seront dans l'atelier d'entretien, celui qui ne dispose pas de fenêtres et qui est le plus éloigné de la zone d'exercices. Le premier groupe aura interdiction de leur révéler quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est plutôt retord, dit Wayan.

\- Et attend, j'ai pas fini. Je vais leur annoncer l'exercice et dans quel groupe ils seront, mais ils ne seront pas à quel moment aura lieu l'exercice, comme ça, ils seront directement dans la situation où ils doivent se mobiliser en urgence et recevoir les ordres alors que l'ennemi fonce déjà sur eux.

\- C'est un cas qui se présente bien plus souvent que je ne le souhaite, grimace Cortés. Bonne idée, ça leur sera utile.

\- Wayan pourra en profiter pour les évaluer en tant qu'intervenant externe, propose Mahad. Il est suffisamment expérimenté dans le pilotage pour avoir une idée précise de ce que valent les élèves.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun casse-cou comme toi, je déteste te faire face, même dans les simulations.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai bien appris toutes les règles du vol, ainsi que différentes tactiques ne se trouvant pas dans le guide du pilote honorable, mais ils ne te prendront pas par surprise, ils n'ont pas encore assez d'expérience. Et malheureusement, aucun élève dispose d'un bon sens de l'humour, ils sont ennuyeux à en pleurer.

\- Je préfère avoir des pilotes ennuyeux que des répliques de toi, dit fermement Cortés. Tu me portes déjà sur les nerfs, inutile d'ajouter des mini-Mahad qui volent dans tous les sens.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, je suis unique.

\- Encore heureux. Wayan, le déchargement est terminé?

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Parfait, alors on rentre.

\- Mahad, on se voit dans deux jours. Je viendrais le matin, vers neuf heures.

\- Ça roule.

Cortés et Wayan se lèvent et rejoignent le St Nazaire. Comme convenu, deux jours plus tard, Wayan revient pour aider Mahad à évaluer les élèves. Le premier groupe se débrouille assez bien, même si cinq élèves se font éliminer avant que les patrouilleurs ne soient abattus. Le second groupe est évalué le lendemain et s'en tire légèrement mieux que le précédent : seuls trois élèves se font éliminer. Cortés compile les résultats des évaluations ainsi que les rapports des instructeurs et envoie des invitations aux dirigeants des blocs alliés pour une visite de la caserne. Les réponses sont affirmatives mais prudentes. Le chef de la Résistance se met aussitôt à organiser les visites mais il est obliger de reporter cette tâche quand une mission urgente se présente. Le St Nazaire quitte Puerto Angel pour porter secours à un bloc allié attaqué par la Sphère qui tente de s'emparer des réserves d'eau. Quand le St Nazaire revient, le Vecteur informe Cortés que Mahad est furieux de ne pas avoir été appelé, surtout que Mila et Lena ont fait parties de la mission. Cortés tente de plaider sa cause en disant que le jeune homme n'aurait pas fait de différence vu que le St Nazaire possède un nombre limité de moustiques et tous ont déjà un pilote mais Mahad maintient une attitude froide à l'égard du Capitaine. Son ressentiment augmente quand d'autres missions sont effectuées sans lui et il n'adresse presque plus parole à ses amis ou sa famille, sauf dans des cas particuliers, comme les rapports de la formation. Les visites des dirigeants des blocs alliés ne permettent pas de débloquer la situation malgré l'impact positif qu'elles occasionnent sur les dirigeants. Ces derniers fournissent rapidement à Cortés des listes avec des élèves intéressés pour les prochaines sessions de formation.

Six mois après l'ouverture de l'école de pilotage, la première promotion de pilotes part d'Academia avec un diplôme créé spécialement pour eux par la Résistance, afin de prouver qu'ils ont le niveau et les capacités à piloter et à prendre part à la lutte contre la Sphère. Il est décidé que la seconde session ne commencera qu'un mois plus tard, afin de donner un peu de congés aux instructeurs. Des élèves venus de tous le Skyland posent leur candidature pour entrer dans la session suivante mais le nombre de places, bien qu'augmenté, reste limité. De quatorze élèves, la caserne passe à vingt élèves accueillis. Mahad continue à former les élèves et s'enferme de plus en plus souvent dans son atelier personnel. Ses commandes pour des pièces détachées se font plus rares mais plus spécifiques puis finissent par s'arrêter complètement deux mois après le début de la seconde session. Le jeune homme s'est réconcilié avec sa famille et ses amis, grâce au fait qu'il ait pris part aux missions durant le mois d'inactivité à Academia. Cortés, se rendant compte à quel point Mahad aide à motiver Lena, prend soin d'inclure le jeune homme dans les missions les plus graves. Cependant, il n'hésite pas à le laisser derrière quand le St Nazaire effectue de simples sorties de routine. Mahad met du temps à accepter le fait qu'il ne peut affronter la Sphère que quand sa mère et sa sœur sont appelées. Bien qu'il se plaigne beaucoup, il cesse de bouder et continue sa tâche d'instructeur. Trois mois après le début de la seconde session, Mahad fête ses dix-huit ans sur Puerto Angel avec sa famille et ses amis qui ont organisé une grande fête pour l'occasion. Quand il revient à Academia le lendemain, il n'est pas en état d'assurer les cours mais ses collègues le relaient. La seconde session est diplômée sans souci et les pilotes repartent sur leurs blocs respectifs avec leur permis en poche. Durant l'année suivant la libération de Mila, la Sphère s'est faite plus discrète dans ses affrontements avec les pirates mais maintient son contrôle de fer sur les blocs déjà soumis à son autorité et continue à étendre son territoire. Aucune victoire significative n'est à mettre au compte de la Sphère ou de la Résistance, chacune se contentant de lancer de petits raids et d'augmenter sa puissance de frappe.

Une semaine avant le début de la troisième session, Mahad envoie un message à Cortés lui demandant de venir à Academia avec sa mère, sa sœur, le Vecteur, Cheng, Wayan et Dahlia. Intrigué, le chef de la Résistance réunit les personnes demandées et se dirige vers le bloc de la caserne. Quand ils arrivent, ils cherchent le jeune homme, l'unique résidant sur le bloc puisque les deux autres instructeurs sont en congé. Ils passent un long moment à le chercher et à l'appeler quand un bruit sourd les attire au-dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils regardent en direction du bruit et voient un vaisseau inconnu se diriger vers eux. De petite taille, il est entièrement rouge et doré et rappelle fortement l'Hypérion. Tous saisissent leurs armes, ou préparent leurs pouvoirs dans le cas de Mila et Lena, lorsque le vaisseau ralentit et se pose devant eux. De plus près, ils peuvent voir que le vaisseau est quasiment une copie conforme de l'Hypérion. Le cockpit s'ouvre et Mahad en sort puis se laisse tomber au sol.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente l'Hélios!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonsoir! Je vois que cette fic a encore un peu de mal à démarrer, mais ce n'est pas grave. Merci à Novice64 pour son enthousiasme, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre lui plaira, ainsi qu'à ceux et celles qui lisent la fic.**

 **Bon week-end et bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Que... D'où sort ce vaisseau? demande Cortés.

\- De mon atelier, répond Mahad jovialement, il est sublime, non?

\- C'est toi qui l'a construit? interroge le Vecteur.

\- Absolument! Pièce par pièce. J'ai acheté les composants, en ai récupéré quelques-uns sur des vaisseaux accidentés ou abandonnés, tout mis ensemble et voilà le résultat : un nouveau vaisseau encore plus performant que l'Hypérion!

\- Comment ça plus performant? questionne Dahlia. L'Hypérion était le meilleur vaisseau de tout le Skyland? Je reconnais que celui-ci y ressemble mais il ne doit pas s'en approcher, niveau qualité.

\- Et c'est là que tu trompes, belle fleur. L'Hypérion, comme vous le savez tous, était un prototype volé à la Sphère par mon père. Mais ce dernier n'a jamais pris le temps, ou n'a jamais eu l'occasion, de faire des modifications pour le terminer. L'Hypérion était pas mal mais j'étais tout le temps obligé de le bricoler parce qu'il y avait quelques défauts ou des pannes. Il était inachevé. Le seule chose terminée, c'était le programme de vol. Ça, je n'ai jamais eu à y retoucher. L'Hélios, contrairement à son prédécesseur, est complet. Il ronronne comme un tigre, et il en a la puissance aussi. Ce vaisseau est le must du must.

\- C'est une copie conforme de l'Hypérion, dit Lena qui s'est approchée du vaisseau avec Cheng. Même l'intérieur est pareil. Tu n'as rien changé en dehors du nom et de la couleur?

\- Tu n'as pas écouté? C'est un Hypérion amélioré, bien sûr que l'intérieur est différent. Les circuits ne sont absolument pas les mêmes.

\- Comment tu as fait pour le programme de vol? interroge Cheng. Tu sais piloter et réparer des vaisseaux, mais la programmation n'est pas ton fort, même si tu t'en sort mieux que la plupart des pilotes.

\- J'ai chargé la programmation de l'Hypérion à partir d'une sauvegarde.

\- Tu as fait des sauvegardes? s'étonne Mila. C'est assez dangereux, n'importe qui aurait pu s'en emparer.

\- Ne t'inquiète, je l'avais bien caché. J'ai fait une sauvegarde du programme dès que nous sommes arrivés à Puerto Angel, Lena et moi. J'en suis bien content, aucun autre vaisseau ne possède un tel programme.

\- Comment tu as fait pour assembler ce vaisseau? demande Cortés. Un tel travail nécessite des outils particuliers.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à avoir un atelier personnel. J'ai modifié pas mal des machines qui s'y trouvent pour pouvoir bâtir l'Hélios.

\- D'où vient ce nom? questionne Wayan. Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton style. Je me serais attendu à quelque chose du genre _Destructeur_ ou _Éclair_.

\- Bah, ça manque d'originalité! se plaint Mahad. Je parie qu'il y a déjà au moins dix vaisseaux qui portent ces noms.

\- Non, les noms doivent être uniques, afin de ne pas provoquer de malentendus, dit le Vecteur.

\- Ouais, d'accord, merci pour l'info.

\- Alors, pourquoi ce nom? reprend Lena.

\- Euh, eh bien, bafouille Mahad en ayant l'air gêné. Quand j'ai fait des recherches sur l'Hypérion, je me suis renseigné sur son nom. Ça provient d'un titan dans une vieille mythologie. Hélios était le fils d'Hypérion, et il était aussi associé au soleil. Je me suis dit que ce serait un bon nom pour un vaisseau qui serait le successeur de l'Hypérion. Et puis, l'Hélios va aider dans la lutte contre la Sphère, en combattant aux côtés de seijins qui tirent leurs pouvoirs du soleil. C'est juste symbolique, mais ça me plaît bien.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça mais je suis de ton avis, Mahad, dit Dahlia, c'est un nom parfait.

\- Je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi.

\- Ne laisse pas ta tête trop gonfler, tu risquerais d'avoir du mal à rentrer dans le cockpit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma tête est toute aussi parfaite que mon nouveau vaisseau.

\- Oh misère, mais qu'est-que j'ai fais? se lamente Dahlia. Il va être insupportable maintenant. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Mila, Lena, Cheng, le Vecteur et Wayan rigolent devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme. Cortés les laisse faire et inspecte le vaisseau, sous le regard attentif de Mahad.

\- Pourquoi ces couleurs? demande le chef de la Résistance.

\- J'aime bien. J'ai une légère préférence pour le rouge, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Et le doré donne un résultat d'enfer, ça en jette. Les chevelus ne vont pas en revenir. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à les aveugler.

\- Tu prévois déjà d'aller combattre la Sphère, on dirait.

\- Bien sûr. Tu crois que j'ai construit ce vaisseau pour passer le temps?

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de continuer à enseigner tout en nous accompagnant sur les missions.

\- Pourquoi? Envoyer la Sphère se terrer dans un trou est plus important.

\- Je ne vais pas le nier, mais avoir des bons pilotes disponibles est le meilleur moyen d'infliger des défaites à la Sphère. Et après avoir constatés comment se débrouillent les pilotes qui sortent d'Academia, les dirigeants des blocs alliés insistent pour que ce soit auprès de toi que les élèves se forment.

\- Hé oh, je ne suis pas le seul à travailler ici, tu ne vas pas tout me mettre sur le dos!

\- Ne le prends pas mal, au contraire. Ton enseignement satisfait tout le monde, c'est une marque de reconnaissance.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais quand j'imaginais mon futur, je me voyais en train de combattre la Sphère, voir le jour où ma sœur mettrait la raclé à crâne d'œuf et rentrer à la maison sous les acclamations de la foule en délire, avec une superbe fille, disons Dahlia, qui m'attend quand je sors de mon vaisseau. Professeur à plein temps, ou professeur tout court, ne faisait pas partie de ma vision du futur.

\- On atteint rarement le futur désiré, dit Cortés avec sérieux.

\- Mais rien ne m'empêche de faire en sorte de l'atteindre, réplique Mahad. Je ne vais pas rester en arrière pour donner des cours à des élèves qui vont ensuite aller au combat alors que je resterais coincé derrière un bureau à écrire des rapports. Je veux combattre.

\- Je ne t'en empêcherais pas, mais les pilotes...

\- Peuvent être formés par les autres instructeurs quand je suis absent, coupe Mahad. Le programme de formation est bien rôdé maintenant, même sans moi les cours peuvent continuer. Et aussi, tu ne peux pas nier que les missions étaient bien moins dangereuses quand j'avais l'Hypérion. En dehors des moustiques et de quelques vaisseaux indépendants, tu n'as aucun poids léger pour t'aider. L'Hypérion était parfait grâce à sa vitesse, sa taille et sa maniabilité. L'Hélios sera encore mieux.

Cortés soupire tout en secouant la tête.

\- Autan j'aimerais te contredire, je suis forcé d'admettre que tu as raison à ce sujet. Un vaisseau tel que l'Hypérion était un atout inestimable. Si tu peux me prouver que ton vaisseau est du même niveau, tu reviendras sur les missions prioritaires.

\- Désolé, mais tu te trompes. L'Hélios est d'un niveau au-dessus.

\- Arrête de parler et prouve-le moi.

\- Tu l'auras voulu.

Mahad fait signe à ses amis et sa famille de s'éloigner tandis qu'il entre dans la cockpit. Le vaisseau démarre immédiatement et prend de l'altitude tout en reculant. Dès qu'il a pris assez de distance, Mahad commence à exécuter des séries de mouvements compliqués à des vitesses très élevées. Il vole ainsi un moment, démontrant l'agilité du vaisseau, puis contacte Cheng par la radio.

\- Cheng, dis à tout le monde de fermer les yeux. Toi aussi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- J'ai peur quand tu me dis ça.

\- T'inquiètes, je ne vais rien faire de dangereux. Promis!

Dubitatif, Cheng relaie le message aux autres qui hésitent un moment avant de fermer les yeux. Cheng hausse les épaules et ferme les yeux à son tour.

\- Parfait. N'ouvrez les yeux que quand je vous le dirais, dit Mahad à la radio.

L'Hélios continue à voler quelques instants puis le silence s'abat. Surpris, les amis et la famille de Mahad froncent les sourcils, essayant d'entendre les moteurs du vaisseau mais aucun bruit ne leur parvient.

\- Il nous a abandonné ou quoi? demande Dahlia qui garde les yeux fermés.

\- Aucune idée, répond Cheng.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Mila. Mahad doit avoir une idée en tête, il ne nous aurait pas demandé ça sans raison.

\- Je me méfie de ses idées, lance Cortés d'un ton impatient. Même s'il en a de bonnes depuis quelques mois, il reste toujours une tête brûlée.

\- Sympa, merci pour le vote de confiance, leur parvient la voix de Mahad par la radio. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, maintenant.

Tous s'exécutent sans se faire prier et font un pas en arrière en voyant l'Hélios qui flotte juste devant eux.

\- Comment tu as fait pour arriver sans qu'on t'entende? questionne Wayan avec surprise.

\- Et même maintenant, tu es en vol stationnaire et pourtant on n'entend rien! s'exclame Cheng.

\- C'est ce que je voulais vous monter, dit Mahad. La principale différence par rapport à l'Hypérion : la capacité furtive. Je peux assourdir le bruit des moteurs pour que mon approche ne soit pas entendue. Ça consomme un peu plus d'énergie qu'un vol régulier mais ça peut donner un effet de surprise.

\- Tu vas devoir m'expliquer comment tu es parvenu à faire ça, s'extasie le Vecteur, c'est une capacité qui pourrait devenir un atout de grande ampleur pour la Résistance.

\- Impossible. Le fait d'assourdir les moteurs provient du programme de vol qui était sur l'Hypérion mais n'avait jamais été installé. J'ai essayé d'appliquer cette partie du programme aux moustiques ou aux patrouilleurs mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Les structures des moteurs sont bien trop différentes.

\- Alors, cette capacité ne fonctionne qu'avec l'Hélios? demande Lena.

\- Oui, répond Mahad alors qu'il pose le vaisseau puis rejoint le groupe.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'à envoyer les plans à un ingénieur pour qu'il fasse d'autres vaisseaux comme l'Hélios, propose Dahlia. On pourrait alors avoir toute une armée de vaisseaux silencieux.

\- Non, dit Mahad d'un ton catégorique. D'abord il n'y a pas de plans et ensuite je refuse qu'il y ait une production en série de l'Hélios. C'est mon vaisseau, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des imitations qui volent dans tous les sens.

\- C'est égoïste, accuse Dahlia. Avec un tel avantage, on pourrait infliger de lourdes pertes à la Sphère.

\- Non, Mahad n'a pas tort, intervient Cortés. Tu as vu comment l'Hélios vole, Dahlia. Ses commandes doivent être extrêmement sensibles. Si le pilote n'est pas au niveau de Mahad, un vaisseau comme celui-ci ne servirait pas à grand-chose. J'aimerais vraiment avoir un avantage sur la Sphère, mais ça ne vaut pas le coup de risquer le vie de pilotes et de ceux qu'ils protègent.

\- Mais les pilotes qui sortent de la formation sont excellents, persiste la jeune femme. Je suis certaine qu'ils pourraient piloter l'Hélios.

\- Dans tes rêves, peut-être, dit Mahad. Même si je les ai formé, je ne leur confierais pas un vaisseau aussi difficile que l'Hypérion. Alors je ne te parle pas de l'Hélios qui répond plus vite et avec moins de force. Je peux presque le piloter d'un seul doigt.

\- Dans ce cas, il n'est pas sage de laisser un tel vaisseau entre les mains d'un pilote autre que Mahad, approuve Mila. Vous devez reconnaître que mon fils est le meilleur pilote du Skyland.

\- À une exception près, souffle Lena à Cheng. Une certaine chef d'un groupe de démons, n'est-ce pas?

\- J'ai entendu! crie Mahad.

\- Oups!

Lena et Cheng rigolent mais Mahad se détourne d'eux et regarde Cortés.

\- Alors? Mon vaisseau est-il au niveau?

\- Oui, admet le chef de la Résistance. Communique les identifiants de l'Hélios à Cheng pour qu'il puisse t'enregistrer dans la base de données.

\- Et?

\- Et tu viendras avec le St Nazaire pour les prochaines missions prioritaires.

\- Oui! s'écrie Mahad en sautant en l'air. Je suis de retour dans la partie!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine avec un peu d'action (enfin, pas vraiment, mais plus que dans les précédents chapitres). L'histoire commence enfin à se mettre en marche et je peux passer à des choses plus intéressantes qu'une école pour pilotes. Comme promis, je réponds aux commentaires, en messagerie privée pour les utilisateurs enregistrés et dans les notes d'auteur pour les guests. Donc voici ma réponse.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire et contente de voir que la fic te plaît.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Comme promis, Cortés fait appel à Mahad lorsqu'une nouvelle mission arrive. Le jeune homme n'hésite pas un instant à laisser tomber son cours, qu'il confie à l'un de ses collègues, et se rend au ponton où est stationné l'Hélios. Il arrive rapidement devant le St Nazaire qui a déjà quitté Puerto Angel et atterrit sur les rampes du grand vaisseau.

\- Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui? demande Mahad avec bonne humeur en entrant dans la cabine où sont rassemblés Cortés, le Vecteur, Mila et Lena.

Wayan, Dahlia et Cheng sont dans la salle de contrôles, dirigeant le vaisseau et surveillant les alentours.

\- Nous ne sortons pas pour faire un pique-nique, grogne Cortés. J'espère que tu vas prendre cette mission au sérieux, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

\- Hé, cool, Dudule, je sais être sérieux quand je veux.

\- Ta façon de formuler cette affirmation dément clairement ce que tu viens de dire, dit Lena.

\- On t'a pas sonné, Miss Dico.

\- Les enfants, ce n'est pas le moment, reproche Lena. Cortés, tu peux reprendre.

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour les tenir, souffle le capitaine. Bon, nous avons reçu des informations ce matin selon lesquelles la Sphère vient de trouver une grande réserve d'eau sur l'un des blocs encore inexplorés, dans la Zone Sombre.

\- La Zone Sombre? questionne Lena. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est une zone où les débris d'anciens blocs se sont amassés juste au-dessus des blocs encore intacts, répond le Vecteur. Ils créent une sorte de plafond, ou couverture, qui bloque une grande partie de la lumière. Les blocs qui se trouvent là sont donc en grande partie plongés dans les ténèbres, avec tout juste assez de lumière pour voir où on met les pieds. Personne ne vit sur ses blocs vu qu'il est impossible d'y faire pousser quoi que ce soit dû au manque de lumière du soleil. C'est devenu un désert où ne pousse que très peu de végétation. Et les seijins restent loin de cet endroit car ils y sont impuissants que des humains normaux.

\- S'il n'y a personne là-bas, c'est logique qu'on y trouve des réserves d'eau, dit Mahad en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça se fait que personne ne s'y soit rendu avant la Sphère?

\- Parce que l'absence de présence humaine ne signifie pas l'absence de toute vie, explique Cortés. Il y a de nombreux animaux sur ces blocs, la plupart sont des prédateurs qui s'entre-dévorent et n'hésiteront pas un instant à attaquer des humains. La Sphère n'a certainement envoyé que des briggs pour limiter les pertes humains, mais même les boîtes de conserve ne pèsent pas lourd face à ces prédateurs.

\- De quelle sorte d'animaux s'agit-il? interroge Lena, curieuse.

\- Selon les derniers récits de ceux s'étant approchés de ces blocs, commence le Vecteur, on peut y trouver des prédateurs de la classe féline : lions, tigres, pumas. Il y a également des loups et certains oiseaux charognards que l'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs dans le Skyland.

\- Ouh, accueillant. Je pense que ça va devenir ma destination de vacances préférée, plaisante Mahad.

\- Les animaux ne sont pas la seule raison pour laquelle ces blocs ne reçoivent que peu de visiteurs, continue le Vecteur sans tenir compte du jeune homme. Avant même la dislocation de la Terre, il existait une groupe d'érudits, dont certains possédaient des capacités de précognition, selon la légende.

\- Préco-quoi? demande Mahad.

\- C'est le fait de connaître l'avenir, un peu comme les visions des seijins, explique Lena. Sauf que nous, nos visions sont plus basées sur le présent et nos sentiments du moment.

\- C'est exact, approuve le Vecteur. Pour en revenir à mon récit, ce groupe avait prédit la dislocation de la Terre et avait prévenu les gouvernements de l'époque. Hélas, personne ne les a cru. Alors, pour sauver au moins leur savoir, les gens de ce groupe ont construits un immense temple souterrain où ils ont entreposés divers artefacts et documents. Après la création du Skyland, nombreux sont ceux qui ont cherché le groupe. Il a finalement été retrouvé sur les blocs de la Zone Sombre. C'est là que se trouve leur temple.

\- Alors, ils y sont encore? demande Lena avec intérêt.

\- Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux au temps de la dislocation, répond le vieil homme, et ils n'acceptaient pas facilement les étrangers. Le dernier contact avéré avec eux remonte à près de soixante-dix ans. Ils ont repoussés des patrouilleurs de la Sphère quand des hauts-gradés sont venus les voir pour les étudier.

\- Les étudier? questionne Mila.

\- Leurs capacités pour voir l'avenir n'est pas un pouvoir seijin, donc la Sphère voulait s'en emparer et l'utiliser à ses propres fins. Surtout après avoir appris que c'est l'un des membres de ce groupe qui a émis la prophétie sur la femme lumière.

\- Alors nous devons les trouver et les interroger, dit Lena. S'ils peuvent nous en dire plus sur la prophétie, je saurais que faire au moment venu. Et avec de la chance, nous saurons également quand ça se produira.

\- Et nous pourrions aussi entendre la prophétie en entier, approuve Cortés, pas juste une phrase sans aucun contexte. C'est décidé, ça sera notre but secondaire.

\- Quel est le premier but? demande Mahad. Parce que, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es aperçu, mais tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce qu'on va faire là-bas. Je sais que tu commences à prendre de l'âge mais tu pourrais attendre avant de devenir sénile.

\- Nous allons dans la Zone Sombre pour voir si la Sphère a déjà pillé les réserves d'eau et si elle a l'intention de revenir. Si les patrouilleurs sont encore sur place, on les détruits.

\- Heu, si on pouvait en ramener un ou deux, ce serait pas mal, dit Mahad. Ils pourraient servir pour la formation des pilotes.

\- Enfin une remarque intelligente, je commençais à désespérer, soupire Cortés. On verra si on peut en prendre un intact. Je n'ai pas assez de place pour plus. Quand nous arrivons, je veux que partes avec l'Hélios et que tu fasses le tour des blocs sans te faire voir. Grâce à la capacité furtive, tu as un avantage. Tu fais le tour, tu nous appelles pour dire ce que tu as vu et on verra à partir de là. Lena, Mila, vous allez sur le pont pour faire le plein de lumière du soleil. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas et je préfère vous savoir au maximum de votre puissance. Vecteur, vous m'accompagner en salle de contrôles. Si la Sphère ne pose pas de problème, je compte sur vous pour trouver ce temple.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le trouve alors que je ne suis jamais venu ici?

\- Aucune idée. C'est votre travail, pas le mien. Tout le monde a compris son rôle?

\- Oui!

\- Parfait, alors allons nous préparer. Selon mes estimations, nous avons encore deux heures avant d'arriver en poussant le St Nazaire à pleine vitesse. Mahad, vois avec Cheng s'il a résolu le problème de transmission radio entre l'Hélios et le St Nazaire. Si ce n'est pas fait, aide-le.

Sans attendre de confirmation de son ordre, le capitaine sort et retourne à la salle de contrôles. Peu après, Mahad et le Vecteur le rejoignent tandis que Mila et Lena vont sur le pont pour profiter de la lumière du soleil. Pendant que Cortés dirige le vaisseau, Mahad discute avec Cheng au sujet de la radio. Tout en travaillant, le jeune homme raconte à Wayan, Dahlia et Cheng ce qui a été dit dans la cabine et ce qu'ils sont susceptibles de trouver sur place.

\- C'est génial! s'exclame Cheng. Si ce groupe est encore là, il pourra aider Lena à comprendre ce qu'elle doit faire.

\- Et ils ne seront certainement pas hostiles envers nous puisque la femme lumière est à nos côtés, ajoute Dahlia. Elle est importante pour eux vu qu'elle figure dans leurs prophéties.

\- Alors Lena va nous sortir de ticket d'entrer dans le temple? questionne Cheng.

\- Peut-être, répond Mahad. En espérant qu'ils ne se soient pas fait dévorer par les animaux ou ne soient pas devenus zinzins. Ça ne doit pas très bon pour la santé mentale de vivre en permanence sur un bloc envahi par des animaux carnivores et sans lumière du soleil. Bon, au moins, ils n'auront pas le cerveau grillé comme le crâne d'œuf.

Cheng rigole tandis que Wayan et Dahlia se contentent de sourire. Le trajet se déroule sans incident et ils arrivent bientôt en vue de la Zone Sombre. Trois bloc, chacun deux fois plus gros que Puerto Angel, sont alignés sous une épaisse couche de débris de blocs qui s'étend complètement au-dessus des terres. Le paysage présenté semble désolé et mort. Cortés ralentit le St Nazaire et le garde immobile juste à l'extérieur de la Zone Sombre. Mahad se rend à l'Hélios en compagnie de Dahlia et ils décollent pour faire le tour des blocs. Leur départ se fait en silence, le vaisseau léger n'émettant aucun bruit. Mahad fait un premier tour rapide pour estimer la situation puis décide d'en faire un second, plus lent.

\- Bon, il n'y pas l'ombre d'un vaisseau de la Sphère, dit Mahad d'un ton déçu. C'est vraiment dommage, je voulais leur présenter l'Hélios, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient adoré.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot et appelle Cortés, gronde Dahlia.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il t'a dit de l'appeler pour lui dire ce que tu as vu.

\- Exactement, alors pourquoi devrais-je l'appeler?

\- Qu...

\- Je n'ai rien vu, pas le moindre vaisseau de la Sphère. Du coup, je me sens mal de l'appeler et de lui dire qu'il n'y a rien. Tu imagines? _Salut Cortés! Je n'ai rien vu mais je t'appelles quand même parce que j'adore entendre ta belle voix grognon. Sinon, il fait quel temps, aujourd'hui?_

\- Oh, pour l'amour de ciel, tu es impossible! s'écrie Dahlia. Quand vas-tu enfin grandir et arrêter de tout prendre à la rigolade?! Nous avons une tâche à accomplir et des gens qui comptent sur nous. Nous avons des responsabilités, Mahad. Pas le temps de jouer et de fanfaronner.

\- Hé oh, détends-toi un peu. Je ne tolère aucune crise de nerfs dans mon vaisseau tout neuf.

\- Dans ce cas tu devras voler en solo pour le reste de ta vie!

Sans un mot de plus, Dahlia allume la radio et contacte le St Nazaire pour dire qu'il n'y a aucun danger immédiat. Cortés leur demande de revenir et Mahad fait demi-tour. Juste pour provoquer la jeune femme blonde, Mahad exécute quelques figures et rase les blocs si près que Dahlia peut voir les fissures dans la roche. Quand ils atterrissent sur les rampes du St Nazaire, la jeune femme se dépêche de descendre et de rejoindre son poste habituel, plus calme. Mahad arrive à son tour dans la salle de contrôles où les autres son rassemblés.

\- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?

\- On analyse les blocs pour trouver le temple, répond Cortés. Mais nous devons d'abord déterminer si la barrière va nous laisser passer.

\- Quelle barrière?

\- Celle qui entoure la totalité de la Zone Sombre, répond le Vecteur sans lever les yeux de sur son ordinateur. Elle a été érigée après la dernière tentative de la Sphère d'y entrer. L'Hélios est passé sans problème, alors il semble que les personnes sans intentions hostiles soient les bienvenues.

\- De toute façon, quand les gens du temple sauront que Lena est à bord, ils nous laisseront passer, avance Cheng.

\- Oui, enchérit Lena. Ils voudront certainement me parler de la prophétie et de ce que je dois faire.

\- Ne comptons pas trop sur ça, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il reste qui que ce soit de vivant, tempère Cortés. Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de voir si nous pouvons traverser la barrière. Wayan! En avant, droit devant.

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine.

Le St Nazaire se remet en mouvement et avance doucement. Quand ils entrent dans la zone couverte par l'ombre des débris flottants loin au-dessus, Lena et Mila répriment un frisson.

\- Nous avons passé la barrière, annonce le Vecteur. Il ne reste qu'à trouver le temple.

\- Il n'est pas souterrain? questionne Mahad. Comment on va le voir depuis les airs?

\- Il y a forcément une entrée en surface, nigaud, dit Lena d'un ton impatient. De toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas vraiment. C'est moi qui suis la plus intéressée par ce temple.

\- Je crois avoir trouvé, dit Wayan. Ou plutôt, nous avons été trouvé.

\- Que veux-tu dire? demande Cortés.

\- Sur le ponton, à gauche. Il y a un homme qui semble nous attendre. Le St Nazaire pourra amarrer sans souci.

Le chef de la Résistance avance pour regarder par la fenêtre, suivi rapidement par les autres. Comme annoncé par Wayan, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années attend sur un ponton avec un grand sourire. Quand il voit qu'il a attiré l'attention de l'équipage du St Nazaire, il lève un bras et se met à saluer tout en indiquant des points d'amarrage.

\- Nous étions attendus, il semblerait, dit Cortés. Wayan, amarre le St Nazaire. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons rien à craindre de cet homme mais on prend quand même nos armes. Sans oublier qu'il y a des prédateurs sur ce bloc. Il est plus prudent d'être armé. Mahad, Dahlia, vous restez ici pour garder le vaisseau.

\- Quoi?! s'exclame Mahad. Non, hors de question. Je veux venir explorer le temple.

\- Nous n'allons pas faire du tourisme, s'exaspère Lena, nous allons poser des questions importantes.

\- Et alors? Moi aussi j'ai des questions. Je viens, point final.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, abandonne Cortés. Dahlia, tu peux rester seule?

\- Je préfère être seule plutôt qu'en compagnie de Monsieur-Grosse-Tête, répond la jeune femme.

\- Parfait. Appelle si tu as un souci.

\- Compris, dit Dahlia alors que Wayan amarre le vaisseau.

\- Allons-y, lance Cortés, ne faisons pas attendre notre hôte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le chapitre du jour, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car je suis absente ce soir donc je devais l'écrire maintenant, et franchement, j'avais hâte de l'écrire. Malheureusement, cette partie étant très longue, je suis obligée de la diviser en deux ou trois parties, j'ignore encore la longueur totale. Vous aurez donc la suite vendredi et je vous laisse avec du suspense (j'ai coupé à ce moment-là exprès, même si à cause de ça le chapitre est légèrement plus court que les autres). ^^**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Voici déjà quelques infos sur la prophétie, mais tu devras attendre vendredi pour en savoir plus. J'ai mis que Lena est la femme lumière car c'est ce qui est impliqué dans la série, Mila dit elle-même que ses enfants seront ceux qui libéreront le Skyland (ou un truc dans le genre). Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lorsque le vaisseau est immobile, tout le monde à l'exception de Dahlia descend sur le ponton et approche l'homme qui les attend, leur adressant un sourire heureux.

\- Bienvenue, mes amis, dit l'homme. Vous avez un peu de retard, mais cela ne sera pas préjudiciable pour votre mission. Je me nomme Elman, j'ai été envoyé par l'Ancien pour vous accueillir et vous mener jusqu'à lui. Vous n'avez rien à craindre des prédateurs de l'île, ils n'approchent jamais de l'entrée du temple. Et votre vaisseau ne court aucun danger, alors votre jeune amie à bord peut nous rejoindre.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il y a quelqu'un à bord? demande Cortés avec suspicion.

\- L'Ancien m'a dit combien de personnes devaient arriver et qui elles sont, répond Elman. Je peux vous assurer que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Et les vaisseaux de la Sphère ne peuvent approcher cet endroit.

\- Dahlia, dit Cortés dans la radio après un moment d'hésitation, tu peux nous rejoindre. Mais verrouille quand même les commandes du St Nazaire.

\- Compris, j'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme rejoint le groupe sur le ponton. Elman semble satisfait et fait signe de le suivre.

\- Venez, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire et l'Ancien est impatient de vous rencontrer.

\- Comment sait-il que nous allions venir? demande Lena. Nous n'avons eu aucune raison de venir ici avant d'entendre la rumeur selon laquelle la Sphère serait venue ici pour piller les réserves d'eau.

\- C'est une rumeur que j'ai lancé lorsque je me suis rendu sur un bloc pas très loin, dit Elman. Il fallait absolument que vous veniez pour l'histoire se mette enfin en marche. Quant à l'Ancien, il sait beaucoup de choses, c'est le dernier descendant du voyant qui a émis la Prophétie.

\- Je sens une majuscule dans ce mot, lance Mahad.

\- Oui, acquiesce Elman en envoyant un sourire en direction du jeune homme, c'est parce que je parle de la prophétie qui annonce la réunification de la Terre, la plus importante de toutes celles émises au cours des siècles, avant et après la dislocation. Tu es Mahad, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, comment...

\- Ton nom est cité dans l'une des prophéties entourant la principale. Vous y figurez tous, mais seules deux personnes sont désignées par leur prénom : Mahad et Lena.

\- La femme lumière, dit la jeune seijin.

\- Exact. La femme lumière et son frère, le meilleur pilote du Skyland qui la conduira vers son destin et restera à ses côtés pour la soutenir et l'aider. La mission est vouée à l'échec si vous êtes séparés.

\- Ah, je pense que nous allons devoir nous supporter encore quelques temps, petite sœur.

\- Hélas, oui.

\- Ah ah ah! rit Elman. Je vois que vous vous entendez bien, c'est parfait. Ah, nous y voilà.

L'homme s'arrête devant une porte de pierre gravée dans la façade d'une parois rocheuse. Il tire sur la poignée et le battant droit de la porte s'ouvre dans un raclement sourd. Elman invite le groupe à entrer puis ferme la porte et les mène le long d'un couloir éclairé grâce à de judicieuses ouvertures, fines et en hauteur, placées à intervalles réguliers. L'homme les fait entrer dans une salle circulaire où se trouvent divers canapés, fauteuils, chaises et tables. Les murs sont couvertes d'étagères remplies de livres et un lustre diffuse un éclairage doux, complété par des veilleuses fixées sur les étagères.

\- Veuillez attendre ici, je vais chercher l'Ancien.

Elman disparaît par l'une des ouvertures de la salle et revient peu après suivi d'un vieil homme qui s'appuie sur une canne pour marcher. Malgré son apparente fragilité, le vieil homme possède un œil vif et dégage une grande énergie. Elman l'aide à s'installer dans un fauteuil puis drape une couverture sur ses genoux et glisse un coussin derrière sa tête. Quand le vieil homme est installé, il promène son regard dans la salle et examine ses visiteurs. Cortés et Wayan son debout, derrière le canapé sur lequel sont assis le Vecteur, Cheng, Lena et Mila. Dahlia est perchée sur une chaise qu'elle a tiré près du canapé et Mahad est affalé dans fauteuil sur le côté. Le vieil homme sourit et fait signe à Elman de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de celui de Mahad.

\- Je vous remercie d'être venus, même si nous avons dû utiliser un moyen détourné pour vous faire venir. Le jeune Elman m'appelle l'Ancien, mais cela est juste mon titre. Je me nomme Othed.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir? demande Cortés. Et pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé un simple message?

\- Seriez-vous venus si je vous avais fait parvenir un message? rétorque Othed. Le moyen le plus sûr pour vous faire rappliquer était de lancer une rumeur concernant la Sphère. Et cela garantissait également la présence de toutes les personnes concernées. Elman vous l'a sans-doute dit, mais vous êtes en retard.

\- Nous n'avons eu vent de la rumeur que dans la nuit, nous ne pouvions venir plus tôt, dit le chef de la Résistance.

\- Non, non, je ne parle pas de ça. Vous avez réagi rapidement, cela est bien. Le retard auquel je me réfère est celui que vous avez pris pour parvenir au moment où vous étiez prêts à venir ici.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, avoue le Vecteur. Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Si j'avais demandé à Elman d'envoyer la rumeur plus tôt, vous ne seriez pas tous venus. Hors, pour cette rencontre, votre présence à tous était indispensable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui aurait empêché notre venue? interroge le Vecteur.

\- Oh, vous seriez venu, mais il aurait manqué deux personnes : Mahad et la jeune femme blonde. J'ai peur de ne pas connaître votre prénom, ma chère.

\- Dahlia, répond la jeune femme.

\- Très beau prénom, et vous êtes aussi belle que la fleur ainsi nommée.

\- Merci, souffle Dahlia en rougissant.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, si la rumeur nous était parvenue un autre jour, nous n'aurions pas été au complet? clarifie le Vecteur.

\- Oui. Vous n'auriez jamais emmené Mahad s'il n'avait pas son nouveau vaisseau, l'Hélios, et Dahlia serait également restée à votre base.

\- Comment vous..., commence Mahad.

\- Plus tard, jeune homme, coupe doucement Othed. Tout sera expliqué par la suite. Pour en revenir à votre question, Vecteur, la conception de l'Hélios est la cause de votre retard. Vous avez gêné Mahad lorsqu'il le construisait, le retardant. Et je ne pouvais permettre qu'il soit entravé car ce vaisseau aura un grand rôle à jouer dans le futur. De ce fait, j'ai préféré attendre. Mais ce n'est qu'un retard sans importance qui n'a en rien modifié ce qui doit arriver.

\- En parlant de ça, vous pourriez peut-être nous dire ce que le futur nous réserve. Et nous dire pourquoi vous teniez tant à nous faire venir ici, par la même occasion.

\- La patience est une vertu, capitaine, il ne sert à rien de vous précipiter.

\- Mais vous allez quand même nous dire pourquoi nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas? demande Lena.

\- Bien sûr. Je dois d'abord vous demander de me dire ce que vous savez sur ce temple et les personnes qui ont vécu en ces lieux.

Le Vecteur se fait le porte-parole du groupe et raconte ce qu'il sait. Othed et Elman l'écoutent avec attention. Quand le Vecteur a terminé, l'Ancien reste pensif un moment.

\- Eh bien, vous disposez d'un bon début d'informations, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que vous puissiez pleinement comprendre ce que je vais vous révéler. Elman, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de relater l'histoire du temple à nos invités?

\- Avec joie, Ancien, dit Elman. Je ne vais pas revenir sur ce que savez déjà, je vais juste compléter. Le temple a été construit pour conserver le savoir des prophéties et pour servir de refuge aux voyants. Ces derniers n'ont jamais été bien nombreux mais ils étaient accompagnés d'érudits qui les aidaient à déchiffrer et comprendre les prophéties. L'Ancien est le dernier voyant, et je suis l'érudit qui l'aide. C'est le fondateur du temple qui a émis la Prophétie, celle qui parle de la réunification de la Terre. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'Ancien est le descendant de cet homme, il est donc le gardien de la Prophétie. Lui-même en a délivré quelques-unes qui vous aideront à mieux vous diriger.

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des prophéties, intervient Othed, ce sont davantage des instructions sur le chemin à suivre.

\- Je consigne toutes ces visions, reprend Elman, vous pourrez les consulter plus tard. J'ai également préparé des copies de celles qui vous seront utiles, ainsi que de la Prophétie dans son intégralité.

\- Vous l'avez complète?! s'exclame le Vecteur. Je suis impatient de la connaître. Toutes ces années, je me suis dit qu'elle était vraiment vague. Une seule phrase n'aide pas beaucoup pour la comprendre.

\- Cette phrase a été divulguée pour entretenir l'espoir et pour conduire ses acteurs jusqu'ici, dit Othed. Mais elle n'est pas très longue, elle ne fait que quatre phrases en tout.

\- Pouvons-nous...

\- Patience, interrompt l'Ancien.

\- Le temple s'est peu à peu vidé de présence humaine, continue Elman. Les voyants sont morts et leurs enfants ne possédaient pas le don de précognition. L'Ancien n'a jamais eu d'enfants et il est le dernier à posséder ce don. Dans l'une des prophéties émises après la dislocation, il a été dit que le dernier voyant serait celui qui transmettrait son savoir aux personnes concernées par la Prophétie.

\- C'est pourquoi je savais que la réunification approche à grands-pas, je suis le dernier voyant, dit Othed.

\- C'est pour ça que vous nous avez fait venir ici, dit Lena avec assurance. Pour me transmettre vos connaissances.

\- C'est l'une des raisons, oui, approuve Othed. Elles sont nombreuses. Mais la plus importantes, c'est pour te remettre sur le droit chemin, Lena.

\- Pardon? demande la jeune fille confuse.

\- Tu es consciente d'être la femme lumière et tu possèdes un grand pouvoir. Heureusement pour nous, tu es aussi une jeune fille gentille et généreuse. Mais le fait de connaître ton importance dans les événements futurs te monte à la tête et ta façon de parler le prouve clairement : tu deviens orgueilleuse et prétentieuse, ce qui est dangereux. Tu empruntes la même voie qu'Oslo.

\- C'est impossible, je...

\- Lena, coupe Othed. Quand tu parles, tu rappelles sans cesse à tes interlocuteurs que tu es importante. Par exemple, tu as dit _Pour me transmettre_ , comme si tu étais la seule qui avait le droit à ces informations. Tu commences à dénigrer les gens qui t'entourent et tu t'estimes supérieure. Bien que ta puissance soit grande, tu n'en restes pas moins humaine. Tu dois apprendre à rester humble et à penser un peu plus aux autres.

\- Hé, le vieux, ma sœur est l'une des personnes les plus généreuses qui existent dans tout le Skyland, alors ne...

\- Quant à toi, Mahad, tu dois apprendre à ne plus vivre dans l'ombre de tas parents ou de ta sœur.

\- Quoi?

\- Ton père est un homme extraordinaire et ta mère est une puissante seijin. Ta sœur est reconnue comme étant celle dont il est question dans la Prophétie et son pouvoir n'a rien à envier à celui de votre mère. Mais toi, tu t'estimes normal, voire insignifiant. Et ton attitude rebelle est le seul moyen que tu ais trouvé pour cacher tes insécurités. Tu crains de ne pouvoir aider et supporter ta famille. Je me dois donc de te détromper : ton rôle sera très important. Et ta force, bien qu'elle ne soit pas visible comme celle des seijin, sera indispensable. Toi seul peut voler dans le Skyland sans rien avoir à craindre.

\- Attendez, vous parlez de papa au présent, ça veut dire qu'il est vivant? demande Mahad en cachant une grimace quand ses amis et sa famille le regardent.

\- Oui, il est vivant, affirme Othed. Pas en très bonne forme, et coincé sur le bloc où il s'est écrasé il y a de nombreuses années, mais vivant et espérant vous revoir. Vous le trouverez dans quelques temps.

\- C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis des lustres! s'écrie Mahad. Où est-il?

\- J'ignore le nom et les coordonnées du bloc, je sais juste que vous le trouverez avant la fin de l'année. Mais ne le cherchez pas. Si vous le cherchez, vous ne le trouverez pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? questionne Cortés.

\- Ça signifie que vous serez réunis quand le moment sera la bon, pas avant. Et si vous le cherchez, vous risquez de dévier du chemin tracé et de vous éloignez, perdant ainsi l'opportunité de le ramener auprès de vous.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir une migraine, marmonne Mahad.

\- Le futur n'est pas facile à appréhender, jeune homme, je le sais bien, et il est excellent pour les maux de tête. Mais passons à autre chose. J'ai expliqué deux des raisons de votre présence, voici la troisième : qui veut entendre la Prophétie dans son intégralité?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec la Prophétie, enfin! Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai coupé au moment intéressant la dernière fois. C'était totalement calculé et prémédité. Mouah ah ah!**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Non, je n'ai pas voulu continuer. Il faut bien que je tourmente mes lecteurs de temps en temps!^^ Et puis, c'est quand même plus marrant d'installer un minimum de suspense. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Euh, on ne pense pas tous l'entendre? demande Cheng avec incertitude.

\- Bien sûr que si, jeune garçon, rigole doucement Othed, mais tu dois me pardonner. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme qui aime taquiner les rares visiteurs qu'il reçoit. Elman, veux-tu bien apporter le livre de la Prophétie?

\- Elle fait tout un livre?! s'exclame Dahlia.

\- Non, je vous ai dit tout à l'heure qu'elle ne fait que quelques lignes, répond le vieil homme. Mais nous avons rassemblés, au cours des décennies, toutes les prophéties secondaires qui entourent la principale. Nous avons fait cela afin de faciliter votre mission.

\- Si c'est un livre constitué uniquement de prophéties, nous risquons d'être tués par des migraines avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, dit Cortés.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, il y a toutes les interprétations possibles consignées à la suite de chaque prophétie, rassure Othed. Nous avons veillé à ce que notre travail soit le plus complet possible. Je connais pratiquement toutes les prophéties par cœur mais je préfère quand même avoir le livre sous les yeux, afin de ne pas me tromper dans la formulation. Une seule virgule peut changer toute une phrase, et ainsi toute l'interprétation de la prophétie en question.

Elman revient auprès du groupe en portant un livre épais à la relier banale. Le seul signe indiquant la valeur de l'ouvrage est la gravure de la Terre, telle qu'elle était avant la dislocation, sur la couverture. Elman place le livre sur les genoux du vieil homme qui s'empresse d'ouvrir le tome et cherche dans les premières pages tout en parlant.

\- Vous aurez une copie, comme vous l'a indiqué Elman plus tôt. Dans les premières pages, il est expliqué comment est constitué le livre afin que vous puissiez le consulter facilement. La Prophétie est la première de toutes celles consignées. Écoutez-bien :

 _Après trois siècles d'errance et de recherche parmi les blocs,_

 _Le Cœur, enfin, trouvera et fusionnera avec son hôte._

 _Son réveil, suite à diverses épreuves, annoncera la nouvelle ère,_

 _Il unifiera la Terre grâce à la femme lumière._

Presque tout le monde en dehors du vieil homme et de l'érudit fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant aux paroles prononcées.

\- C'est étrange, dit finalement Mila. En entendant la Prophétie dans son entier, on a l'impression que la femme lumière n'en est pas le sujet. Or, nous avons bâti tous nos espoirs sur cette personne.

\- Oui, acquiesce Othed, c'était le but.

\- Pouvez-vous expliquer votre raisonnement? demande la femme brune.

\- Quand il a été décidé de laisser une partie de la Prophétie être connue, afin de donner de l'espoir aux gens, notre groupe a longuement débattu sur quelle phrase serait la plus efficace, sans mettre en danger la Prophétie. Au final, c'est la toute dernière phrase qui a été retenu à cause de l'évocation de la femme lumière. Ainsi, au cours des siècles, tout le monde s'est concentré sur trouver cette femme.

\- Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'elle soit trouvée? interroge le Vecteur. N'est-ce pas la mettre en danger que de proclamer son importance à tous ceux qui ont vent de la Prophétie?

\- Certes, mais le danger est moins grand que celui qui entoure l'autre être dont il est question, répond Othed.

\- Quel être? questionne Dahlia. Personne d'autre n'est cité.

\- Le Cœur, dit Elman avec révérence. C'est lui qui est le plus important, qui doit être protégé jusqu'à son réveil.

\- C'est quoi encore cette histoire?! crie Cortés en se mettant à faire les cent pas. C'est quoi, ou qui, ce cœur?

\- Eh bien, il s'agit de l'être qui unifiera la Terre, répond simplement Othed.

\- Le _Il_ qui figure au début de la dernière phrase? s'enquiert le Vecteur.

\- Exactement. Je vais vous livrer l'interprétation à laquelle nous sommes parvenus. Contrairement aux autres prophéties qui ont plusieurs interprétations possibles, celle-ci n'en a jamais eu qu'une seule. Elle dégage tellement de puissance, pour les voyants, qu'il ne fait aucun doute quant à sa signification. La Prophétie est divisée en deux parties. La première partie annonce l'époque à laquelle aura lieu la réunification de la Terre : trois siècles après la dislocation. Cela se réf...

\- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer cela? coupe Lena. Il est dit _Après trois siècles d'errance_ ou je ne sais quoi. Rien ne dit quand ces trois siècles ont commencé et donc quand ils finissent.

\- Elle a raison, approuve Wayan.

\- Si elle m'avait laissé finir, cette interruption n'aurait pas eu lieu, gronde gentiment Othed. Je continue, et je vous prie de garder vos questions pour l'instant. Donc, où en étais-je? Ah, j'allais vous parler du Cœur. Quand la Terre était encore complète, comme tous les êtres vivants, elle possédait un cœur. On l'appelait communément le noyau de la Terre, son centre. Aujourd'hui, ce noyau est sous le contrôle de la Sphère qui se l'est approprié afin d'exercer un contrôle absolu sur le Skyland. Or, ce que possède la Sphère n'est que la partie physique où se trouvait le Cœur. Ce dernier, au cours des milliards d'années d'existence de la Terre, a développé une conscience et est devenu un être à part entière dont le seul but était de veiller à la survie de la Terre et des êtres qui y vivaient. Lorsque la Terre s'est disloquée, le Cœur a été séparé de son enveloppe physique et est resté en tant que simple conscience. Il a ainsi erré dans le Skyland, dès l'instant où la Terre a cessé d'exister. Le Cœur, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une forme d'énergie douée de conscience, ne pouvait être vu ni entendu, tout le monde ignorait son existence. Seuls les voyants avaient la capacité d'entendre le Cœur au travers des transes qui mènent aux prophéties. C'est pourquoi nous possédons un minimum de connaissances à son sujet. Vous me suivez jusque là?

Tout le monde hoche la tête mais aucun question n'est posée.

\- Parfait, reprend Othed. Continuons. Selon la première partie de la Prophétie, le Cœur va erre pendant trois siècles avant de trouver un hôte et de fusionner avec lui, c'est-à-dire de ne faire qu'un avec cet être. Grâce à diverses prophéties secondaires, nous savons que cet hôte est un humain, un jeune homme né exactement trois siècles après la dislocation de la Terre. Nous aurions bien aimé trouvé cet hôte mais la date précise n'a hélas jamais été enregistrée, à cause du chaos qui a suivi ce triste épisode. Nous savons simplement que le Cœur a trouvé son hôte il y a un vingtaine d'années, à une ou deux années près. Pendant l'enfance de l'hôte, le Cœur sera dans une sorte de sommeil. Sa conscience sera celle d'un humain, sans ses souvenirs en tant qu'être étranger, et sans ses pouvoirs sur la Terre. Les érudits et les savants se sont mis d'accord pour ne pas parler de l'hôte comme d'un objet car il s'agit du Cœur, avec un léger cas d'amnésie, on pourrait dire. Le corps humain occupé par le Cœur n'est pas qu'une simple enveloppe, il est le corps du Cœur. Il décidera lui-même s'il le conservera ou non. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, en ce moment, le Cœur est un humain comme les autres. Il a développé sa propre personnalité, avec des qualités et des défauts comme chacun d'entre nous. La seconde partie de la Prophétie se penche davantage sur ce qui se passera lorsque le Cœur reprendra possession de ses souvenirs, en tant que conscience de notre monde, ainsi que ses souvenirs. Cela arrivera après que le jeune homme aura enduré de nombreuses épreuves, et les aura surmonté. Il ne fait aucun doute que ces épreuves sont reliées à la Sphère, car elle seule peut s'avérer être un adversaire disposant d'assez de moyens pour défier le Cœur, même si elle n'en sait rien. La dernière phrase, celle que vous connaissez le mieux, dit que le Cœur unifiera la Terre avec l'aide de la femme lumière. Cette dernière n'est pas une seule personne. Au cours des siècles, il y a eu de nombreuses seijins aux pouvoirs particulièrement puissants. La femme lumière est simplement la seijin la plus puissante de l'époque dans laquelle chacun vit. Il y a cinq décennies, il s'agissait d'une seijin qui faisait partie de la Sphère. Avant elle, le femme lumière était une agricultrice qui utilisait son pouvoir afin de repousser quiconque venait troubler la paix sur son bloc, qu'elle n'a jamais quitté. Pour en revenir à la Prophétie, nous avons cru un moment que la femme lumière actuelle serait Mila, mais avec la naissance de Lena et le développement de ses pouvoirs, nous avons révisé notre jugement. Nous sommes maintenant certains que la femme lumière qui aidera le Cœur est Lena. Mais ne vous faites pas de fausses idées : bien que la femme lumière soit importante, elle n'est pas irremplaçable ni primordiale. Son seul rôle est de donner un coup de main au Cœur au moment où il appellera tous les blocs à lui pour reformer la Terre.

\- Alors, je ne sers à rien? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Lena.

\- Eh bien, ton rôle ne sera pas celui de l'être qui va nous rendre notre monde original, dit Othed. Si on se réfère à plusieurs prophéties secondaires, ta tâche est de trouver le Cœur et de veiller à se sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il unifie la Terre.

\- Comment puis-je le trouver?

\- Comme pour ton père : tu ne le cherches pas, il se dévoilera à toi quand le moment sera venu. Il est vain de le chercher actuellement car il n'a pas encore conscience de qui il est vraiment.

\- Je ne vais pas dire que ce n'est pas beaucoup d'informations, commence Cortés, mais ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Nous devons trouver et protéger un être mystique en attendant qu'il recolle tous les blocs ensemble. Mais comment il va faire ça? Il va claquer des doigts? Il va assembler les blocs un par un?

\- Vous m'en demandez trop, capitaine, répond Othed. Les prophéties sont des guides, pas des plans détaillés. Mais je peux vous dire au moins une chose : pour unifier la Terre, le Cœur devra remettre les blocs dans leur ordre d'origine. Ce qui veut dire qu'il devra se rendre à l'endroit qui est le centre de la Terre.

\- Le noyau, dit Wayan.

\- Mais il est sous le contrôle de la Sphère, objecte Mahad. C'est impossible d'aller là-bas sans se faire choper. Tous les dirigeants les plus importants de la Sphère vivent au noyau. C'est certainement le bloc le plus gardé de tout le Skyland!

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment une inquiétude. Et tu ferais bien de t'habituer à l'idée d'aller au noyau parce que c'est toi qui y conduire la femme lumière.

\- Quoi?!

\- L'Hélios a été construit dans ce but : un vaisseau rapide et discret, qui peut se faufiler partout. Grâce à son approche silencieuse, ce vaisseau pourra aller au noyau. Et en tant que meilleur pilote du Skyland, tu es celui qui doit le diriger. Sans compter qu'il s'agit de ton vaisseau.

\- Mais, on va retrouver notre père, non? Il est un pilote bien meilleur que moi, genre le big boss de tous les pilotes! Il aura plus de chances que moi d'y arriver.

\- Oh non, ton père était un excellent pilote, il n'y a pas de doute, mais dans son état de santé actuel, il lui est impossible de piloter quoi que ce soit. Et même s'il parvient à se remettre, ce n'est pas lui qui est désigné pour cette tâche.

\- Bien, alors nous avons déjà un lieu, le moyen de transport et l'une des personnes qui doit s'y rendre. Il ne nous manquera qu'à trouver le Cœur avant d'aller au noyau.

\- Oh non, dit Elman, le Cœur n'ira pas avec vous. L'une des prophéties secondaires dit que la femme lumière ne reconnaîtra le Cœur que lorsqu'elle parviendra au noyau.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi! s'insurge Lena. Comment vais-je le protéger si je ne sais pas qui c'est jusqu'au tout dernier moment?! Et vous avez dit que je dois le trouver et veiller à sa sécurité!

\- Tout à fait, approuve Othed d'un ton calme. Tu dois le trouver, au noyau. Quant à sa protection, c'est en continuant à combattre la Sphère que tu y parviendras.

\- Ce Cœur, comme vous l'appelez, va-t-il unifier la Terre en tenant compte des vies humaines? demande doucement Mila.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, ma chère?

\- Eh bien, il va assembler les blocs, tous. Mais la plupart des blocs sont peuplés, même ceux qui se trouvaient originelle sous la croûte terrestre. Que va-t-il faire des gens qui vivent à la surface de ces blocs?

\- Hélas, je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous savons que le Cœur veillait sur la Terre et ceux qui y vivaient, mais il pourrait estimer que la réunification de la Terre vaut bien quelques sacrifices. La population du Skyland approche à peine un dixième de la population de la Terre au moment de la dislocation. L'espèce humaine a été grandement décimée. Le Cœur pourrait juger que quelques morts de plus de feront pas de différence. Mais il pourrait également trouver un moyen pour tous nous préserver. Quelle que soit sa décision, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'empêcher de mener sa mission à bien. Le destin s'est mis en marche au moment où le Cœur s'est incarné dans un humain et rien ni personne ne peut y changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Et si le Cœur a de mauvaises intentions? questionne Dahlia. Vous dites qu'en ce moment, il est un humain comme les autres. Si c'est un humain comme Oslo, que va-t-il se passer?

\- Si c'est le cas, on va morfler, commente Mahad.

\- Oh, pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, le Cœur n'est en rien comparable à cet homme détestable qui est assoiffé de pouvoir. Sa conscience lui provient de milliers d'années à observer les humains, il sait ce qui est bon et ce qui est considéré comme le mal absolu. Il n'est pas humain en essence, mais il possède de la compassion.

\- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi avoir détruit la Terre? demande Mahad. Puisqu'il en est le Cœur, et en quelque sorte le gardien, c'est lui qui doit avoir provoqué la dislocation, non?

\- Il n'a pas tort, dit le Vecteur. Le Cœur est forcément lié à cet événement.

\- Même les meilleurs scientifiques n'ont pas su trouver de réponse à la plus grande question du millénaire : qu'est-ce qui a provoqué la dislocation de la Terre? Je ne suis qu'un voyant, je ne peux répondre à cette question.

\- Mais nous avons quelques hypothèses, ajoute Elman après avoir échangé un regard avec Othed. Nous pensons que c'est l'activité humaine qui a provoqué la dislocation, ainsi que la surpopulation. Quand la Terre s'est divisée, le Cœur, sous le choc, s'est retrouvé séparé de son enveloppe physique, le noyau, et a erré dans le Skyland. Il a dû passer les trois derniers siècles à reprendre des forces. Et aussi, il se peut que l'hôte qu'il cherchait ait besoin de traits particuliers, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a mis si longtemps à s'incarner.

\- C'est une explication plausible, dit le Vecteur.

\- Savoir cela ne nous avance à rien, grogne Cortés. Si nous n'allons pas trouver le Cœur jusqu'au dernier moment, selon ce que vous nous dites, rien ne sert de rester ici. Nous pouvons repartir et continuer à harceler la Sphère.

\- Vous avez raison, garder la Sphère occupée est très important, approuve Othed. Mais restez encore un peu, nous avons bien des choses à vous raconter. Et puis, Elman n'a pas encore fini de préparer nos bagages.

\- Vos bagages?

\- Oui, capitaine, nous partons avec vous. Ce temple a rempli son but, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Et honnêtement, nous commençons à nous sentir seuls ici. Je suis un vieil homme, je n'ai plus que quelques années à vivre, mais Elman est encore jeune, je ne veux pas qu'il reste coincé sur un bloc isolé. C'est pourquoi nous vous accompagnons à Puerto Angel.

\- Comment vous connaissez ce nom? demande Cortés avec suspicion.

\- Je suis un voyant, Dudule, répond Othed avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Pff! fait Mahad dans son coin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinions ou idées quant à la Prophétie. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, si il y a un point qui n'est pas bien expliqué ou autre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Je suis contente de voir que la Prophétie n'a pas semblé trop nébuleuse, je craignais qu'elle ne soit un peu tirée par les cheveux.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Alors oui, une prophétie bien chargée, mais c'est nécessaire. Le Cœur a en effet la possibilité de tuer beaucoup de monde, mais rien n'indique qu'il le fera. Lena ne va pas péter de câble dans l'immédiat, pas sûr pour la suite cependant. Et enfin, _rien de bien méchant à Mahad_? Hum, j'aime bien causer des misères à mes persos préférés, alors je ne promets rien.^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Après un débat animé, Cortés accepte finalement de laisser Othed et Elman venir avec eux à Puerto Angel. Dès que cela est décidé, le groupe aide les deux hommes à empaqueter leurs affaires. Les essentiels sont déjà dans des sacs mais Othed tient à emporter l'intégralité de la bibliothèque, qui s'étend sur de nombreux couloirs et salons. Plusieurs trajets entre le St Nazaire et le temple sont nécessaires pour tout charger. Othed est transporté au vaisseau grâce à un fauteuil roulant et installé dans la cabine. Quand il est sûr qu'il ne reste rien de valeur dans le temple, Elman indique à Cortés qu'ils sont prêts à partir. Le chef de la Résistance donne alors l'ordre de départ et Wayan et Dahlia dirigent le vaisseau pour sortir de la Zone Sombre. Dans la cabine, Othed et Elman continuent à discuter avec Mila, le Vecteur, Lena, Cheng et Mahad.

\- Vous êtes certains de ne rien avoir oublié? demande Mila. Je ne pense pas que Cortés acceptera de revenir de si tôt dans le cas contraire.

\- Ne craignez rien, nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, répond Othed.

\- Dites, je me demandais, dit Mahad, c'est vous qui avez créé cette barrière qui entoure la Zone Sombre? Celle qui empêche les vaisseaux de la Sphère d'entrer.

\- Oh non, c'est un voyant dans le groupe d'origine, il possédait de grands pouvoirs.

\- Mais ce n'était pas un seijin, n'est-ce pas? s'enquiert Lena.

\- Jeune fille, le pouvoir seijin n'est pas le seul à exister. Il y a d'autres pouvoirs, plus rares mais tout aussi impressionnants. Mon propre don de voyance est l'un de ces pouvoirs. En ce qui concerne la barrière, c'est un don que possédait le voyant qui l'a installée. Elle restera active jusqu'à ce que la Terre soit de nouveau complète.

\- Pourquoi? questionne Cheng.

\- Eh bien, les animaux qui vivent sur ces blocs, bien qu'étant des prédateurs, font partie d'espèces en voie de disparition. Bien entendu, de nombreuses espèces animales ont disparu à la suite de la dislocation, mais il est préférable d'en préserver autant que possible. Nul doute cependant que le Cœur veillera à ramener certaines espèces afin de préserver l'équilibre naturel.

\- Ouah, il doit être méga puissant pour arriver à faire ça! s'exclame Cheng.

\- Sa puissance est impossible à appréhender pour de simples humains comme nous, dit Othed avec un sourire. Rien ne peut s'y comparer.

\- Je vais devoir faire gaffe à ne pas l'énerver alors, déclare Mahad. J'aime bien les défis mais contre des adversaires raisonnables, genre Crâne d'œuf ou la Chevelue. Votre Cœur, là, on dirait presque un dieu, donc je pense que je vais passer.

\- Ce n'est pas un dieu, rit Othed, il s'agit simplement de notre monde.

\- Ouais, pas vraiment de différence. Vous croyez qu'il est cool? Genre, il aime faire la fête?

\- Mahad, arrête avec tes remarques débiles, s'exaspère Lena.

\- Laisse-le, rigole le vieil homme, il est curieux, tout simplement. La curiosité n'est pas répréhensible, elle permet de découvrir bien des choses. Bien entendu, il faut l'exercer avec prudence.

\- Pour en revenir à la barrière, reprend Mahad, vous n'êtes pas capable de la recréer?

\- J'ai bien peur que non.

\- Dommage, ça aurait été pratique pour Puerto Angel. Ou pour protéger le St Nazaire.

\- Si votre base et ce vaisseau ont fait face à la Sphère durant des années et s'en sont sortis indemnes, je ne pense pas qu'une barrière soit nécessaire.

\- Nous nous en sommes assez bien sortis, en effet, approuve le Vecteur, mais il est toujours bon d'avoir de nouveaux moyens de se protéger. Enfin, puisque l'option de la barrière est irréalisable, nous ferons comme à notre habitude. Avec du talent et de la chance.

\- C'est une bonne combinaison, dit Elman.

\- Absolument, acquiesce Mila. Vecteur, où pensez-vous que nous pourrons loger nos deux nouveaux amis?

\- Puerto Angel ne manque pas de maisons, mais il faut une avec un accès facile pour Othed. Je crois que l'ancienne ferme juste à l'extérieur de la ville devrait faire l'affaire. Personne n'en veut parce qu'elle est isolée et très grande. Cependant, elle est à la distance idéale pour ne pas être coupé de la ville et jouir d'un peu de calme.

\- Elle est quand même moins isolée que le phare, fait remarquer Mahad.

\- En effet. La ferme aura suffisamment de place pour accueillir tous vos livres, dit le Vecteur en se tournant vers le voyant et l'érudit. L'accès y est facile puisque le chemin est bien entretenu. L'un des troupeaux de moutons se trouve non loin et le berger passe souvent. De plus, la ferme est bâtie de plein pied, il n'y a pas d'escaliers.

\- Cela me semble parfait, se réjouit Othed. J'ai hâte de découvrir notre nouvelle maison.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas voir à quoi elle ressemble avec vos pouvoirs? demande Mahad.

\- Mahad! gronde Lena.

\- Le don de voyance ne fonctionne pas ainsi, jeune homme, répond Othed avec un sourire. Lorsque le don arrive, il est impossible à contrôler et les visions sont subies. Avec le temps, il est possible de parvenir à maîtriser quand et ce que nous voulons voir, mais cela ne nous confère pas l'omniscience. De plus, chaque voyant est connecté à une personne ou un élément clé. Dans mon cas, toutes mes visions sont en lien avec la réunification de la Terre. Ma future demeure n'est pas en rapport avec cet événement, de ce fait, je ne peux la voir.

\- C'est pour ça que vous saviez que nous arrivions, dit Lena avec enthousiasme. Parce que la femme lumière de la Prophétie se trouvait dans le groupe!

\- Parce que le groupe tout entier permettra d'aboutir à la fin souhaitée, pas à cause de la présence de la femme lumière actuelle, corrige gentiment Othed. Lena, je pense que tu devrais lire quelques livres sur l'humilité, cela te ferait du bien.

\- Lena n'a pas besoin..., commence Mahad.

\- Et toi, jeune homme, tu vas devoir retourner auprès de tes élèves. Les cours que tu dispenses te donneront l'assurance dont tu manques encore.

Mahad se tait et croise les bras, ne sachant que répondre. Le reste du trajet vers Puerto Angel se déroule calmement et le vaisseau arrive lorsque le soleil commence à se coucher. Mahad reste à Puerto Angel le temps d'aider à décharger les affaires des deux nouveaux venus. Quand il a terminé, il fait déjà nuit noire mais il refuse de rester pour la nuit. Grimpant dans l'Hélios, Mahad part vers Academia pour retrouver ses collègues. Dans les jours qui suivent, le jeune homme se prépare à recevoir le prochain groupe d'élèves. La veille de la venue des futurs pilotes, il est surpris par la visite de Wayan et Elman.

\- C'est pas souvent que j'ai de la visite, déclare Mahad en aidant Elman à sortir du moustique. Vous vous ennuyez déjà sur Puerto Angel?

\- Non, répond l'érudit, mais l'Ancien m'a demandé de te remettre ce livre. C'est une copie des prophéties, il serait bon que tu en ais connaissance. Tes amis et ta famille en ont chacun un exemplaire.

\- Merci, mais ce n'était pas la peine de venir en personne, vous auriez pu envoyer le livre avec les rations du mois.

\- Non, non, non, je dois être présent pour t'expliquer certaines prophéties. Tu vas forcément avoir des questions. Et comme l'Ancien ne peut se déplacer, c'est moi qui le fait. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas du tout une corvée, c'est un honneur de pouvoir faire cela.

\- Ah, parce que je dois le lire maintenant, genre tout de suite?

\- Oui, répond simplement Elman.

\- Tu devrais te mettre au travail tout de suite, conseille Wayan en souriant, ça va prendre un moment.

\- Génial, j'avais justement prévu de me faire une journée de lecture, dit Mahad. Je suis absolument ravi!

Bougonnant et traînant les pieds, Mahad guide Elman et Wayan dans le bâtiment jusqu'à un salon où ils peuvent se détendre. Le jeune homme commence à lire les prophéties et les explications qui sont données à la suite.

\- Hé, Elman, c'est quoi ça? demande Mahad en désignant la prophétie qu'il lit. Ça veut dire quoi _Comme le Titan laissera place au Soleil, Le Père cédera son titre au Fils_?

\- Oh, c'est l'une des prophéties te concernant. _Le Titan_ se réfère à l'Hypérion, qui a laissé sa place de vaisseau le plus rapide à l'Hélios, désigné ici comme _Soleil_. La prophétie se sert de leurs contre-parties mythologiques pour les nommer. C'est en lien direct avec _Le Père_ , Marcus Farel, qui donne son titre de meilleur pilote au _Fils_ , c'est-à-dire toi, Mahad.

\- Et ça peut pas être écrit plus clairement? Franchement, c'est quoi cette manie que vous avez de parler en énigmes, rimes et autre charabia?

\- C'est ainsi que sont énoncées les prophéties, explique Elman. Il est important de les retranscrire telles qu'elles ont été prononcées, pour éviter des erreurs d'interprétation.

\- Je pense quand même qu'il y a une erreur. Je suis un très bon pilote mais Marcus Farel est connu pour être _le_ meilleur. Personne n'arrive à sa cheville.

\- Et pourtant, tu es capable de prouesses que ton père n'a jamais réalisé. Tu es meilleur qu'il ne l'était à ton âge et tu vas encore t'améliorer.

\- Comment vous savez comment il était à mon âge?

\- J'ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur lui, j'ai parlé à des gens qui le connaissaient, dont le capitaine Cortés. Et j'ai eu la chance de le voir piloter l'Hypérion dans ma jeunesse. C'était une vue impressionnante, difficile à oublier. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est tout aussi impressionnant de te voir voler. Le capitaine Cortés a donné l'impression de se faire arracher une dent quand il m'a confié que tu es meilleur que ne l'était ton père.

\- Ouh, j'aurais tout donné pour voir sa tête, se lamente Mahad. Ça devait valoir le coup d'œil.

\- Tu vas devoir te contenter de l'imaginer, dit Wayan, il ne le redira pas de sitôt.

\- Dommage.

Mahad se replonge dans la lecture des prophéties, s'interrompant de temps en temps pour demande des clarifications à Elman. Ce dernier et Wayan passent le temps en jouant aux dames et en discutant tout bas pour ne pas gêner Mahad. Quand le jeune homme arrive à la fin du livre, il soupire longuement.

\- Je crois que ma tête va exploser, se plaint Mahad. C'est pas cool de ma faire ça la veille de l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves. Je vais craquer et en balancer un ou deux dans le vide demain, c'est garantit.

\- Si tu fais ça, Cortés te fera laver le St Nazaire à la brosse à dents, commente Wayan sans lever les yeux du plateau de jeu.

Mahad se contente de grogner en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le canapé. Elman et Wayan finissent leur partie puis retournent au moustique pour rentrer à Puerto Angel. Mahad les accompagne et les regarde partir en silence. Il reste un moment près du ponton avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment et de retourner à sa chambre. Quand il y est, il ouvre son coffre-fort, où il conserve certains objets et documents à l'abri des mains des élèves, et y range le livre.

\- Il vaut mieux éviter que tu te retrouves dans les mains de n'importe qui, dit Mahad d'un ton songeur, qui sait ce que ces foutues prophéties peuvent faire comme mal si elles tombent dans les mauvaises mains.

Refermant le coffre, Mahad replace l'armoire qui le dissimule et s'installe à son bureau pour revoir une dernière fois les plans de cours.

Quatre mois après l'arrivée du voyant et de l'érudit à Puerto Angel, le St Nazaire se prépare à sortir pour une mission importante : intercepter un patrouilleur transportant des informations sensibles. Mahad est appelé avec l'Hélios et il pose son vaisseau sur les rampes du St Nazaire quand Elman arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demande Cortés d'un ton ennuyé. Vous ne venez pas avec nous, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Calmez-vous, capitaine, dit Elman, je n'ai aucune intention de vous accompagner. Je viens juste vous apporter un message de l'Ancien : ne ratez surtout pas le bloc-serpent.

\- Le quoi?

\- Le bloc-serpent, répète Elman. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit et l'Ancien ne le sait pas vraiment non plus mais c'est important. Il pense que vous trouverez quelque chose de grande valeur sur ce bloc. Mahad, tu as entendu?

\- Oui, répond le jeune homme. Mais je pige rien. C'est quoi un bloc-serpent?

\- Aucune idée, je suppose que vous comprendrez quand vous le verrez.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces sornettes, maugrée Cortés. Retournez sur le port, Elman. Nous avons une mission urgente, nous nous occuperons de votre bloc-serpent si nous en avons le temps. Wayan, Dahlia, tout est prêt?

\- Affirmatif, capitaine, répond Dahlia. La voie est dégagée, nous pouvons sortir.

\- Parfait, alors en route.

Elman se dépêche de descendre du vaisseau et de retourner sur la terre ferme. Après avoir vérifié que l'Hélios est bien amarré, Mahad rejoint le poste de commandes et prend la place de Cheng qui est absent. Le jeune garçon est resté sur Puerto Angel avec le Vecteur, Mila et Lena pour les aider à mettre au point une nouvelle machine servant à entraîner les seijins. De ce fait, c'est seulement un demi-groupe, plus les pilotes des moustiques, qui sort pour la mission.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonsoir! Les habitudes ont la vie dure, je publie une fois de plus assez tard. Mais au moins, je publie le bon jour. Pour ce chapitre, un petit peu d'action. Je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les combats, en particulier les affrontements entre vaisseaux, je les trouve trop techniques et je n'y comprends pas grand-chose (pourquoi un vaisseau explose avec un seul tir alors qu'un autre vaisseau, du même genre, reçoit le même tir et continue comme si de rien n'était? C'est du n'importe quoi!). Bref, un petit combat pas très palpitant. Mais un petit pas en avant qui me permet d'avancer vers la prochaine étape de l'histoire : le retour d'un personnage!**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Mahad est un comique, même si j'ai un peu de mal à retranscrire son style. J'aime bien Mila aussi, et Mahad (mais ça, je crois que tous ceux qui lisent l'ont compris). Et comment ça : _pas touche_?! Ce ne sont pas mes persos mais ils ont signé un contrat pour mon histoire donc je fais d'eux ce que je veux! Bon, Mila, je n'ai rien prévu de trop dur pour elle, Mahad en revanche... Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Mahad, nous arrivons au lieu des dernières coordonnées dans cinq minutes, prépare l'Hélios pour un décollage immédiat dès que nous aurons un visuel sur la cible.

\- Compris, Dudule.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Sifflotant fort pour couvrir le son de la radio, Mahad allume les moteurs de son vaisseau et vérifie les commandes et les rapports de l'ordinateur sur l'état général de l'Hélios. Pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que le St Nazaire arrive auprès du patrouilleur ciblé, le jeune homme bricole un petit drone sur le siège passager.

\- Mahad, parvient la voix de Wayan, le patrouilleur est en vue, droit devant. De ce qu'on peut voir sur les radars, il est accompagné d'au moins une quinzaine d'autres patrouilleurs. Ils se dissimulent dans les nuages au-dessus et sur les côtés.

\- D'accord, je vais me charger de chasser les mouches, dans ce cas.

\- Les moustiques vont sortir pour t'aider, reprend Wayan. Dès que les patrouilleurs d'escorte sont éloignés ou détruits, fonce sur la cible et capture-la.

\- Et je fais ça comment? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais l'Hélios n'est pas équipé de grappin. Tiens, je devrais peut-être en ajouter un, ça pourrait servir.

\- Plus tard, pour l'instant, contente-toi d'effectuer la mission, intervient Cortés. Tire sur une partie qui le forcera à atterrir mais sans le faire exploser. Nous devons récupérer ces informations.

\- Pas d'explosion? C'est nul!

\- Tu peux exploser les autres patrouilleurs, si tu veux, concède Cortés.

\- Ah ben voilà, je peux enfin m'amuser! Attends, Cortés, tu as parlé de le faire atterrir, il y a des blocs dans le coin?

\- Un peu plus loin, devant, après les nuages. Des blocs désertiques, il n'y a rien d'autre que du sable et des cailloux, personne n'y vit et la Sphère ne s'y intéresse pas à cause de la quantité extrêmement minime d'eau qui s'y trouve.

\- Sympa, j'y viendrais pour mes prochaines vacances.

\- Tu n'auras pas de vacances si tu ne travailles pas.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, Capitaine Rabat-Joie, j'y vais!

Sans un mot de plus, Mahad fait décoller l'Hélios de sur les rampes et prend les airs. Ne se souciant pas de voler en silence, le jeune homme privilégie la vitesse. Il parvient ainsi à abattre deux patrouilleurs avant que les autres ne puissent réagir. Quand ils le font, les moustiques se sont joints au combat et les patrouilleurs se retrouvent rapidement du côté perdant. Voyant que les pilotes des moustiques ont la situation bien en main, Mahad s'éloigne du combat pour rattraper le patrouiller ciblé qui s'est échappé pendant l'altercation. Le St Nazaire reste en arrière pour assister les moustiques. Poussant légèrement les moteurs de l'Hélios, Mahad rattrape très vite la cible, juste après un mur nuageux particulièrement dense.

\- Te voilà, mon grand, murmure le jeune homme. Fallait pas quitter la fête si vite, on a même pas eu le temps de danser, tous les deux. Pour commencer, on va faire un petit pas sur la gauche.

Tout en parlant, Mahad tire sur le côté droit du patrouilleur, juste au-dessus des moteurs. Le tir envoie le vaisseau de la Sphère sur la gauche, vers l'un des blocs qui viennent juste de se dévoiler.

\- Bien, maintenant, on recule de deux pas.

Un nouveau tir force le patrouilleur à ralentir tandis que l'Hélios le dépasse et fait demi-tour pour se retrouver face à lui.

\- Et pour finir, on s'incline.

Un dernier tir envoie le vaisseau, déjà endommagé, tomber en spirale vers la surface du bloc. Le patrouilleur se penche sur le côté tout en tombant, donnant l'impression de s'incliner devant l'Hélios.

\- Parfait, je te mets dix sur dix! Une chorégraphie remarquablement exécutée. Bouge-pas, je viens te donner ta récompense.

L'Hélios plonge vers le bloc pour se poser non loin de là où le patrouilleur vient d'atterrir en catastrophe. Mahad sort de son vaisseau et approche de sa cible, son boomerang prêt dans sa main droite. La porte du patrouilleur s'ouvre et un briggs en sort, son canon levé, prêt à tirer. Le robot n'a pas le temps d'évaluer la situation quand un sifflement se fait entendre et sa tête roule au sol.

\- Tu as bien travaillé, tu peux dormir, dit Mahad avec légèreté. T'as vu comme je suis généreux : une sieste en récompense d'une danse bien faite.

Le jeune homme donne un coup de pied dans la tête du briggs, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin, puis pousse le corps du robot sur le côté.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai! s'exaspère Mahad. Ces boîtes de conserve sont aussi pénibles cassées que quand elles nous tirent dessus! Allez, bouge-toi, espèce de bout de ferraille!

Se baissant pour voir ce qui l'empêche de pousser le briggs, Mahad s'aperçoit que l'un des pieds du robot est coincé dans l'interstice entre la porte et la rampe d'accès. Il la dégage rapidement et repousse le robot pour entrer dans le patrouilleur. Les dégâts à l'intérieur sont minimes et les commandes principales sont toujours en état de marche. Le jeune homme se saisit de la radio à sa taille et l'actionne.

\- Cortés, ici Mahad, tu me reçois?

\- Cinq sur cinq, où es-tu?

\- Sur le premier bloc après les nuages. Le patrouilleur a, étrangement, été obligé de se poser. Le briggs fait une sieste, il n'a pas dit à quelle heure il comptait se réveiller. L'intérieur est indemne, je pense que les infos que tu cherches n'ont pas été endommagées.

\- Excellent. Commence à lire le journal de bord pour trouver la carte mémoire.

\- Elle est dans le cache sous le manche, non? Comme dans tous les patrouilleurs.

\- Non, je parle de la carte qui détient les informations, pas celle du vaisseau.

\- Comment tu sais ça?

\- L'informateur qui nous a prévenu pour cette mission était bien renseigné.

\- À ce niveau-là, il aurait pu récupérer les infos lui-même, s'il en savait tant que ça.

\- Arrête de râler et cherche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire?!

\- Aucune idée, je te rappelle que nous parlons par radio. Alors en-dehors de t'entendre te plaindre, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

\- Je suis en train de lire ce stupide journal de bord qui est tellement ennuyant que les divagations du Vecteur sur la théorie de l'influence de la lune sur les pouvoirs seijins semblent plus intéressantes, tout d'un coup.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois, intervient Dahlia.

\- Je n'avais pas un journal de bord de patrouilleur sous les yeux, la dernière fois, réplique Mahad. Il n'y a rien d'utile là-dedans. Vous en êtes où?

\- Tous les moustiques sont rentrés, répond Wayan. Les vaisseaux ennemis sont détruits et nous venons te rejoindre.

\- Je n'en ai explosé que deux, vous auriez pu m'en laisser un dernier! se lamente Mahad. Je n'ai pas eu mon quota de patrouilleurs détruits.

\- Trois, n'oublie pas la cible.

\- Mais il n'a pas explosé, je l'ai juste un peu amoché. On pourra même le récupérer pour mes élèves. Cheng sera content d'avoir un nouveau joujou à modifier. Il va voul... C'est quoi ça?

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose? demande Cortés avec impatience.

\- Oui. Selon le journal, il y a un élément étranger qui a été introduit dans le panneau de contrôle secondaire. C'est celui qui se trouve près de la porte, on n'y fait jamais attention parce qu'en général, les patrouilleurs qu'on fouille sont en trop mauvais état pour être remis en vol même avec le panneau secondaire.

\- Va voir ce que c'est, commande Cortés.

\- Eh, du calme Dudule, tu vas faire monter ta tension. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, à ton âge, tu dois être plus prudent.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! hurle Cortés à la radio.

Par derrière, Mahad peut entendre Dahlia étouffer un rire.

\- La tension, Dudule, la tension. Je pose la radio deux minutes, le temps de démonter la grille de protection.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme pose la radio au sol et se met à défaire la grille qui donne accès au panneau de contrôle secondaire. Dès qu'il a terminé, il examine le panneau et trouve une fente qui contient une carte blanche avec le logo de la Sphère.

\- Je l'ai, annonce Mahad. Je monte dans l'Hélios et je retourne au St Nazaire. On peut ramener le patrouilleur?

\- Oui, grogne Cortés, ça a été plus rapide que prévu, alors on a un peu de temps. Dahlia, laisse les commandes à Wayan et va préparer les câbles de remorquage. Demande aux gars en-bas de te donner un coup de main.

\- Compris, Capitaine.

Mahad entend des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre puis se ferme.

\- Dépêche-toi de revenir, Mahad, dit Cortés, je veux lire cette carte le plus vite possible.

\- Entendu.

Le jeune homme sort du patrouilleur et rejoint son vaisseau. Il glisse la carte dans une de ses poches puis fait décoller l'Hélios. Quand il a prit assez de hauteur, Mahad fait avancer son vaisseau pour rejoindre le St Nazaire. Alors qu'il arrive au bout du bloc, il jette un coup d'œil sur le côté. L'Hélios freine brusquement puis fait demi-tour.

\- Mahad, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande Cortés à la radio du vaisseau.

\- Eh, Dudule, regarde ces blocs, tu ne les trouves pas bizarre?

\- Je t'ai dit de n...

\- On dirait qu'ils sont alignés à intervalles réguliers, coupe Wayan. Mais le Vecteur dit que c'est impossible.

\- Ouais, et regarde le bloc le plus éloigné, tu ne vois rien?

Un moment de silence passe avant que la voix de Cortés ne se fasse entendre.

\- Il ressemble à une tête de serpent, on peut même discerner les yeux.

\- Elman, ou Othed plutôt, a dit de ne pas rater le bloc-serpent. J'imagine qu'il parlait de ça. Je vais y faire un tour.

\- Mahad, j'ai dit que nous avons du temps mais je ne tiens pas à rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Revient au St Nazaire tout de suite.

\- C'est moi qui ai la carte, si tu le veux, tu vas devoir me suivre, raisonne Mahad avec entêtement.

\- Mahad, rentre tout de suite ou j...

\- Qui m'aime me suive!

Le jeune homme coupe sa radio et lance son vaisseau vers le bloc en forme de tête de serpent. Jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, il constate que le St Nazaire rectifie sa trajectoire pour le suivre.

\- Je le savais, ils m'adorent, commente Mahad en souriant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Après la scène d'action, voici la séquence émotion. Je n'ai pas trop chargé parce que Skyland n'est pas vraiment une série où on voit de grandes scènes dignes des Bisounours. Et puis, un chapitre de ma dernière fic m'a particulièrement dégoûté de ce genre de scènes, j'ai voulu faire du super doux et ça a fini en dégoulinant, c'était écoeurant. **

**Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Bienvenue au club "Qui veut donner une gifle à Lena?"! Je dois avouer que j'aime bien les chapitres sans Lena, c'est relaxant. Merci pour ton compliment et pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Mahad! Dès qu'on sera de retour tu vas nettoyer le St Nazaire de fond en comble et astiquer tous les moustiques en prime! hurle Cortés alors qu'il rejoint le jeune homme près de l'entrée d'une grotte.

\- C'est de l'abus d'autorité, dit Mahad, je vais me plaindre.

\- Ah oui, et à qui?

\- Hmm, laisse-moi réfléchir. Ah, je sais! Je vais te dénoncer à la Sphère et mettre une prime sur ta tête! Comme ça, je te livrerais et raflerais la prime.

\- Tu te feras capturer en même temps, ta tête vaut plus que la mienne. Et je te rappelle que j'ai déjà une prime.

\- Capitaine, le signal perçu par l'Hélios vient bien de l'intérieur de cette grotte, dit Wayan en approchant. C'est un vieux code que l'on utilise plus depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Mais il contient des identifiants de la Résistance, alors celui qui a lancé le signal doit être de notre côté.

\- Comment ça se fait que seul l'Hélios ait capté le signal? demande Mahad.

\- Il passe sur une fréquence cryptée et rarement utilisée. L'Hypérion était réglé pour capter cette fréquence et comme tu as transféré le programme sur l'Hélios, ton vaisseau est lui aussi calibré pour ce signal.

\- Quelle chance.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Cortés. Très peu de personnes savaient que l'Hypérion pouvait capter des fréquences cryptées. De ce fait, celui qui a envoyé le signal est forcément au courant et comptait sur le fait que l'Hypérion passe dans les parages.

\- Il doit attendre depuis un moment, alors, commente Wayan, s'il est encore là. Le signal remonte à plusieurs années, impossible de dire quand précisément.

\- Puisque nous sommes là, allons jeter un coup d'œil, décide Cortés. Je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je ne saurais pas qui a lancé un signal exclusif à la Résistance et pourquoi.

\- Donc j'ai bien fait de venir ici, dit Mahad.

\- J'en jugerais quand on aura trouvé la source du signal. Si c'est un piège, tu nettoieras le phare du Vecteur en plus du St Nazaire.

\- Esclavagiste, souffle Mahad.

\- Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ignores tout, répond le chef de la Résistance. Un esclavagiste serait bien moins gentil que moi.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas les mêmes dictionnaires. Ta définition de _gentil_ est complètement différente de la mienne.

\- Tais-toi et avance.

Mahad bougonne un peu mais entre dans la grotte, levant une lampe-torche pour éclairer le chemin. Cortés et Wayan le suivent de près, éclairant les côtés. Ils marchent un long moment sans rien trouver avant de parvenir devant des portes fermées.

\- Et maintenant? questionne Mahad.

\- Maintenant, on entre le code, répond Cortés.

\- Quel code?

\- Celui qui se trouvait dans le signal, dit Wayan. Où est le pavé numérique?

\- Ici, indique Cortés. Tu as le code?

\- Oui.

Wayan s'approche du clavier et entre une série de chiffres. Un cliquetis se fait entendre puis les portes s'ouvrent lentement vers l'intérieur en grinçant.

\- Pas sinistre du tout, dit Mahad.

Ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque, Cortés et Wayan passent les portes en levant leurs armes. Mahad le suit rapidement quand il voit que les portes commencent à se refermer. Les trois hommes se trouvent dans une pièce circulaire dans laquelle se trouvent une table, quelques chaises et des cartons vides éparpillés un peu partout. Des ampoules diffusent un éclairage faible mais suffisant pour y voir. Un couloir de l'autre côté de la salle constitue la seule sortie. Cortés avance vers le couloir et Wayan et Mahad le suivent en silence. Le couloir mène à une autre salle ronde qui semble servir de point de convergence pour trois autres couloirs. Avec quelques signes de la main, le chef de la Résistance indique à Wayan de prendre le couloir de droite, Mahad celui d'en face tandis que lui-même s'engage dans celui de gauche. Les trois hommes se séparent après avoir vérifié que leurs radios fonctionnent. Mahad entre dans son couloir et avance lentement. Plusieurs portes se trouvent sur les côtés et le jeune homme les ouvre prudemment. À chaque fois, les portes donnent sur des chambres, des bureaux ou des placards, tous vides. Le couloir se termine dans une salle regroupant de nombreux ordinateurs et écrans de surveillances. Une porte au fond de la salle est fermée et Mahad s'en approche doucement, tenant son boomerang fermement. Il ouvre la porte lentement et passe la tête pour voir ce qui se trouve au-delà. La porte donne sur un bureau plus grand que les autres et mieux éclairé. Contrairement aux précédents, ce bureau est propre et bien rangé. Un grincement sur le côté attire l'attention de Mahad qui lève précipitamment son boomerang, prêt à le lancer.

\- Oulà, doucement jeune homme, je ne te veux aucun mal! s'écrie une voix masculine. Je n'ai pas d'arme et je ne suis pas en état de me battre.

\- Avancez pour que je vous voie, dit Mahad, ne restez pas caché dans l'ombre.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais baisse ton arme, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré.

\- Avancez et je verrais si oui ou non je baisse mon arme.

Un soupir se fait entendre suivit par d'autres grincements. Un homme en fauteuil roulant sort d'un coin plongé dans l'ombre et avance vers Mahad. Ce dernier, le voyant effectivement désarmé et incapable d'attaquer, baisse son boomerang mais reste sur la défensive.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici?

\- Je fais partie de la Résistance, répond l'homme. Ou faisait partie, puisqu'il y a des années que je n'ai plus vu un seul membre. Je suis coincé sur ce bloc et je prie chaque jour que quelqu'un approche assez près pour capter mon signal et me vienne en aide.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé sur ce bloc si vous ne pouvez pas en repartir?

\- Je me suis écrasé ici, mon vaisseau était irréparable. Je savais que cette base avait été désaffectée alors je m'y suis réfugié et j'ai bricolé quelques ordinateurs pour envoyer un signal.

\- Comment avez-vous survécu ici sans contact avec qui que ce soit?

\- Je suis assez débrouillard. Il y a une minuscule source dans un coin de la base, pas assez pour intéresser la Sphère mais suffisamment pour permettre à un homme de survivre. Et même si la base a été désaffectée, les rations sont restées sur place. Il y en a assez pour durer encore au moins vingt ans. C'est dégoûtant, et lassant au bout de quelques mois, mais ça permet de survivre.

\- Et le fauteuil? Il était dans un coin à vous attendre bien tranquillement?

\- Non, je l'ai confectionné après m'être traîné jusqu'ici, répond l'homme en souriant. Comme tu peux le voir, il est fait avec un peu de tout.

Mahad examine le fauteuil et voit qu'en effet il est assez disparate. Les roues proviennent d'un vélo, le siège est fait d'une chaise recouverte du revêtement d'un fauteuil en cuir et les reposes-pieds sont de simples planches de bois. Le tout est relié par des barres de fer et des câbles soudés ou noués. Mahad saisit la radio dans sa poche et appelle Cortés.

\- Dudule, j'ai trouvé un ermite. Il dit que c'est lui qui a envoyé le signal.

\- Où es-tu? parvient la voix déformée de Cortés.

\- Au fond du couloir que tu m'a confié, dans une petite salle sur le côté. Mon ermite est désarmé et sa mobilité est réduite.

\- Reste avec lui, nous arrivons.

Mahad range la radio sous le regard curieux de l'homme dans le fauteuil.

\- Dommage que la base crée de telles interférences, dit l'homme, j'aurais aimé mieux entendre cette voix. J'ai presque cru la reconnaître.

\- Vous verrez bientôt le prince charmant à qui elle correspond. J'ai encore des questions pour vous en attendant que la compagnie arrive.

\- Comme tous les jeunes, les questions sont sans fin à ton âge.

\- Vous ne savez pas quel âge j'ai, alors ne jouez pas le vieux sage. Ce signal, il est envoyé sur une fréquence spécifique. Même si quelqu'un d'autre état passé à côté du bloc, le signal n'aurait pas été capté. Vous attendiez un vaisseau en particulier. Pourquoi? Et comment vous saviez pour sa capacité à lire cette fréquence?

\- Ce vaisseau signifie beaucoup pour moi. S'il c'est celui qui t'a mené jusqu'ici, alors je ne peux que me réjouir. Mais toi, comment connais-tu le vaisseau et la fréquence?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, contentez-vous de répondre. Que savez-vous sur ce vaisseau?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à répondre? Surtout à une personne qui ne s'est même pas présentée.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que vous vous soyez présenté, non plus, réplique Mahad.

\- Mon identité est à haut risque, je ne peux la révéler à n'importe qui.

\- Quelle coïncidence, c'est pareil pour moi.

\- Alors tu vois bien, nous sommes du même côté.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous devons jouer à cache-cache avec certaines personnes qu'on est forcément amis.

\- Bien, bien. Inutile de t'emporter. Je ne veux pas vraiment dissimuler mon identité mais si ça peut t'apaiser. Je me nomme M...

\- Marcus?!

Mahad se retourne vivement en attendant la voix derrière lui et voit le chef de la Résistance ouvrir de grands yeux en fixant l'homme dans le fauteuil. Wayan se tient un peu en retrait, semblant légèrement perdu et échange un coup d'œil interrogateur avec Mahad.

\- Aaron! s'exclame l'homme en faisant avancer le fauteuil pour se tenir devant Cortés. Comme ça fait du bien de te voir! C'est toi qui a capté le signal? Le St Nazaire est ici? L'Hypérion aussi?

\- Comment il sait tout ça, lui? demande Mahad.

\- Mahad, c'est...

\- Mahad?! coupe l'homme. C'est... Tu...

\- Bon, un peu de calme, soupire Cortés. Marcus, c'est bien Mahad. Mahad, il semblerait que tu ne le reconnaisses pas, mais voici Marcus Farel.

Le jeune homme reste un moment silencieux, fixant l'homme du regard, fouillant son visage. Marcus semble anxieux mais ne se dérobe pas à cet examen. Finalement, Mahad avance vers l'homme. Il se laisse tomber à genoux et l'enlace avec force.

\- Tu es vivant! s'exclame Mahad, d'une voix un peu étranglée. Je sais qu'Othed a dit qu'on te retrouverait, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tôt. Maman et Lena vont être folles de joie!

Marcus ne parle pas, se contentant de rendre son étreinte à Mahad. Quelques larmes roulent sur ses joues mais il ne prend pas la peine de les dissimuler.

\- Comme tu as grandi, dit enfin Marcus en éloignant un peu le jeune homme pour étudier son visage. Je ne t'ai absolument pas reconnu. Et pourtant, tu as les mêmes yeux que Mila, j'aurais dû le voir tout de suite.

\- Si tu étais capable de me reconnaître juste avec mes yeux, je dirais que tu es seijin, plaisante Mahad.

\- Non, je peux t'assurer que je suis un humain tout à fait normal!

\- Encore heureux, il y en a déjà assez avec deux.

\- Ta mère et Lena vont bien?

\- Oui. Elles sont toutes les deux avec le Vecteur. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, tu ne vas pas en revenir!

\- On aura le temps pour ça plus tard, coupe doucement Cortés. Nous devons rentrer à Puerto Angel. Marcus, tu es prêt à rentrer à la maison?

\- Plus que jamais.

\- Alors allons-y. Tu as besoin de récupérer quelque chose?

\- Non, rien n'a la moindre valeur ici. Je veux quitter ce trou perdu et retrouver ma famille et mes amis.

\- Parfait. Ton exil est fini, vieil ami, il est temps de revenir auprès des tiens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Retour au bercail pour le grand rescapé et rendez-vous avec le médecin.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Désolée, les retrouvailles seront dans le prochain chapitre, je devais d'abord rapatrier Marcus. J'ai bien l'intention de continuer, pas de souci!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il faut peu de temps pour faire monter Marcus à bord du St Nazaire. Dahlia, restée sur le vaisseau, reste sans voix quand Cortés lui présente l'ancien chef de la Résistance. Ce dernier est un peu gêné par la réaction de la jeune femme mais son attention est vite détournée par l'Hélios qui se pose sur les rampes.

\- Quel est ce vaisseau? demande Marcus. Il ressemble à l'Hypérion mais il est différent.

\- C'est l'Hélios, répond Cortés, le vaisseau de ton fils. Il l'a assemblé lui-même en se basant sur l'Hypérion et en y apportant quelques modifications.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas gardé mon vaisseau?

\- Il a été détruit, dit Mahad en entrant dans le poste de contrôles. C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais pendant le trajet jusqu'à Puerto Angel.

\- Détruit? répète Marcus. Mon vaisseau... L'Hypérion n'existe plus?

\- Non. Et je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, s'excuse Mahad.

\- Vu les circonstances, tu n'avais pas le choix, dit Cortés. Mahad, emmène ton père dans la cabine et mets-le au courant de ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il a disparu. Je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes.

\- Compris.

Mahad aide Marcus à rejoindre la cabine. À cause des différents escaliers, le fauteuil a été laissé dans la base désaffectée et Marcus circule grâce à une béquille, venant de l'infirmerie du St Nazaire, et le support de quelqu'un. Dès qu'ils sont dans la cabine, Mahad installe son père sur la banquette près des fenêtres et lui apporte de l'eau.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de boire une eau qui n'a pas le goût du fer. Celle du bloc où j'étais passait dans la roche et était très désagréable.

\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça, maintenant. Comment j'ai hâte qu'on arrive, je veux trop voir les têtes de maman et Lena, elles vont pas en revenir!

\- Parle-moi d'elles, comment elles vont? Lena a bien grandit?

\- Oui. Et pas qu'en taille. C'est la seijin la plus puissante de tout le Skyland, même Oslo ne lui arrive pas à la cheville! Et puis, elle en a dans la tête aussi. Il y ajuste son caractère qui laisse un peu à désirer mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger en grandissant. Ah, attends, je vais commencer depuis le début. Alors...

Mahad se met à parler de son enfance à Babylonia avec sa mère et Lena depuis la disparition de Marcus. Ce dernier écoute avec attention, gardant ses questions pour plus tard. Il ne peut retenir quelques jurons quand son fils arrive au moment où Mila a envoyé leurs enfants auprès du Vecteur pour qu'ils échappent à la Sphère. Les jurons reviennent quelques fois au fur et à mesure du récit. Les différentes rencontres avec la Sphère ne lui plaisent guère mais il se retient de commenter. Pendant que Mahad raconte, Cortés arrive et reste près de la porte, sans annoncer sa présence. Marcus le voit mais ne dit rien, continuant à écouter son fils. Mahad arrive finalement à la destruction de l'Hypérion et la libération de Mila. Il parle du combat entre Oslo et Lena et de l'intervention du St Nazaire. Après cela, il raconte rapidement le retour à Puerto Angel, la mise en place de la formation pour les pilotes, les sessions d'entraînements entre Mila et Lena, l'assemblage de l'Hélios et la première grosse mission du nouveau vaisseau. Le jeune homme s'attarde un long moment sur la rencontre avec Othed et Elman et sur la Prophétie. Quand il arrive à la mission ayant menée à la découverte de Marcus, Cortés s'avance dans la cabine et tire une chaise près de la banquette.

\- Ton fils t'a tout dit, il reste quelques détails mais tu connais le plus important. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- J'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper, soupire Marcus. Je ne pourrais plus combattre à tes côtés, malheureusement.

\- Tu pourras piloter l'Hélios, propose Mahad. Il est encore plus maniable que l'Hypérion, tu verras! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Marcus Farel voler.

\- Non, c'est ton vaisseau, je ne vais pas t'en priver. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de l'absence de l'Hypérion que je ne peux plus combattre. Ce sont mes blessures.

\- Il y a des médecins à Puerto Angel, ils pourront t...

\- Mahad, ces blessures me suivent depuis près de dix ans, il est bien trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, exactement? interroge Cortés.

\- Je n'en suis pas très sûr mais je pense que je me suis abîmé les nerfs dans ma jambe gauche. J'ai du mal à sentir mes extrémités sur cette jambe et les mouvements sont difficiles. Après le crash, je ne pouvais pas du tout bouger la jambe. J'ai nettoyé et bandé les blessures du mieux que je pouvais mais ça a mis du temps à guérir. Et comme je n'avais aucun matériel, ni aucun professionnel de santé, je ne pouvais pas estimer précisément les dommages et faire ce qui était nécessaire pour assurer une guérison complète. Aujourd'hui, ma jambe gauche me permet tout juste de faire trois pas sans support. Et j'ai également des douleurs assez vives dans le dos, il y a certainement des dégâts là aussi.

\- Je demanderais à un médecin de te recevoir le plus tôt possible, assure Cortés. Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi. Cependant, tu as raison : dans ton état, tu ne peux participer activement aux combats. Au mieux, tu pourras nous aider en support. Aux radios ou aux radars. Tu pourras peut-être donner un coup de main à Mahad pour la formation des pilotes, aussi. Donner des astuces ou corriger des défauts. Tu peux aussi t'occuper des cours théoriques et laisser Mahad faire les cours pratiques.

\- Mais...

\- Mahad, coupe Marcus, je comprends que tu veuilles me voir reprendre le combat, après tout, tu as grandi en entendant les histoires du chef de la Résistance qui était un pilote hors pair. Mais je ne suis plus chef aujourd'hui, c'est Cortés. Je ne peux plus combattre comme je le faisais auparavant. Il est temps pour moi de trouver une nouvelle voie. Je ne resterais pas terrer dans ma maison, ça c'est hors de question, je vais juste combattre en retrait, en soutien. Dorénavant, c'est toi le meilleur pilote du Skyland. Je suis très fier de te léguer ce titre. Et j'ai hâte de te voir voler.

\- Ça risque d'être plus tôt que vous ne le pensiez, intervient Wayan en entrant dans la cabine. Capitaine, nous avons repéré un groupe de douze patrouilleurs qui se dirige vers nous. Ils doivent être au courant pour la bataille de tout à l'heure.

\- Fais sortir les moustiques et va à la tourelle, Cheng n'est pas là pour assurer les tirs de couvertures donc tu t'y colles. Mahad, prépare-toi à décoller, l'Hélios ouvrira le bal.

\- Hé, t'as pas le droit de me piquer mes vannes. C'est moi qui mène la danse, pas toi.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Vas-y.

Mahad sort de la cabine en grognant, se dirigeant vers les rampes pour monter dans son vaisseau.

\- Ton fils est un excellent pilote et fera un bon leader un jour, dit Cortés en soupirant, mais il est encore loin d'avoir la bonne attitude pour mener des hommes au combat. Même s'il s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis qu'il a commencé à former des pilotes.

\- J'étais exactement comme lui à son âge, rit Marcus. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Dès qu'il aura trouvé un but, il deviendra un chef sur lequel on peut compter.

\- Dans ce cas j'espère qu'il va vite trouver une motivation, je commence à en avoir assez de le surveiller et de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il obéisse aux ordres.

\- Il lui manque un modèle à suivre.

\- Il lui manque un père, réplique Cortés. Maintenant que tu es de retour, tu vas pouvoir l'aider à prendre le bon chemin.

\- J'essaierais. Mais je ne garantis rien. Nous sommes presque des étrangers à présent, nous nous connaissons à peine.

\- Tu arriveras à renouer avec ta famille, j'en suis certain. Mila t'aidera.

\- J'ai hâte de la revoir, dit Marcus en souriant avec nostalgie.

\- Dans quelques heures, promet Cortés. Pour l'instant, nous avons des patrouilleurs à détruire.

Cortés laisse Marcus dans la cabine et reprend sa place à la barre. Il dirige les attaques des moustiques et donne l'ordre à Mahad de mettre hors jeu autant de patrouilleurs que possible avant que le groupe de la Sphère approche du St Nazaire. Le jeune homme, pour une fois, ne discute pas et lance son vaisseau à grande vitesse. Il abat la moitié du groupe avant que les premiers moustiques n'arrivent et continue à tirer sur ses ennemis tout en couvrant ses alliés. L'altercation entre les deux groupes ne dure que quelque minutes et les vaisseaux de la Résistance s'en sortent sans le moindre dommage. Mahad annonce qu'il part en repérage pour s'assurer que la voie est libre puis disparaît dans les nuages. Le reste du trajet se fait dans le calme. Mahad revient une vingtaine de minutes avant l'arrivée à Puerto Angel en déclarant qu'il n'y a aucun patrouilleur dans les environs. Le jeune homme pose l'Hélios sur les rampes et rejoint directement son père. En attendant d'arriver, ils discutent de sujets légers, évitant tout ce qui touche à la Sphère ou la Résistance.

Lorsque le St Nazaire entre enfin dans son hangar, Cortés vient dans la cabine pour aider Mahad à faire descendre Marcus. Comme à chaque fois que le St Nazaire revient de mission, il y a une foule assez importante rassemblée sur les quais. Cortés fait donc passer Marcus par un chemin détourné et décide de le mener directement chez un médecin pour le faire examiner. Mahad reste avec son père tandis que le chef de la Résistance retourne auprès de Wayan et Dahlia. Le médecin examine Marcus et lui fait passer quelques tests avant de l'installer dans une des chambres mises à disposition des patients.

\- J'aimerais que vous restiez ici quelques jours, le temps que je finisse les examens et que je mette une prothèse au point pour votre jambe, explique le médecin.

\- Une prothèse? questionne Marcus en s'asseyant sur le lit avec l'aide de Mahad.

\- Vous aviez vu juste, vos nerfs ont bien été touchés. Si longtemps après la blessure, il est impossible de réparer les dommages. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous commander une prothèse faite sur mesure pour aider vos mouvements, et donc vos déplacements. La prothèse que j'envisage encerclera votre jambe et agira un peu comme des nerfs externes : vous pourrez marcher sans béquilles. Bien entendu, vous aurez toujours une claudication et vous ne pourrez pas courir ou faire de mouvements brusques ou amples, mais vous ne serez plus confiné à un fauteuil roulant et vous ne dépendrez plus des béquilles. Je vais aussi demander à ce qu'une ceinture soit faite pour soulager vos dos, certains muscles ont été déchirés et se sont mal rétablis, ce qui cause les douleurs. Ce sont les observations les plus importantes. Il y a aussi le fait que vous êtes dans un grand état de faiblesse générale, dû à une mauvaise alimentation et pas assez de repos. Vous devrez également veiller à faire quotidiennement de l'exercice, afin de remettre votre corps en état. Vos muscles, bien qu'abîmées, ont besoin de bouger et s'exercer. Faites des promenades et quelques étirements mais évitez absolument les activités extrêmes. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez pilote?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, je suis désolé de vous dire que vous pouvez raccrocher votre veste. Dans votre état, piloter est hors de question et surtout suicidaire. Je vais prendre vos mesures pour la prothèse et la ceinture. Elles devraient être prêtes dans deux ou trois jours, nous avons de artisans très doués sur ce bloc. Vous savez où vous aller loger? Je peux vous offrir cette chambre le temps qu'un logement vous soit attribué.

\- Je..., commence Marcus.

\- Il a une maison, coupe Mahad.

\- Mahad, je ne pense pas q...

\- On vient juste de te retrouver, je doute que maman et Lena soient prêtes à te laisser vivre ailleurs qu'à notre maison.

\- Vous avez une maison ici?

\- Cortés nous a dit que c'était la tienne avant que tu maman et toi décidiez de vous installer à Babylonia. Il l'avait interdite d'accès au cas où tu refasses surface un jour ou si maman décidait de revenir ici. Quand Lena et moi sommes arrivés, il nous a dit que la maison était à nous vu que ni toi ni maman n'étiez là. Donc, puisque tu es de retour, ainsi que maman, c'est _ta_ maison. Tu n'as aucune raison d'aller ailleurs. Il y a assez de place pour nous quatre.

\- Je vois. Je serais heureux d'y retourner.

\- Alors c'est réglé, je t'y emmènes dès qu'on a fini ici!

\- Parfait, dit le médecin. Vous pourrez rentrer quand les examens seront terminés et lorsque la prothèse et la ceinture seront prêtes. En attendant, je vais vous donner quelques médicaments qui aideront à amoindrir les douleurs de dos. Je vais aussi vous écrire quelques conseils pour un régime adapté à votre condition, à suivre dès votre retour chez vous. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces sans vous rendre malade. Certains aliments vous apporteront ce dont vous avez besoin. Et d'autres sont à éviter. Jeune homme, je vous confie ce document, remettez-le à la personne qui cuisine en lui indiquant bien de suivre les recommandations. Si vous avez des doutes, n'hésitez pas à repasser me voir. Je pense que vous viendrez rendre visite à votre père régulièrement, donc nous parlerons à ces occasions.

\- Je dois quand même rester? demande Marcus.

\- Oui. Je ne peux, en toute bonne conscience, vous permettre de quitter mon cabinet dans votre état actuel. Votre santé n'est pas assez stable. Pour l'instant, reposez-vous, c'est ce dont vous avez le plus besoin. Les visites seront limités à la famille, les amis devront attendre. Vous pouvez faire passer le message, jeune homme?

\- Oui, répond Mahad.

\- Parfait, alors j...

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque suivit par des pas précipités interrompt le médecin. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée et rebondit sur le mur. Les trois hommes se tournent vers l'entrée pour voir Mila, à bout de souffle, qui se tient à l'encadrement de la porte. Lena, tout aussi essoufflée, se trouve derrière elle.

\- Marcus, souffle Mila avant de se précipiter sur son mari et de l'enlacer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien le bonsoir! Je reprends mes bonnes (mauvaises) habitudes de publier tardivement. Il faudra que je me fasse soigner, un jour. Sinon, pour le chapitre, un petit moment de réunion pour la famille, Lena qui donne encore envie de la tarter, et Mahad qui prend une leçon gestion du futur.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Contente que la fin du chapitre précédent t'ai plu, je doute que ce soit le cas pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mahad regarde ses parents s'enlacer et s'embrasser, un sourire sur le visage. Mila et Marcus parlent tout bas, se coupant l'un l'autre, riant quelques fois. Ils semblent avoir oublié l'existence du monde autour d'eux, exclusivement concentrés sur leur partenaire. Finalement, Mila se redresse et regarde Mahad avec des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Merci. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi.

\- Euh, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu l'as trouvé et ramené.

\- Pas que ça me dérange de recevoir des remerciements, mais si je ne l'avais pas trouvé, ça aurait Cortés, ou Wayan. Et c'est le St Nazaire qui a ramené papa, pas moi. Sans compter qu'on ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé si Elman ne nous avait pas prévenu pour le bloc-serpent. Tiens, ça me fait penser que je vais devoir aller lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, s'il n'est pas déjà au courant. Et le remercier, ainsi qu'Othed.

\- Othed est un voyant, il est forcément au courant, lance Lena en approchant de Marcus. Bonjours, papa.

\- Oh, ma petite fille, comme tu as grandi! Tout comme ton frère, j'ai du mal à te reconnaître. Tu es aussi belle que ta mère. Allez, dans mes bras!

Lena ne se fait pas prier et se blottit dans les bras de son père sous le regard joyeux de sa mère. Quand elle s'écarte enfin, Mahad lui apporte une chaise sur laquelle elle s'installe. Mila s'assoit sur le lit près de son mari tandis que Mahad réquisitionne une autre chaise. Le médecin, discret, est déjà sorti et a fermé la porte.

\- Mahad et Cortés m'ont dit les grandes lignes de vos aventures, déclare Marcus. Mais j'ignore encore beaucoup de choses! Parlez-moi de vous. Dites-moi ce que vous faites.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, je suis la femme-lumière de la Prophétie, dit Lena avec satisfaction. Je suis la plus puissante des seijins.

\- Tu es la femme-lumière actuelle, corrige Mahad. Othed nous a dit qu'il y en a une pour chaque génération.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis celle qui compte le plus, vu que c'est moi qui vais aider le Cœur à réunifier le monde.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

\- Othed a dit que ça n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs mois. Et puis, tu n'es pas encore au sommet de ta puissance. Tu as besoin d'entraînement, si l'on en croit le Vecteur.

\- Certes, mais au moins j'ai un rôle important dans la Prophétie. Les gens se souviendront de moi dans le futur. Toi, tu ne serviras qu'à me mener jusqu'au bloc du noyau.

\- Lena, ne parle comme ça, désapprouve Marcus. Tu fais preuve d'arrogance et de méchanceté gratuite, ce n'est pas un bon exemple de la part de la femme-lumière. Le rôle de ton frère est tout aussi important que le tien. Chacun de nous avons un rôle à jouer et nous sommes tous importants. Bien entendu, le Cœur est celui qui aura le plus grand rôle, mais nous ne devons pas oublier ceux qui ouvrent le chemin.

Lena baisse la tête en rougissant mais n'offre aucune excuse. Marcus adresse un regard curieux à Mila qui se contente de secouer la tête d'un air défait.

\- Ne parlons plus de ça, dit Marcus. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est ce que vous faites chaque jour. Qu'est-ce que vous aimez? De quoi parlez-vous? Est-ce que vous vous êtes fait des amis ici? Je veux connaître toutes les choses les plus simples et les plus insignifiantes de vos vies, des choses qui vous définissent.

\- Eh bien, commence Mila avec hésitation, cela fait juste un peu plus d'un an depuis que je suis libre et de retour à Puerto Angel, alors je m'ajuste encore. Mais j'aime passer du temps avec le Vecteur et enseigner aux jeunes seijins en plus de Lena. J'ai aussi renoué avec quelques amis que nous avions lorsque nous vivions ici. Ils seront ravis de te revoir, j'en suis certaine. Il y a aussi Othed et Elman, qui sont de très bonne compagnie. Ils savent beaucoup de choses et sont très sages, alors discuter avec eux est toujours enrichissant. Je vais aussi rendre visite à Mahad de temps en temps, quand il est sur Academia. Ce bloc commence à être plus connu que Puerto Angel parmi la Résistance. Heureusement, personne n'en parle dans des zones sensibles. Aussi,...

Mila continue à parler, évoquant sa vie parmi les pirates. Elle parvient à faire rire Marcus à quelques reprises, racontant des anecdotes cocasses. Lena cesse de bouder après les reproches de son père et se joint à la conversation. Elle parle principalement de son entraînement et de ses interventions durant les missions. Mahad, qui reste silencieux au début, finit par lancer quelques remarques, apportant sa contribution à la conversation. Marcus les écoute avec avidité, n'hésitant pas à les interrompre pour demander des éclaircissements. La famille passe près de trois heures à refaire connaissance. Le médecin revient pour donner des remèdes à Marcus et annonce, à regret, que le malade a besoin de repos. Mila et ses enfants sortent de la chambre avec le cœur lourd mais promettent de revenir le lendemain. Dès qu'ils sont dans la rue, Mila dit qu'elle va se procurer tout ce qui est nécessaire pour accueillir Marcus à leur maison. Lena va rejoindre Cheng et Mahad préfère aller voir Othed et Elman.

Le voyant et l'érudit profitent d'un vent frais en se promenant près le long des terrasses de verdure qui se trouvent non loin de la ferme qu'ils occupent. C'est là que Mahad les trouve.

\- Ah, jeune Mahad! s'exclame Othed. C'est bon de te voir. Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir retrouvé ton père.

\- Merci, mais c'est grâce à vous, donc vous avez toute ma gratitude. Je voulais vous remercier pour avoir envoyer Elman nous prévenir à propose du bloc-serpent. Et merci à vous, Elman, d'avoir porté le message.

\- Pas besoin de remerciements, dit Elman, c'était un plaisir de te le passer. Je suis heureux de voir votre famille réunie. Vous le méritez.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de garder ma famille unie le plus longtemps possible, déclare Mahad. Je ne laisserais jamais Lena ou maman tomber de nouveau dans les griffes d'Oslo.

\- Prends garde, protéger les autres est bien mais tu dois également veiller à ta sécurité, préconise Othed.

\- Je doute qu'Oslo soit intéressé par moi. Pour attirer maman ou Lena, peut-être, mais je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité.

\- Et pourtant, le futur est en grand danger si jamais tu te retrouves prisonnier de la Sphère.

\- Bah, je ne suis pas si important. Mon seul rôle, c'est de jouer le taxi pour Lena.

\- Je vois que ta sœur a encore besoin de quelques leçons sur la modestie et l'humilité, marmonne Othed. Cela devient inquiétant. Je devrais parler à Mila le plus vite possible. Nous ne pouvons laisser la femme-lumière mettre en danger le futur juste parce qu'elle a un problème d'ego.

\- Lena n'est si pas mal. C'est une ado, elle veut marquer son territoire et se faire entendre. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, je ne suis pas encore vraiment sorti de cette phase.

\- Et pourtant, tu auras vingt-ans d'ici quelques mois, quatre si ma mémoire ne me fait défaut.

\- Comment vous savez ça?

\- Mila nous a communiqué vos dates de naissance, répond Elman. J'ai commencé un livre qui documente tous les événements menant à la réunification de la Terre. Et j'y inclus les gens se trouvant au cœur de ces événements. Dans un souci de justice et de fiabilité, je récupère tous les renseignements possibles sur les personnes y figurant. J'inclus tout ce que je peux, une description physique, le caractère, les talents, et les défauts, les liens entre amis et familles. Bien entendu, les âges figurent parmi ces renseignements.

\- Oh, dit Mahad, je vois. Et vous mettez vraiment tout, là-dedans?

\- Tout ce qui est digne d'intérêt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune homme, rassure Othed avec un sourire bienveillant. Elman est un homme bon et juste, il ne se permettra jamais de médire intentionnellement de quiconque. Il consigne des faits réels et impartiaux.

\- Je suis soulagé. Je suis conscient d'être une tête-brûlée et de ne pas avoir une bonne réputation, je ne voudrais pas que ces défauts soient tout ce qu'on retienne de moi.

Othed rigole un peu, doucement.

\- Crois-moi, jeune Mahad, dit le voyant d'une voix un peu triste, tu resteras dans les mémoires pour une chose bien différente.

\- Vous savez quelque chose?

\- Oui. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler. Il existe des futurs dont il est préférable de ne pas avoir conscience.

\- Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il va arriver quelque chose de pas vraiment cool?

\- On peut dire ça. Je peux te dire que ton futur est sombre, un destin comme le tien, personne n'en voudrait. Mais je sais que malgré cet avertissement, tu ne détourneras pas de ce chemin, et c'est ce qui compte. Si jamais tu décidais de te soustraire à ton destin, nous serions tous perdus.

\- Juste parce que je ne voudrais pas conduire Lena au noyau?

\- Non, pour une tâche bien plus importante.

\- Je croyais que mon seul rôle était de mener Lena auprès du Cœur, ce n'est pas ça? interroge Mahad avec incrédulité.

\- Non, ce n'est qu'une étape. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Il n'est pas bon de se questionner sur le futur et d'oublier le présent. Profitons de ce que nous avons maintenant et ne nous soucions pas de demain.

\- Mais...

\- Mahad, interrompt calmement Elman. Il est plus sage de ne pas chercher à en savoir trop sur son futur. Il y a des personnes qui n'ont pas supporté un tel savoir et qui ont mis à leurs jours ou pire, ont cherché à changer l'avenir. En faisant cela, ils ont effectivement évité leur destin, mais ils en sont morts ou ont connus des fins bien plus atroces que ce qui leur était prédit. Et ils ont aussi modifié les destins de milliers, voire de millions d'autres personnes. Un voyant possède la sagesse nécessaire pour éviter de telles actions, c'est pour cela qu'il peut voir le futur. Les gens normaux ne sont pas assez forts pour supporter un tel fardeau.

\- Elman n'implique pas que tu es faible, ajoute Othed. Tu possèdes une grande force, c'est indéniable, plus grande que tu ne l'imagines. Mais, connaissant ton futur, j'aimerais que tu profites de chaque jour pour vivre et être heureux.

Mahad étudie les deux un moment en silence puis finit par soupirer.

\- Tout votre charabia, ça me dépasse. Je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour tout comprendre. Mais apparemment, je ne vais pas avoir à une fin héroïque, douce ou rapide. Je ne vous poserais plus de questions à une condition : vous ne parlez de ça à personne. C'est d'accord?

\- Oui, répond Othed. Je te promets que cette information restera confidentielle. En vérité, je l'ai mentionné dans l'unique but de te faire comprendre que tu ne dois pas te rabaisser et que tu dois profiter au maximum de chaque jour, pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Je ne peux changer ton destin mais je peux au moins te procurer le réconfort de quelques souvenirs heureux.

\- J'apprécie. Bon, si vous voulez des souvenirs heureux, pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite? Je meurs d'envie d'affronter l'un d'entre vous, ou les deux, aux échecs. Alors, qui veut être ma première victime? Et pas de triche, Othed. Vous gardez vos yeux du futurs dans votre poche.

Le vieil homme rit de bon cœur en faisant signe à Elman de revenir vers la ferme.

\- Je n'utilise jamais mes dons pour jouer, cela gâcherait tout le plaisir. Je veux bien t'affronter en premier, tant que j'ai encore un peu de forces. À mon âge, on se fatigue rapidement et on apprécie tout autant de regarder des jeunes s'affronter avec passion.

\- Parfait, alors allons-y!

Mahad marche à grands pas vers la ferme, adoptant un air insouciant. Elman et Othed le suivent de près, tentant de partager son enthousiasme. Cependant, un ombre dans leurs yeux dément la tranquillité qu'ils affichent tandis qu'ils observent le jeune homme qui les précède.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine! Je termine sur la partie 'Marcus' avec ce chapitre et passerait à autre chose dès le prochain. Il est temps de retrouver la Sphère, je vais aller titiller Crâne d'œuf et la Chevelue.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires : (les réponses sont dans l'ordre où les commentaires ont été postés, puisque qu'il n'y a pas de nom)**

 **Guest 1 : Non, je ne tue pas mes personnages, surtout les principaux (sauf dans ma fic précédente mais mon OC m'énervait). Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Guest 2 (commentaire sur le chapitre 1) : Gyah ah ah! Vous vous mettez à parler entre vous, maintenant? Excellent, je vais adorer lire les interactions! Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Guest 3 : Je suis honorée de recevoir ton premier commentaire. et je suis très contente de te présenter une fic qui te plaise sur Skyland. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le rôle très effacé de Mahad, je voulais lui donner un peu plus d'importance, donc c'est que je fais. Je vois que nous sommes nombreux/-ses à adorer ce personnage.^^ Quant à Lena, son caractère n'est pas vraiment fidèle à celui de la série, mais il faut bien que j'en fasse une tête à claques puisque je ne l'aime pas. Pour le futur douloureux de Mahad, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, tu verras quand on y sera. Et moi aussi j'aime bien que mes persos préférés souffrent, surtout quand c'est moi qui peut les faire souffrir! (Mon surnom de 'sadique', attribué dans mes fics précédentes, semble être encore d'actualité...) Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La nouvelle du retour du mythique Marcus Farel fait rapidement le tour de Puerto Angel et des différentes bases de la Résistance. Nombreux sont ceux qui souhaitent apercevoir le pilote mais Cortés se montre ferme et refuse de permettre des allers et venues sur le bloc. Il met également en place une surveillance discrète mais efficace autour de la maison de la famille enfin réunie, afin que personne ne les ennuie. Marcus rentre chez lui quelques jours après son retour à Puerto Angel et Mila et Lena lui tiennent compagnie. Mahad, bien que désirant passer plus de temps avec son père, est obligé de retourner à Academia et de reprendre ses cours. Marcus lui promet de venir le voir dès qu'il sera habitué à marcher avec la prothèse et la ceinture. Le jeune homme part donc avec la promesse de son père. Othed et Elman sont présentés à Marcus et les trois hommes deviennent vite amis. La mobilité réduite d'Othed et de Marcus les rapproche et ils apprécient de discuter de tout et de rien. Othed explique à Marcus tout ce qui concerne la Prophétie et l'ancien chef de la Résistance, n'ayant rien à faire, s'investit avec passion dans l'étude des prophéties. Le voyant et l'érudit sont heureux de partager leurs connaissances et l'aident à mieux comprendre ce qui a été prédit. Au cours de l'une de ces études, Marcus découvre une prophétie parlant de ses enfants. Ils sont tous deux nommés et ce qui est dit d'eux ne peut permettre de les confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. La prophétie dit que Lena sera une seijin très puissante, qui usera de ses pouvoirs pour combattre la tyrannie de l'oppresseur. Mahad est décrit comme un jeune homme fort et qui protégera sa sœur envers et contre tout. La fin de la prophétie, cependant, jette Marcus dans la perplexité.

\- Othed? Que signifie la fin?

\- Hmm? Laissez-moi voir.

Le voyant prend le texte et le lit puis reste silencieux. Quand il lève enfin les yeux, son regard est empli de sympathie.

\- Je suis désolé Marcus, j'aurais dû dissimuler cette prophétie. Il n'est pas bon d'en savoir trop.

\- Répondez à ma question, que signifie-t-elle?

\- Vous le savez déjà.

\- Non! tonne Marcus en donnant un coup de poing sur la table. Je ne le permettrais pas! Aucun de mes enfants ne sera sacrifié!

\- Il n'est pas question de sacrifice, apaise Othed, il est dit que c'est un acte volontaire.

\- Quand on doit choisir entre la mort d'une personne et la fin de tout un monde, ça devient un sacrifice!

\- Calmez-vous, Marcus, dit Elman, vos cris risquent d'attirer l'attention et il serait préférable que cette conversation reste entre nous.

\- Vous insinuez que je ne devrais pas prévenir mes enfants qu'ils risquent de perdre la vie pour permettre à la Terre d'être de nouveau complète?! Je ne vais pas rester assis pendant que mes enfants courent à leur perte! Je viens juste de les retrouver, je ne peux pas les perdre!

\- Vous ne les perdrez pas tout les deux, corrige Othed. De plus, il n'est nulle part fait mention d'une mort.

\- Cette prophétie de malheur dit _Lorsque son cœur cessera ses battements, la Terre commencera son rassemblement._ Si ça ne parle pas de mort, ça parle de quoi?!

\- Je ne peux vous répondre, se désole Othed. Il n'y a aucune prophétie qui porte sur les événements qui suivront la réunification de la Terre et mes propres visions ne vont pas au-delà non plus. Mais mon instinct me dit que, malgré ces paroles énoncées il y a longtemps, aucun de vos enfants ne mourra.

\- Mais...

\- Marcus, coupe Elman. Même s'ils n'ont pas de vision, les voyants ont un excellent instinct. Si Othed vous dit que vos enfants ne mourront pas, vous pouvez le croire.

\- Je sais que c'est une maigre consolation mais c'est là tout ce que je peux vous offrir, dit Othed. Vos enfants vivront. Peut-être pas comme ils le font aujourd'hui, libres et heureux, mais ils seront toujours avec vous.

Marcus enregistre ces paroles et cesse de protester. Suite à cela, il continue l'étude des prophéties, avec moins d'ardeur et plus de prudence. Un mois après son retour à Puerto Angel, le médecin déclare que Marcus peut dorénavant se déplacer comme il le veut, aussi longtemps qu'il garde la prothèse et la ceinture. L'homme, soulagé de ne plus avoir à compter sur des béquilles, profite de sa nouvelle liberté pour rattraper le temps perdu avec de vieux amis. Un jour, il demande à Cortés de le conduire à Academia pour aller voir Mahad et observer comment se déroule la formation des futurs pilotes. Cortés accepte de le prendre lors du prochain trajet de ravitaillement qui doit avoir lieu deux jours plus tard.

Mahad donne un cours de mécanique quand le St Nazaire entre en vue, se dirigeant lentement vers le bloc. Vérifiant l'heure, le jeune homme s'aperçoit que le cours est sur le point de prendre fin.

\- OK tout le monde, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas ranger vos outils en rentrant, merci. Les deux de nettoyage cette semaine, vous restez pour m'aider à ranger les moteurs et les réacteurs. Les autres, aller donner un coup de main au St Nazaire pour décharger. Et je ne veux pas entendre de plainte. Le premier qui proteste sera privé de course d'obstacles au prochain cours d'agilité.

Les élèves se dépêchent de faire ce que Mahad leur dit et rentrent dans le bâtiment pour aller poser leurs affaires avant de se rendre au ponton d'amarrage du St Nazaire. Mahad reste avec deux élèves pour ranger les moteurs et réacteurs utilisés durant le cours. Quand ils ont terminé, ils rejoignent le groupe devant le St Nazaire pour aider au déchargement. En arrivant, ils voient que tous les élèves se sont rassemblés sur le ponton mais il n'y a aucun mouvement indiquant le déchargement du vaisseau. Jouant des coudes, Mahad se crée un chemin parmi les gens assemblés et parvient au centre du groupe.

\- Papa!

\- Ah, te voilà enfin, dit Marcus en se détournant de l'élève auquel il parlait avant que Mahad n'arrive. Cortés m'a dit que je devrais très certainement te chasser partout dans le bâtiment pour te trouver. Apparemment, quand tu n'aides pas au déchargement, tu aimes t'enfermer dans ton atelier ou arpenter les couloirs.

\- Euh, ouais, ça arrive. Je vois que tu es enfin débarrassé des béquilles, ça va mieux?

\- Oui, c'est un vrai soulagement. Je peux enfin marcher à peu près comme avant. Mais je ne pourrais plus jamais piloter.

À ces mots, des grognements et des lamentations se font entendre tout autour du père et du fils.

\- Eh, on pourrait avoir un peu de calme? demande Mahad. Je vous ai dit d'aider à décharger, pas harceler mon père. Allez, au travail! Et vous savez ce qui se passera si vous vous plaignez.

Les élèves protestent légèrement mais s'éloignent pour aider les membres du St Nazaire. Cortés les observe quelques minutes puis rejoint Marcus et Mahad.

\- Je vois que tu les as bien en main. Tu les menaces avec quoi pour qu'ils t'obéissent de cette façon?

\- Je leur dit qu'ils ne feront pas parti des courses d'obstacles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? questionne Marcus.

\- Une idée intéressante concoctée par ton fils, répond Cortés avant que Mahad n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Une fois par semaine, à partir du second mois, les élèves ont droit à une course d'obstacles. Chaque élève a un passage et affronte Mahad en duel. Le premier à finir la course ou à mettre son adversaire hors-jeu remporte la course. Si Mahad l'emporte, rien ne change. Si c'est un élève qui gagne la course, Mahad le ou la laisse piloter l'Hélios durant une heure. Inutile de te dire que Mahad n'a jamais perdu.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu injuste d'affronter un vaisseau aussi rapide que l'Hélios?

\- J'utilise un patrouilleur durant les courses, dit Mahad en souriant. C'est un patrouilleur spécial qui a été bridé pour n'utiliser que la moitié de sa puissance d'origine. Du coup, j'ai bien moins de vitesse que les moustiques des élèves. Et les deux autres instructeurs servent d'arbitres, pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de triche. Autrement dit, je participe avec un handicap. Mais je leur mets quand même la pâtée!

\- Il faut dire qu'il a une bonne motivation, ajoute Cortés, il refuse absolument de laisser quiconque piloter l'Hélios. Il était un peu plus souple avec l'Hypérion.

\- L'Hypérion était le vaisseau de papa, je ne faisais que l'emprunter, donc je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de refuser si quelqu'un d'autre voulait le piloter.

\- Et pourtant je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de personnes ayant piloté l'Hypérion.

\- Il fallait le mériter, dit Mahad avec entêtement.

\- Et personnes ne se monter à la hauteur pour l'Hélios? s'enquiert Marcus.

\- Nope, personne. Et certainement pas mes élèves. Ils sont doués et s'améliorent de jour en jour, mais jamais je ne les laisserais toucher à mon vaisseau. Ils le feraient exploser en même pas trois minutes!

\- Tu exagères, rit Marcus.

\- Peut-être un peu, mais pas trop. Et toi? Ça te dirait de faire un tour?

\- Je ne peux pas piloter dans mon état, je te l'ai déjà dit. Le médecin m'a fortement déconseillé de reprendre les commandes d'un vaisseau particulier.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à être un passager. Vient, on va voler un peu.

Sans attendre de réponse, Mahad se dirige vers le hangar dans lequel se trouve l'Hélios. Cortés encourage Marcus à le suivre et les deux hommes lui emboîtent le pas. Quand ils arrivent, Mahad a déjà ouvert le portail et installé une rampe d'accès au cockpit.

\- Grimpe! lance Mahad en se glissant dans son siège.

\- Pas trop vite et on évite les manœuvres compliquées, conseille Marcus. Le médecin pourrait me faire la morale et je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que diras ta mère si elle l'apprend.

\- Quoi? Tu as plus peur de maman que du médecin?

\- Ta mère peut être terrifiante quand elle veut. Crois-moi quand je te dis ça, fils : une femme ne doit _jamais_ être sous-estimée.

\- Je sais que maman est plutôt puissante mais ell...

\- Oh, je ne parle pas de ses pouvoirs de seijin, coupe Marcus en agitant une main tout en s'installant dans le siège passager. Mila peut me faire trembler rien qu'en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras. Elle n'a même pas besoin de parler.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras marié.

\- C'est pas pour tout de suite, dans ce cas, dit joyeusement Mahad. Tu es attaché?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est partit! Cortés, tu veux bien enlever la rampe? Merci!

Mahad attend que Cortés ait enlevé la rampe puis lance l'Hélios dans les airs. Il ne pousse pas le vaisseau à grande vitesse, se contentant d'aller doucement et de faire quelques manœuvres simples. Le père et le fils restent dans les airs une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Quand ils reviennent, le déchargement du St Nazaire est terminé et les élèves et instructeurs ont rejoint Cortés pour regarder l'Hélios filer dans le ciel. Ils s'éloignent un peu pour laisser le vaisseau se poser. Deux élèves vont chercher la rampe dans le hangar pour que Marcus puisse descendre.

\- Cortés, mon ami, je peux t'assurer que tu détiens le meilleur pilote de tout le Skyland, déclare Marcus lorsqu'il est sur la terre ferme. Même en allant à allure modérée, Mahad dirige son vaisseau presque par la pensée.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, lance Mahad du haut de l'Hélios. Je vais te monter ce qu'il a dans le ventre.

Le jeune homme reprend son siège et ferme le cockpit puis fait redécoller l'Hélios. Il s'élève rapidement et lance le vaisseau à sa vitesse maximale. Rasant les débris et bouts de blocs qui flottent à proximité, le vaisseau se faufile avec facilité entre les divers obstacles sans jamais ralentir ou faire de manœuvre d'évitement. Mahad ramène finalement le vaisseau à Academia et se pose devant ses spectateurs.

\- Alors? demande Mahad quand il est enfin au sol et devant Marcus.

\- On m'a dit que j'étais un excellent pilote, dit le père du jeune homme. Mais ce n'est rien du tout comparé à toi. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de telles prouesse si j'étais en parfaite condition physique. Et à ton âge, c'est plus qu'impressionnant. Tu m'as dépassé et tu te trouves très loin devant moi. Je suis extrêmement fier de toi, Mahad.

Le jeune homme, ravi du compliment, sourit brillamment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine, avec le début d'une nouvelle partie où la Sphère sera plus présente, et donc plus de combats. J'ai eu une journée bien chargée (deux appels pour des entretiens d'embauche et un pour me dire que j'ai décroché un cdd!) et j'étais très excitée en écrivant, il se peut donc qu'il y ait quelques fautes ou incohérences. J'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop la lecture.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Guest : Aucune raison d'avoir peur, la fin va être géniale, et très intéressante! (Du moins pour moi.) Sérieusement, je pense que la fin ne sera pas trop mauvaise. Bien entendu, elle risque de déplaire mais je crois que ce sera assez bien. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La troisième session de formation arrive à son terme sans trop de rebondissements. Les altercations avec la Sphère sont toujours nombreuses mais sans grande importance. Mahad participe à de nombreuses missions, laissant son père assurer les cours théoriques tandis que les deux autres instructeurs s'occupent des cours pratiques. La situation de la Résistance s'améliore légèrement grâce au fait que la Sphère hésite à s'aventurer dans des zones à risque. De ce fait, les deux côtés se trouvent depuis quelques mois dans un état stagne.

Une semaine après la fin de la session de formation, Cortés appelle Mahad pour une mission. Quand le jeune homme arrive au phare, les autres sont déjà présents. Marcus est assis dans un fauteuil discute avec Mila, Cheng et le Vecteur travaillent sur l'ordinateur, Wayan, Dahlia et Cortés parlent dans un coin et Lena est assise en tailleur au sol, plongée dans un livre.

\- Te voilà enfin, dit Cortés, je commençais à croire que tu n'avais pas reçu le message.

\- Ouais, un des nouveaux pilotes m'a attrapé avant que je parte et j'ai passé dix minutes à lui expliquer une manœuvre qu'on a vu en cours au moins une douzaine de fois.

\- S'il est diplômé, il doit connaître toutes les manœuvres, pointe Dahlia. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait encore des questions?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'a pas fait très attention aux cours théoriques quand c'est papa qui me remplaçait. Et je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas. Les pilotes de cette promotion risquent d'être un peu moins qualifiés que les autres, il faudra faire attention.

\- C'est noté, dit Cortés. Passons à la mission, maintenant, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Vecteur?

\- Oui, voilà, c'est prêt.

Le Vecteur appuie sur quelques touches et une vidéo est lancée sur l'un des écrans fixés aux murs.

\- Ce que vous voyez là, c'est un des blocs appartenant à la Sphère, énonce Cortés en pointant la vidéo. Plus précisément, ce bloc abrite l'un des dirigeants ainsi que plusieurs laboratoires. Nous savons depuis des années que la Sphère enlève des jinseis, comme ils se plaisent à nous appeler, afin de faire des expériences sur eux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous ignorions où ces expériences avaient lieu. Un de nos informateurs s'est infiltré dans le personnel d'un transporteur de la Sphère et a trouvé les coordonnées de ce bloc. Il a réussi à s'enfuir et nous rejoindre sans se faire attraper et en laissant assez de bazar derrière lui pour que la Sphère ignore quels renseignements il a obtenu. Quand notre informateur nous a donné les coordonnées, nous avons envoyé un vaisseau sur place pour vérifier. J'ai le regret de vous dire que les informations sont correctes et que des expériences humaines sont menées dans ces laboratoires. Avec plusieurs chefs alliés, il a été décidé qu'une mission comprenant deux objectifs devrait être montée. Le St Nazaire va se charger de cette mission.

\- Deux objectifs? répète Wayan. Nous allons devoir diviser nos forces?

\- Non, les deux peuvent être accomplis en même temps, répond Cortés. Le premier objectif est le suivant : se rendre aux laboratoires, les infiltrer, trouver tous les documents sur les recherches et les détruire en même temps que les laboratoires. Si nous trouvons des prisonniers, nous les libérons et les ramenons avec nous. Il est hors de question de se retirer tant que les laboratoires ne sont pas réduits en cendres, c'est bien clair?

\- Oui! lance le groupe.

\- Parfait. Voici le second objectif : détruire les laboratoires et les recherches ne garantit pas l'arrêt des expériences. De ce fait, si nous pouvons capturer le dirigeant de la Sphère qui vit sur place et mène les recherches, ce sera un bonus. Bien entendu, il est fort probable que d'autres chercheurs vivant ailleurs participent à ces expérimentations et aient donc des copies des recherches. Mais avoir au moins l'un des chercheurs, qui en plus se trouve être l'un des dirigeants de la Sphère, sera un grand atout pour nous.

\- Il est vital d'arrêter ces expérimentations, dit la Vecteur. Nous n'avons que peu d'informations mais nous soupçonnons que le but de ces recherches est de créer des seijins artificiels qui seraient totalement soumis à la Sphère.

\- Mais même s'ils y parviennent, ces seijins n'auraient jamais la même puissance que les vrais seijins, objecte Dahlia.

\- Certes, approuve le vieil homme. Cependant, je pense qu'il est préférable d'affronter deux ou trois seijins puissants que toute une armée de seijins faibles. Les seijins permettent à la Sphère d'asseoir sa suprématie mais ce n'est que parce qu'ils sont peu nombreux que la Sphère ne règne pas encore sur la totalité du Skyland. Si elle parvient à se procurer une armée de seijins, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Même un seijin de faible puissance est une menace pour un humain de base.

\- OK, je vois le topo, résume Mahad. Si la Sphère obtient son armée dopée, nous sommes cuits.

\- Exactement, approuve Cortés. Cette mission est capitale et doit être accomplie le plus tôt possible pour éviter que la Sphère ait le temps de réagir.

\- Mais vous avez dit qu'elle ne savait pas quelles données l'informateur a récupéré, dit Lena.

\- Oui, cependant si la Sphère fait une liste de toutes les données qui étaient sauvegardée sur le serveur du transporteur, elle pourra renforcer les mesures de sécurité autour de tous les périmètres sensibles, dont le bloc qui nous intéresse.

\- C'est une course contre la montre, alors? demande Wayan. Quand l'informateur a-t-il obtenu les renseignements?

\- Il y a deux jours, répond Cortés. Il nous les a communiqué hier, lorsqu'il a réussi à semer ses poursuivants et à rejoindre un bloc allié. Le patrouilleur a été lourdement endommagé et ne pourra être opérationnel avant au moins une semaine. Mais le serveur est toujours accessible, même si l'informateur l'a corrompu avec un virus. C'est pour cela que je veux partir le plus tôt possible. Le St Nazaire va sortir avec tout le personnel rattaché. Mila, Mahad et Lena, j'aimerais que vous nous accompagniez.

\- Pas de souci, dit Mahad, l'Hélios en envie de se défouler, ça lui fera du bien d'aller causer un peu de destruction.

\- Je viens, bien entendu, dit Mila. S'il y a des seijins sur le bloc, vous aurez besoin d'un pouvoir comparable pour les affronter.

\- Maman a raison, approuve Lena, à nous deux, nous pourrons les contenir facilement.

\- Parfait. Le St Nazaire est déjà en cours de préparation. Je vous veux sur le pont dans vingt minutes. Mahad, les rampes pour l'Hélios doivent déjà être sorties, tu peux aller poser ton vaisseau.

\- Tout de suite, Dudule.

\- Et arrête avec ce surnom stupide! Crie Cortés alors que le jeune homme descend déjà les escaliers pour sortir.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes requises sont à bord du St Nazaire. Cortés vérifie les moteurs pendant que Mila, Mahad et Lena parlent avec Marcus sur le ponton.

\- Faites bien attention à vous, conseille Marcus. Je ne veux pas vous voir revenir blessés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, assure Lena, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous partons en mission. Nous savons comment éviter les coups.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut mal aller. J'en suis le parfait exemple : je savais parfaitement bien piloter mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être touché et de me crasher. Donc soyez prudents. Mahad, veille sur ta mère et ta sœur.

\- Je ne veux pas te contredire, papa, mais maman et Lena sont plus que capables de prendre soin d'elles. Honnêtement, elles ne craignent pas grand-chose, elles font une équipe d'enfer.

\- Ton fils a bien raison, dit Mila. Mais ne crains rien, nous ferons attention. Et toi, n'oublie pas d'aller voir le médecin. Tu as un rendez-vous cet après-midi pour ajuster ta prothèse.

\- Je sais, je sais. Othed va m'accompagner, il a des douleurs aux articulations et aimerait avoir quelque chose pour le soulager. Je doute qu'Elman oublie le rendez-vous et comme il sait que je dois y aller aussi, il passera sûrement pour voir si je n'ai pas oublié.

\- C'est juste une précaution, lance une voix derrière la famille, mais je suis certain que vous êtes suffisamment responsable pour y aller sans avoir besoin d'un rappel.

La famille se tourne vers la voix et aperçoit Elman qui s'avance vers eux, tenant le bras d'Othed qui marche lentement. Le voyant semble grave et inquiet.

\- Un problème? demande Marcus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si vous nous écoutez, non, répond Othed. Elman, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Bien sûr.

L'érudit lève sa main libre et tend un sac semblant assez lourd à Mila.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande la seijin en prenant le sac.

\- Vous en aurez besoin si ma vision se réalise, dit Othed. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas mais c'est mieux d'être bien préparé.

Curieuse, Mila ouvre le sac pour inspecter son contenu.

\- Ce sont des provisions médicales, s'étonne la seijin. Des bandages, dans antidouleurs à injecter, des somnifères, des crèmes, des points de suture... Othed, qu'avez-vous vu?

\- Rien de bien clair, je le crains. Je ne peux vous répondre avec certitude mais je sais que l'un de vous trois risque d'être blessé, même si j'ignore de qui il s'agit.

\- Alors nous ne pouvons pas l'éviter? demande Mahad.

\- C'est possible. Bien que la vision n'ait pas été claire, l'impression que j'en ai tiré m'a donné quelques indices. La blessure sera provoqué par l'un de vous.

\- C'est impossible! objecte Mahad. Jamais nous ne nous ferions du mal.

\- Pas volontairement, c'est sûr, acquiesce Othed. Mais une personne va se montrer trop sûre d'elle et mettre les deux autres en danger. La personne blessée le sera en protégeant les deux autres. Cela peut être n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Je sais que le St Nazaire dispose d'une infirmerie bien fournie, mais il y aura d'autres blessés, moins graves heureusement, qui auront également besoin d'aide. Le contenu de ce sac aidera à assurer que tout le monde soit soigné. Mais voici tout de même un conseil : évitez de vous emporter et suivez bien les ordres. Peut-être que vous parviendrez ainsi à vous en sortir indemnes.

\- Si on prévient Cortés, il pourra prendre des provisions en plus pour l'infirmerie, suggère Marcus.

\- Pas le temps, ils vont partir dans quelques minutes, réfute Othed. Cet événement est évoqué dans une prophétie. Ce qui va se passer là-bas sera important dans le futur. Nous ne devons pas les retarder.

\- Mais une ou deux minutes de retard ne vont pa...

\- Tout le monde à bord, retentit la voix de Cortés à travers les hauts-parleurs, départ imminent.

\- Vous voyez? Pas le temps, dit Othed.

\- Merci pour votre avertissement, dit Mila. Nous ferons notre possible pour éviter les blessures.

Après un rapide baiser à Marcus, Mila mène ses enfants sur le St Nazaire. Ils rejoignent Cortés et lui font part de la vision d'Othed.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, maugrée Cortés. S'il dit que vous devez obéir aux ordres, ça implique forcément Mahad.

\- Oh! proteste le jeune homme.

\- Tu es celui qui a le plus de difficultés à suivre les ordres, poursuit Cortés, donc c'est très certainement toi qui va mettre Mila et Lena en danger. Pour une fois, évite de faire cavalier seul, ça pourrait sauver des vies si l'on en croit Othed, ou du moins éviter des blessures.

\- Ce n'est pas juste de toujours m'accuser.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, tu as déjà montré par le passé que tu n'es pas vraiment digne de confiance.

\- Lena aussi a déjà désobéi.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais mis personne en danger, réplique la jeune fille.

\- Mais bien sûr. Quand nous sommes allés à Babylonia parce que tu croyais que maman t'appelait, qui a failli se faire attraper par la Sphère?

\- C'est juste une fois!

\- Et quand t...

\- Ça suffit, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous entendre vous chamailler maintenant. Lena, va avec Cheng pour surveiller les fréquences radio et les radars. Mahad, va aider Dahlia dans les soutes à charger les moustiques. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de remplacer les munitions avant le départ.

Mahad ouvre la bouche pour protester mais un regard noir du chef de la Résistance le dissuade de s'exprimer. Ronchonnant, le jeune homme sort et claque la porte derrière lui.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu plus d'action que les chapitres précédents.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **TeamSky : C'est vrai que c'est bien plus simple avec un pseudo, ou surnom, comme tu veux. Tu as vu juste, il y aura une dispute familiale, mais dans le prochain chapitre, ou celui d'après, ça dépend. Merci pout ton pseudo et pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Le bloc ciblé sera en vue dans cinq minutes, tout le monde à son poste, retentit la voix de Cortés à travers les hauts- du St Nazaire.

Mahad et Dahlia finissent rapidement de recharger le dernier moustique et remontent. Dahlia retourne à sa place aux côtés de Wayan tandis que Mahad grimpe dans l'Hélios. Dès qu'il est installé, il allume la radio.

\- Cortés, je suis en position, j'attends l'ordre pour décoller.

\- Reste en attente pour l'instant, instruit Cortés.

Du bruit se fait entendre et des voix s'élèvent mais la radio ne permet pas de comprendre ce qui est dit.

\- Bon, le plan de bataille est prêt, dit finalement le chef de la Résistance. Le St Nazaire va foncer sur le bloc et le percuter pour créer la panique. Nous avons de la chance que ce bloc soit à l'extérieur de la zone protégée par la Sphère, il n'y a que peu de défenses et aucun vaisseau dans les alentours.

\- Comment ça se fait? demande Mahad en fronçant les sourcils. Le gars est bien un dirigeant de la Sphère, non?

\- C'est exact, répond le Vecteur, mais à cause de ses recherches, il dû s'implanter dans un secteur peu fréquenté. Il voulait certainement éviter d'attirer l'attention et ne pas être dérangé. De plus, nous ne sommes pas certains que tous les membres de la Sphère approuvent ce genre d'expériences.

\- Sérieux? Il y a en qui ont une conscience? Il ont dû prendre un coup à la tête, commente Mahad.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, dit Dahlia.

\- Oslo et Diwan ne sont pas représentatifs de la Sphère, intervient Cortés. Bien qu'ils représentent la majorité, il existe des agents qui ont des valeurs morales. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça.

\- C'est vrai, approuve Wayan, et on devrait se dépêcher de communiquer le plan d'attaque, nous nous rapprochons.

\- Bien, reprend Cortés. Après la collision avec le bloc, Mahad fera un tour rapide du bloc et lancera quelques tirs pour ajouter à la confusion. Les moustiques vont se déployer tout autour pour empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir tout en surveillant au cas où des renforts arrivent. Mahad, quand tu auras terminé de semer le chaos, tu mettras l'Hélios en vol stationnaire au-dessus des laboratoires et tu surveilleras les allers et venues. Tu devras faire attention à ce que personne ne tente de décoller du bloc. Tu resteras à ta place jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit de retour à bord du St Nazaire et que je donne l'ordre de départ. Tu as compris?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Wayan, Dahlia, vous irez avec Lena pour fouiller la maison, si vous trouvez le dirigeant, vous le neutralisez et le faites prisonnier. Dès que vous l'avez, vous l'amenez au vaisseau et le mettez dans une cellule. Si vous ne le trouvez pas, inspectez son bureau et prenez tout ce qui vous paraît important. Mila, tu viendras avec moi aux laboratoires, le reste de l'équipage nous accompagnera. L'objectif est de libérer les prisonniers, trouver les documents de recherche et si possible, capturer les chercheurs. Si nous trouvons le dirigeant, tu sais quoi faire. Vecteur, vous restez avec Cheng près de la radio. Vous nous conseillerez si jamais nous ne savons pas quoi prendre comme document ou si nous trouvons quelque chose que nous ne comprenons pas. En cas d'attaque, vous avez autorité pour rappeler tout le monde. Des questions?

\- Si nous ne trouvons pas le dirigeant, nous vous rejoignons aux laboratoires après avoir fouillé le bureau? interroge Lena.

\- Non, répond Cortés. Vous revenez au vaisseau. Wayan et Dahlia, vous restez aux commandes pour être prêts à partir le plus vite possible.

\- Mais moi, je peux vous rejoindre, insiste Lena.

\- Tu reviens au vaisseau, point final. Je ne veux pas que tu traînes dans un laboratoire qui fait des expériences sur les pouvoirs seijins.

\- Mais maman v...

\- Mila est une adulte et une seijin pleinement entraînée. Tu es puissante mais tu manques encore de contrôle. Tu obéis aux ordres et reste avec Wayan et Dahlia, c'est clair?

\- Oui, dit Lena à contrecœur.

\- Dans ce cas, que tout le monde se prépare. Le bloc est en vue.

Mahad lève la tête et voit le bloc devant le St Nazaire. Le bloc est plat, sans relief. Une immense maison entourée de jardins se trouve sur un côté et des bâtiments blancs, carrés, sont à l'autre bout. Des grillages et clôtures entourent les bâtiments carrés. Des canons automatiques sont postés à intervalles réguliers sur les pourtours du bloc.

\- Cortés, on fait quoi pour les canons? demande Mahad.

\- Le Vecteur s'en charge.

\- Bien entendu, c'est moi qui doit faire tout le travail, maugrée le vieil homme.

\- C'est votre programme, dit Cortés.

\- C'est vrai, enchérit Cheng, vous êtes celui qui le connaît le mieux. Et puis, je ne connais pas les fréquences que vous utilisez pour désactiver les signaux d'armement.

\- C'est facile, je te montrerais quand on sera de retour à Puerto Angel, promet le Vecteur.

\- Parlez moins et travaillez plus, gronde le chef de la Résistance.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

Mahad réprime un rire et démarre l'Hélios. Le St Nazaire réduit de façon minime sa vitesse mais garde son cap sur le bloc. Les canons, qui se sont activés à l'approche du vaisseau pirate, cessent de bouger et ne tirent pas. Cortés lance un avertissement dans les hauts-parleurs pour la collision. Le St Nazaire entre en contact avec le bloc. De forts tremblements parcourent le vaisseau et le bloc. Mahad fait décoller l'Hélios puis se dirige vers le bloc. Il fait un tour rapide avant de revenir vers les bâtiments carrés et commence à tirer, en visant principalement les clôtures. Quelques tirs sont également envoyés sur les bâtiments eux-mêmes et sur le terrain tout autour. Les moustiques se déploient autour du bloc, en deux anneaux, un tourné vers l'extérieur et l'autre vers l'intérieur. Deux groupes sortent du St Nazaire et se séparent au moment où des briggs sortent des laboratoires et commencent à tirer. Mahad fait un dernier passage juste au-dessus des briggs et les mitraillent pour laisser le champs libre au groupe de Cortés. Le jeune homme prend ensuite sa place au-dessus des laboratoires et surveille les alentours. Il tire occasionnellement sur les briggs qui arrivent de divers abris tout en montant la garde. À peine cinq minutes après l'arrivée du St Nazaire, le groupe de Wayan revient vers le vaisseau.

\- Mahad, surveille nos arrières pendant qu'on rentre, demande Dahlia.

\- Ah ça, avec joie, mais tu es un peu loin là, pour voir correctement.

\- Mahad! s'exclame la jeune femme avec furie.

\- C'est bon, je plaisante. Tss, faut te dérider Dahlia, tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux gris trop tôt.

\- Je te promets que tu n'en auras plus un seul si tu continues, menace la blonde.

\- Quelle rabat-joie!

Tout en parlant, Mahad jette un coup d'œil en direction de la maison.

\- Vous avez trouvé le dirigeant?

\- Non, répond Lena, il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Pas même des briggs.

\- Dans ce cas, ils devaient organiser une journée découverte dans les laboratoires. Cortés va se faire un plaisir de le débusquer. J'ai comme l'impression que Dudule a une rage de dents rien qu'en pensant à ce type.

\- C'est compréhensible, dit le Vecteur, les recherches menées ici sont contre les droits humains. Cortés n'approuvera jamais de telles choses.

\- Arrêtez de discuter sur la fréquence radio, gronde Cortés. J'apprécie les renseignements mais je peux me passer de vos bavardages.

\- Capitaine! retentit un voix éloignée. Il y a des seijins qui gardent l'entrée d'un laboratoire.

\- Où est Mila?

\- Elle s'occupe du dirigeant et ne peut pas nous rejoindre tout de suite.

\- D'accord. On y va on s'occupe des seijins. Wayan, Dahlia, l'évacuation a commencé. Préparez-vous à recevoir des gens assez mal en point et des prisonniers. Lena, va aider à l'infirmerie, il y a de nombreux blessés.

\- Compris, Capitaine, dit Wayan.

Le silence se fait sur la ligne tandis que des explosions retentissent dans les laboratoires. Des gens commencent à sortir, guidés par des membres d'équipage du St Nazaire, et se dirigent vers le vaisseau.

\- Qu-Lena! Revient! crie Dahlia.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiète Mahad.

\- Cette petite idiote vient de nous fausser compagnie, répond la jeune femme. Elle va aux laboratoires.

\- Mahad, dit le Vecteur, la situation est sous contrôle ici. Pose l'Hélios et va récupérer ta sœur. Vous avez entendu, Capitaine?

\- Oui. Mahad, dès que tu trouves Lena, tu la ramènes au vaisseau, même si tu dois la traîner.

\- Compris!

Le jeune homme pose rapidement l'Hélios sur les rampes puis descend de son vaisseau et du St Nazaire et court en direction des laboratoires. Quand il entre dans le premier bâtiment, il aperçoit Lena qui franchit une porte menant à l'étage supérieur. Mahad se précipite après la jeune fille et monte les marches deux par deux. Lorsqu'il arrive en haut, il se trouve dans un couloir. Le jeune homme hésite un instant avant de prendre à droite. Il vérifie toutes les pièces devant lesquelles il passe mais ne trouve pas sa sœur. Il est au fond du couloir quand il entend du bruit provenir de la direction opposée. Jurant, Mahad court et arrive à une porte qui donne accès à un grand bureau. Tous les meubles sont renversés et des papiers volent dans tous les sens. Les fenêtres sont brisées, parsemant le sol d'éclats de verre. Lena est accroupie derrière un fauteuil renversé. Elle regarde un homme, vêtu de l'uniforme de la Sphère, qui combat Mila. La mère des jeunes gens se débrouille bien mais elle ne peut attaquer correctement car son adversaire, également un seijin, tient une jeune femme en pleurs contre lui, l'utilisant en guise de bouclier.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper, crie Mila. Quoi que vous fassiez, nous vous emmènerons. Relâchez-la!

\- Hors de question que j'obéisse à une pirate. Surtout une seijin qui a placé sa loyauté dans le mauvais camp et défie ceux qu'elle devrait servir!

\- Je ne suis au service de personne! réplique Mila. Ma seule loyauté va à la liberté, ce qui est le contraire de la Sphère!

\- La vraie liberté est de servir les plus forts, crache l'homme, de rester auprès d'eux. C'est ce qui nous donne le pouvoir. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point ta résistance est pathétique. Avec un pouvoir si faible, tu ne vaux rien et tu n'accompliras rien!

\- C'est faux! crie Lena en se redressant. Maman est une seijin à la puissance incomparable! Et elle n'a pas besoin d'utiliser d'autres personnes pour faire ce qu'elle veut! Ni utiliser une femme sans défense pour se protéger! Et tu ne pourras rien contre moi, non plus, je suis bien plus puissante que vous deux réunis!

\- Lena, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! s'écrie Mila en se détournant.

L'homme profite de la distraction de la seijin pour l'attaquer. Mila s'écroule au sol avec un cri de douleur, se tenant le bras droit.

\- Maman!

Mahad court aux côtés de sa mère et s'agenouille pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Venir au combat avec ses enfants, quelle bêtise. C'est une erreur d'aller combattre en traînant ses faiblesses derrière soi. La Sphère nous apprend à ne pas avoir de telles attaches. Tu le saurais si tu obéissais à ceux qui te sont supérieurs.

\- Silence! hurle Lena en préparant une boule d'énergie seijin.

\- Lena, non, il a une otage! proteste Mila en s'asseyant avec l'aide de Mahad.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la toucherais pas, assure la jeune fille.

Avant que Mila puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Lena fournit plus d'énergie à son attaque puis la lance. L'homme, surprit, relâche son étreinte pour lever les mains afin de stopper l'attaque et sa prisonnière se libère. La jeune femme se recroqueville dans un coin, les mains sur la tête. La boule d'énergie heurte un bouclier qui la ralentit mais ne peut l'arrêter. Avec un cri de frustration, le seijin modifie son bouclier pour renvoyer l'attaque à Lena. Mais la force de la boule d'énergie est telle qu'il ne peut contrôler sa trajectoire et il s'assomme lorsque le recul le fait cogner le mur derrière lui. La boule d'énergie frappe le plafond, rebondit et touche le sol, juste à côté de Mahad et Mila. La femme crie quand des plaques du plafond tombent sur elle et son fils. Soudain, elle est poussée rudement sur le côté. Quand elle se redresse, tenant toujours son bras, elle voit le sol qui s'écroule, emportant Mahad tandis que le plafond continue à s'effondrer et que plus de plaques chutent à travers le trou dans le sol.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Mahad. Petite info : dans ce chapitre, j'ai remplacé _Rébellion_ par _Résistance_. En effet, en relisant mes notes, je me suis aperçue que je me suis trompée de terme. Je modifierais les autres chapitres dans le week-end pour tout remettre en ordre.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires (et merci pour vos pseudos, c'est tellement plus simple!) :**

 **TeamSky : Pas encore la raclée, peut-être dans le prochain chapitre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Mahad va s'en sortir.^^ Pour ta petite question sur le destin de Mahad, en effet, Othed dit qu'il ne va pas mourir. Mais il existe des destins pires que la mort (c'est une réplique tirée je ne sais d'où mais elle convient parfaitement). Donc, ce qui attend Mahad n'est pas vraiment joyeux. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **clo15 : Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, ils ont du mal à avoir confiance en Mahad, mais ça va s'arranger. Euh, sinon, pour Mahad qui souffre, ben... Disons que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte, mais je me suis quand même retenue. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sans perdre une seconde, Mila s'élance dans le vide. Son pouvoir seijin ralentit sa chute et elle atterrit doucement aux côtés de son fils. Mahad est tout juste visible sous les plaques et la poussière. Un feu s'est également déclenché et commence à ronger les plaques et la moquette. Mila s'empresse de piétiner les flammes mais leur progression est trop rapide. Une main la saisit brusquement et l'écarte. Quand elle se tourne vers celui qui l'a poussé, elle voit Cortés avec un extincteur qui s'efforce d'étouffer le feu. Wayan est à ses côtés, tenant un autre extincteur. Lorsque le feu est entièrement maîtrisé, les deux hommes se mettent à tirer les plaques pour les jeter plus loin. Mila les aides en se servant de ses pouvoirs, son bras l'empêchant de les aider physiquement. Lena les rejoint quelques instants plus tard, pâle et tremblante. Le dirigeant, toujours inconscient et flottant dans l'air, et la jeune femme se trouvent derrière elle. La jeune seijin regarde les trois adultes travailler avec angoisse.

\- Maman? demande timidement Lena. Est-ce que j...

\- Retourne sur le St Nazaire et aide les autres à s'occuper des blessés, coupe sèchement Mila. Tout de suite.

Lena ouvre la bouche pour protester mais un coup d'œil de Cortés la fait taire. Elle sort du bâtiment, suivie par la jeune femme et le dirigeant.

\- Mila, peux-tu soulever cette plaque? questionne Cortés. C'est la dernière mais elle se trouve directement sur Mahad. S'il est gravement blessé, bouger la plaque à la main pourrait empirer les blessures.

La seijin hoche la tête et use de son pouvoir pour bouger la plaque. Dès que Mahad est découvert, Cortés et Wayan s'agenouillent à ses côtés pour l'examiner. Mila s'accroupit auprès d'eux et regarde son fils, n'osant pas le toucher.

\- Bon, ça ne s'annonce pas bien, dit Cortés. Il a une plaie à l'arrière de la tête, le bras droit cassé et le poignet gauche au moins foulé, si ce n'est pire.

\- Il y a aussi des brûlures sur son côté gauche, ajoute Wayan. Elles sont au cou, sur l'épaule, le bars et les flancs. Les plaques ont protégé le reste de son corps.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'une civière pour le transporter.

\- Non, refuse Mila. Je m'en occupe. Une civière implique qu'on le bouge et nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il n'ait pas d'autres blessures. En le faisant flotter, je peux le maintenir dans la même position sans exercer la moindre pression et surtout sans le secouer.

\- Bonne idée, approuve le chef de la Résistance. J'appelle le St Nazaire pour qu'ils préparent un lit pour Mahad.

Mila hoche la tête et, à l'aide de son pouvoir, soulève doucement son fils. Cortés contacte le vaisseau pour transmettre l'arrivée d'un blessé grave. Quand il a fini son appel, il se relève et suit Mila qui marche rapidement, faisant suivre son fils. Wayan reste à côté de Mahad, prêt à le soutenir si Mila perd sa concentration. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au vaisseau, le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie est dégagé et ils peuvent avancer sans craindre de cogner quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

\- Reste avec Mahad, dit Cortés à Mila. Wayan, on rejoint Dahlia et on part d'ici. Il faut dégager de cette zone et rentrer à Puerto Angel le plus vite possible.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

Les deux hommes quittent Mila et rejoignent leurs postes. La seijin continue à marcher et ne tarde pas à émerger dans l'infirmerie. Une quinzaine de personnes s'y trouve, tous en plus ou moins bon état. Le médecin du St Nazaire, un ajout récent à l'équipage, noue une bande à la main d'un jeune homme quand Mila entre. Il jette un bref coup d'œil à la seijin avant de se concentrer sur Mahad. Confiant son patient à Lena, qui ne semble pas vouloir croiser le regard de sa mère, le médecin fait signe à Mila de le suivre vers une section de l'infirmerie qui abrite un lit et un rideau pouvant se déployer autour pour offrir de l'intimité à un éventuel patient. Mila dépose doucement Mahad sur le lit pendant que le médecin tire les rideaux.

\- Le Capitaine m'a dit que c'est sérieux mais je pense qu'il a minimisé l'affaire. Mila, vous voulez me donner les compresses et le désinfectant? Je vais devoir nettoyer les plaies aussi.

Mila attrape les compresses et les donne au médecin sans un mot. L'homme se met immédiatement au travail, s'attaquant d'abord à la blessure à la tête. La plaie se trouve juste derrière droite et remonte jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Avec des gestes prudents, le médecin écarte les cheveux pour nettoyer et désinfecter. Quand il a terminé, il prend une aiguille et du fil chirurgical puis se met à faire des points de suture.

\- Et voilà! Onze points. Vous pouvez venir ici et tenir la compresse sur les sutures? Je vais bander sa tête pour qu'il ne risque pas de craquer les points en bougeant.

La seijin avance et tient la compresse d'une main tremblante pendant que le médecin enroule la bande sur la tête de Mahad.

\- Parfait, passons à la suite. Aidez-moi à lui enlever sa veste. Doucement, faites attention à ses brûlures et à son bras cassé. Je pense que le poignet a une petite fracture mais je ne pourrais pas en être certain jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à Puerto Angel.

Tout en parlant, le médecin retire délicatement la veste de Mahad. Il s'occupe ensuite de son bras droit, qu'il met dans une attelle, puis s'intéresse aux brûlures.

\- Elles ne sont pas trop graves, heureusement, mais je n'ai aucune crème contre les brûlures, je crains qu'il doive attendre pour cela aussi.

\- J'en ai, dit Mila. Une minute!

La femme sort de l'infirmerie et se rend à la cabine où elle attrape le sac que lui a confié Othed avant le départ. Quand elle présente le sac au médecin, ce dernier inspecte son contenu et hoche la tête.

\- C'est parfait. Il y a aussi des antidouleurs, ça aidera grandement. Je vais lui en injecter un tout de suite, nul doute qu'il souffre énormément, même s'il est inconscient.

Le médecin continue à examiner et soigner Mahad pendant près d'une heure. Dès qu'il a fini, il laisse Mila rester auprès du jeune homme et monte voir Cortés.

\- Comment va Mahad? demande le Capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas brillant mais ça aurait pu être pire. Onze points de suture à la tête, des brûlures sur tout le côté supérieur gauche, le poignet gauche certainement fracturé, le bras droit cassé, une côte, à droite, déplacée et le genoux droit tordu. Il semble être tombé sur son côté droit. Je soupçonne aussi qu'il a inhalé de la poussière en grande quantité, ce qui pourrait causer des problèmes respiratoires. Par précaution, je lui ai également mis une minerve. J'ignore s'il a des dommages au cou, mais c'est plus sûr ainsi. En dehors de tout ça, il n'y a rien de fatal. Il mettra quelques mois à se rétablir, c'est tout. Cependant, c'est un jeune homme en bonne santé et bonne condition physique. Son rétablissement devrait être rapide.

\- Merci, dit Cortés.

\- C'est mon métier, je ne fais rien qui sorte du cadre de mes devoirs. Mahad est actuellement sous somnifères, je préfère le garder endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être transféré à la clinique de Puerto Angel. Vous devriez prévenir pour qu'une civière nous attende dès notre arrivée.

\- Je m'en occupe! lance Cheng.

\- Dis-leur aussi d'envoyer un véhicule pour ramener les autres blessés, certains sont trop fatigués pour marcher, conseille Cortés. Et demande à ce qu'une cellule spéciale soit préparée pour notre prisonnier. C'est un seijin, donc pas de fenêtres.

\- Compris.

Le jeune garçon se tourne vers sa radio et commence à tester les fréquences pour tenter d'atteindre le bloc. Le médecin, ayant terminé son rapport, redescend à l'infirmerie. Il vérifie la situation avec Mahad puis se retourne vers ses autres patients. Lena est assise dans un coin, silencieuse, regardant le rideau cachant le lit avec insistance. Mila reste auprès de Mahad une grande partie du trajet, comptant les heures. Quand elle le quitte pour se dégourdir les jambes, elle voit sa fille et se dirige vers elle.

\- Comment il va? demande Lena d'une petite voix.

\- Pas bien, répond Mila avec froideur. Et c'est de ta faute.

\- C'est le dirigeant qui a renvoyé l'attaque, proteste faiblement la jeune fille.

\- Mais c'est toi qui est à l'origine de cette attaque. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en mêler et tu n'avais rien à faire là, pour commencer.

\- Mahad non plus, se défend Lena. Il devait rester dans l'Hélios.

\- Le Vecteur et Cortés lui ont demandé de te trouver et de te ramener au vaisseau. Tu le saurais si tu avait pris une radio, comme tu dois normalement le faire. Si tu n'avais pas voulu étaler ton pouvoir, Mahad n'aurait eu aucune raison de se trouver dans ce bâtiment.

\- Mais tu n'arrivais pas à l...

\- Je me serais débrouillée! coupe Mila en élevant la voix. Cesse de te chercher des excuses. Ton frère est gravement blessé par ta faute, parce que tu t'es montrée orgueilleuse. Quand nous arriverons à Puerto Angel, tu rentreras immédiatement à la maison et tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Toutes les punitions que tu as pu connaître jusqu'à ce jour vont te paraître infimes comparé à ce que je vais te préparer. Et ne compte sur personne pour t'aider. Tout le monde ici sait ce qui s'est passé et qui est en faute. Tu ne trouveras personne pour compatir.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir Mahad? demande Lena après un long silence.

\- Il dort et a besoin de repos, alors non.

Sans un mot de plus, Mila sort de l'infirmerie et rejoint Cortés.

\- Tu vas bien? demande le Capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis blessée.

\- Ton bras dément cette affirmation.

\- Juste une égratignure. Nous arrivons bientôt?

\- Dans une demi-heure, à peu près. Les liaisons avec le bloc sont possibles, si tu veux prévenir Marcus.

\- C'est une bonne idée, soupire Mila. Il m'en voudra s'il n'est pas mis au courant.

\- Où est Lena? questionne Cortés.

\- À l'infirmerie, répond la seijin. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec elle mais je suis persuadée que je vais devoir lui parler de nouveau, et souvent. Elle refuse d'admettre ses erreurs et ne voit pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal.

\- Elle aurait pu faire tuer Mahad, gronde Cortés. Toi, l'otage et le dirigeant auriez aussi pu y passer. Si elle ne se rend pas compte de sa responsabilité dans cet événement et de ce qui aurait pu arriver, elle restera à Puerto Angel. Je refuse d'emmener un tel danger potentiel en mission.

\- Je pense que Lena a besoin d'un petit recadrage, intervient le Vecteur. C'est une jeune fille brillante et qui a bon fond, mais sa puissance et le rôle qui lui est attribué dans la Prophétie lui sont montés à la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, confie Mila. Je n'ai jamais eu un tel problème, auparavant.

\- Peut-être qu'une personne extérieure à la famille aura plus de chance, propose le Vecteur. Notre cher Capitaine ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Moi?! Pourquoi?

\- Vous êtes une figure d'autorité et Lena, bien que ne vous respectant pas toujours, a un peu peur de vous. Si elle se fait réprimander par le chef de la Résistance, peut-être appuyé par Othed et moi-même, il se peut qu'elle entende enfin raison.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuve Mila. Je peux compter sur vous?

\- Il faudra demander à Othed, dit le Vecteur. Pour ma part, ce sera un plaisir. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend Lena, ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- Alors autant la remettre à sa place le plus tôt possible, dit Cortés. C'est d'accord, je lui parlerais dans quelques jours. Je veux lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle a fait, pour voir si elle regrette ses actions et les assume.

\- Capitaine! crie Cheng. Je viens de recevoir un message de Puerto Angel, ils ont tout ce qu'on a demandé et nous attendent sur le quai.

\- Parfait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **TeamSky : Ouaip, à peu près bien, restons dans le positif.^^ Lena aura droit à son engueulade dans le prochain chapitre, tu devrais apprécier. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'arrivée à Puerto Angel se fait dans le calme. Mis au courant que de nombreux blessés sont à bord, les gens évitent de se regrouper sur le quai afin de laisser la place aux médecins. Wayan descend du vaisseau pour récupérer la civière demandée et remonte en fonçant à l'infirmerie. Avec l'aide du médecin de bord, ils transfèrent doucement le jeune homme sur la civière et le descendent sur le quai pour le confier aux médecins qui attendent. Marcus, qui se trouve non loin, aperçoit son fils inconscient et s'approche aussi vite qu'il le peut. Il est intercepté par Cortés et Mila.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demande Marcus. Que lui est-il arrivé?

\- Pas ici, dit Cortés. Il serait plus prudent d'en parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Les circonstances ayant mené aux blessures de Mahad sont particulières et pourraient causer des soulèvements chez les anti-seijins, explique Mila tout bas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un membre de la Résistance est blessé par un seijin ennemi, pourquoi ça créerait des problèmes maintenant?

Mila ne répond pas et Cortés arbore un air sombre. Marcus fronce les sourcils. Il aperçoit Lena qui descend du vaisseau et hésite un instant. Elle se met en mouvement quand Dahlia passe à côté d'elle en lui jetant un regard glacial. Marcus ouvre grand les yeux et se tourne vers son épouse et leur ami.

\- C'est Lena qui a pr...

\- Chut! coupe Mila. On en parlera plus tard. Suit Lena et assure-toi qu'elle rentre à la maison et qu'elle aille directement dans sa chambre. Je vais voir les médecins qui s'occupent de Mahad puis je vous rejoint.

\- Nous t'expliquerons quand le calme sera revenu, promet Cortés. Je dois trouver des logements pour les réfugiés et j'ai un prisonnier à qui je dois présenter sa nouvelle cellule.

\- Vous avez réussi votre mission, dit Marcus, c'est une bonne chose.

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais au moins celui-là ne pourra plus causer de mal. Mila, tu me tiens au courant pour Mahad?

\- Oui.

Avec un hochement de tête, Cortés s'éloigne du couple et rejoint Dahlia et Wayan qui veillent à ce que les blessés soient tous descendus du vaisseau. Mila échanger encore quelques mots avec Marcus puis rejoint la clinique à laquelle Mahad a été emmené. Quand elle rentre dans le bâtiment, une secrétaire lui demande ce qu'elle vient faire. Mila explique rapidement et la femme lui demande de patienter pendant qu'elle se renseigne. Elle revient dix minutes plus tard avec un médecin.

\- Madame Farel? demande le médecin.

\- Oui, répond Mila.

\- Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Mila se lève et suit le médecin qui la mène dans un couloir et dans un bureau. Il ferme la porte et lui indique de s'asseoir puis contourne la lourde table de bois et s'installe à son tour.

\- Le médecin du St Nazaire nous a fait parvenir une note indiquant toutes les blessures de Mahad ainsi que les divers traitements apportés. Cela nous a permis de gagner un temps précieux pour chercher d'autres blessures que l'équipement limité du vaisseau ne pouvait détecter.

\- Et? interroge Mila. Qu'avez-vous trouvé?

\- Nous avons confirmé que le poignet gauche présente une fissure de l'os. Elle est petite et devrait se ressouder sans problème et rapidement. Le cou est indemne, heureusement, malgré quelques bleus mais après un choc pareil, il faut s'y attendre. La blessure à la tête nous inquiétait énormément mais nous avons pu vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune hémorragie intracrânienne et que le seul dommage est de surface. Il se peut cependant que Mahad souffre de maux de tête ou quelques autres effets secondaires peu désirables.

\- Lesquels?

\- Perte d'une ou plusieurs facultés, troubles de la mémoire, difficultés de concentration. La blessure se trouve près de la tempe, qui est une zone particulièrement fragile. Nous ne serons sûrs de rien avant son réveil.

\- Je vois, dit Mila. Autre chose?

\- Les risques respiratoires évoqués par le médecin du St Nazaire sont écartés. Nous avons fait une première évaluation rapide et il n'y a aucun problème au niveau des poumons ou des bronches. Mahad va être surveillé avec attention durant les vingt-quatre heures à venir. S'il ne montre aucun signe indiquant que son état empire, nous le garderons deux ou trois jours pour l'aider à s'ajuster puis il pourra rentrer chez vous.

\- Est-il réveillé?

\- Non. Le somnifère qui lui a été donné fait encore effet. Il faut également prendre en compte l'état de fatigue de son corps, dû aux nombreuses blessures. Nous attendons à ce qu'il se réveille dans une heure à peu près. Ne craignez rien, une personne se trouvera à ses côtés en permanence afin de nous prévenir dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux.

\- Merci, souffle Mila, rassurée. J'imagine que ça ne serve à rien que j'aille le voir maintenant?

\- En effet, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui et il serait bien que vous alliez vous reposer. Dans les cas comme celui-ci, la famille s'inquiète beaucoup trop et s'épuise. Ce n'est pas la meilleure réaction possible mais c'est la nature humaine. Mahad va avoir besoin d'aide quand il sortira d'ici. Il aura mal et sera fatigué. De plus, avec ses deux mains hors d'usage, il aura besoin d'une présence constante à ses côtés pour l'aider dans les tâches les plus courantes. Je demanderais à une infirmière de vous expliquer que faire et comment aider avant que Mahad ne soit libéré de nos soins.

\- Comment de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'il soit totalement guéri?

\- Ça dépend. Chaque personne est unique, les capacités de guérison varient d'un individu à l'autre. Mahad est un jeune homme fort et en bonne santé, en temps normal. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il est têtu. La force de caractère est un critère primordial dans la guérison. En prenant en compte ces facteurs, je dirais qu'une guérison complète pourrait prendre entre deux et quatre mois. Il y aura de la rééducation par la suite et il aura un suivi régulier pour sa tête, même s'il ne présente aucun effet secondaire. Il devra également effectuer des tests pour voir s'il est toujours apte à piloter.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? demande Mila avec angoisse.

\- Dans certains cas, un coup à la tête, même léger, peut provoquer des étourdissements et des nausées quand la personne se trouve dans un vaisseau. La pression de l'air est différente et peu être à l'origine de malaises. Si Mahad devait présenter de tels symptômes, nous lui conseillerons très fortement de faire une croix sur le pilotage.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas arriver! Mahad se définit principalement par ses capacités de pilote. S'il ne peut plus faire cela, il va déprimer et v...

\- Calmez-vous. C'est une possibilité, rien de garantit que ça va forcément arriver.

Mila se calme progressivement et continue à écouter le médecin qui lui prodigue quelques conseils concernant Mahad avant de la raccompagner à l'accueil et de lui faire promettre de se reposer. Mila rentre chez elle, se préparant à discuter avec son mari. Ce dernier lui jette un seul coup d'œil et lui dit d'aller dormir.

\- Mais tu voulais savoir...

\- Ça peut attendre. Tu as une mine affreuse, va compter les moutons.

\- Il n'y a pas de moutons, dit Mila en souriant.

\- Alors compte les nœuds dans le bois, rétorque Marcus en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Tu es aussi terrible que Mahad, se désole Mila. Je jure qu'il a hérité de tous tes mauvais côtés.

\- Et des bons aussi, n'oublie pas son talent de pilote.

\- Alors il n'a rien hérité de moi? demande Mila en prenant un air indigné.

\- Il a tes yeux. Et ta gentillesse. Il a aussi une bonne tête sur les épaules, même s'il préfère se faire passer pour un idiot.

\- Ça, c'est de toi.

\- Je plaide coupable, rit Marcus. Allez, va dormir un peu. Je te réveillerais dans deux heures.

Mila remercie rapidement son mari et va dans leur chambre. Comme promis, elle est réveillée deux heures plus tard. Après une courte discussion avec Marcus, la seijin quitte leur maison et retourne à la clinique. Lorsqu'elle entre dans le bâtiment, elle voit Dahlia assise dans la salle d'attente.

\- Dahlia? appelle Mila.

\- Oh, Mila, vous êtes là.

\- Que fais-tu ici?

\- Je suis venue prendre des nouvelles de Mahad mais le gorille qui sert de secrétaire refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit, sous prétexte que je ne suis pas de la famille. Alors j'attends pour voir si je peux attraper un des médecins.

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme adresse un regard meurtrier à la secrétaire qui le lui rend avec empressement.

\- Tu peux venir avec moi, propose Mila en rigolant. Il devrait être réveillé, normalement.

\- Merci, dit Dahlia en se levant.

Les deux femmes s'engagent dans le couloir et se rendent à la chambre que la secrétaire indique à Mila avec mauvaise grâce. En ouvrant la porte, elles entendant des voix. Deux infirmières sont dans la chambre et changent les pansements sur les brûlures de Mahad.

\- Oh, pardon, dit Mila, nous allons attendre dehors.

\- Vous êtes la mère du jeune homme? demande l'une des infirmières.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, venez. Nous allons vous montrer comment nettoyer et changer les pansements. Les brûlures ont besoin de soins quasi-constants.

Mila entre complètement dans la chambre et Dahlia la suit puis ferme la porte. Elles approchent du lit et constatent que Mahad est toujours endormi.

\- Le médecin m'a dit qu'il devait se réveillait environ une heure après son arrivée ici, dit Mila en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle examine son fils.

\- Il s'est réveillé, confirme une infirmière. Mais la douleur était trop grand alors nous avons préféré le rendormir. Nous avons augmenté les doses d'antidouleur. Espérons que ça lui évitera de souffrir.

\- Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit de nouveau au royaume des rêveurs, dit la seconde infirmière. Les brûlures sont des blessures très tendres et douloureuses. Alors il est préférable qu'il dorme pendant qu'on change les pansements.

\- Pourquoi les changer si tôt?

\- Les brûlures doivent être surveillées pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'infection ou de saignement. Et il faut appliquer de la crème de façon régulière aussi. Heureusement, elles ne sont pas trop importantes, alors ça laissera juste quelques cicatrices et elles guériront sans trop de souci. Mais les gestes à effectuer sont très particuliers. Donc regardez bien.

\- Vous aurez besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous aider, ajoute la seconde infirmière. Du moins dans un premier temps, avant que la peau commence à se reformer et à recouvrir les aires brûlées. Vous devez légèrement soulever votre fils pour accéder à toutes les zones. Avant de commencer, étalez une serviette sous lui pour éviter de tâcher les draps.

Les deux infirmières prennent des tours pour expliquer à Mila comment procéder aux soins. Dahlia écoute avec attention, tout en regardant fréquemment Mahad, prenant en compte ses blessures. Les infirmières finissent de changer les pansements et sortent de la chambre, laissant les deux femmes avec Mahad.

\- C'est dur de se dire qu'il a eu de la chance, quand on le voit comme ça, commente Dahlia. Ça aurait pu être tellement pire.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesce Mila. Soyons reconnaissantes qu'il s'en sorte un peu brisé mais vivant.

\- C'est de ça dont parlait Othed avant le départ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Il n'aurait pas nous dire clairement ce qui allait arriver? On aurait pu éviter ça.

\- Othed nous a dit que sa vision était trouble, il n'a pas vu qui allait être blessé. Mais il nous a beaucoup aidé. Sans le sac qu'il m'a confié, nous n'aurions pas pu traiter les brûlures de Mahad sur le St Nazaire. Il aurait dû attendre d'arriver à Puerto Angel et aurait souffert.

\- Les visions seraient quand même plus pratiques si elles étaient claires, maugrée Dahlia.

\- Va dire ça à Othed, dit une voix rauque. Il te dira que le futur n'est pas soumis au bon vouloir des mortels et qu'on ne peut que le deviner, sans être sûrs d'être dans le vrai. Ou un truc dans le genre.

\- Mahad! s'écrient Mila et Dahlia en voyant le jeune homme qui a les yeux à demi-ouverts et sourit faiblement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le nouveau chapitre avec enfin les punitions de Lena. Et oui, j'y suis allée à fond, elle a droit à plusieurs punitions. J'étais tellement inspirée que ce chapitre fait près de 3000 mots (2991), alors que j'avoisine les 2000 à 2500 mots en moyenne. Je dois avouer que j'aime bien me défouler sur les persos que je n'aime pas. Presque autant que j'aime faire souffrir les persos que j'adore. C'est inquiétant, non?^^**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **clo15 : C'est juste un prétexte pour voir Mahad se reposer. Et non, je ne vais pas lui laisser de séquelles, ça me gênerait trop pour la suite. Et franchement, vu ce que je lui réserve à la fin, il n'a pas besoin d'autres soucis en plus. Pour l'engueulade de Lena, tu vas être servie, bon appétit! Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Teamsky : Lena va finir par comprendre. En même temps, au vu de ce que Cortés lui réserve, elle n'a pas le choix. Et Mahad, bien entendu, reste fidèle à lui-même. Ce ne serait pas intéressant autrement. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mila et Dahlia passent près d'une heure avec Mahad avant que le jeune homme ne se rendorme, épuisé. Le médecin les rassure en leur disant que Mahad va passer quelques jours à dormir et se réveiller assez souvent jusqu'à ce que son corps ait récupéré assez d'énergie pour le maintenir conscient. Il leur dit également qu'il est trop tôt pour affirmer que Mahad n'ait subi aucun dégât mental mais que la discussion qu'il a eu avec les deux femmes est très prometteuse pour un guérison complète et sans souci. Rassurées, Mila et Dahlia sortent de la clinique et retournent chacune à leur domicile. En arrivant chez elle, Mila fait asseoir Marcus dans le salon et lui raconte ce qui s'est passé et comment va leur fils. La réaction de l'ancien pilote est mitigée. Il est heureux que Mahad ne soit pas plus gravement blessé et se montre déçu par Lena, avec une certaine dose de colère. Il est d'accord avec son épouse quant à l'implication de Cortés et des autres pour lui faire la morale mais insiste pour être présent au moment de la confrontation. Mila accepte facilement et monte à la chambre de sa fille. Elle entre sans frapper et trouve Lena installée en tailleur sur son lit, occupée à faire léviter quelques objets. La jeune fille laisse tout tomber sur le lit quand sa mère entre.

\- Il est temps de parler, jeune fille, annonce Mila d'une voix dure.

\- Nous avons déjà parlé, sur le St Nazaire.

\- C'est vrai mais je crains que tu n'aies pas retenu ce que j'essayais de te dire.

\- J'ai compris : j'ai fait une erreur et Mahad a été blessé à cause de ça. Je le regrette, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut à ce point. Mahad aussi a fait plein d'erreurs et des gens ont été en danger à cause de lui. Pourtant, jamais il n'a eu droit à un tel traitement.

\- Je sais tout ce qu'à fait Mahad. Et il a toujours pris ses responsabilités. De plus, ses erreurs n'ont jamais blessé qui que ce soit. Certes il y a eu des dégâts, mais pas un seul blessé. Mahad s'est montré insouciant et enfantin. Toi, en revanche, tu as été arrogante et imprudente. C'est ton orgueil qui t'a poussé à agir et ton imprudence qui a causé les blessures de ton frère. Ce que tu viens de me dire prouve que tu ne regrettes absolument pas. Tu te sens peut-être mal en voyant l'état de Mahad, mais tu ne considères pas être en tort. Tant que tu ne sauras pas te remettre en question, tu ne recevras aucun pardon.

\- Mais je...

\- Silence! dit Mila en élevant la voix. À compter d'aujourd'hui, tu es consignée dans ta chambre. Si tu dois sortir, ce sera avec mon autorisation ou celle de ton père et tu seras accompagnée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main!

\- Au vu de tes actions d'aujourd'hui et de ton attitude présente, il est impossible de te faire confiance. Tes sorties seront limitées : tu ne pourras pas voir tes amis, tu ne pourras pas te rendre à la bibliothèque si tu n'as pas de devoirs, tu n'iras pas rendre visite à Mahad. Si ton père ou moi te disons de faire quelque chose, tu le feras sans discuter. Si nous ne te demandons rien, tu resteras dans ta chambre.

Avant que Lena puisse protester, elle se prend la tête dans les mains et grimace. Sa souffrance cesse rapidement et elle regarde sa mère avec peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

\- Comme il est évident que tu ne sais pas utiliser ton pouvoir avec sagesse, je l'ai bridé. Tu n'as accès qu'à une partie très infime de ta puissance. Tu pourras tout juste soulever une plume. De ce fait, il te sera impossible d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sans mon autorisation. Tes cours avec le Vecteur sont annulés jusqu'à ce que tu montres un véritable regret pour ce que tu as fais, pas pour la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Je te donnerais quelques leçons dans la journée mais elles resterons théoriques.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Je suis la femme lumière, je ne dois pas être abaissée au niveau d'un simple jinsei!

Mila avance vivement et donne un gifle retentissante à Lena qui regarde sa mère, les yeux grands ouverts, choquée.

\- Que je n'entende plus jamais ce mot sortir de ta bouche! Seuls les membres de la Sphère l'utilisent et c'est uniquement dans le but d'apparaître supérieurs. Tu n'es pas supérieure, Lena. Tu es une seijin, un être humain ayant la capacité de capter et utiliser l'énergie offerte par le soleil. Sans cet astre, tu es comme tout le monde. Et tu n'es certainement pas la femme lumière. Tu n'es qu'une petite fille qui fait des caprices et pense que tout le monde va se prosterner à tes pieds et obéir. Il est temps de grandir si tu veux que le titre de femme lumière te soit accordée. J'ai longtemps été bien trop conciliante avec toi, donc ton attitude est en partie de ma faute. Sache qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais intransigeante. Et ton père est d'accord avec moi sur ta punition. Je dois ajouter qu'il est très déçu par tes actions. Ne compte sur aucun de nous deux pour avoir pitié. Ta punition est effective dès à présent et le restera jusqu'à ce que tu auras prouvé que tu comprends et regrettes véritablement ce qui est arrivé.

Mila se tait et attend quelques secondes mais Lena ne parle pas. Sans un regard en arrière, la seijin sort de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Mahad sort de la clinique une semaine après son admission. Il aurait pu sortir plus tôt si l'un de ses brûlures ne s'était pas légèrement infectée. Les médecins ont donc tenu à le garder quelques jours supplémentaires pour enrayer l'infection et vérifier qu'aucune autre blessure ne soit touchée. Quand il rentre enfin chez lui, le jeune homme est partagé entre la joie de quitter la clinique et l'ennui d'avoir besoin d'aide pour les gestes les plus courants. Son bras droit est plâtré, tout comme son poignet gauche. Son genou, bien que peu douloureux, l'empêche de marcher ce qui fait qu'il est obligé de se déplacer dans un fauteuil roulant, poussé par quelqu'un du fait de ses mains indisponibles. Marcus, qui est allé voir son fils à plusieurs reprises, est heureux de le voir dans leur maison. Pour lui éviter des déplacements fatigants, une partie du salon a été transformé en chambre et un rideau a été installé pour procurer de l'intimité. Mahad s'installe doucement et prend ses repères. Il ne manque pas de visiteurs pour le garder occuper mais il désire voir sa sœur car il ne l'a pas vu depuis son accident. Mila explique au jeune homme la punition de Lena et ne cède pas aux à ses demandes. Lena n'est donc visible qu'à l'heure des repas ou quand elle traverse le salon pour sortir de la maison. Mahad ne comprend pas vraiment les raisons de la punition, estimant que sa sœur n'est pas vraiment responsable. Mila laisse à Marcus le soin de s'assurer que leur fils reconnaisse l'implication de Lena et cesse d'objecter. Quand Mahad accepte enfin la punition de sa sœur, Marcus le fait asseoir à la table du salon pour travailler. Ils passent leur temps à revoir les cours pour la prochaine session de formation qui devra commencer sans le jeune homme. Marcus se chargera des cours théoriques pendant que Mahad finira de se rétablir et commencera sa rééducation. Le jeune homme adapte un peu le contenu des cours pour que les deux autres instructeurs aient plus d'heures de cours pratiques, afin de contrebalancer les cours théoriques de Marcus. Il désire aussi introduire de nouveaux éléments en cours pratiques, tels que situations d'affrontement avec un ou plusieurs seijins et les différentes réactions possibles. Certains des enfants seijins et Mila se sont portés volontaires pour ces cours-là. Les deux hommes passent de nombreuses heures à travailler sur toutes les possibilités de réplique ou d'évasion face à un seijin et ils demandent même de l'aide à Mila qui est heureuse de pouvoir les assister. Deux semaines après le retour de Mahad à sa maison, le jeune homme est libéré de ses plâtres et se voit conseillé d'éviter toute activité intensive pendant au moins un mois. Mahad est heureux de retrouver sa mobilité, surtout qu'il peut de nouveau marcher. Des séances de rééducation sont programmées et ses journées se trouvent bien remplies. Il est donc absent quand Cortés, parti en mission le lendemain de l'accident et n'étant revenu que la veille, se présent à la maison de la famille pour parler à Lena. Le Vecteur et Othed sont avec lui. Elman, qui les a également accompagné, sort de la maison avec Mila. Lena est appelée au salon par son père pour faire face au chef de la Résistance, au Vecteur, au voyant et à l'ancien pilote. La jeune fille se tient debout, son père et Othed sont assis, le Vecteur est appuyé contre la table et Cortés est lui aussi debout, les bras croisés et une arbore une expression fermée.

\- Je pense que tu sais de quoi je veux te parler, Lena, dit Cortés. Nous allons éviter de nous attarder sur détails et aller à l'essentiel. Quel est ton avis sur ce qui est arrivé il y a près d'un mois?

\- J'ai fait une erreur, répond la jeune seijin. J'ai provoqué les blessures de Mahad et mis de nombreuses personnes en danger.

\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?

\- Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, avec des conséquences plus ou moins graves. Cette fois, ça a fini avec Mahad gravement blessé et je suis en partie responsable.

\- Que veux-tu dire par _en partie_?

\- Eh bien, si Mahad n'était pas venue après moi, il n'aurait rien eu. Et le dirigeant seijin, s'il avait eu un meilleur contrôle, il n'aurait pas touché Mahad.

Cortés reste silencieux quelques instants et échange des coups d'œil avec les autres hommes. Le Vecteur secoue la tête d'un air déçu, Othed se contente de fermer les yeux et de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil. Marcus, pour sa part, semble à la fois désolé et énervé.

\- Je vois que le délais qui t'a été accordé et ta punition ne t'ont pas aidé à parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante, soupire Cortés.

\- Ma conclusion est totalement justifiée. Je ne suis pas directement responsable des blessures de Mahad. Pourquoi vous le défendez à ce point, d'abord?! Il a fait bien pire dans le passé! Et il ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois depuis qu'il est revenu à la maison! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une leçon, c'est lui!

\- Mahad a demandé à de nombreuses reprises à te parler, dit Marcus. Ta mère et moi nous y sommes opposés car tu n'avais pas encore réussi à comprendre la gravité de tes actes.

\- Et il est clair que tu n'y parviendras pas si on te laisse y réfléchir seule, reprend Cortés. Je pensais que tu étais une jeune fille intelligente, je me suis trompé. Je vais te dire exactement quels sont tes torts et tu vas m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Si tu prononces un seul mot avant que j'ai terminé, la punition que je te réserve sera bien plus lourde. Compris?

Lena hoche la tête silencieusement.

\- Parfait. Alors, pour commencer, ton attitude avant cette catastrophe était déplorable. Tu es devenue hautaine et te pensait meilleure que tout le monde. Je peux voir que c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Sur la mission elle-même, tu as désobéi à un ordre. Tu devais revenir au vaisseau avec Wayan et Dahlia mais tu es allée au laboratoire où se trouvait ta mère. Je sais que Mahad a souvent désobéi aux ordres lui-aussi, mais jamais sur une mission d'une telle importance. Pour en revenir à toi, quand tu as trouvé ta mère, tu as vu qu'elle était dans une situation délicate avec une otage impliquée. Ta mère est douée, intelligente et très bien entraînée à l'usage de ses pouvoir. Elle aurait trouvé un moyen d'appréhender le seijin ennemi sans risquer l'otage. Toi, une jeune fille écervelée et manquant de d'entraînement, tu as sauté en plein milieu d'une situation tendue. Tu as provoqué la blessure de ta mère et as attaqué l'ennemi en mettant en danger l'otage. Tu as utilisé une attaque bien trop puissante sans te soucier des personnes se trouvant à tes côtés ou de la solidité du bâtiment. À cause de cela, ton frère, afin de protéger votre mère, s'est exposé au danger et en est ressortit gravement blessé. L'otage est indemne mais a été très choquée par les événements. Elle nous a confié avoir eu terriblement peur quand tu as attaqué le seijin ennemi. Elle pensait qu'elle allait être prise dans l'attaque et que ses jours arrivaient à leur fin. Dans une situation avec un otage, on s'efforce de rassurer la personne en danger et on attaque pas aveuglément. Quand nous sommes revenus à Puerto Angel, tu n'as montré aucun signe de remord et tu as été jusqu'à placer le blâme sur les autres, notamment Mahad, la principale victime. Ton frère n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans ce laboratoire. S'il y était, c'est parce que le Vecteur lui a demandé de te retrouver et de te ramener au vaisseau. J'ai moi-même confirmé cet ordre. Ton attitude, avant et après ce désastre, démontre que tu es une enfant à qui on a laissé bien trop de liberté et qui a l'habitude de voir exaucer ses moindres souhaits. Je peux t'assurer qu'un tel traitement de faveur est terminé. Tes parents t'ont donné une punition et je l'approuve totalement. Je ne suis pas un membre de ta famille mais je suis le chef de la Résistance et celui qui dirige ce bloc, de ce fait, tu tombes sous mon autorité. Le fait que tu sois une mineure ne t'accorde aucun avantage. En tant que ton supérieur hiérarchique, je te déclare inapte à participer aux missions de la Résistance, quelles qu'elles soient. Tu ne seras plus sollicitée et tu ne seras plus admise aux conseils et réunions. Tu ne devras plus cherche à obtenir des renseignements sur des missions. Tu as démontré que tu es dangereuse et que tes actions inconsidérées peuvent mettre en danger ceux qui t'entourent. Si on te laisse faire, tu finiras par provoquer la mort de quelqu'un. Pour éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise dans le futur, tu es bannie de Puerto Angel pendant deux ans. Durant ton exil, tu seras envoyée sur un bloc allié où vit un seijin qui a achevé l'entraînement de ta mère lorsqu'elle a rejoint la Résistance. Tu seras confiée à ce seijin qui t'apprendra à avoir un contrôle total de tes pouvoirs et te remettra dans le droit chemin. À la fin de ces deux ans, tu seras autorisée à revenir et seras soumise à une période d'essai. Si cet essai se montre concluant, tu seras réintégrée à ta place parmi la Résistance et seras de nouveau accueillie à Puerto Angel. As-tu des questions?

Lena, visiblement sonnée, se laisse tomber dans le canapé et fixe le sol. Après quelques moments de silence, Othed prend la parole.

\- Tu dois prendre conscience d'une chose, Lena : tu es effectivement la seijin qui doit devenir la femme lumière, mais tu n'es pas encore cette personne décrite dans les prophéties.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoue la jeune fille.

\- De tous temps, il a été reconnu qu'une personne de sexe féminin est une fille jusqu'à ce que son corps prouve que la personne est prête à entrer dans une nouvelle phase. Au moment où la fille verse son premier sang, elle devient une femme. Ce n'est pas ton cas. Chaque fille est différente et devient une femme à un âge différent de sa voisine, sa sœur ou autre. Chez les seijins, nous savons que cela arrive un peu plus tard que la moyenne. Tu as quatorze ans, ou tu vas les avoir dans quelques semaines. Tu deviendras bientôt une femme. Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'une jeune fille égarée. Ce à quoi Cortés te condamne, bien que cela soit une punition, est pour toi une opportunité de faire le point et d'avancer dans une nouvelle direction.

\- Mais le Cœur doit être a...

\- Le Cœur peut s'adapter et attendre encore quelques années, interrompt Othed. Il a attendu trois siècles. Un ou deux ans de plus ou de moins ne sont pas une grande différence pour lui.

\- Lena, as-tu des questions? répète Cortés.

\- Quand dois-je partir? demande la jeune fille d'un ton résigné.

\- Demain. Tout a déjà été arrangé, comme je savais grâce à ta mère que tu ne montrerais pas le remord attendu. Tes parents acceptent ta punition. Mahad sera mis au courant après ton départ et les coordonnées du bloc ne lui seront jamais transmises. Tu prépares tes affaires ce soir, juste quelques vêtements, tu n'auras besoin de rien d'autre. Quand tu partiras, demain matin, tu seras menée directement au vaisseau qui te conduira au bloc. Wayan pilotera. Tu pourras dire au revoir à tes parents seulement.

\- Cette punition est déjà affreuse, comment vous auriez fait pour la rendre pire?

\- Le seijin qui va t'accueillir dispose d'une station lui permettant de communiquer avec d'autres blocs. Bien entendu, lui seul possède les codes pour la faire fonctionner. Tu auras droit à une communication d'une heure chaque mois. Si tu m'avais interrompu, tu aurais été informée de ce droit et il t'aurait été refusé afin que tu comprennes que les privilèges ne sont accordés qu'à ceux qui les méritent.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Il est assez court car il sert de transition pour enchaîner sur la nouvelle partie de l'histoire. Donc il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Je me suis amusée à mettre une petite dispute entre deux persos. Vous pouvez considérer ce chapitre comme un entre-deux, il n'a pas grande importance. Enfin, je dis ça mais j'en ai quand même besoin pour avancer. Bref, c'est une sorte de bouche-trou. Je commence à ne plus savoir ce que je raconte, là, je crois que je suis fatiguée...**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Guest : J'ai dit que je n'aime pas Lena, alors je ne lui fais de cadeau. Mais son caractère était devenu trop insupportable et me gênait pour la suite, j'ai donc dû trouver un moyen de la remettre à sa place. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Teamsky : Le seijin qui va former Lena est juste un perso extra-secondaire, à tel point qu'il n'a même pas de nom. Donc non, il n'est pas apparu dans le dessin animé. Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre en ce qui concerne Lena. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Espèce de malade, ralentis!

\- Peux pas, je suis très occupé à éviter ces débris, le frein est trop loin de moi.

\- Il est juste à tes pieds! Attention!

\- Relax, tout va bien. Apprécie la vue, c'est pas souvent que tu peux voler au beau milieu d'un champ de débris.

\- Si c'est si rare, c'est parce qu'il y a une bonne raison : c'est suicidaire!

\- Nous y sommes depuis dix minutes et, à moins que personne n'ait eu la décence de me mettre au courant, je crois que nous sommes encore en vie.

\- Plus pour longtemps si tu ne nous sors pas de ce cauchemar tout de suite!

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as bu du vinaigre à la place de ton jus de raisin?

\- Non, je suis avec toi, dans un espace clôt et étroit. Et tu vas nous tuer!

\- Tu as si peu confiance en moi?

\- Je n'ai _aucune_ confiance en toi.

\- Je suis blessé. Mon pauvre cœur saigne et mon âme s...

\- Garde tes mains sur le manche!

\- Mais détends-toi un peu. Tu sais que je peux piloter les doigts dans le nez. Tiens, regarde.

\- C'est dégoûtant. Et remets tes mains à leur place!

\- C'est pas possible, tu deviens de plus en plus comme Cortés. Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas sa fille cachée ou un truc dans le genre?

\- Tu insultes qui, là, Cortés ou moi?

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Si c'est ton idée pour me faire accepter de so...

\- Oups.

\- _Oups_? _Oups_ quoi?!

\- Je crois qu'il y a une tempête qui arrive.

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Par pitié.

\- Ah, désolé, tu peux supplier autant que tu veux, je ne vais pas faire de miracle. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur le climat.

\- Non, mais tu pilotes ce vaisseau, alors sors-nous de là et évite la tempête!

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame!

Le vaisseau rouge et doré quitte le champ de débris et s'éloigne rapidement pour échapper à la zone d'influence de la tempête. Les vents secouent légèrement le vaisseau mais ce dernier parvient à mettre suffisamment de distance pour ne pas être trop malmené.

\- Et voilà, un jeu d'enfant.

\- Dès que nous serons rentrés, je te tue.

\- J'en doute, tu t'ennuierais sans moi.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins je conserverais toute ma santé mentale.

\- C'est ce que je disais, tu t'ennuierais. Bon, maintenant que nous avons dévié, je dois recalculer le trajet. Tu peux afficher les coordonnées actuelles?

\- Eh oh, je ne suis pas ta copilote, tu peux le faire toi-même.

\- Je croyais que je ne devais pas lâcher le manche?

\- Nous ne sommes plus en plein milieu de débris.

\- Non, mais nous sommes dans une zone où je n'ai jamais mis mon vaisseau, à défaut des pieds. Je préfère garder un œil sur les environs.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas quand tu frôlais les débris juste pour t'amuser.

\- Bien sûr. Personne ne nous aurait suivi là-dedans. Bon, ces coordonnées, elles arrivent.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Dahlia.

La jeune femme grogne et s'approche du tableau de bord de l'Hélios pour lire les coordonnées. Elle les transmet à Mahad qui fait un rapide calcul et ajuste son vol pour rejoindre le trajet d'origine. Les deux occupants du vaisseau continuent à se disputer durant le reste du voyage. Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin à un grand rassemblements de blocs, Dahlia est toute rouge et envoie des regards meurtriers au pilote. Mahad observe les blocs et les vaisseaux qui font les liaisons entre chacun.

\- Cortés avait raison, il n'y a aucun vaisseau de la Sphère. J'ai du mal à croire que ces neuneus ne viennent pas fourrer leur nez ici.

\- C'est le second plus grand marché clandestin de tout le Skyland, dit Dahlia. Les vaisseaux de la Sphère se feraient mettre en pièces bien avant de trouver ces blocs. On fait quoi en premier? Les courses ou la mission de secours?

\- Les courses. Hors de question de se balader parmi des gens douteux avec une évadée.

\- Pas bête. Où est la liste?

\- Dans le vide-poche sur ta droite.

Dahlia ouvre le compartiment et en sort un carnet qu'elle ouvre.

\- Tu sais où trouver tout ça?

\- Je te rappelle que je ne suis jamais venu ici, alors non. Cortés a dit qu'on trouverait tout sur le bloc bleu.

\- Le quoi?

\- Le bloc avec des bâtiments bleu et un vaisseau bleu attaché à un bout.

\- Celui-là? demande la jeune femme en désignant un bloc correspondant à la description de Mahad.

\- Ouaip! Allons-y.

L'Hélios infléchit sa course pour s'approcher du bloc et s'amarrer à l'un des pontons. Dahlia sort du vaisseau et Mahad l'aide à décharger un chariot.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ici?

\- Cortés a dit que ce n'est pas prudent de laisser un vaisseau sans surveillance dans le coin. Hors de question qu'on me fauche l'Hélios. Tu es une grande fille, je suis certain que tu sauras ta débrouiller toute seule.

\- Tu veux juste éviter de travailler.

\- Eh! Je te signale que piloter est un travail compliqué et dur. En plus, je t'aiderais à tout charger quand tu reviendras. Toi, tu as juste à tout poser sur le chariot.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais te laisser te reposer pour récupérer de toute l'énergie que tu as dépensé pour nous conduire jusqu'ici.

Avec un geste de la main, Dahlia s'éloigne et disparaît dans la foule. Mahad la regarde partir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres puis retourne dans le cockpit du vaisseau. Il prend quelques outils et composants et se met à bricoler pour passer le temps. La jeune femme revient près de deux heures plus tard, tirant un chariot surchargé derrière elle.

\- Je comprends pourquoi ils ont une règle pour interdire les armes sur les blocs pour les visiteurs, grogne Dahlia en soulevant un carton que Mahad s'empresse de lui prendre des bras.

\- Tu veux bien m'éclairer?

\- J'ai failli étrangler la moitié des marchands. Si j'avais eu mon arme, je les aurais tué.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Leurs prix sont scandaleux! Ils ne paient aucune taxes et pourtant leurs marchandises sont aussi chères que dans les marchés de la Sphère.

\- Ils paient les taxes à la Résistance, c'est presque pareil, raisonne Mahad. Et Cortés a dit que c'est ici que les matériaux sont les moins chers.

\- À ce prix-là, c'est quand même vol!

\- Mais oui, si tu le dis, tu te plaindras à Dudule.

Les deux jeunes gens finissent de charger et rangent le chariot avant de remonter dans le vaisseau. L'Hélios s'éloigne doucement du marché et se dirige vers un autre groupe de blocs. Ces derniers ne semblent accueillir que des maisons et des champ. Les passant en revue, Mahad vole lentement pour ne pas rater celui qu'il recherche. Il semble le trouver quand il incline le vaisseau sur la gauche pour s'approcher d'un bloc minuscule, à l'écart des autres et n'ayant qu'une seule maison. Un ponton permet l'amarrage d'un seul vaisseau. Mahad pose l'Hélios et sort du cockpit. Dahlia fait de même et le rejoint sur le chemin qui mène à la maison. Avant qu'ils n'y arrivent, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée et une personne en déboule pour se précipiter sur Mahad. Le jeune homme sent des bras fins l'entourer et le serrer avec force.

\- Enfin! Vous deviez arriver il y a au moins une heure!

\- Désolé, on a pris la route touristique, dit Mahad en souriant largement. Il y avait un très beau champ de débris en chemin, je n'ai pas pu résister.

\- Idiot.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis, approuve Dahlia. Sous diverses formes.

La jeune femme blonde est enlacée à son tour et Mahad profite de sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée pour observer la personne qui s'est jetée sur lui. Presque aussi grande que lui, la jeune femme est mince mais possède une silhouette solide, due aux muscles qui se devinent sous sa chemise blanche à manches courtes. Les pantalons, rouges, sont fourrés dans des bottes noires et se collent à ses jambes. La jeune femme a des cheveux noirs et courts avec deux mèches plus longues à l'avant. Son visage conserve quelques vestiges de l'enfance mais annonce une maturité adulte en pleine progression.

\- Tu as un peu changé, Lena, dit Mahad avec affection. Tu n'es plus aussi minuscule.

\- J'ai seize ans, bien sûr que j'ai grandi, rétorque la jeune femme brune en relâchant Dahlia. Et je fais presque la même taille que toi maintenant!

\- Oui, ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Je n'ai presque pas grandi depuis qu'on a rejoint la Résistance. Je suis sûr que Cortés y est pour quelque chose.

\- Non, tu es juste naturellement un nain de jardin, dit Dahlia. À vingt-et-un ans, tu devrais être bien plus grand. Vos parents ne sont pas petits, non plus. La seule explication possible est que tu es une anomalie. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait.

\- Tu es sûre de ça? Je te rappelle que même si je n'ai pris qu'un ou deux centimètres en quatre ans, je suis quand même plus grand que toi. Si je suis une anomalie, je me demande bien ce que tu peux être.

\- Une personne normale. On est de taille moyenne dans ma famille.

\- Vous avez été comme ça durant tout le trajet? demande Lena.

\- Pratiquement, répond Dahlia.

\- Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer alors, ça fera passer le temps! J'ai hâte d'être de retour à Puerto Angel!

\- Tu es prête à partir? interroge Mahad.

\- Mes sacs attendent dans l'entrée depuis hier soir. Je dois juste dire au-revoir et on pourra y aller.

\- Parfait. Vas-y alors, je m'occupe de tes affaires.

\- Merci!

Lena s'éloigne en courant et disparaît derrière la maison. Mahad va prendre les sacs de sa sœur et les mets dans l'Hélios puis attend avec Dahlia près du vaisseau. Lena revient quelques minutes plus tard. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années la suit et s'arrête à hauteur de la maison. Il adresse un signe de tête aux deux jeunes gens qui lui répondent. Lena enlace l'homme une dernière fois et rejoint son frère.

\- Prête? demande Mahad en démarrant le vaisseau.

\- Plus que jamais, répond Lena.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Lena passe son _test d'admission_ pour voir si elle est prête à repartir sur les missions. Et j'attaque l'avant-dernière partie de cette histoire. Je pense que la fic fera une trentaine de chapitres. On verra.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Teamsky : Tu vas voir, la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une petite foule est réunie devant la maison de la famille Farel quand l'Hélios prend sa place. Lena est la première à sortir du vaisseau et à sauter sur la terre ferme. Elle se précipite dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Comme tu m'as manqué! dit la jeune seijin. Même en vous parlant une fois par mois, j'avais l'impression d'être partie depuis dix ans, pas juste deux.

\- Tu nous as manqué aussi, dit Mila en resserrant ses bras. Et comme tu as grandi! Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

\- Ta mère a raison, dit Marcus en prenant Lena dans ses bras après que sa femme l'ait lâché. Je vais devoir trouver une arme pour tirer sur tous les hommes qui s'approcheront de toi sans mon autorisation. Je suis certain que ton frère m'aidera.

\- Tu n'en feras rien, gronde Mila. Lena doit vivre sa vie sans l'interférence d'un père sur-protecteur.

\- Personne ne touchera à mas petite fille sans avoir été approuvé, réplique Marcus avec fermeté.

\- Papa! Je ne suis plus une petite fille! Et je pense pouvoir me défendre toute seule si quelqu'un m'approche avec de mauvaises intentions.

\- Mais...

\- Je te promets que si un garçon se montre trop collant, je te préviens, ainsi que Mahad. Vous pourrez vous amuser.

Marcus marmonne, faisant sourire Mila et Lena. Mahad et Dahlia finissent de décharger le vaisseau. Des chariots attendent tout près pour récupérer les marchandises et Wayan et Cortés aident les deux jeunes gens à tout y rentrer dessus. Le Vecteur et Cheng se tiennent légèrement sur le côté, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent saluer Lena. Mahad passe devant eux avec les affaires de sa sœur et leur adresse un clin d'œil.

\- Lena! Lance Mahad par-dessus son épaule. Ton fan-club attend pour ta signature!

\- Mon fan-club?

\- Les deux piquets, là, qui ne savent pas s'ils doivent rester sur place pour prendre racine ou avancer pour te souhaiter un bon retour.

Lena tourne la tête et voit le vieil homme ainsi que le jeune garçon.

\- Vecteur! Cheng!

La jeune seijin court vers ses deux amis et les enlace avec force. Le groupe reste un petit moment dehors, échangeant des nouvelles sans grande importance. Quand Cortés et Wayan reviennent après avoir rangé les marchandises, ils saluent Lena à leur tour et se joignent aux discussions. Mais le chef de la Résistance ne tarde pas à donner un signal et ils entrent tous dans la maison. Uns fois tous installés dans la salon, Cortés se tourne vers Lena.

\- Je suis vraiment content de te revoir Lena, n'en doute pas. Cependant, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la cause de ton exil et la condition pour ton retour?

\- Non, répond Lena. Je m'en souviens parfaitement.

\- Excellent. Alors tu sais à quoi t'attendre?

\- Un test. Je suis prête.

\- Dans ce cas, inutile de perdre du temps. Viens avec moi. Dahlia, tu nous accompagnes. Wayan, tu restes ici pour t'assurer que personne ne tente de nous suivre, quels que soient les moyens employés.

\- Tu peux la laisser se reposer, proteste Mahad. Elle vient tout juste de rentrer, elle doit être fatiguée!

\- Toi et Dahlia avez dû partir tôt pour venir me chercher, dit Lena, alors je pense que vous deux êtes les plus fatigués de nous tous, ici présents. Surtout toi, tu as dû piloter, ce qui est épuisant sur de longs vols. Pour ma part, même si j'étais excitée à l'idée de rentrer, j'ai bien dormi la nuit dernière et je n'ai rein fait de particulièrement fatiguant aujourd'hui. Je suis en très bonne condition physique et je pense qu'il est préférable de passer le test maintenant.

\- Il semblerait que ta croissance n'a pas été uniquement physique, déclare le Vecteur. Tu es plus posée et plus réfléchie, c'est une bonne chose. Allez-y, tous les trois. Nous vous attendrons ici.

Cortés hoche la tête et sort, suivi des deux jeunes femmes. Le trio ne revient qu'en début de soirée. Lena et Dahlia parlent entrent dans la maison avec de grands sourires tandis que Cortés les suit avec plus de modération. Il est accompagné d'Othed et Elman.

\- Lena est de nouveau un membre officiel de la Résistance, annonce Cortés. Elle pourra prendre aux missions et sa présence à Puerto Angel n'est plus remise en cause. Elle va quand même rester sous surveillance pendant une certaine période dont moi seul connaît la durée. Mais ceci est la coutume pour tous les nouveaux résidents.

\- Lena n'est pas une nouvelle résidente, objecte Cheng.

\- Non, mais elle a été exilée du bloc. Du coup, elle doit se soumettre aux règles que l'on applique aux nouveaux résidents.

\- C'est stupide, ronchonne le jeune garçon.

\- C'est la loi, dit Cortés en fronçant les sourcils.

Cheng secoue la tête et rejoint Lena et Dahlia qui parlent avec Mila et le Vecteur.

\- Les adolescents sont les êtres les plus insupportables de ce monde, soupire Cortés. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait détruire la Sphère en leur envoyant tous les adolescents du Skyland après les avoir goinfrés de sucre.

\- La Sphère ne tiendrait pas une heure, rigole Marcus. C'est une idée intéressante, elle mérite d'être proposée aux prochaines réunions.

\- Qui te dit que la Sphère n'enverra pas ses propres ados pour contrer les nôtres? demande Mahad. Je reconnais que ces morveux sont impossibles à calmer mais ils sont partout. Même la Sphère doit en avoir un ou deux sous le coude.

\- Ne te moque pas, tu as beau être un adulte, tu agis toujours comme un gamin de quinze ans, dit Cortés.

\- Seulement quand je n'ai pas besoin d'être sérieux, rétorque Mahad avec facilité. Le reste du temps, je suis quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter.

\- Conserver une part d'enfance est une grande qualité, dit Othed avec sérieux. Ça évite que l'adulte ne devienne terne et dépressif. Pas assez de personnes parviennent à garder la joie pure et simple qu'ils ressentaient en tant qu'enfants. C'est un don précieux.

\- Donc vous admettez que Mahad est un enfant? demande Cortés en souriant.

\- Bien sûr, répond Othed. Et j'en suis un également, car je n'ai jamais perdu de vue le bonheur de l'enfance.

\- Ah, ça doit être quelque chose que Cortés a perdu avant même de devenir adulte, commente Mahad.

Marcus, Wayan, Elman et Othed éclatent de rire alors que le chef de la Résistance grimace légèrement.

\- Tu veux bien nous dire quel a été le mystérieux test? demande Marcus après avoir réussi à reprendre contenance. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait endurer à ma fille.

\- Rien de bien méchant, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu as concocté, fait remarque Mahad.

\- Quand Lena a été exilée, j'ai demandé à Elman de mettre au point un questionnaire pour tester l'évolution psychologique de la petite. Il a eu deux ans pour le perfectionner et me le soumettre. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour inclure quelques questions sur les dynamiques de groupe, afin de voir comment elle réagit dans une situation de travail d'équipe.

\- Alors c'est tout? Tu lui as juste fait passer un examen? À quoi te servait Dahlia, dans ce cas?

\- Dahlia était là pour la seconde partie. Pendant qu'Elman, Othed et moi étudions les réponses de Lena, Dahlia l'emmenait à l'extérieur sous le prétexte de la faire se détendre. Elle en a profité pour interroger Lena sur l'accident d'il y a deux ans et ses réactions.

\- Et? demande Marcus avec intérêt. Qu'en as-tu conclu?

\- Ses réponses au questionnaire étaient très réfléchies, répond Cortés, elle a pris le temps d'étudier les questions sous tous les angles pour donner une réponse satisfaisante à chaque fois. Pour les questions personnelles, elle a démontré une maturité attendue chez une jeune femme de seize ans, avec tout de même un peu d'hésitation. En comparant ses réponses à ce qu'elle a confié à Dahlia, j'ai pu déterminer qu'elle a enfin compris que l'accident était de sa faute et elle regrette sincèrement ses actions au moment de l'accident et par la suite. Elman est un érudit et Othed est un bon juge de caractère, ils ont tous deux dit que Lena a été honnête dans ses réponses et son attitude actuelle n'est pas feinte. Je pense donc qu'on peut lui faire confiance et le réintégrer dans les missions.

\- Bah voilà, tu pouvais pas juste dire ça? interroge Mahad. Et la surveillance? Ne me fais pas avaler que c'est la règle pour les nouveaux arrivants. Les gens de Puerto Angel ont autre chose à faire que de surveiller Lena.

\- Disons que c'est une assurance, avoue Cortés. Il se peut que Lena retombe dans son ancienne attitude maintenant qu'elle de retour. Au moindre signe négatif, je serais prévenu et j'agirais en conséquence. Inutile de risquer un autre accident.

\- Tu as encore des doutes? questionne Marcus.

\- On est jamais trop prudents. Et c'est toi qui ne faisait confiance qu'à très peu de monde, alors ne me fait pas la morale. Tu as même dit : _Que ce soit un ami ou un membre de la famille, si tu as été trahit une fois, regarde toujours par-dessus ton épaule._

\- Mais Lena n'a trahit personne, objecte Mahad.

\- C'est vrai, cependant son comportement était dangereux. Je préfère avoir à m'excuser par la suite plutôt qu'à me mordre les doigts.

\- Pff, tu es trop sérieux. Tu as besoin de te détendre un peu, Dudule.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Le reste de la soirée passe dans la bonne humeur. Dès le lendemain, Lena reprend ses cours auprès de sa mère et du Vecteur. Elle a beaucoup progressé mais il lui manque encore quelques leçons avant d'être déclarée comme une seijin pleinement entraînée et exerçant un contrôle total de ses pouvoirs. La vie à Puerto Angel reprend son cours. Mahad retourne à Academia pour poursuivre la formation des pilotes, toujours aussi nombreux à vouloir profiter de son enseignement. Marcus est devenu un professeur à plein temps, allégeant la charge de son fils et des deux autres instructeurs. Il excelle en particulier dans les cours de stratégie, cours que la plupart des anciens élèves trouvaient ennuyants. Le St Nazaire sort à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers pour effectuer des missions pour la Résistance. Lena et Mahad s'y joignent comme à leur arrivée sur le bloc. La jeune seijin démontre son nouveau contrôle et son caractère plus souple, ce qui lui vaut un peu moins de surveillance.

Un jour, en rentrant de mission, quatre mois après le retour de Lena, le groupe est surpris de trouver Othed et Elman qui les attendent sur le quai. Le voyant et l'érudit ont pris pour habitude de les attendre dans la taverne, surtout quand il fait froid comme ce jour-là. Pourtant, ils se trouvent à l'extérieur et attendent clairement que le groupe descende du vaisseau. Marcus est avec eux, la mine sombre.

\- Il y a un problème? demande immédiatement Mila en approchant de son mari.

\- Nous en parlerons quand nous serons à la maison, répond Marcus. Othed a quelques chose à nous dire.

Cortés, ayant entendu, adresse un regard interrogateur au voyant qui secoue lentement la tête et indique le chemin menant à la maison de la famille Farel. Le chef de la Résistance donne des ordres pour les pilotes des moustiques puis appelle les membres. Ils se rendent à la maison de la famille et s'installent dans le salon, près de la cheminée.

\- Alors? Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour nous réunir ici dès notre arrivée? s'enquiert Cortés.

\- La mission que vous venez d'effectuer, commence Othed, s'est-elle bien passée?

\- Je ne veux pas vous froisser mais les missions de la Résistance ne sont pas pour le public, répond Cortés.

\- Je sais, je vais donc vous demander quelque choses de très spécifique qui n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la mission. Tout d'abord, une question : avez-vous croisé Oslo?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, voici ce que j'aimerais savoir : Oslo était-il accompagné d'un groupe de seijins vêtus de rouge?

La réaction à cette question est immédiate. Mila et Lena sursautent, Dahlia affiche une moue de dégoût, le Vecteur et Cheng deviennent nerveux, Wayan fronce les sourcils, Cortés semble en colère et Mahad a l'air prêt à briser la tasse qu'il tient.

\- Il semblerait que c'est le cas, reprend Othed.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demande Lena.

\- L'une des prophéties dit ceci : _Le Mal, entouré de sa cour rouge, se montrera à la femme lumière. À partir de cet instant, le Cœur rêvera et commencera son œuvre._

\- Et ça signifie quoi? questionne Mahad.

\- Ça signifie, jeune Mahad, répond Othed, que la réunification n'est plus très loin. Le Cœur va commencer son travail.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour, avec une petite apparition d'Oslo. Je me suis aperçue que je l'avais mentionné mais il n'avait pas encore montré son crâne tout lisse, donc le voici. Il est assez dur à faire, j'ai du mal avec les personnages _méchants_ , je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils pensent et ça me dérange pour retranscrire leur caractère. Donc si vous le trouvez différent par rapport à la sérié, je vous présente mes excuses.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Avant de commencer, je vais répondre uniquement à Teamsky et clo15 car le commentaire de Teamsky et le suivant sont presque identiques et j'ai presque l'impression qu'ils ont été posté par la même personne. Je ne peux déterminer si Teamsky a posté 2 commentaires ou si c'est un guest qui a repris son pseudo (je penche pour la première hypothèse).**

 **Teamsky : Oui, les choses sérieuses commencent. Je n'allais pas laisser mes persos se tourner les pouces indéfiniment. Pour ta question, toutes les réponses se trouvent dans le chapitre 6, mais je vais quand même répondre. Le Cœur n'a pas de forme physique sans hôte, il occupait le noyau avant la dislocation de la Terre et maintenant, il a un nouvel hôte. Sinon, il n'est en effet que de l'énergie, avec une conscience. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Comme je l'ai dit au tout début de la fic, je ne me relis jamais immédiatement. Je corrigerais dans quelques mois, si l'envie me prend. Après la fin de cette fic, je ne pense pas revenir sur Skyland. Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis la fin de la série (près de 10 ans) et elle me satisfait en tant que fin, donc je n'aurais rien à ajouter à cet univers. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **clo15 : La prophétie n'est plus si mystérieuse, Othed l'a expliqué en long, en large et en travers.^^ Pour le Cœur, il faudra attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se révèle. Oslo et Diwan sont présents dans ce chapitre. Ton commentaire m'a fait réaliser que je les ai fait passer en second plan et je les ai donc ramené, juste un peu. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Comment ça le Cœur va commencer son travail?! s'exclame Cheng. Je croyais que le Cœur ne devait commencer à réunifier la Terre que quand il sera au bloc du noyau?

\- Non. Le noyau est l'endroit où le Cœur va libérer son pouvoir pour unir les blocs. Mais avant cela, il faut que les blocs commencent à s'organiser, qu'ils reprennent leur place d'origine. Ce sera un travail long car les blocs ont bien dérivés en trois siècles. Et il faut également réunir tous les fragments de chaque bloc.

\- Alors les blocs vont converger les uns vers les autres? interroge le Vecteur.

\- Oui, répond Othed.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait envoyer des avertissements à tous les blocs. Un tel événement risque fort de déclencher la panique si aucune explication n'est donnée.

\- Certes, mais évitez de parler du Cœur dans votre message, conseille Othed.

\- Pourquoi? demande Cortés.

\- Vous savez que le Cœur est l'entité la plus puissante de ce monde, n'est-ce pas?

\- Vous nous l'avez assez répété, alors oui.

\- Dans ce cas, que pensez-vous que fera Oslo lorsqu'il apprendra que l'être dont il est question dans la Prophétie commence son œuvre?

\- Il fera tout pour s'en emparer, même si ça doit empêcher la réunification de la Terre, dit Mila. Oslo est prêt à tout pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une miette de pouvoir supplémentaire.

\- Et le Cœur, bien qu'extrêmement puissant, sera dans l'incapacité d'échapper à Oslo, ajoute Othed.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, objecte Dahlia. S'il est aussi puissant, il aplatira Oslo comme une crêpe.

\- Non. Le Cœur ne sera éveillé qu'au moment où il sera au noyau et prêt à jouer son rôle. En attendant, il usera de ses pouvoirs de façon inconsciente.

\- Comment vous savez ça? questionne Cortés. Quand vous nous avez parlé de la Prophétie, vous avez avoué ne pas savoir comment le Cœur allait s'y prendre pour réunifier la Terre.

\- C'est exact, à ce moment-là, je l'ignorais.

\- Vous avez eu d'autres visions, dit Mila.

\- Oui, ma chère. Elles ne sont pas très claires mais j'ai pu en tirer quelques informations. Par exemple, vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que la femme lumière reconnaîtrait le Cœur uniquement en arrivant au noyau?

Le groupe hoche la tête à l'unisson.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. La femme lumière cherchera quelqu'un en particulier qui se trouve déjà sur le bloc du noyau. Le jeune homme en question est un candidat possible pour être le Cœur.

\- Et c'est vraiment lui? demande Lena.

\- Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. L'une de mes dernières visions m'a montré une scène : la femme lumière se rend au noyau avec précipitation car un jeune homme est sur le point d'être exécuté par la Sphère.

\- Qui est-ce?

\- La personne que l'on pense être le Cœur, répond Othed.

\- Et vous savez quand ça va arriver? interroge Mahad. Ce serait cool d'avoir une date approximative, histoire de ne pas prévoir de vacances durant cette période.

\- Dans deux mois, dit Othed avec assurance.

\- Oh, c'est assez précis, commente Mahad. Et comment vous savez ça?

\- Dans la vision, la femme lumière écoute l'annonce diffusée sur la radio par la Sphère. La date est énoncée. Je n'en ai malheureusement saisi que le mois et l'année. Le jour m'a échappé.

\- C'est déjà d'une grande aide, s'enthousiasme le Vecteur. Cela signifie que la réunification aura lieu dans deux mois. Nous devons nous préparer et guetter les annonces de la Sphère.

\- Et nous devons trouver un moyen pour nous rendre au noyau sans nous faire repérer, ajoute Mahad.

\- Nous pouvons monter une diversion, assure Cortés. Nous avons deux mois pour tout préparer, c'est plus qu'assez.

\- Othed? demande Mila. Avez-vous d'autres informations?

\- Non. Je pense que dorénavant, mes visions se feront de plus en plus rares. Le temps promis approche vite et mes dons ne seront plus nécessaires.

Le voyant reste un moment avec le groupe, discutant et donnant son avis sur les préparatifs envisagés. Lorsqu'il est fatigué, il demande à Elman de le ramener à leur maison et ils prennent congé. Le groupe continue à s'organiser, proposant des plans et les rejetant ou les améliorant. Ils finissent par se séparer en début de soirée avec quelques idées et beaucoup de projets.

Une semaine après cette discussion, une confrontation avec la Sphère tourne mal pour le St Nazaire. Oslo et Diwan, menant une charge sur l'un des blocs alliés, parviennent à monter sur le vaisseau et à incapacité Mila et Lena grâce aux seijins vêtus de rouge qui les accompagnent. Oslo pavane fièrement devant les prisonniers rassemblés sur le pont du vaisseau. Mila et Lena sont tenues un peu à l'écart, entourées par les seijins accompagnant Oslo et surveillées par Diwan. Cortés, Wayan, Dahlia, le Vecteur et Cheng sont ligotés et assis au sol. Les pilotes des moustiques sont enfermés dans les cellules du vaisseau, gardés par des briggs.

\- Quel grand jour pour moi, dit Oslo en faisant les cent pas devant ses prisonniers. J'ai enfin la femme lumière et Mila. En prime, le chef de la Résistance me tombe dans les mains, avec ses fidèles compagnons, comme de braves chiots suivant leur maître. La seule ombre au tableau est l'absence d'un certain pilote particulièrement agaçant. Où est-il?

Seul le silence répond à la question et Oslo ne semble pas surpris.

\- Je m'attendais à ne pas trouver de coopération chez de vils pirates, dit le seijin. Je dois avouer que je n'en suis guère surpris. Les bonnes manières ne doivent pas être au programme dans l'enseignement rudimentaire que vous recevez.

\- Je pense que la définition que nous avons concernant les bonnes manières diffère grandement, réplique Cortés. Ne pas donner d'information à un ennemi est une preuve de bon sens.

\- Le bon sens n'est pas un attribut que vous possédez, Aaron Cortés.

\- Je pense en avoir plus que vous, Oslo.

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Après tout, seul un fou se dresserait contre moi.

\- Je m'oppose à la Sphère.

\- JE suis la Sphère! hurle Oslo.

\- Vous n'en êtes qu'un rouage, rétorque Cortés. Une petite partie que l'on peut aisément changer quand elle commence à montrer des signes d'usure. Après tous vos échecs face à la Résistance, plus votre rôle dans la destruction de Kharzeim, je pense que les dirigeants de la Sphère n'ont plus grande confiance en vous.

\- Ces pauvres fous ne réalisent pas qu'ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoir, gronde Oslo. _Je_ dirige les seijins de la Sphère, _je_ dirige les forces armées. Tout le monde tremble et s'incline devant moi.

\- Tout le monde? répète Cortés. Dans ce cas, je crains de ne pas avoir reçu le message. Après tout, je ne m'incline pas, et aucun des miens ne le fait non plus.

\- Ça peut s'arranger. Mais pas tout de suite. Nous allons attendre d'être au complet. Diwan! Prenez un vaisseau et des briggs et trouvez Mahad. Ramenez-le ici. Il ne doit pas être loin, jamais il n'abandonnerait sa famille et ses amis. Si possible, je le veux vivant.

\- Bien, commandeur, dit Diwan en inclinant la tête.

Elle s'éloigne et rassemble des briggs en donnant des ordres. Oslo se détourne de Cortés et s'avance vers Mila et Lena.

\- N'ayez crainte, Mahad ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Nous pourrons alors commencer les festivités. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non?

\- Le seul fou, ici, c'est toi, Crâne d'œuf!

Oslo se tourne vivement juste à temps pour voir Diwan et les briggs être projetés en arrière suite à un tir provenant d'une des tourelles du vaisseau. Le seijin voit une silhouette bouger près des contrôles de tir et rassemble de l'énergie seijin pour la projeter sur la silhouette. Cette dernière sort de la tourelle avant d'être touché et disparaît de la vue. Oslo étrécit les yeux, fouillant le pont du regard. Un bruit sur sa droit le fait se tourner. Le boomerang de Mahad lui arrive droit dessus. Le seijin se baisse pour éviter l'arme et perçoit une ombre du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'il se retourne, il voit Mahad debout sur le toit de la cabine, tenant un cylindre dans ses mains.

\- Maman! Lena! À couvert!

Les deux seijins réagissent immédiatement et se jettent au sol. Elles roulent sur le côté puis se laissent glisser dans une trappe dissimulée au sol. Dès qu'elles sont en sécurité, Mahad jette le cylindre qui atterrit juste entre Oslo et les seijins vêtus de rouge. Diwan, qui s'est relevée et est arrivée en courant, se trouve à côté d'Oslo quand le cylindre s'ouvre et laisse échapper son contenu. Un nuage noir s'élève dans l'air et s'enroule autour des seijins qui se mettent à grogner et se tordre dans tous les sens. Oslo pousse Diwan devant lui et recule. Il est moins touché que les autres seijins mais son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs semble approximatif. Furieux, il lève une main et envoie une décharge d'énergie sur Mahad. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, ne peut l'éviter. Il est touché sur le côté de la tête et tombe au sol, toujours sur le toit de la cabine. Pendant ce temps, le nuage noir s'est totalement dissipé et Mila et Lena sont sorties de leur cachette. Elles s'empressent de libérer Cortés et les autres puis s'occupent des briggs qui ont ouvert le feu. Le chaos règne quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que tous les briggs soient détruits. Quand le calme revient, le groupe peut voir Oslo et Diwan qui montent dans un patrouilleur tandis que les seijins vêtus de rouge se traînent vers deux autres vaisseaux.

\- Laissez-les partir, dit Cortés à Wayan et Dahlia qui ont récupéré des armes. Nous devons libérer les hommes dans les cellules et aller voir comment se portent nos alliés sur le bloc. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Oslo s'est enfui pour aller lécher ses blessures que l'assaut sur le bloc est terminé.

\- Avant cela, nous devrions aller voir Mahad, dit le Vecteur en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant au toit de la cabine. Même si le pouvoir d'Oslo était diminué, le coup a quand même dû faire des dégâts.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-il arrivé à Mahad? demande Lena.

\- Oslo l'a eu, dit Dahlia. Il lui a balancé une boule d'énergie seijin. Accompagnez le Vecteur, toutes les deux. Cheng, va avec eux. Wayan et moi nous allons rattraper Cortés et voir s'il reste des briggs.

Mila et Lena ne se le font pas dire deux fois et se précipitent à la suite du vieil homme. Cheng les suit en silence. Quand ils émergent sur le toit, ils voient le Vecteur accroupit près de Mahad qui est au sol, inconscient.

\- Je pense qu'il va avoir une très mauvaise migraine quand il se réveillera, dit le Vecteur. Il s'est cogné la tête en plus du coup porté par Oslo.

\- Il n'a pas d'autres blessures? demande Mila anxieusement.

\- Aucune de visible. Transportons-le à l'infirmerie, le médecin pourra l'examiner mieux que nous.

Mahad est porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Mila et Lena restent auprès de lui pendant que le médecin l'examine. Le St Nazaire ne tarde pas à remettre ses moteurs en route et se rapproche du bloc allié. Le vaisseau reste sur place quelques heures, le temps de s'assurer que la Sphère est partie. Il repart ensuite en direction de Puerto Angel. Mahad se réveille peu avant leur arrivée. Comme annoncé par le Vecteur, il est pris d'un terrible mal de tête et doit être soutenu pour descendre du St Nazaire quand ils arrivent à leur bloc. Le médecin lui donne des médicaments et lui conseille de se reposer pendant quelques jours. Mahad acquiesce distraitement, pas vraiment en état de répondre. Quatre jours plus tard, le jeune homme, débarrassé de son mal de tête et pleinement reposé, rejoint Cortés et le groupe pour entendre un rapport sur le bloc qu'ils ont aidé lors de leur confrontation avec la Sphère. Une fois le rapport terminé, le chef de la Résistance se tourne vers Mahad.

\- Je peux savoir d'où tu as sortit cet exolarium?

\- Le quoi? demande Dahlia.

\- Ce qui était contenu dans le cylindre que Mahad a jeté sur les seijins de la Sphère, précise le Vecteur.

\- Ah, le nuage noir.

\- Je le gardais dans l'Hélios en précaution, répond Mahad en réponse à la question de Cortés. Depuis que le Crâne d'œuf s'est constitué une mini-armée de seijins, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

\- Et tu te l'es procuré où?

\- Tu te souviens de la cargaison que tu as saisi il y a un an? Il y en avait une caisse que tu as fait détruire. J'ai piqué quelques cylindres et les ai caché.

\- Tu en as d'autres?!

\- Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Mais regarde les choses en face : la Sphère n'hésite pas à s'en servir contre les seijins de notre côté. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

\- Mahad a raison, approuve Lena. Et vous devez avouer que ça nous a bien aidé.

\- Tu vois, Dudule? J'ai toujours raison, dit Mahad avec un grand sourire.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine. Il sert à mettre fin à l'avant-dernière partie et je commence enfin la partie finale. Comme je l'estimais, la fic ne contiendra qu'une trentaine de chapitres. Sinon, vous vous rendez compte que ça fait déjà 7 semaines que cette fic a commencé? Le temps passe super vite!**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Teamsky : Pas grave, ça arrive. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **clo15 : Je pense que c'est le but des prophéties, être mystérieuses et ennuyer tout le monde.^^ Pour la réunification, je ne vais pas le dire, ça gâcherait la surprise, tu verras quand on y arrivera. Et non, Oslo et Diwan n'étaient pas vraiment prévus, je les avais légèrement zappé. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le niveau d'alerte sur tous les blocs de la Résistance est presque au maximum. Tous les réseaux de communications sont étroitement surveillés, les déplacements sont limités et les missions sont prudemment organisées. Oslo, semblant avoir mal avalé son échec face au St Nazaire, a fait augmenter les patrouilles de briggs et les attaques contre la Résistance sont plus nombreuses. À cause des restrictions, la formation des pilotes est temporairement suspendue. Mahad reste donc à Puerto Angel, prêt à partir dès qu'il est appelé. Contrairement à son habitude, le jeune homme ne passe pas ses journées à rendre Dahlia folle ou à traîner avec d'autres jeunes de son âge. Il reste chez lui, le plus souvent dans sa chambre. Après deux semaines de ce comportement, Mila perd patience. Elle se rend dans la chambre de son fils en début d'après-midi et le trouve allongé sur son lit, un oreiller sur sa tête. Les volets sont fermés, ne laissant entrer que peu de lumière. La seijin fronce les sourcils et marche d'un pas résolu vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvre en grand avant de pousser les volets. Aussitôt, un grognement de douleur s'élève dans son dos.

\- Par pitié, ferme les volets!

Mila s'empresse de tirets les volets, ramenant l'obscurité dans la chambre. Soucieuse, elle s'assoit sur le lit près de son fils.

\- Mahad? Que t'arrive-t-il?

\- Migraine, répond le jeune homme à voix basse.

\- Tu veux un remède? Il doit en rester dans la cuisine.

\- Pas la peine, ça marche pas.

\- Quoi?

\- J'en ai pris au début, ça n'a rien fait.

\- Au début? Mahad, depuis combien de temps as-tu des migraines?

\- Heu... Depuis la dernière mission, je crois. Ça a commencé peu après.

\- Ça fait plus de deux semaines! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?!

\- Tu étais occupée. Tout le monde était occupé. Et je pensais que ça allait passer.

\- Tu aurais dû le dire dès le début! s'exclame Mila en haussant le ton. Le coup que tu as pris à la tête a peut-être fait plus de dommages que nous ne le pensions au début!

\- Ne crie pas.

\- Pardon, dit Mila en baissant le volume de sa voix d'un ton inquiet.

\- Non, c'est bon. C'est de ma faute, tu as raison.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher à mettre le blâme sur quelqu'un, soupire la seijin. Lève-toi, je t'accompagne voir le médecin.

\- Non. Trop de lumière et de bruit dehors. En plus, dès que je me lève, j'ai des vertiges.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est le médecin qui va venir. Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens.

\- Pas de souci, je n'irais nulle part.

Mila sort de la chambre et ferme doucement la porte. Elle s'empresse de descendre au salon où elle dit à Marcus ce qui se passe puis sort pour aller à la clinique. Le médecin qui suit Mahad en général est indisponible mais un autre accepte de faire une visite à domicile. Il accompagne donc Mila. Quand le médecin arrive dans la chambre de Mahad, il prend en note le niveau de luminosité et l'absence de bruit. Demandant à Mila de les laisser seuls, le médecin commence son examen. Quand il descend, il trouve les parents de Mahad dans le salon, attendant anxieusement.

\- Alors? demande Mila.

\- Un très mauvais cas de migraines à répétition, dit le médecin. Vous avez raison, ça provient très certainement de sa blessure à la tête. Il n'y avait aucune apparence externe et selon les résultats de ses examens, les blessures intracrâniennes n'étaient pas envisagées, non plus. Je pense que le diagnostic est toujours bon.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l...

\- Cependant, coupe le médecin, nous ne savons pas encore tout en ce qui concerne le cerveau. Il se peut que Mahad souffre d'effets secondaires dus au traumatisme physique. Il m'a également confié qu'il faisait des mauvais rêves depuis la blessure. Pas des cauchemars, il a bien insisté que ce n'est rien d'horrifiant ou d'effrayant, mais ils le mettent mal à l'aise et l'empêchent de dormir correctement, ce qui entraîne de la fatigue. Cela peut également causer des migraines, ou au moins le manque de repos peut les amplifier. Quoi qu'il en soit, les migraines et la fatigue sont les problèmes. Comme les remèdes que vous avez ne fonctionnent pas, je vais en prescrire d'autres, plus puissants et d'une autre composition. Avec des somnifères, cela devrait permettre à Mahad de reprendre une vie normale. Je compte néanmoins sur vous pour le surveiller. Et il est interdit de vol jusqu'à ce que les migraines aient totalement disparues. Ce serait imprudent de le laisser piloter alors qu'une migraine peut frapper à tout moment.

\- Tout à fait, approuve Marcus. Nous veillerons à ce qu'il se repose et n'aille pas faire des folies, vous avez notre parole.

\- Parfait. Donnez-mois une minute pour rédiger l'ordonnance.

Le médecin s'installe à la table pour dresser son ordonnance puis la tend à Mila avant de se diriger vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourne vers le couple.

\- Si les migraines et le manque de sommeil persistent, pendant au moins cinq jours, amenez Mahad à la clinique.

Mila hoche la tête et le médecin part. La seijin sort de la maison presque aussitôt, allant chercher les remèdes pour Mahad. Quand Lena rentre de ses cours avec le Vecteur, ses parents lui disent ce qui s'est passé et lui conseillent de ne pas faire trop faire de bruit. La jeune femme acquiesce et monte doucement dans sa chambre. Trois jours passent sans qu'aucun changement ne survienne. Cortés, mis au courant, n'appelle pas Mahad pour une mission de routine. Le jeune homme a toujours mal à la tête mais il parvient à dormir, permettant ainsi à son corps de récupérer des forces après deux semaines de fatigue constante. Avec le repos, les migraines commencent à refluer. Le quatrième jour, Mahad peut se lever et circuler dans la maison. Il ne sort pas encore et a du mal à tolérer la lumière mais sa santé s'améliore. Une semaine après la visite du médecin, le jeune homme est pratiquement rétabli. Il peut sortir et travailler sans souci. Les migraines ne sont plus qu'un souvenir et ses nuits ne sont plus troublées. Il reprend donc ses activités normales, en commençant par énerver Dahlia qui jure haut et fort qu'elle le préfère quand il reste cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Un mois après la mésaventure avec Oslo, soit cinq semaines après la révélation d'Othed concernant la limite de temps pour la Prophétie, la Sphère diffuse un message dans tout le Skyland. Cortés réunit la famille Farel, Cheng, Dahlia, Wayan, le Vecteur, Othed et Elman au phare pour tenir une réunion concernant ce message.

\- On peut connaître la teneur de cette annonce? demande le Vecteur. Les communications ne sont pas très claires donc peu de gens ont réussi à l'entendre en entier.

\- J'en ai une copie, annonce Cheng en montrant une carte qu'il insère dans l'ordinateur. Écoutez.

Des grésillements se font entendre avant que la voix du porte-parole d'Oslo ne s'élève.

 _\- Gens qui peuplez le Skyland, soyez attentifs. Je suis Oslo, le Commandeur de la Sphère, l'un des hommes les plus influents de cette organisation et un seijin d'une puissance inégalé. Je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une nouvelle mesure mise en place afin de faire régner l'ordre dans le Skyland. Comme vous le savez, de nombreux groupes s'opposent, de façon complètement stupide, à la Sphère. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous nous contentions d'appréhender ces individus et de les enfermer à Kharzeim. Cependant, suite à des discussions entre les divers dirigeants de la Sphère, il a été décidé qu'une telle magnanimité ne peut plus être autorisée. Avoir pitié de ceux qui s'opposent à nous ne fait qu'encourager de nouveaux dissidents. C'est pourquoi, dès cet instant, toute personne appréhendée en plein acte de résistance ou ayant été dénoncée comme un opposant sera exécutée. Si la personne résiste à son arrestation, elle sera exécutée sur place. Dans le cas contraire, elle sera amenée à un bloc aménagé spécialement pour les exécutions. La personne sera jugée et, en fonction de ses crimes, sera soit condamnée à la prison, soit exécutée. Bien entendu, les juges se montreront justes et chacun aura la sentence qu'il mérite. Pour bien faire comprendre que ceci n'est pas une force ni des paroles en l'air, j'annonce que la première exécution aura lieu dans dix-sept jours. Le condamné est un seijin, le fils d'un de nos dirigeants,qui a tissé des liens avec des pirates et a comploté la chute de la Sphère. Heureusement, nos agents ont pu l'arrêter à temps. Compte tenu de son rang, il a été autorisé à passer quelques jours en compagnie de sa famille mais la loi est la même pour tout le monde. Il sera exécuté à la date précisée avec l'avis d'exécution joint à ce message. N'oubliez pas : cette nouvelle mesure sert à assurer la protection de tous en faisant régner l'ordre dans le Skyland._

\- Il y a un portrait, annonce Cheng d'une voix grave. L'identité du condamné et ses crimes y sont listés.

\- Projette-le, dit Cortés.

Cheng se penche sur l'ordinateur et le connecte au projecteur. Aussitôt, une image apparaît. Le visage d'un jeune homme est affiché, à côté d'un texte.

\- Heart Merem, lit Lena, vingt-deux ans. A comploté avec des pirates connus. A tenté une attaque sur son père, le président Deret Merem. A tenu des propos de trahison. Sentence : la mort.

\- Tu le connais? demande Marcus à Cortés.

\- Vaguement. Il s'est toujours montré rebelle mais rien n'indiquait qu'il était prêt à rejoindre notre cause. J'ignore qui l'a recruté et comment, mais ça ne présage rien de bon pour nous.

\- Pourquoi? questionne Dahlia.

\- Parce que la Sphère n'aurait certainement pas annoncé cette nouvelle mesure si elle n'avait les noms et les localisations des associés de ce gamin. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action. Et elle pourra maintenant nous tuer sans provoquer de remous.

\- Mais les gens ne vont pas accepter ça, proteste Wayan. Bien trop de personnes sont opposées à la Sphère ou ont un lien avec la Résistance.

\- Exactement, approuve Cortés. La Sphère a décidé de faire le ménage dans le Skyland en éliminant toutes les menaces.

Un lourd silence suit cette déclaration. Cheng pianote sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, provoquant le seul bruit dans la pièce.

\- Ça alors! s'exclame le jeune garçon.

\- Quoi? demande Lena.

\- Heart, il vit sur le bloc du noyau! Et c'est là qu'il sera exécuté, pour que sa famille puisse lui donner les rites funéraires.

\- Le bloc du noyau? répète Cortés. Bien sûr, il fallait vraiment que les choses se compliquent! Nous allons devoir attaquer l'un des blocs les mieux protéger pour extraire le gamin et l...

\- Et ce n'est pas tout! interrompt Cheng avec excitation. Vous savez qu'avant la dislocation, il y a avait beaucoup de langues différentes?

\- Oui, répond Lena. Mais c'est quoi le rapport?

\- Dans une de ces langues, _heart_ signifiait _cœur_! Il a le bon âge, il vit sur le bloc du noyau, c'est un seijin et son prénom le désigne littéralement comme le Cœur!

\- Attends, ne t'emballe pas, tempère le Vecteur. Rien ne nous dit que ce jeune homme est celui que nous recherchons.

\- Ouais, enchérit Mahad. En plus, Othed a dit que Lena ne reconnaîtrait le Cœur qu'une fois qu'elle sera au noyau.

\- C'est vrai, dit Cheng. C'est pourquoi elle ne peut pas dire si c'est lui ou pas. Mais comme on doit de toute façon s'y rendre pour le sauver, Lena pourra vérifier.

\- Et que ce soit lui ou non, continue Lena, une fois fois là-bas, je trouverais forcément le Cœur. Le temps indiqué par Othed correspond. Dans dix-sept jours, ce sera encore dans la limite. Qu'en pensez-vous, Othed?

\- C'est une hypothèse plausible. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Et puis, l'annonce de la Sphère est similaire à celle que j'ai perçu dans ma vision. Je suis certain que vous êtes sur le bon chemin.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Cortés, c'est décidé. J'appelle les leaders alliés et nous dressons un plan pour nous rendre au noyau et sauver Heart. Le reste, on verra quand on y sera.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Alors, pour celui-ci, j'ai commencé par une petite discussion qui va répondre (ou pas) à certaines questions que vous pourriez vous poser sur toute l'histoire de la réunification de la Terre. J'ai volontairement omis certaines questions et répondu à d'autres. J'espère que ça vous aidera un peu à comprendre comment j'envisage de tout remettre en ordre.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Teamsky : Non, dans la série, il y a un épisode où Oslo prend possession de Dahlia et il révèle qu'il ne peut faire pareil avec Lena (parce que c'est une seijin, je pense) ou avec Mahad. Du coup, j'ai toujours pensé que Mahad avait des défenses mentales particulièrement puissantes, ce qui empêche Oslo de faire du tourisme dans sa tête. Alors les cauchemars n'ont aucun rapport. Et pourquoi la mission se déroulerait mal? Je ne suis pas du genre à mettre des bâtons dans les roues à mes personnages! Enfin, juste un peu. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **clo15 : Si je n'embrouille pas les lecteurs, ce n'est pas marrant.^^ Pourquoi tout le monde pense que les missions ne peuvent pas se dérouler normalement? Tiens, pour le coup, celle-ci se déroulera sans soucis! Tout va être prévu et contré par la Résistance! Bien compté pour la fin de la fic, plus que 2 semaines et demi (vu que cette semaine est entamée). Je tenterais de rendre les chapitres vraiment intéressants. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Je n'aime pas le plan.

\- On sait, soupire Dahlia. Tu le répètes depuis que Cortés l'a annoncé.

\- Hum. Pour ceux qui ont encore des doutes ou n'ont pas entendu, je n'aime vraiment pas le plan.

\- Je crois que pratiquement tout le Skyland est au courant à l'heure qu'il est, commente Lena.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi on le fait quand même?

\- Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Mahad, dit Cortés, ce n'est pas toi qui décide des plans d'attaque.

\- Je suis certain que je ne pourrais pas faire pire que ce que tu as décidé.

\- Je suis persuadé du contraire, réplique le chef de la Résistance. Quoi qu'on fasse, tu parviens toujours à faire pire.

\- C'est l'une de mes principales qualités.

\- Si ça c'est une qualité, je ne veux pas savoir quels sont tes défauts, maugrée Dahlia.

\- Tu dis ça mais je sais parfaitement que tu meurs d'envie de tout connaître sur moi.

\- Là, je meurs surtout d'envie de t'étrangler. Va harceler quelqu'un d'autre, tu me gènes.

\- Tu ne fais rien d'important.

\- J'essaie, emphase sur _essaie_ , de croiser les listes d'inventaires des armements. Et ça fait au moins quatre fois que je relis la même page depuis que tu es venu te coller à ma table!

\- Mahad! Laisse Dahlia travailler en paix! crie Cortés depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Je m'ennuie, se plaint le jeune homme. L'Hélios est fin prêt et comme la formation est suspendue, je n'ai rien à faire.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux venir me donner un coup de main, propose le Vecteur qui est penché sur son ordinateur posé sur une table recouvertes de cartes.

\- Et pour faire quoi, exactement? Je ne suis pas le meilleur quand il s'agit de trucs scientifiques.

\- Ce n'est rien de scientifique, dit le vieil homme. J'essaie juste de prévoir où se trouveront les blocs quand la mission de sauvetage sera lancée.

\- Je croyais que c'était impossible de le savoir, contre Mahad en fronçant les sourcils tout en approchant de la table. Ils bougent bien trop vite depuis quelques jours.

\- Exact. Othed dit que les blocs commencent à se positionner pour reprendre leur place d'origine. Ainsi, quand le Cœur parviendra au noyau, il n'aura plus qu'à libérer son pouvoir pour les recoller.

\- Et il va faire comment? Avec de la glu extra-forte?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupire le Vecteur, et personne ne le sait. Nous verrons quand le moment arrivera. En attendant, nous pouvons prévoir où vont se trouver les blocs en nous basant sur leurs caractéristiques. Par exemple, nous savons que le bloc avec la tour Eiffel faisait partie d'un pays appelé la France. Et ce pays était situé au bout d'un continent. Les autres blocs composant ce pays vont le rejoindre et ainsi reformer un ensemble qui se collera au pays voisin et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le continent soit de nouveau complet.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne _sais_ pas ce qui va se passer ni comment le Cœur va réunifier la Terre, Mahad. J'ai des théories, rien de plus. Donc tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux, tu n'obtiendras que des réponses incomplètes ou des suppositions.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, alors? demande Mahad en abandonnant.

\- Cette carte représente le monde tel qu'il était avant la dislocation, avec le noms de tous les pays. Je suis en train de rentrer les dernières coordonnées relevées sur les blocs des alentours. En comparant la carte et mes relevés, nous devrions avoir une idée d'où nous allons nous trouver quand tous les blocs seront en place. À partir de là, nous devrons déterminer quel est le meilleur chemin pour nous rendre au noyau.

\- Euh, le noyau ne va pas trouver au milieu? C'est un peu le centre du monde, non?

\- Il faut bien que le Cœur accède au noyau, ainsi que la femme lumière, rétorque le Vecteur. De ce fait, les blocs vont certainement prendre leur place mais rester assez éloignés les uns des autres pour nous permettre de passer entre eux.

\- Et on fera comment pour nous mettre à l'abri avant que le Cœur décide de faire son puzzle en trois dimensions?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Quoi?! Alors on va se faire écraser par les autres blocs?

\- Je l'ignore. Pour l'instant, occupons-nous de trouver un chemin pour nous y rendre. On s'inquiétera du reste plus tard. Et de toute façon, tu auras l'Hélios, le vaisseau le plus rapide. Tu seras le plus équipé pour mettre les voiles.

\- Et je vais laisser Lena et tous les autres? Il gèlera en enfer avant que je les abandonne.

\- Si ce n'est pas la cause de ton inquiétude, pourquoi te plains-tu?

\- Parce que Cortés a décidé que l'Hélios devait être protégé! Comme si je ne pouvais pas me faufiler entre les vaisseaux de la Sphère sans être arrêté! Il me prend pour un gamin!

\- Non, il tient juste à assurer ta sécurité et celle de Lena. Vous allez jouer un rôle clé pour sauver le jeune Heart.

\- Ouais, en restant planqués au milieu des autres vaisseaux sans pouvoir participer à l'action! Je vais m'ennuyer à mort!

\- Prends un livre, ça te fera passer le temps.

\- Vous plaisantez, là? Par pitié, dites-moi que vous plaisantez.

\- La carte, Mahad.

Le jeune homme fait le grimace et saisit la carte. Il l'étudie un moment en silence avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le Vecteur.

\- Où est Puerto Angel?

\- En ce moment, nous sommes a...

\- Non, je veux dire dans le monde. Dans quel pays?

\- Ah, ça. Puerto Angel était une ville côtière dans un pays nommé Mexique. Là, tu vois? C'est ce pays, répond le vieil homme en montrant quelque chose sur la carte.

\- C'est quoi, une ville côtière?

\- Une ville près d'une grand étendue d'eau, généralement une mer ou un océan.

\- Tout ce bleu, c'est de l'eau?!

\- Oui.

\- Comment ça se fait que le Skyland manque à ce point d'eau s'il y en avait autant?

\- Parce que l'eau s'est évaporée au moment de la dislocation et a pris la forme de nuages. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un cours sur le cycle de l'eau, j'espère?

\- Non, je connais.

\- Ouf, j'ai eu peur.

\- Si la Terre est réunifiée comme auparavant, est-ce que les mers et les océans vont revenir? Ils ne resteront pas sous forme de nuages?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Après tout, les nuages du Skyland sont bien plus nombreux que ne l'étaient ceux de la Terre. Et il a déjà été prouvé que la plupart de ces nuages contiennent de l'eau salée, même si nous ignorons comment le sel parvient à rester ainsi en suspension, étant donné qu'il est plus lourd que l'eau. Certains pensent que c'est causé par un effet d...

\- Stop! Pas de cours, pas de leçon, rien. Je suis profondément désolé d'avoir demandé. On peut revenir à la carte et aux blocs?

Un rire étouffé se fait entendre dans la pièce mais personne ne commente. Le Vecteur, ramené à la tâche présente, acquiesce et reprend son travail. Mahad reste à ses côtés, l'aidant à reporter les positions des blocs et comment anticiper leurs mouvements. Cortés, qui est en conférence privée avec les leaders des blocs alliés, reste auprès du poste de communication sur lequel travaille Cheng. Wayan et Dahlia continuent leur inventaire dans un coin de la pièce principale du phare. Lena et Mila sont à l'extérieur, testant de nouvelles manœuvres. Marcus est avec elles, les regardant et les encourageant.

L'ambiance sur le bloc est assez tendue. Tout le monde se prépare pour la mission la plus importante de la Résistance et pour la réunification imminente de la Terre. Les jours sont rythmés par des réunions, des préparations, des appels au calme. Les citoyens de Puerto Angel, ceux qui ne combattent pas, se sentent un peu perdus et cherchent des réponses à leurs nombreuses questions. Cortés, encore moins patient que d'habitude, les évite avec agilité. Othed et Elman sont soumis à tellement de pression, à cause de leurs connaissances sur la Prophétie, qu'ils sont obligés de quitter leur maison et de s'installer avec la famille Farel pour quelques jours, le temps que les choses se calment. Cortés finit par perdre patience quand un mouvement de panique cause la destruction d'un réservoir d'eau. Il ordonne un couvre-feu pour les nuits et une activité minimale durant les journées. Finalement, une semaine avant la date de l'exécution, le St Nazaire quitte Puerto Angel pour le début de la mission. Marcus, Othed et Elman le regardent partir avec des visages graves, conscients de ce qui est en jeu. Le vaisseau rejoint un rassemblement d'autres vaisseaux de la Résistance et Cortés prend le commandement de la flotte. Cette dernière progresse pendant une journée avant de se diviser. La plus grosse partie quitte le groupe quand la flotte passe à proximité d'une zone contrôlée par la Sphère. Des infrastructures hautement protégées et de grande valeur se trouvent dans cette zone.

\- Un dernier rappel, dit Cortés sur la ligne reliant tous les vaisseaux. Votre but est de faire diversion. En attaquant cette zone, nous voulons faire croire à la Sphère que nous souhaitons nous emparer de leurs bâtiments administratifs afin de faire abolir la nouvelle mesure. Vous devez tenir jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réussi notre partie du plan, c'est clair?

\- Oui! répondent les capitaines des autres vaisseaux.

\- Parfait. Et n'hésitez pas à vous retire si votre vaisseau est compromis. Nous voulons distraire la Sphère mais vos vies sont plus précieuses. Bonne chance.

Cortés coupe les communications avec le groupe de diversion et dirige le St Nazaire dans une autre partie du Skyland. Le vaisseau est accompagné de deux transporteurs volés à la Sphère et d'une cinquantaine de vaisseaux de toutes tailles. Des patrouilleurs, aux couleurs de la Résistance, sont également dans les rangs. Le trajet se fait dans un silence étouffant. Tous les équipages sont tendus et guettent les moindres signes de présence ennemie. Quand la flotte entre dans le territoire de la Sphère, des patrouilleurs arrivent pour les confronter mais ils sont rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire. Plus la flotte avance, plus la sécurité se resserre. Les patrouilleurs font peu à peu place à des vaisseaux dirigés par des pilotes d'élite. Ces derniers ne font cependant pas le poids face aux pilotes formés par Mahad qui les mettent en déroute avec une rapidité aisée. Après l'échec d'interception par ses pilotes, la Sphère met du temps à répliquer. Quand elle le fait, c'est avec des canons placés sur les blocs des alentours. Cependant, le mouvement des blocs rend la plupart des canons inefficaces car ils ne sont plus tournés dans les directions d'origine. Le St Nazaire continue son avancée, très peu ralentit. La diversion mise en place par la Résistance a attirée une grande part des forces de la Sphère, ne laissant qu'une réserve. Il lui faut pourtant près de deux heures pour parvenir au bloc du noyau qui est lourdement gardé.

\- Tiens, tiens, regardez ça, dit Cortés quand le bloc du noyau entre en vue. Il semblerait que tous les requins n'aient pas mordus à l'hameçon.

\- Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est dommage ou si c'est de la chance, commente Mahad. Cortés, tu as un harpon qui traîne dans le coin?

\- Avec un requin de cette taille, il te faudra autre chose qu'un harpon, répond le capitaine. Lena, Mila et Dahlia, on passe à phase deux. Mahad, prépare l'Hélios. Tu décolles dès que tes passagères sont à bord.

\- Sérieux?! Oslo est juste là, devant, avec son nouveau Monolithe et je n'ai même pas le droit de m'en approcher pour aller le rayer un tout petit peu?!

\- Tu le feras quand on aura fini ce pour quoi on est venu, réplique Cortés. Démarre l'Hélios.

\- Compris, dit Mahad avec mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune homme démarre son vaisseau tout en ouvrant le cockpit pour attendre que les deux seijins et la jeune femme blonde le rejoignent. Quand elles arrivent, Mahad change les codes de la radio.

\- Pourquoi tu modifies les codes? demande Dahlia en prenant le siège à côté de celui de Mahad.

\- Cheng vient d'envoyer un message pour dire que la Sphère surveille les fréquences habituelles. Du coup, Cortés a aboyé à tout le monde de basculer sur les fréquences pirates.

\- Comment ils ont fait pour entrer sur nos fréquences? interroge Lena en se penchant entre les sièges. Cheng et le Vecteur les ont sécurisé avant notre départ.

\- Non, ils ont sécurisé les lignes pirates, répond Mahad. Les fréquences ordinaires n'ont pas été touchées. Des transmissions vont être envoyées sur les lignes habituelles mais elles seront complètement fausses, histoire de berner la Sphère un peu plus longtemps.

\- Pas mal, approuve Dahlia. Qui a eu cette idée?

\- Cheng.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, dit Lena. On décolle quand?

\- Dès que j'aurais entré les derniers codes. Et quand nous serons dans les airs, c'est silence radio. On reçoit mais on émet pas, sauf cas d'extrême d'urgence.

\- On y a va en furtif? questionne Dahlia.

\- Évidemment, répond Mahad avec un grand sourire. Après tout, c'est la spécialité de l'Hélios. Se faufiler partout sans se faire détecter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre du jour. Continuation de la mission, pas grand-chose à dire, il suffit juste de lire.^^**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Teamsky : Vous allez me faire culpabiliser à dire que vous attendez les chapitres tard... Je vais essayer de les sortir un peu plus tôt, c'est vrai que je les publie assez tard. Vendredi, il sera certainement en milieu d'après-midi, je garde mes cousins le soir. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Comme nous approchons de la fin de la fic, je commence à penser à la prochaine, qui portera sur Dragons (encore). Pour cette future fic, j'ai mis un poll sur ma page de profil, vous demandant de choisir entre deux thèmes. Celui qui aura le plus de votes sera choisi pour la fic, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voter.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'Hélios ne tarde pas à décoller du St Nazaire. Le vaisseau s'élève en silence et s'éloigne rapidement, sans attirer l'attention de la Sphère.

\- Je sais que l'Hélios est silencieux, dit Mila, et que tu es un expert pour ce qui est de voler sans te faire voir, mais comment fais-tu pour que le vaisseau ne soit pas repéré par les radars?

\- Le Vecteur m'a aidé à modifier et installer son système qui fait disparaître les vaisseaux de sur les radars. Ça ne fonctionne qu'une heure mais ce sera largement suffisant pour ce qu'on a à faire. Dahlia, tu as repéré une zone d'entrée?

\- Pas encore, refais un tour.

Mahad incline le vaisseau pour encercler le bloc du noyau, restant bien à l'écart des combats entre les vaisseaux de la Sphère et ceux de la Résistance. La jeune femme blonde se penche contre la fenêtre et observe le bloc grâce à des jumelles. Mahad est obligé de faire le tour encore deux fois avant que Dahlia ne trouve un accès pour parvenir à se poser sur le bloc sans se faire voir.

\- Là! Tout près du bâtiment qui ressemble à un palais comme dans les histoire sur le anciens dieux grecs. Il y a un immense jardin qui n'est pas gardé. Toute la sécurité est concentrée sur le devant du bâtiment. Tu devrais pouvoir te poser sans problème.

\- Compris. Continue à surveiller les alentours.

Le jeune homme repère la zone désignée et y dirige l'Hélios. Grâce à ses capacités furtives, le vaisseau parvient au bloc sans être accosté et se pose dans le jardin. Mahad se dépêche d'ouvrir le cockpit pour que Mila, Lena et Dahlia puissent descendre. Il actionne les systèmes de sécurité puis les rejoint au sol.

\- Personne ne pourra le faire décoller, assure Mahad, on peut y aller.

\- Je sens une forte concentration de pouvoir seijin sur le côté droit, dit Lena.

\- Mais le site d'exécution est devant le bâtiment, proteste Dahlia.

\- C'est peut-être un piège, avance Mila avec incertitude. Nous pensions qu'Oslo se rendrait là où la diversion a lieu mais il est ici. Il a dû anticiper que la Résistance tenterait une mission de secours et est resté ici pour nous attraper.

\- Mais comment il savait que nous viendrions aujourd'hui? demande Mahad. Ce n'est pas la date de l'exécution.

\- Il a certainement voulu se trouver sur place jusqu'au moment de l'exécution. Si j'ai raison, alors cet amas d'énergie seijin provient de lui et des autres seijins travaillant pour la Sphère. Ils doivent sécuriser le périmètre et empêcher le jeune Heart d'accéder à ses pouvoirs.

\- Alors on va à droite? interroge Dahlia en préparant son arme.

\- Oui.

Sans un mot de plus, le petit groupe change de direction et se dirige sur un côté du jardin. Passant entre les haies et plusieurs arbres, ils arrivent à un plan d'eau qu'ils sont obligés de contourner pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où provient l'énergie seijin. En chemin, Mahad et Dahlia se lancent dans un concours d'insultes envers la Sphère sur le gâchis excessif de l'eau. Les deux jeunes gens se taisent quand le groupe débouche sur une petite place. Une cage toute simple se trouve sur un côté et est entourée par une dizaine de seijins vêtus de rouge. Des briggs en très grand nombre sont postés de chaque côté de la place et en surveillent les accès.

\- Eh bien, ça en fait du monde, commente Mahad à voix basse.

\- Oui, mais ça ne va pas nous arrêter, dit Dahlia. On fait quoi?

\- Lena et moi allons nous charger des seijins, expose Mila. Nous allons devoir faire vite pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Oslo ou d'autres renforts seijins. Vous, occupez-vous des briggs. Ils ne sont qu'une petite centaine, ça ne devrait pas vous prendre trop longtemps.

\- Si nous avions plus de pouvoir de feu, pourquoi pas, mais nous ne sommes que deux et Mahad refuse toujours d'utiliser une arme à feu!

\- Eh, je te signale que mon boomerang est aussi efficace que les autres armes.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, gronde Mila.

\- Relax, je plaisantais, rassure Mahad. Et pas d'inquiétude pour les briggs. Cheng a tout prévu.

\- Cheng? Mais il n'est pas là, objecte Lena.

\- Non, bien sûr. Avant de partir, il m'a confié cette petite chose sur laquelle il travaille depuis des mois, dit Mahad en montrant un cube à peine plus gros que sa main. Il suffit de l'activer et de le balancer près des briggs. Ça va émettre une pulsation qui va saturer les circuits des boîtes de conserve et les griller immédiatement. On va voir les briggs tomber comme des mouches en moins de trente secondes.

\- Et... ça marche? demande Dahlia d'un ton sceptique.

\- Aucune idée, Cheng n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le tester. Mais je lui fais confiance. Maman, toi et Lena, allez vous mettre en position près de la cage. Dès que les briggs commenceront à tomber, Dahlia et moi nous nous montrerons pour attirer l'attention des seijins. Comme ça, vous pourrez les assommer ou les envoyer valser, ce que vous préférez. Pendant que vous vous amuserez, nous irons ouvrir la cage et délivrer Heart. Si tout va bien, on peut lancer l'attaque et être repartis en à peine deux minutes.

\- Si tout va bien, répète Dahlia. Rien ne nous garantit que ce truc va fonctionner.

\- Aucun souci. Si le C3 ne marche pas, nous fonçons dans le tas. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous attirerons toujours l'attention des seijins et c'est ce qui compte.

\- C3? interroge Mila.

\- Cube du Chef Cheng, explique Mahad.

\- C'est ridicule, s'exaspère Dahlia. Tu crois que nous avons le temps d'écouter tes pitreries? Nous avons une mission, je te rappelle.

\- Tu as raison, dit Mila. Lena, allons-y.

La jeune femme brune hoche la tête et suit sa mère qui s'éloigne. Les deux seijins contournent une maison pour arriver dans une ruelle qui se trouve juste derrière la cage et les seijins. Quand elles sont en position, Mila actionne sa radio avec deux clics brefs et un clic long. Quelques secondes plus tard, les briggs commencent à tomber au sol. Mahad envoie un sourire de triomphe à Dahlia qui hausse les épaules et se redresse de derrière le muret où elle se cachait. Les deux jeunes gens entrent sur la place tranquillement et capturent immédiatement l'attention des seijins. Ces derniers restent un instant surpris, ne semblant pas savoir comment réagir. Quand l'un d'eux se décide enfin à agir, une forte vague d'énergie seijin renverse les membres de la Sphère. Aucun ne se relève tandis que Mila et Lena avancent.

\- Eh bien, c'était plus radical que je ne le pensais, commente Mahad. Je croyais que nous allions au moins avoir droit à quelques échanges de coups.

\- Ne te plains pas quand une mission se déroule sans encombre, rabroue Dahlia. Occupe-toi de la cage.

\- Pourquoi moi?

\- Parce que de nous quatre, tu es le seul qui doit avoir une pince coupante dans les poches.

\- Comment tu sais ça?

\- Tu as toujours un tas d'outils dans tes poches, dit Lena en faisant un clin d'œil à Dahlia. Maman se plaint tout le temps que tu les sèmes dans toute la maison.

\- C'est bien vrai, approuve Mila. Mahad, tu veux libérer Heart?

\- Ouais, ouais, j'y vais. Mais tu pourrais le faire plus vite que moi, il te suffirait de détruire le cadenas.

Mahad, tout en parlant, sort une pince de sa poche et approche de la cage. Le jeune homme à l'intérieur le regarde approcher avec perplexité et méfiance. Mahad ne lui prête pas attention et se penche sur le cadenas gardant la cage fermée. Il coupe à deux endroits avant de tirer sur la porte. Le cadenas tombe au sol dans un bruit métallique tandis que la porte s'ouvre en douceur.

\- Je suis déçu, dit Mahad. Je m'attendais à ce que la porte grince.

\- Oslo n'aime pas les grincements, lance le jeune homme qui sort de la cage, ses pauvres oreilles ne les supportent pas. Il est bien trop délicat. C'est comme pour ses cheveux, ils ne supportaient pas le soleil, c'est pour ça qu'il ressemble à une boule bowling.

Mahad contemple le jeune homme quelques secondes puis éclate de rire.

\- Elle est bonne, celle-là! Je m'appelle Mahad. Voici ma mère, Mila, ma sœur, Lena, et enfin Dahlia. Attention, pas touche, je suis déjà sur le coup.

\- Pas de souci, je n'ai rien contre les blondes mais je préfère les brunes. Je me nomme Heart.

\- On le sait, c'est pour toi qu'on est là après tout, nos amis sont en train de semer la pagaille dans le coin pour nous permettre de te libérer. Et en parlant de ça, on devrait ficher le camp d'ici.

\- Absolument, approuve Mila, l'énergie seijin que Lena et moi avons déployé va forcément attirer l'attention.

\- Alors on part, tout de suite, dit Dahlia.

Le groupe ne se met en mouvement, ne s'arrêtant que pour laisser Mahad récupérer le cube de Cheng. Le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'Hélios est rapide. Heart s'arrête un instant pour contempler le vaisseau alors que Mahad, Dahlia et Lena sont déjà à bord.

\- Il est magnifique, commente le jeune homme.

\- Content qu'il te plaise mais c'est comme pour Dahlia : pas touche.

\- Continue comme ça et je te case avec Diwan, menace la jeune femme blonde.

\- Brr, j'ai presque envie de vomir.

\- Démarre le vaisseau, dit Mila, inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps.

Heart monte dans le vaisseau après Lena et se retrouve assis entre les deux seijins. Mahad ferme le cockpit et allume les moteurs.

\- Je te conseille de mettre ta ceinture, Heart, lance Mahad. Ce bijou en a tellement sous le capot qu'il pourrait te rendre malade même si tu n'as pas le mal de l'air.

Suivant le conseil, le jeune homme boucle sa ceinture. Mahad fait décoller l'Hélios et quitte le bloc du noyau. Il vole un moment en s'abritant derrière plusieurs blocs pour se rapprocher du St Nazaire. Finalement, quand la voie est dégagée, l'Hélios fonce sur le vaisseau de la Résistance et se pose sur les rampes. Le combat entre la Sphère et la Résistance étant toujours en cours, le groupe se dépêche de gagner le centre de commandes en courant, plié en deux pour ne pas s'exposer.

\- Enfin! crie Cortés tout en tournant la barre pour faire tourner le St Nazaire. Je commençais à me demandais si vous alliez revenir un jour!

\- Hé oh, on a effectué notre mission en un temps record, proteste Mahad. C'est le trajet aller qui nous a prit le plus de temps. Essaie de t'approcher d'un bloc lourdement gardé sans te faire toucher.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses. Tu es le meilleur pilote du Skyland, tu dois pouvoir te rendre où tu veux sans être retardé ou gêné.

\- Les enfants, vous vous chamaillerez plus tard, intervient Mila. Nous avons libéré Heart. Que fait-on maintenant?

\- Ça dépend de Lena, répond le Vecteur.

\- Moi?

\- Oui. As-tu ressenti la présence du Cœur?

\- Non.

\- Alors ce n'est pas Heart? questionne Cheng avec déception.

\- Il faut peut-être se trouver directement au noyau, suggère Mila. Othed n'a rien précisé à ce sujet.

\- Alors on doit retourner là-bas? demande Mahad.

\- Hors de question, contre Cortés. Si nous avons Heart, on part.

\- Non! Crie Lena. Une occasion comme celle-là ne se représentera pas de sitôt. Nous devons retourner sur le bloc du noyau!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? interroge Heart. De quoi parlez-vous?

\- On t'expliquera en chemin, répond Lena.

\- Lena, commence Cortés, je n'ai pas do...

\- Cortés, interrompt Mila. Ma fille a raison : si nous partons maintenant, nous risquons de tout perdre. La situation est en notre faveur, autant en profiter.

Le chef de la Résistance et la seijin se fixent du regard un long moment.

\- Très bien, capitule Cortés. Allez-y et faites ce que vous avez à faire. Mais si j'envoie un ordre de retour immédiat, je ne veux pas entendre de protestation. Vous rentrez dès que j'appelle.

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine, dit Mila en souriant.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bien le bonjour! Voici le dernier chapitre de la semaine, avec enfin l'arrivée au noyau. Et une petite surprise à la fin. J'ai laissé mon côté sadique sortir afin de vous donner une fin enrageante, histoire que vous passiez un bon week-end.^^**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Teamsky : Je n'ai pas dit que Heart n'est pas le Cœur, Lena n'a juste pas encore compris de qui il s'agit parce qu'elle n'est pas au noyau. Le Cœur se révélera au noyau, pas avant. Marcus ne fait pas partie de la mission parce que, même s'il a des prothèses qui l'aident à marcher, il n'est pas en état de prendre part à l'action. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **clo15 : Ah, question suspense, tu vas avoir un bon bout pour le week-end.^^ Ce ne serait pas marrant si tout pouvait être deviné dès le départ. Et désolée de ta décevoir, mais le Cœur ne sera pas révélé avant le prochain chapitre, ou le suivant. Mais j'aimerais bien le dévoiler dans le 25, donc tu verras peut-être lundi. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- On part, on revient, on repart, bougonne Mahad en rallumant les moteurs de l'Hélios. On aurait pas pu faire ça pendant qu'on était sur le bloc? Histoire d'éviter des trajets dangereux et inutiles.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, dit Lena. Dès que le Cœur aura commencé son travail, on pourra revenir au St Nazaire et apprécier le spectacle. La Sphère ne va rien comprendre et sera toute affolée.

\- C'est Oslo que je veux voir affolé, réplique Mahad. D'ailleurs, il est où? Je pensais qu'il serait en pétard après avoir découvert l'évasion de Heart mais on a rien entendu de son côté.

\- C'est vrai, approuve Mila, et je n'ai pas senti sa présence près du St Nazaire non plus. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas sur son vaisseau.

\- Alors il est sur le bloc? demande Dahlia. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu quand nous avons récupéré Heart?

\- Aucune idée, répond la seijin. Oslo est assez prévisible dans certains cas mais il arrive qu'il ait une idée derrière la tête et agisse de façon totalement inattendue.

\- À mon avis, il a autant d'idées que de cheveux, lance Mahad en fermant le cockpit. Du coup, ça fait pas grand-chose.

\- Et le pire c'est que c'est contagieux, enchérit Heart, regarde Diwan.

Les deux jeunes rient tandis que Mila et Dahlia échangent des regards résignés. Seule Lena semble prendre part à l'hilarité. Mahad fait décoller l'Hélios et repart en direction du bloc du noyau. Pendant qu'il évite les vaisseaux de la Sphère et se rapproche, Lena et Mila expliquent ce qui se passe à Heart. Le jeune homme est confus et émet des doutes sur la véracité de l'histoire mais accepte de les guider jusqu'à l'une des ouvertures menant au noyau.

\- Il y a deux accès, explique Heart. Le plus proche se trouve près de ma maison, mon père est en charge de la surveillance et de la protection du site. La Sphère semble penser que le noyau peut être réanimé et si c'est le cas, elle veut l'avoir en sa possession pour asservir le reste du Skyland.

\- Comme si on allait les laisser faire, dit Dahlia.

\- Ce n'est juste qu'une théorie, aucun scientifique n'a réussi à faire quoi que ce soit. J'y suis allé un fois, ce n'est rien d'impressionnant. Il s'agit juste d'une immense caverne ronde et vide. Plusieurs tunnels y débouchent mais il n'y a aucune plate-forme naturelle pour entrer dans la caverne. La Sphère a installé des échafaudages et autres durant les siècles passés mais sinon c'est creux.

\- Comment il peut y avoir plusieurs entrées dans cette caverne s'il n'y a que deux accès en surface? questionne Lena.

\- Les couloirs se divisent au bout de quelques mètres, répond Heart. Les passages menant directement à la caverne sont marqués pour ne pas se perdre, c'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dedans. Il paraît que certaines personnes se sont perdues et n'ont jamais été retrouvées. D'autres ont erré pendant des jours avant de trouver une sortie. Mais je pense que ce sont juste des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants, afin qu'ils ne s'y aventurent pas. Même si les accès sont lourdement surveillés, alors il est peu probable qu'un enfant parvienne à y entrer.

\- Comment est la surveillance? interroge Dahlia.

\- Un groupe de six briggs en poste fixe, deux groupes de dix briggs qui patrouillent dans les alentours et des détecteurs de mouvement. Des barrières et des portes renforcées nécessitent un badge d'identification. Et c'est pareil aux deux accès.

\- Mahad, le C3, il fonctionne encore?

\- Ah tiens, tu l'appelles par son petit nom, maintenant?

\- Répond!

\- Non. La batterie ne sert que pour une seule utilisation. Cheng travaille à un moyen de la faire durer ou d'avoir des batteries de rechanges mais ce n'est pas encore au point.

\- Alors il faut trouver autre chose pour les briggs.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en ai qu'un seul, dit Mahad. Notre ami le petit génie m'en a confié une dizaine. Regarde sous le siège, il y a une boîte.

Dahlia se penche et saisit la boîte qu'elle pose sur ses genoux et ouvre. À l'intérieur, neuf cubes sont prudemment insérés dans un support en mousse.

\- C'est parfait, dit Mila en regardant par-dessus les sièges. Dahlia, donnes-en un à Lena, un à Heart et un pour mois. Partagez-vous les six autres.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux qu'un? questionne Mahad.

\- Nous sommes tous les trois des seijins, nous pouvons mieux nous protéger. Et si nous sommes séparés, ça vous sera plus utile qu'à nous.

\- Parce que tu envisages déjà des problèmes?

\- Il faut être paré à tout.

\- En parlant de ça, que fait-on si Heart n'est pas le Cœur? demande Dahlia.

\- Othed a dit que nous le trouverons au noyau, répond Lena. Si ce n'est pas Heart, alors le Cœur sera forcément présent.

\- C'est un peu vague, ça, lance Mahad.

\- Je sais, mais nous n'avons rien d'autre.

La discussion s'arrête brutalement quand Mahad effectue un écart pour éviter un vaisseau qui l'a pris en chasse.

\- Je croyais que tu étais indétectable?! crie Dahlia.

\- Sur les radars, oui, répond Mahad, mais je ne peux rien faire contre les yeux. C'est un vaisseau piloté par un humain. J'aurais pu berner un briggs mais là, ça va pas être possible. Accrochez-vous!

Les deux vaisseaux zigzaguent dans les airs pendant de longues minutes, celui de la Sphère cherchant à abattre celui de la Résistance. Mais l'Hélios se montre plus rapide et plus maniable et parvient à éviter tous les tirs. Quand Mahad, lassé de fuir, fait faire demi-tour à l'Hélios pour répliquer, il voit le St Nazaire qui arrive et éloigne le vaisseau.

\- Cortés?! s'exclame Mahad en allumant la radio. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- La Sphère s'est repliée, répond le chef de la Résistance. Nos pilotes ont infligé trop de dégâts et elle n'est plus en mesure de se battre. Du moins, pas avant de longues heures. J'ai envoyé des vaisseaux les surveiller. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore sur le bloc?

\- J'avais un insecte plus que nuisible qui me collait, dit Mahad. Mais il a eu peur de toi.

\- J'ai vu ça. On vous escorte jusqu'au bloc. Le Vecteur et moi vous rejoindrons pour aller au noyau. Cheng et Wayan resteront à bord pour surveiller les signes d'activité et préparer le St Nazaire à partir en vitesse. Pose l'Hélios sur les rampes, puisqu'on va au même endroit, inutile de s'y rendre en groupes séparés.

\- Alors ça servait à rien de décoller, ronchonne Mahad. Dahlia, envoies les coordonnées à Cheng. Cortés, tu m'entends?

\- Oui.

\- Dahlia est en train d'envoyer des coordonnées, ce sont celles que nous avions choisi pour nous poser au plus près des accès vers le noyau. Je sais que le St Nazaire ne pourra pas s'y rendre, il est trop gros, mais tu pourras nous en approcher le plus possible.

\- Bien pensé. Revenez au St Nazaire et rejoignez-nous.

\- Compris.

Mahad coupe la communication et réduit sa vitesse pour se rapprocher du vaisseau. Il pose l'Hélios sur les rampes puis ouvre le cockpit pour permettre à tout le monde de descendre. Quand il descend à son tour, il titube et se retient de justesse à une rampe.

\- Mahad? demande Dahlia avec inquiétude. Tu as un problème?

\- Non, c'est rien. Juste une migraine qui a choisi maintenant pour dire bonjour.

\- Tu devrais rester à bord du St Nazaire dans ce cas, pour te reposer.

\- Hors de question que je loupe la fête. Je vais prendre un cachet magique et ça ira mieux dans cinq minutes.

\- C'est dangereux d'aller dans un endroit aussi dangereux alors que tu es malade.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais finir par croire que tu tiens à moi.

\- Pff, dans tes rêves!

La jeune femme s'éloigne, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil inquiet au jeune homme. Ce dernier se ressaisit et rejoint les autres auprès de Cortés qui écoute Mila exposer le plan concocté dans l'Hélios. Cortés l'approuve et effectue quelques changements pour s'inclure ainsi que le Vecteur. Le St Nazaire ne tarde pas à arriver au bloc, qui est étrangement désert, et lance des amarres. Le groupe descend du vaisseau et suit Heart qui les conduit au noyau.

\- Où sont les gens? demande Mahad.

\- L'évacuation a été lancée quand vos vaisseaux ont été aperçus, répond Heart. Personne n'est resté pour jouer au héros, digne de la Sphère.

\- Crois-tu que les briggs gardant l'accès au noyau seront partis aussi? questionne Cortés.

\- J'en doute. Ce sont des boîtes de conserves, ils n'ont aucun instinct de survie, ils savent juste obéir aux ordres. Si personne ne leur a dit d'évacuer, ils sont toujours à leurs postes.

\- Dommage, soupire le chef de la Résistance.

Comme annoncé par Heart, les briggs sont bien présents. Deux C3 sont lancés pour neutraliser tous les gardes sur une grande distance. Quand tous les briggs sont au sol, le groupe avance vers la porte blindée et le panneau d'identification. Cortés tire dessus puis, avec l'aide de Mahad, ouvre la porte de force. Le couloir qui s'étend au-delà de la porte est bien éclairé et des marques sont faites à intervalles réguliers. Le groupe s'engage dans le couloir, restant sur ses gardes. Environ cinq minutes après son entrée, le groupe tombe des robots de garde, moins évolués que les briggs mais plus redoutables. Les C3 s'avèrent inefficaces sur eux et le groupe est obligé d'avancer tout en se défendant. Marchant à reculons, Mahad se retrouve séparé du groupe lorsqu'il prend un couloir secondaire. Le jeune homme parvient à se débarrasser des robots de garde mais se retrouve un peu perdu. La radio ne fonctionne pas et le groupe n'est nulle part en vue. Haussant les épaules, Mahad continue dans son couloir. Il croise plusieurs autres couloirs mais choisit de rester toujours dans le même. Il est obligé de s'arrêter à deux reprises pour se caler contre un mur, se tenant la tête dans les mains et grimaçant. Lorsqu'il reprend sa marche, il titube légèrement mais continue. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, Mahad voit une grande source lumineuse un peu plus loin et accélère. Il arrive à la fin du couloir qui débouche, en hauteur, sur une immense caverne de forme sphérique et creuse. Des échafaudages et des escaliers en acier se dressent un peu partout et permettent de traverser la caverne pour passer d'un côté à l'autre. Mahad est sur le point d'entrer dans la caverne quand des voix en contrebas attirent son attention. Il voit le groupe duquel il a été séparé qui entre dans la caverne et avance avant de s'immobiliser. Juste en face du groupe, deux hommes se tiennent debout au centre de la caverne, sur une plate-forme d'acier. Plissant les yeux, Mahad discerne Oslo, facilement reconnaissable. L'autre homme porte un uniforme gris et une capuche plonge son visage dans l'obscurité, le rendant difficile à identifier. Mahad s'accroupit et se penche en avant, essayant d'entendre ce qui se dit. Après quelques instants, il parvient à faire abstraction de l'écho et comprend les paroles échangées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demande Mila. Tu as trop peur de combattre et tu es venu te cacher?

\- Allons, Mila, pas besoin de sembler aussi remontée, dit Oslo. Et j'apprécierais que tu cesses d'insinuer que je me défile, comme un couard.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es.

\- Ta présence prolongée dans la Résistance t'a rendu aveugle. Tu ne saisis vraiment pas ce que je fais ici?

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces petits jeux, grogne Cortés. Lena, est-ce que tu s...

\- Lena n'a pas besoin de répondre, capitaine, coupe Oslo. Le Cœur est bel et bien ici.

\- Comment es-tu au courant? questionne Mila d'une voix blanche.

\- J'ai des alliés partout, sourit Oslo, il est imprudent de me sous-estimer.

\- Aucun membre de la Résistance ne nous aurait trahi! lance Dahlia avec fureur.

\- C'est exact, acquiesce Oslo. Mais mon allié ne fait pas partie de la Résistance. Et pourtant, vous l'avez accueilli et lui avez confié de nombreux secrets, sans jamais rien soupçonner. N'est-ce pas?

En posant sa question, Oslo se tourne vers l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier avance et lève les mains pour abaisser sa capuche. Quand son visage est révélé, le groupe semble sous le choc.

\- Vous! Mais comment est-ce possible? demande le Vecteur d'une voix faible.

* * *

 **Allez, lancez vos paris! Qui est l'allié d'Oslo?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine. Vous allez enfin savoir qui est le traître. C'est marrant que vous ayez tous pensé à Elman. Je prévoyais de le mettre dans ce rôle au début mais il m'est vite apparu que ce n'était pas pratique de le faire passer dans le camps de la Sphère, j'ai donc choisi quelqu'un d'autre. De ce fait, je comprends parfaitement vos pensées, vu que c'était aussi mon premier choix.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Teamsky : Bien pensé mais non, ni Othed ni Elman ne se trouvent sur le bloc du noyau et personne n'est mort. Et le don de voyance d'Othed ne signifie pas qu'il est omnipotent. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **clo15 : Ah, les migraines de Mahad, pas vraiment une coïncidence, tu verras. Heart n'est pas à ranger dans la catégorie _méchant_ , il est un allié de la Résistance et je prévois autre chose pour lui. Toi aussi tu as pensé à Elman, je crois que j'ai bien brouillé les pistes.^^ Oslo _pense_ savoir qui est le Cœur, il ne le sait pas avec certitude. Pour ce chapitre, quelques révélations, comme tu l'attendais. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Petit message avant que vous n'alliez lire le chapitre :**

 **NOVICE64, TEAMSKY et CLO15! Pour vous remercier de votre fidélité dans les commentaires, j'aimerais que vous me soumettiez des idées pour un chapitre bonus. Je prendrais en compte chacune de vos idées et déciderais si je les fusionne en un seul chapitre bonus et si je fais un chapitre par idée. Quelques règles pour ces idées : ça doit se passer dans l'univers de la série, ça ne doit pas forcément avoir de rapport avec la fic, l'action peut se dérouler avant, pendant ou après la fic. Ne me demandez pas de faire un récit sur du genre horreur, et surtout pas des zombies (je frissonne rien que d'écrire ce mot), et rien de super romantique (je suis pas douée dans ce genre). Vous avez jusqu'à l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic pour me faire part de vos idées. Je préviendrais quand on arrivera à la fin.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Charmante scène, non? dit Oslo en souriant. D'un côté, de pauvres pirates ne sachant rien faire d'autre que semer le chaos partout où ils passent. De l'autre côté, le Commandeur de la Sphère, le seijin le plus puissant du Skyland, accompagné d'un allié qui, jusqu'à peu, se faisait passer pour un pirate. Vous êtes tellement sûrs de vous que jamais vous n'avez soupçonné cet homme d'être un agent de la Sphère sous couverture.

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas seulement un traître, vous êtes aussi imposteur? demande Cortés avec hargne à l'homme en uniforme gris. Dommage qu'on ne soit pas sur le St Nazaire, vous auriez droit au traitement qu'on réserve pour les rats de ce genre.

\- Allons, capitaine, gardez donc votre calme, se moque Oslo. Dans votre situation actuelle, vous énerver ne vous servira à rien. Vous n'avez aucun espoir de vous échapper d'ici, après tout. Votre sort repose entre mes mains.

\- Si nous voulons vraiment partir, nous partirons, réplique Cortés.

\- J'en doute fort.

Oslo fait un geste de la main et des portes dissimulées à chaque entrée donnant dans la caverne se ferment. Mahad a tout juste le temps de se lancer sur la passerelle se trouvant devant son couloir avant que la porte ne glisse contre le mur. Le jeune homme parvient à se cacher derrière la rambarde d'acier et tente de se positionner de façon à voir ce qui se passe en-dessous sans faire de bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Sur la plate-forme au centre de la caverne, le groupe de résistants regarde les issues fermées avec inquiétude pendant qu'Oslo affiche un air supérieur et satisfait.

\- Nous avons désormais tout le temps du monde pour conclure nos affaires, dit Oslo. Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose avant que je ne commence à accomplir mon destin?

\- Quel destin? demande Mila. De quoi parles-tu?

\- Aurais-tu donc la mémoire courte, Mila? Votre présence en ces lieux est pour trouver le Cœur et permettre à Lena de l'aider à réunifier la Terre. Eh bien, c'est ce que je vais faire.

\- Tu penses être le Cœur? interroge Mila avec incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis une idée pareille dans la tête?!

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais que tu connais la Prophétie. Mon allié ici présent m'a tout raconté. Il ne fait aucun doute que je suis le Cœur, après tout, je suis le seijin le plus puissant!

\- Descend de ton piédestal, idiot, siffle Mila. Tu n'adhères pas aux caractéristiques du Cœur! C'est un jeune homme dont l'âge est entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans et qui possèdes une grande humanité. Même si l'estimation de l'âge était erronée, tu n'entrerais pas dans la catégorie des gens que l'on nomme _humains_.

Oslo étrécit les yeux puis lève la main et forme un poing. L'homme en uniforme gris s'élève dans les airs en portant les mains à sa gorge.

\- T'es-tu moqué de moi ou m'as-tu trahi?

\- Je... J-Je vous assu... assure que j'ignor... j'ignorais ce détail, répond l'homme avec difficulté. Je vous su-suis loyal!

Oslo grogne dédaigneusement et laisse tomber l'homme qui se retrouve à genoux et inspire bruyamment.

\- Je ne suis décidément entouré que d'incapables.

\- Si tu en as assez de ne jamais arriver à tes fins, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas le travail toi-même, pour une fois? demande Mila. Tu passes ton temps à gronder et insulter tes subordonnés mais tu ne fais rien, de ton côté. Avant de blâmer les autres, tu devrais essayer de travailler.

\- Tu as raison, approuve Oslo après un instant de silence. Je vais donc prendre les choses en main, puisque c'est ce que tu désires.

\- Mila, je pense qu'il aurait été plus sage de ne rien dire, murmure le Vecteur.

\- Trop tard, réplique la seijin.

Oslo lève les mains et le groupe se retrouve immédiatement poussé vers le mur de la caverne. Des rambardes se tordent et viennent s'enrouler autour des membres du groupe, les attachant au mur. Ils se débattent avec insistance mais ne parviennent pas à se libérer. Mila et Lena rassemble de l'énergie seijin pour manipuler les morceaux d'acier mais, à leur grande surprise, rien ne se passe.

\- Inutile, dit Oslo, vous n'arriverez pas à exercer votre pouvoir sur ces matériaux.

\- Que nous as-tu fait?! s'exclame Mila avec fureur.

\- Moi? Rien. Mon subordonné, en revanche, a utilisé sa science pour vous rendre impuissantes.

\- Ah tiens, c'est un subordonné maintenant? lance Cortés. Je croyais que vous étiez alliés, ça impliquait un certain niveau d'égalité.

\- Ceux qui échouent dans la plus simple des tâches ne peuvent prétendre être mes égaux, rétorque Oslo. Toi, fouille-les. Ôte-leur les radios et tous les moyens de communications. N'oublie pas les armes.

L'homme en uniforme se lève et s'avance vers le groupe plaqué au mur. Il se met au travail en silence pendant qu'Oslo surveille ses prisonniers avec un rictus de contentement.

\- Dis-moi, Mila, où est ton cher Mahad?

\- Pas ici, évidemment.

\- Je vois cela, merci. Je suis certain qu'il était avec vous au moment où vous êtes entrés dans les tunnels. Avez-vous été séparés? Ta réponse a peu d'importance, il doit être en train d'errer dans les couloirs, cherchant un moyen d'arriver jusqu'ici. Ou alors il s'est fait attraper par le système de sécurité et est en train d'agoniser dans un recoin.

\- Mahad ne se laissera pas avoir par de stupides boîtes de conserves! crie Lena.

\- Peu importe. Où qu'il soit, il ne compte pas. Il lui est impossible d'entrer dans la caverne et même s'il y arrivait, il ne pourrait rien faire.

\- Comment as-tu contré nos pouvoirs? demande soudain Mila.

\- Pourquoi cette question?

\- Tu me connais, je veux toujours tout savoir.

\- C'est exact. Si vous répondiez, docteur? Après tout, c'est votre œuvre.

L'homme en uniforme cesse de fouiller les membres de la Résistance et se tourne vers Mila.

\- J'ai mélangé une dose minimale d'exolarium dans vos boissons avant que vous ne quittiez le St Nazaire. Je l'ai élaboré pour que le produit s'active lorsqu'une certaine onde d'énergie seijin est perçue. Le commandeur Oslo a envoyé cette onde au moment où il vous a repoussé contre le mur. Vos pouvoirs vont être indisponibles pendant environ dix minutes.

\- Ce qui est plus que suffisant pour atteindre mon but, poursuit Oslo. Puisqu'il semblerait que je n'entre pas dans les critères pour être le Cœur, j'en conclus qu'il s'agit du jeune Heart. Il n'y aucune autre raison à sa présence ici. À moins que tes renseignements aient été erronés.

Oslo dirige un regard froid vers son allié en prononçant ces derniers mots.

\- Comment avez-vous eu vent de la Prophétie? questionne le Vecteur. Vous êtes simplement le médecin du St Nazaire, vous n'étiez pas présent aux réunions où nous évoquions le Cœur ou la Prophétie.

\- Si, dit Cortés. Une fois, quand vous étiez avec Cheng et Othed, j'ai appelé l'équipage du St Nazaire pour le mettre au courant de ce qui se passait. Je pensais qu'ils devaient savoir dans quoi ils s'embarquaient.

\- Et le docteur s'est montré particulièrement intéressé par la Prophétie, se souvient Dahlia. Il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions.

\- Nous lui avons tout raconté, se lamente le chef de la Résistance.

\- Et le reste, je l'écoutais grâce à des micros dissimulés un peu partout sur le St Nazaire ou à Puerto Angel, termine le médecin. Ça a été tellement facile. Jamais vous ne vous êtes méfiés de moi. Vous m'avez mis dans la confidence et m'avez fait confiance pour vous soigner. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai dû me retenir de rire quand vous m'avez demandé de vous rejoindre sur le St Nazaire pour servir de médecin de bord. Je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre chance, je n'étais arrivé à Puerto Angel que depuis quelques semaines. Mais vous l'avez fait, et je vous ai espionné sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

\- Il me faisait des rapports précis et réguliers. Vos victoires n'étaient qu'une mise en scène, je vous ai permis de vous échapper à chaque fois. Mais tout prend fin aujourd'hui. Des troupes sont déjà en route pour Puerto Angel, afin d'arrêter tous vos alliés. Sans oublier ce cher Marcus. J'ai hâte de le revoir. Et quand j'aurais soumis le Cœur à ma volonté, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter!

\- Tu ne peux pas contrôler le Cœur, dit Mila. C'est une entité bien plus puissante que toi.

\- D'après les renseignements fournis par le docteur, le Cœur n'est que de l'énergie avec une conscience. Si j'exerce ma volonté sur cette conscience, si je la détruis, toute sa puissance m'appartiendra.

\- C'est de la folie, objecte le Vecteur. Une telle puissance vous détruirait et tout le Skyland avec! Vous ne pouvez la manier en toute sécurité.

\- Silence, vieil homme. Tu n'es qu'un jinsei, tu ne comprends rien à la grandeur d'un seijin tel que moi.

\- Tu vas tous nous tuer! crie Mila. Tu vas détruire ce monde!

\- Si je ne peux le gouverner, alors soit!

Oslo tend une main et les barres d'acier retenant Lena se desserrent, relâchant la jeune seijin qui tombe au sol. Le médecin la relève et la fait avancer vers Oslo qui la saisit par le bras avant de relâcher Heart. Ce dernier, ayant été assommé lorsqu'il a été propulsé contre le mur, tombe au sol à son tour et le médecin l'examine avant de le tirer à son tour au centre de la plate-forme.

\- Il n'a rien de grave, affirme le docteur. Il se réveillera dans quelques minutes, certainement un peu confus.

\- Parfait, je pourrais l'asservir sans rencontrer de résistance dans ce cas.

Oslo transfère Lena au médecin puis s'accroupit. Il pose une main sur la tête de Heart et commence à rassembler de l'énergie seijin.

\- Arrêtez! crie Lena. Ce n'est pas lui, le Cœur! Vous risquez de le tuer.

\- Le fait que tu tentes de le protéger signifie qu'il s'agit bel et bien du Cœur, contre Oslo sans se relever ni tourner la tête.

Le seijin continue son travail et Lena et les autres résistants crient et protestent. Profitant du fait que les voix résonnent dans la caverne, Mahad descend de quelques niveaux puis saisit son boomerang, vise, et le lance. L'arme tourbillonne dans les airs et descend rapidement vers Oslo. Le boomerang frappe l'homme sur le côté de la tête, l'envoyant au sol. Mahad se redresse pour rattraper son arme et se penche sur la rambarde pour voir ce qui se passe en bas. Toutes les personnes présentes ont levé la tête et l'observent avec incrédulité, dans le cas du médecin, et espoir et joie en ce qui concerne les résistants. Cette joie est de courte durée cependant. Oslo, étourdit, roule sur le côté et voit Mahad en hauteur. D'un geste faible, le seijin envoie une vague d'énergie qui fait s'effondrer la rambarde. Mahad n'a pas le temps de se mettre en sécurité et tombe en même temps que son support. Ses amis et sa famille crient mais personne ne peut l'aider. Le jeune homme percute la plate-forme, rebondit, roule quelques fois et s'immobilise. Il ne bouge pas et ses yeux sont fermés.

\- Mahad! hurlent Mila, Lena et Dahlia.

\- Lâchez-moi! crie Lena en se débattant entre les mains du médecin. Lâchez-moi, laissez-moi rejoindre mon frère!

Le médecin, voyant Oslo se remettre debout, bien qu'avec difficulté, resserre sa prise sur les bras de la jeune seijin. Cette dernière continue à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'Oslo lui donne une gifle.

\- Cesse tes enfantillages, gronde le seijin. Ton frère n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite. S'il n'est pas déjà mort, il le sera bientôt. Une chute d'une telle hauteur est mortelle dans la plupart des cas.

\- Sale monstre! s'époumone Lena. Dès que j'aurais récupéré mes pouvoirs, je vais vous envoyer voler tellement loin que vous ne pourrez jamais revenir!

\- Quand tu auras récupéré tes pouvoirs, il sera trop tard, sourit Oslo. Je n'ai juste qu'à reco...

Le seijin s'interrompt quand un tremblement secoue la caverne. Un second tremblement le suit de près. Le silence s'installe et tous peuvent entendre un bruit sourd qui accompagne les deux tremblements suivants.

 _Boum-boum. Boum-boum._

Les passerelles, escaliers et autres tremblent.

 _Boum-boum. Boum-boum._

Tout le monde regardent dans tous les sens, cherchant d'où provient le bruit qu'ils identifient comme un battement de cœur dont le rythme commence à ralentir et devenir erratique.

 _Boum-boum. Boum._

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Mahad, toujours immobile.

 _Boum. Boum-boum._

Une lueur rouge entoure doucement le corps de Mahad et se répand aux murs de la caverne.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bien le bonsoir! Ce chapitre me démangeait les doigts donc le voici un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, je n'ai pas réussi à retranscrire ce que j'imaginais vraiment pour cette scène. J'ai l'impression que le chapitre est précipité, mal écrit. Bref, il ne me satisfait pas du tout. Je ne vais pas le réécrire, je déteste réécrire un chapitre, mais c'est celui que j'aime le moins dans cette fic.**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Teamsky : Est-ce toi qui a demandé un mariage entre Dahlia et Mahad? Si tel est le cas, je suis obligée de refuser car Mahad ne va pas être vraiment _disponible_ dans la suite de la fic. De ce fait, il vaut mieux éviter des idées se déroulant dans le futur de la fic et impliquant Mahad. L'idée du petit frère ne passe pas vraiment, ça ferait bizarre. Par contre, celle de la fin du voyage du Cœur quand il choisit Mahad est excellente! Je vais la prendre en considération tout en attendant les réponses des autres. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Novice 64 et clo15, j'attends vos idées!^^**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- C'est impossible, dit Oslo, il ne peut pas être le Cœur, ce n'est qu'un jinsei!

\- Othed n'a jamais dit que le Cœur était un seijin, murmure le Vecteur.

\- Mais, Mahad n'est pas le Cœur, nie Mila, Lena l'aurait reconnu tout de suite.

\- La femme lumière ne peut reconnaître le Cœur qu'une fois au noyai, contre le Vecteur. Et certainement, cela ne peut se produire que lorsqu'ils sont tous deux à l'intérieur même du noyau. Ce qui est à présent le cas. Je pense qu'...

\- Cessez vos bavardages! rugit Oslo.

Tout le monde se tait immédiatement. Les tremblements et les battements de cœur se poursuivent. Le rythme des battements s'allonge de plus en plus et ils parviennent plus faibles, comme s'ils étaient lointains. Oslo s'approche de Mahad et le tourne pour que le jeune homme soit sur son dos. Tous peuvent alors voir qu'il a les yeux ouverts mais son regard semble perdu dans le vague. Ses yeux sont du même rouge que la lueur qui l'entoure. Mahad ne bouge pas, même quand Oslo le secoue. S'impatientant devant ce manque de réponse, le seijin empoigne Mahad par le col de sa veste. Un flash rouge éblouit tous ceux présents. Quand ils peuvent rouvrir les yeux, ils voient Oslo inconscient de l'autre côté de la plate-forme, à deux doigts de tomber dans le vide. Les tremblement se font de plus en plus forts tandis que les battements de cœur sont de plus en plus faibles. Le médecin lâche Lena et court vers Oslo pour le ramener en sécurité et l'examiner. Lena en profite pour se ruer aux côtés de son frère. Elle place deux doigts au point de pouls sur sa gorge.

\- Incroyable, souffle Lena.

\- Quoi? demande tout de suite Mila. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Les battements qu'on entend sont ceux de Mahad, répond la jeune seijin.

\- Dans ce cas, son cœur est en train de lâcher, lance le Vecteur. Nous devons immédiatement l'amener auprès d'un médecin.

\- Et on en trouve un où? questionne Dahlia. Le seul que nous ayons sous la main est un traître.

\- Les autres vaisseaux de la Résistance doivent en avoir un, avance Cortés. Nous leur demanderons.

Tout en parlant, les membres de la Résistance se libèrent des bouts d'acier qui les maintenaient au mur et sont à présent inertes sans le pouvoir d'Oslo. Le Vecteur va vérifier comment se porte Heart tandis que les autres s'approchent de Lena et Mahad. Ils doivent faire attention où ils marchent car des débris tombent un peu partout et la plate-forme commence à tanguer. Mila s'accroupit auprès de ses enfants et tente de réveiller Mahad mais rien n'y fait. Les battements de cœur continuent à retentir, toujours plus lents.

\- Il faut le sortir d'ici, implore Mila en regardant Cortés.

\- Je sais, mais d'abord, nous devons trouver un moyen d'ouvrir ces portes.

\- Oslo les a actionné avec son pouvoir seijin, dit Dahlia, Mila et Lena doivent pouvoir faire de même.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas nos pouvoirs, se lamente Lena.

\- Attendez, intervient le Vecteur. Vous voulez vraiment faire partir Mahad? Maintenant que nous savons qu'il est le Cœur, nous devons l'aider dans sa tâche. Si nous l'éloignons du noyau, il risque de ne pas pouvoir réunifier la Terre.

\- Mais si nous restons ici, il mourra! s'exclame Mila.

\- Je ne pense pas que le Cœur soit si faible, contre le Vecteur.

\- Dans son état, Mahad ne peut rien faire, dit Lena. Ni guérir ni réunifier la Terre!

Une dispute éclate dans le groupe, le Vecteur souhaitant rester et les autres désirant partir. Ils s'arrêtent brusquement quand le calme se fait dans la caverne. Les tremblements ont cessé et les battements de cœur ne retentissent plus. Vivement, Lena prend le pouls de Mahad. Le jeune homme a toujours les yeux ouverts et la lueur rouge l'enveloppe encore.

\- Son cœur ne bat plus, annonce Lena d'une petite voix. Et il ne respire plus...

\- Non, dit Mila, non, non, non, NON! Mahad! Réveille-toi! Je t'en supplie! Mahad!

Lena reste assise, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Dahlia se laisse tomber au sol, regardant son ami qui ne montre plus de signe de vie. Cortés et le Vecteur échangent un regard impuissants. Un nouveau tremblement parcourt la caverne, plus faible mais plus long. Un bruit sourd commence à se faire entendre tendis qu'un secousse se fait sentir.

 _BOUM._

Lena et Mila relèvent la tête.

 _BOUM. BOUM-BOUM._

Les tremblements gagnent en force tandis que les battements résonnent à un tel volume que les personnes dans la caverne grimacent.

 _BOUM. BOUM-BOUM._

La lueur entourant Mahad et parcourant les murs de la caverne se fait plus vive. Elle se fixe dans des rigoles sur les murs et donne l'impression de couler.

\- On dirait du sang, commente le Vecteur, des veines.

\- Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas, dit Cortés. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

\- Le Cœur, répond le Vecteur avec excitation. Il est le Cœur de ce monde, et son pouvoir le parcourt comme du sang dans les veines d'une personne. Mahad est en train de raviver le noyau!

\- Et s'il fait ça, il ne va pas tarder à réunifier la Terre, poursuit Dahlia.

\- Nous devons partir, dit brusquement le Vecteur. Si nous restons ici, nous serons pris au piège.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Mahad ici! s'exclame Lena.

\- C'est le Cœur, il trouvera forcément un moyen de nous rejoindre.

À peine le vieil homme a-t-il fini sa phrase que la lueur entourant Mahad gagne en intensité. Les membres de la Résistance voient le jeune homme se soulever délicatement du sol et s'élever lentement dans les airs. Tout en montant, il semble devenir plus pale. Même ses vêtements sont affectés par le phénomène.

\- Il disparaît, murmure Lena.

Le jeune homme devient de plus en plus pâle puis devient transparent. Il est à peine visible quand un filin de lueur rouge se détache de son corps et vient s'enrouler autour de Lena.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! panique la jeune seijin.

Le filin la tire doucement en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve directement sous son frère. Lena se tient là, ne sachant que faire. Le filin se déroule et relie Lena à Mahad.

\- Mais oui! s'écrie le Vecteur. Lena, c'est à toi de jouer. Ton rôle de femme lumière est d'aider le Cœur.

\- Et je dois faire quoi?

\- Tu es la plus puissante seijin du Skyland, ce n'est certainement pas pour rien. Rassemble ton énergie et dirige-la vers Mahad.

\- Mais mes pouvoirs sont...

\- Je suis certain que tu peux y arriver, Lena. Essaie.

Sceptique, la jeune seijin rassemble son énergie. Au cri de surprise étouffé qui lui échappe, ses amis comprennent que ses pouvoirs sont de nouveau disponibles. Le filin reliant le frère et la sœur se retire. Lena forme une sphère dans ses mains dans laquelle elle amasse toute sa puissance puis l'envoie doucement vers Mahad. Dès que la sphère entre en contact avec le jeune homme, un flash blanc envahit la caverne, obligeant ceux qui sont en bas à détourner la tête et se protéger les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrent, Mahad n'est nulle part en vue. Les rigolent sur les murs sont désormais parcourues par une lueur rouge avec de petites sphères blanches. Les portes refusant l'accès aux divers couloirs sont ouvertes et les structures en acier tremblent de plus belle. Les battements de cœur accélèrent et deviennent plus forts.

\- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de partir, crie Cortés pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit résonnant dans la caverne.

\- Mais, Mahad, proteste Mila.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est passé, dit Cortés, et nous n'avons pas le temps de le chercher. Si le Vecteur a raison, Mahad nous retrouvera.

\- Dépêchez-vous! s'exclame Dahlia en redressant Heart. Il va nous falloir un moment pour revenir à la surface et rejoindre le St Nazaire. Je ne suis pas enchantée par l'idée de me retrouver piégée ici.

\- Tu as raison, dit Cortés en l'aidant à soulever le jeune seijin inconscient. Mila, Lena, venez!

À contrecœur, la mère et la fille suivent leurs amis dans le couloir qu'ils ont emprunté pour venir? Une petite sphère rouge apparaît et les guide à la surface. Quand ils émergent à l'air libre, ils voient le St Nazaire flottant juste au-dessus d'eux. Des patrouilleurs et vaisseaux de la Sphère sont également présents, l'un d'eux récupérant Oslo et le médecin. Une trappe est ouverte sur le côté du St Nazaire pour permettre au groupe de monter à bord. Cheng les attend à l'intérieur, la main sur le levier contrôlant la fermeture de la trappe.

\- Ferme, dit Cortés.

\- Mais Mahad n'est pas encore là, proteste Cheng.

\- Il nous rejoindra plus tard, ferme et file dire à Wayan de s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible. Qu'il passe le message à nos alliés.

Cheng fait ce que lui dit le chef de la Résistance avec réticence. Le vaisseau amorce un demi-tour serré et s'éloigne en poussant les moteurs. Le groupe monte rapidement au centre de commandes. Dahlia prend sa place habituelle, le Vecteur rejoint Cheng et Cortés saisit la barre. Mila et Lena, secouées, regardent par les fenêtres. Les blocs se rapprochent très vite et se resserrent les uns des autres. Tous les vaisseaux font la course pour s'extraire de ces masses de terre et de roches mais il y en a toujours plus qui arrivent.

\- Capitaine, nous ne pourrons jamais tous les éviter! crie Wayan. Nous allons finir par percuter un bloc.

\- Je sais, dit Cortés d'une voix sombre et calme.

\- Capitaine? demande Dahlia.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen d'éviter tous ces blocs, explique Cortés, c'est fini pour nous.

Le silence tombe dans le centre de commandes. Wayan continue à faire avancer le vaisseau, esquivant des blocs de justesse. Sur les cotés et devant eux, les autres vaisseaux font de même mais tous ne parviennent pas à s'en tirer. Des vaisseaux, principalement ceux de la Sphère, percutent des blocs et explosent ou glissent à la surface. L'attention de tout le monde est ramenée à l'avant quand Wayan crie. Une dizaine de blocs se sont assemblés et forment un amas gigantesque qui est directement sur le chemin du St Nazaire. Cortés grince des dents.

\- Impossible de l'éviter, annonce Dahlia.

\- Exact, approuve Cortés. Notre aventure se termine ici.

Juste quand le St Nazaire est sur le point de toucher le bloc, une lumière rouge aveuglante envahit l'espace.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le tout dernier chapitre de la fic. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu mais j'ai décidé ça en pleine écriture, quand je me suis dit que ça n'était pas super de couper en plein milieu d'une explication. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Les trois chapitres restants seront les chapitres bonus. Le premier sera celui de Teamsky, puisque son idée m'est parvenue en première, puis Novice64 et enfin clo15, si elle me soumet une idée avant vendredi prochain!^^ Dans le cas inverse, je trouverais autre chose.**

 **ATTENTION! Petite annonce perso : une amie qui écrit sur ce site vient de sortir sa nouvelle fic aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup aimé les précédentes et cette nouvelle histoire s'annonce passionnante. Je vous conseille donc d'aller la lire. Il s'agit de Balla-Rosa et sa fic se nomme La voltige du papillon. Il s'agit d'un crossover entre Les 5 légendes et Dragons.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Teamsky : Alors, tes questions sur la présence de Mahad vont trouver leurs réponses dans ce chapitre, donc je te laisse découvrir. J'espère que la fin sera aussi belle que tu l'espérais. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **clo15 : Même réponse que pour Teamsky, tu trouveras tout dans le chapitre. Mahad n'avait pas vraiment conscience qu'il était le Cœur avant qu'il se réveille justement en tant que Cœur. C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas attardée sur ce sujet. Pour ton idée, j'ai dit plus haut que tu as jusqu'à vendredi mais ce serait mieux que tu me la communiques le plus tôt possible, afin que je puisse commencer à y réfléchir. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Vous trouverez une autre note d'auteur plus détaillée en bas. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Lena, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard!

\- Mais non, maman, tout va bien, regarde l'horloge, la cérémonie n'est que dans...

\- Dix minutes! coupe Mila avec empressement. Ton horloge est arrêtée, Lena!

\- Tu plaisantes?

La jeune femme se tourne va dans la pièce avoisinante et laisse échapper un cri.

\- Oh misère! Maman! Je n'ai que dix minutes pour me préparer et arriver à la salle de cérémonie! Je n'y arriverais jamais! Je vais être en retard! Je vais tout perdre! Il va me détester, tout le monde va détester! Je suis perdue!

\- Du calme, Lena, dit Marcus en approchant de sa fille pour la prendre dans les bras. Inspire un bon, allez. Voilà, c'est mieux. Mila, tout est prêt?

\- Le véhicule est devant la porte, je peux appliquer les touches finales en chemin.

\- Heureusement que tu es déjà habillée, ma chérie, commente l'ancien pilote. Je n'ose imaginer combien de temps il aurait fallu pour te faire enfiler cette robe.

\- J'ai mis près d'un quart d'heure, confesse Lena, nettement plus calme. Le plus long était d'attacher tous les lacets et de mettre les voiles bien à leur place.

\- Je suis bien content d'être un homme, pas besoin de tout ce cirque. Un simple costard fait l'affaire.

\- C'est pour ça que nous ne laissons pas les hommes en charge de la décoration, se moque Mila en conduisant sa fille vers la sortie de la maison. Si on vous laissez faire, vous vous contenteriez d'attacher deux ballons et de lancer trois confettis.

\- Je suis profondément blessé par ce commentaire.

\- Tu t'en remettras, assure son épouse en souriant. Tout le monde est à bord?

\- Non, Mahad! s'exclame Lena. On...

\- Tout va bien, il est déjà installé à la salle. Marcus, ferme cette porte, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps!

\- Oui, oui.

Marcus ferme la porte du véhicule et démarre. Il part à toute vitesse sur le petit chemin de terre et fonce sans s'arrêter. Il y a très peu de véhicules à cette heure, ce qui est heureux car Marcus coupe les priorités et ne respecte pas les arrêts. Le trio arrive en un temps record à la salle de cérémonie. Les grandes portes sont ouvertes et des filets de conversations parviennent depuis l'intérieur. Des ballons, du tulle et autres décorations sont visibles un peu partout. Mila finit de fixer les cheveux de sa fille puis descend et entre dans la salle. Marcus aide Lena à descendre pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas les pieds dans sa robe. De la musique se fait entendre et les conversations dans la salle s'interrompent. Lena déglutit avec nervosité et enroule son bras avec celui de son père. Ce dernier se redresse et avance lentement, conduisant sa fille dans le bâtiment. Ils remontent une allée formée par des rangs de chaises sur lesquelles sont assis tous leurs amis et alliés. Arrivés au bout de l'allée, Marcus embrasse Lena sur le front puis remet sa main au jeune homme qui attend, semblant à la fois nerveux et excité. Les deux jeunes gens se sourient puis se tournent vers le Vecteur qui les regarde avec bienveillance et joie.

\- Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour être témoins, et célébrer, de l'union entre ces deux jeunes gens. Ils ont exprimés leur souhait de se voir unis dans les liens du mariage et c'est avec une bonheur immense que je vais présider à cette cérémonie. Heart Merem, tu te tiens devant nous pour prendre Lena Farel pour épouse. Cela est-il toujours ton souhait?

\- Absolument, répond Heart.

\- Lena Farel, tu te tiens devant nous pour prendre Heart Merem pour époux. Cela est-il toujours ton souhait?

\- Oui, dit Lena avec force.

\- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous rappeler les devoirs qui incombent aux époux avant que nous procédions à votre union.

Le Vecteur déclame les droits et devoirs des époux, insistant sur certains points et passant rapidement sur d'autres. Quelques murmures s'élèvent dans la salle, l'ennui commençant à s'installer, quand le Vecteur parvient enfin au moment précédent l'échange des vœux.

\- Avant d'entendre vos vœux et de prononcer votre union, il est de mon devoir de m'adresser à ceux réunis ici.

Se tournant vers l'assemblée, le Vecteur élève la voix.

\- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Quelques secondes passent dans le silence et tous se tournent déjà vers les futurs mariés quand une voix retentit sur le côté de la salle, là ou est posée une phot géante sur un trépied.

\- Moi, je m'y oppose. Je n'ai même pas reçu d'invitation, c'est scandaleux!

Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, Lena se tourne vers celui qui vient de parler et voit Mahad se tenant à côté de sa photo. Le jeune homme est vêtu comme le jour où il a disparu et il ne semble pas avoir pris une ridé. Il sourit avec humour tandis que ses yeux brillent de bonheur.

\- Mahad! s'étouffe Lena en tentant de retenir un sanglot.

Le jeune femme oublie toutes les convenances et descend de l'estrade pour courir vers son frère. Elle est sur le point de se jeter dans ses bras quand le jeune homme lève une main pour l'arrêter.

\- Ne bondit pas, petite sœur, tu risquerais de te faire mal, dit Mahad avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Qu... Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

\- Regarde.

Mahad s'approche et tend sa main pour prendre celle de Lena. Les doigts du jeune homme passent à travers ceux de sa sœur.

\- Mais... Que...

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment présent physiquement, explique Mahad. Je te dirais le reste plus tard. Pour l'instant, retourne auprès de ton fiancé et finit ta cérémonie. Il va commencer à s'inquiéter autrement.

\- Quoi? Oh, la cérémonie, oui!

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Heart en approchant à son tour. Je pense que sa réaction est justifiée.

Le jeune homme est obligé de jouer des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à sa fiancée car un pas mal de personnes se sont levées et approchées.

\- Désolé, je voulais faire une entrée en fanfare, s'excuse Mahad en souriant. Mais je suis obligé de vous laisser, je reviendrais dans quelques jours. Eh, Vecteur! Si vous ne les mariez pas maintenant, ils vont se prendre la pluie en sortant!

\- La pluie? questionne le vieil homme. Mais les prévisions météorologiques ont annoncé un temps au beau fixe pour toute la durée de la journée!

\- Croyez-moi, question climat, je suis le mieux placé pour vous donner des prévisions. À plus!

Mahad disparaît, devenant transparent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui. Après un petit instant de confusion, chacun regagne sa place et la cérémonie se poursuit. Le Vecteur marie Heart et Lena puis les jeunes mariés quittent la salle sous les confettis lancés de toutes parts. Eux et leurs invités montent dans des véhicules attendant non loin et rejoignent un immense bâtiment en acier qui ressemble à un bateau posé sur la terre ferme et maintenu droit par des des poutres. L'un des invités se détache du groupe pendant que des photos sont prises et va ouvrir d'immenses portes à la base du bateau. Les jeunes mariés ne tardent pas à arriver pour entrer dans le bateau. Ils se retrouvent dans une salle de réception aux dimensions impressionnantes et décorées avec goût. Des tables sont dressées et n'attendent que les convives. La journée passe dans une bonne humeur générale, même quand la pluie s'invite dans l'après-midi. Plusieurs discours, plus ou moins sérieux, sont donnés, des jeux sont organisés et de nombreuses danses sont programmées. La fête ne finit que tard le lendemain matin. Beaucoup de convives sont rentrés chez eux mais quelques-uns sont endormis dans les cabines se trouvant au-dessus de la salle. Un groupe réduit est réuni dans une salle plus petite où se trouvent des canapés et des fauteuils.

\- On peut dire que c'était une belle cérémonie, commente Dahlia. Tout a été parfait. Je n'ai entendu personne se plaindre.

\- Encore heureux, dit Mila, nous avons des mois à tout préparer! Tout s'est déroulé exactement comme nous l'avions prévu.

\- Sauf Mahad, intervient Lena en souriant, installée à côté de son mari.

\- Sauf Mahad, approuve Mila avec une petite voix.

\- Ne commence pas à t'inquiéter ou à te torturer avec des milliers de questions, gronde gentiment Marcus en serrant son épouse contre lui. Au moins, maintenant, nous savons qu'il est toujours vivant.

\- Oui, mais tu l'as vu. Il n'était pas vraiment là. Et il n'a pas vieilli, non plus. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Il a dit qu'il nous dirait tout plus tard, rappelle Lena. Mahad a toujours tenu sa parole, il reviendra. Inutile de se creuser les méninges en attendant.

\- J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il a fait durant les cinq dernières années, commente Cheng.

\- Et pourquoi il n'est pas venu nous voir plus tôt, râle Dahlia.

\- Allons, jeunes gens, calmes-vous, apaise Othed. Mahad a des responsabilités qui nous dépassent. Je suis certain qu'il répondra à toutes nos questions.

\- Et ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, il a dit que ça prendrait plusieurs jours avant qu'on le revoit, dit Cortés. De ce fait, je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous allions tous nous reposer. Sans compter que les jeunes mariés doivent être impatients de se retrouver seuls.

\- Cortés! crie Lena en rougissant tandis que toutes les autres personnes rient.

Le groupe discute encore brièvement puis se sépare. Ils se retrouvent dans la soirée pour aider à nettoyer la salle de réception. Les discussions sont légères, voire taquines à l'encontre des jeunes mariés. Quatre jours passent sans que rien de particulier n'arrive. Le cinquième jour, le groupe se trouve dans la nouvelle maison de Heart et Lena, autour d'un repas convivial quand un léger tremblement de terre secoue la maison. Quand il cesse, des coups retentissent à la porte. Lena va ouvrir la porte et revient dans la salle à manger avec Mahad, toujours dans la même tenue. Le jeune homme adresse un sourire un peu gêné au groupe.

\- Mahad, dit Mila en se levant et en approchant de son fils. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée de te voir. Je t'ai cru perdu pendant si longtemps.

\- À ce propos, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour ton silence, lance Marcus avec un sourire. Tu nous as tous inquiété.

\- Pardon, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de venir vous rassurer, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail.

\- Quel travail? demande Dahlia. Faire des tours d'illusionniste?

\- Rétablir la Terre à un état viable pour tous, répond Mahad.

\- Je pense que tu vas devoir commencer par le début, jeune homme, dit Othed. Nous avons heureusement fini le repas, donc tu as toute notre attention.

\- Je t'apporte une chaise, propose Lena. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger?

\- Non merci, et pas besoin de la chaise.

Mahad attend que sa sœur rejoigne sa place puis se tient en bout de la table.

\- Je pense que le plus simple serait que vous me posiez vos questions. Qui veut commencer?

\- Que t'est-il arrivé? interroge immédiatement Mila. Quand tu as disparu dans le noyau, et par la suite quand tu n'es pas revenu.

\- Ah, ça. Eh bien, comme je suis sûr que vous l'avez déjà compris, je suis le Cœur dont parlait la Prophétie. Quand Oslo m'a fait tomber sur la plate-forme, mon corps humain a cessé de fonctionner et cela a provoqué mon éveil. Euh, je pense qu'Othed vous a déjà expliqué qu'à l'origine, le Cœur n'était qu'une masse d'énergie. C'est la vérité, normalement je suis imperceptible. Vous me voyez uniquement parce que j'ai décidé de prendre une apparence visible. Je ne suis pas encore capable d'en prendre une physique mais ça arrivera éventuellement.

\- Comment as-tu frappé à la porte dans ce cas? demande Cheng.

\- J'ai utilisé un caillou poussé par le vent.

\- Co...

\- Doucement, il vaut mieux poser des questions dans l'ordre. Si vous demander des réponses pour chaque commentaire secondaire, on sera encore ici l'année prochaine.

\- Tu as raison, approuve Othed. Alors voici ma question : que s'est-il passé après ton éveil?

\- Ah, celle-là, elle est facile. Dès que j'ai pris conscience de ce que je suis vraiment, je me suis mis au travail. Je le faisais déjà inconsciemment depuis des semaines. Les mauvais rêves et les migraines étaient des signes que j'utilisais mes pouvoirs pour rapprocher les blocs et les remettre à leur place d'origine. Quand mon corps humain a disparu, il ne restait que ma conscience pour guider tout mon pouvoir à travers le Skyland. J'ai appelé à moi tous les blocs pour reformer la Terre puis je l'ai réunifié en libérant d'un coup tout le pouvoir que j'avais amassé. Cette lumière rouge que vous avez vu était une manifestation physique de ce pouvoir.

\- C'est toi aussi qui est responsable de notre déplacement? questionne Cortés. Un instant nous étions dans les airs, et le suivant, juste après la lumière rouge, nous étions sur la terre ferme, dans un coin d'un pays appelé France.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vraiment déplacé. Je vous ai juste gardé en suspens le temps que la Terre finisse de se reformer. Selon vos estimations temporelles, vous êtes restés dans cet état pendant près de huit mois. J'ai fait en sorte que vous ne ressentiez pas le passage du temps. Remettre chaque grain de poussière et chaque goutte à sa place a demandé du temps. Heureusement que je connais parfaitement la Terre, je savais où tout devait se trouver. Quand la Terre a de nouveau été prête à accueillir la vie, je vous ai ramené dans le cours du temps en vous laissant _tomber_ là où vous vous trouviez. Le St Nazaire était au-dessus d'une ville du sud-ouest de la France, c'est donc à cet endroit que vous avez terminé. Et je pense que ça ne vous a pas déplu tant que ça vu que vous y êtes encoure aujourd'hui.

\- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. J'ignore ce que tu as fait à la Terre, mais il est désormais impossible de faire voler le moindre vaisseau. Pas sans procéder à de lourdes modifications. Et le St Nazaire est trop gros pour pouvoir décoller de toute façon. J'ai été obligé de transformer mon bateau en hôtel et salle de réception!

\- Ne me dis pas que ça te gêne, je sais que tu apprécies ta nouvelle occupation, réplique calmement Mahad. Je n'ai pas pu venir vous voir mais je vous observais. Et je n'y suis pour rien pour les vaisseaux. Quand la Terre s'est disloquée, le champs magnétique s'est retrouvé déchiré en lambeaux et dispersé dans toutes les directions. C'est pourquoi les vaisseaux pouvaient flotter dans le Skyland, mais maintenant que la Terre est réunifiée, le champs magnétique original est de nouveau intact. Les vaisseaux ne peuvent plus voler, pour l'instant. Les avancées technologiques des trois derniers siècles étaient importantes, il ne vous faudra pas longtemps pour trouver un moyen simple de remettre les vaisseaux dans les airs. Bien entendu, ceux du calibre du St Nazaire vont devoir attendre plus longtemps. Et vous allez aussi devoir redécouvrir tout ce qui concerne la navigation. Les mers et océans sont revenus, avec toute la vie marine, ou presque. Il y a de nombreux domaines qui attendent d'être à nouveau étudiés. Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, je vous le garantis.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour nous déplacer? demande Elman avec curiosité. Quel genre de pouvoir as-tu utilisé?

\- C'est assez difficile à expliquer, ça ne rentre dans aucun standard. Pour faire simple, disons que j'ai figé chaque être vivant et certains objets de mon choix et je les ai maintenu en suspension dans les airs pendant que j'arrangeais la Terre. Quand j'ai eu terminé, j'ai déposé tout ce qui était en suspend.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a gardé occupé pendant si longtemps? s'enquiert Marcus. Tu dis avoir eu besoin de huit mois pour remettre la Terre en ordre, alors qu'as-tu fait par la suite?

\- Non, j'ai reformé la Terre pour la rendre viable, corrige Mahad. Mon travail n'était pas finit à ce moment-là. J'ai laissé les êtres vivants découvrir leur nouveau monde pendant que je comblais toutes les brèches et accélérait la croissance de certains végétaux. J'ai également ramené quelques espèces animales et autres, afin de reconstruire l'écosystème de la planète. Rien que ces tâches ont pris quatre ans. Depuis un an, je me charge de rééquilibré les flux énergétiques de la Terre.

\- Ce qui veut dire? demande Wayan.

\- Ce qui veut dire recommencer à faire chauffer le noyau pour qu'il soit en fusion, permettre à la lave de s'écouler librement afin de réchauffer la Terre et agrandir la surface terrestre disponible. Veiller à ce que les mers et les océans n'érodent pas trop les continents. Et rétablir le climat. Vous avez certainement remarqué que le temps était très instable les premières années. La Terre est presque comme avant la dislocation. J'ai encore quelques ajustements à faire et je pourrais enfin reprendre mon rôle de gardien, n'ayant besoin d'intervenir que rarement.

\- Ma question pourrait te paraître délicate, avance le Vecteur, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir une réponse : qu'es-tu à présent?

\- Vous pouvez préciser?

\- Tu n'es plus humain, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'une masse énergétique avec une conscience. Je... J'ai conservé les sentiments et les émotions que j'ai expérimenté pendant que j'étais simplement Mahad, ce qui est à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Je comprends mieux les humains et leurs besoins mais c'est plus dur de prendre des décisions qui peuvent vous causer préjudice dans le but d'un plus grand bien. Par exemple, la tempête dévastatrice du mois dernier. Elle a causé des morts mais elle était nécessaire pour éviter qu'un système orageux bien pire ne s'installe. Si ce système s'était formé, les nombre de morts aurait mille fois plus important.

Un silence pesant suit cette déclaration avant que Lena ne prenne la parole.

\- Est-ce que ça signifie que tu n'es plus mon frère?

\- Comment je t'ai appelé l'autre jour? rétorque Mahad en souriant. Je conserve mes liens d'attachements envers vous mais je ne chercherais pas à créer d'autres liens en-dehors de vos descendants.

\- Pourquoi? interroge Cheng.

\- Parce que vous allez vieillir et mourir, quitter ce monde, tandis que je resterais ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'ai cru que cette fin était arrivée il y a trois siècles mais la Terre est de nouveau complète, alors je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais vivre. Au vu de l'état actuel de la Terre, et si les humains apprennent de leurs erreurs, ce monde a au moins ds milliards d'années devant lui. Et cela sans prendre compte une intervention externe. Qui sait ce que l'univers peut apporter sur Terre.

\- Alors, nous allons te laisser, résumé Mila. Tu vas rester ici et nous voir tous mourir.

\- Exact. Même si je ne suis pas humain, cela va quand même être dur. Voilà pourquoi je préfère limiter mes contacts.

\- Nous pouvons toujours t'appeler Mahad? questionne Heart.

\- C'est mieux que _le Cœur_ , dit Mahad. Et j'aime assez ce prénom.

\- Oh, qu'est-il arrivé à la Sphère? demande Dahlia. Nous avons réussi à entrer en contact avec tous nos alliés, même sur d'autres continents, mais personne n'a trouvé où se terre la Sphère.

\- Je les ai exilé en Antarctique, répond Mahad. Je sais quels étaient les membres les plus corrompus et les ai donc réuni en seul endroit d'où ils ne peuvent s'échapper. Ils ont de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins et dans quelques temps ils pourront entrer en contact avec d'autres groupes, mais pour l'instant, ils sont isolés. Comme ça, vous avez le temps de fonder une nouveau gouvernement qui englobera le monde entier. Avoir plusieurs gouvernements étaient un vrai casse-tête autrefois, vous vous débrouillerez mieux avec un point central et plusieurs antennes. De plus, à cause des trois siècles passés dans le Skyland, la langue que vous parlez maintenant est universelle, alors il n'y aura aucun problème de compréhension. Dès que vous serez solidement ancrés, j'ouvrirais les voies de communication avec l'Antarctique.

\- Ils vont vouloir reprendre le contrôle, contre Cortés. Oslo ne se laissera pas faire si facilement. Ses pouvoirs v...

\- Ses pouvoirs sont en déclins. Vous l'avez ressenti, n'est-ce pas? demande Mahad en s'adressant aux trois seijins.

\- Oui, avoue Mila. Mes pouvoirs s'affaiblissent de jour en jour.

\- C'est pareil pour nous, dit Lena en saisissant la main de Heart.

\- C'est normal. Quand la Terre s'est disloquée, avant que je ne sois arraché au noyau, j'ai pu envoyer des parcelles de mon pouvoir chez certains êtres humains qui possédaient les qualifications nécessaires pour le recevoir. Ces humains sont devenus les seijins. Maintenant que la Terre est réunifiée, je récupère ces parcelles de pouvoir petit à petit afin de ne pas provoquer de choc. Vous perdrez totalement vos pouvoirs dans environ cinq mois. Oslo va s'en retrouver grandement diminué car sa soif du pouvoir l'a poussé à altérer le fonctionnement normal de son corps. Ce n'était que son énergie seijin qui le maintenait en forme. Sans elle, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme brisé.

\- Si le pouvoir seijin venait de toi, pourquoi était-il lié au soleil? s'enquiert le Vecteur.

\- C'est une altération de la photosynthèse chez les végétaux. J'ai fait en sorte que vos pouvoirs soient plus forts avec la lumière du soleil car c'est une forme d'énergie. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je tire mon pouvoir du néant? Je suis moi aussi dépendant du soleil, bien qu'à une à une moindre portée que les seijins. Vous avez conscience que la Terre est bien plus calme la nuit, j'espère?

\- C'est juste parce qu'il n'y a pas de soleil? s'étonne Wayan.

\- Oui. Je ne dors pas, cela m'est inutile, mais mes activités sont réduites quand la lumière du soleil ne me parvient pas. Bien entendu, il y a toujours un côté de la Terre qui est ensoleillé, cela dépend de l'heure. Dans les zones où il fait nuit, ma présence est moins importante.

\- Mais attend, si tu es ici, comment fais-tu pour gérer la Terre? questionne Mila.

\- Une partie de ma conscience est ici, corrige Mahad, le reste est occupé.

\- Alors ça finit comme ça? demande Dahlia. Nous avons récupéré notre monde d'origine, tu es une sorte d'entité omnisciente et on continue avec nos vies maintenant que tu as tout expliqué?

\- Oh, je n'ai pas encore tout expliqué, dément Mahad en souriant. Il reste beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez. Mais l'essentiel est là : une Terre unie.

* * *

 **Alors, voici la note de fin.**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous qui avez suivi et/ou commenté. J'apprécie votre présence et votre support et espère que cette fic vous a plu autant qu'elle me plaît (dans son ensemble, un certain chapitre (le précédent) a encore du mal à passer). Donc, MERCI BEAUCOUP!**

 **Ensuite, merci aux personnes suivantes pour avoir laissé des commentaires (dans l'ordre alphabétique pour ne pas faire de jaloux^^) : clo15, Novice64 et Teamsky. Merci à d'éventuels guests qui ne se sont pas identifiés. J'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de la fic au fur et à mesure, cela me permet aussi d'adapter l'histoire pour approfondir certains points ou inclure de nouvelles idées en me basant sur vos commentaires. Vous êtes une grande source d'inspiration!**

 **Je ne pensais pas qu'une fic sur Skyland aurait beaucoup de succès mais je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez prouvé le contraire. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir sur d'autres fics, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire! Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne reviendrais pas sur Skyland. Pour moi, cette fic a fourni une fin qui me satisfait et je considère donc cette série comme terminée.**

 **Mon prochain travail portera sur Dragons (et oui, encore pour ceux qui connaissent mes autres fics). Je mettrais un avertissement pour vous prévenir une semaine avant sa sortie puis le jour de la publication du premier chapitre mais j'estime que ce sera le lundi 5 décembre. Je me prends un mois de vacances pour me reposer (je suis malade depuis quelques jours et je suis assez fatiguée mais je voulais _absolument_ finir cette fic) et pour trouver une idée bien intéressante.**

 **La semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit aux chapitres bonus, au rythme de sortie habituel.**

 **Encore merci d'avoir suivi et partagé cette aventure avec moi. Bonne soirée et bon week-end!**


	28. Chapitre spécial 01

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le premier chapitre bonus, dédié à Teamsky qui souhaitait avoir un chapitre sur la fin du voyage du Cœur et le choix de Mahad en tant qu'hôte. Je me suis un peu laissée emporter et j'ai commencé bien avant ce moment. Ce chapitre a été très étrange à écrire, parce que c'est du point de vue d'un être non-humain et de ce fait, certains concepts typiquement humains ne peuvent s'appliquer. Je dois avouer que c'est le chapitre le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais écrit (et celui qui m'a prit le plus de temps, j'ai mis près de quatre heures à l'écrire!), je suis très surprise du résultat mais pas mécontente.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Guest : Le mariage de Lena était prévu de longue date, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé Heart.^^ Et j'ai toujours dit que Mahad n'allait pas mourir, pas vraiment. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Teamsky : Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et correspondra à tes attentes. Ton idée était bonne et m'a bien emballée, mais j'ai été obligée d'ajouter quelques éléments car sinon ça risquait de faire trop court. Concernant ton commentaire du chapitre précédent, c'est vrai qu'on ignore si Mahad est vraiment d'accord avec ce qui lui est arrivé, surtout qu'il est impossible de revenir en arrière. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à explorer ce point. C'est une bonne idée pour le cas où clo15 ne donne pas de réponse, j'y penserais. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires et votre support. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le sentiment d'êtres majestueux parcourant son enveloppe. Voilà son premier souvenir clair. Tout ce qui précède n'est que brume et hésitation. Il sait qu'il y a eu d'autres événements auparavant, mais celui-ci est marquant car c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a pris conscience de lui-même. Par la suite, alors que les années passaient, coulaient, disparaissaient, il a acquis de plus en plus de conscience. Lorsque le premier être pouvant être qualifié d' _humain_ s'est tenu debout, il était déjà âgé. Quand les humains ont commencé à créer et penser au futur, il s'est sentit rajeunir, tout à son excitation de voir ce que ces êtres si petits allaient faire. Ils s'avéraient intéressants, inventifs. Leur comportement différait des animaux simples qui peuplaient leur espace. Mais les humains ont également dévoilés une part plus sombre, plus violente que le plus sauvage de tous les animaux. Les années ont continué à défiler, et toujours il observait, ajustant quelques détails pour permettre aux êtres vivants de continuer à évoluer. Les humains ont poussé leur inventivité à de nouveaux sommets et se sont mis à explorer, se mélangeant et découvrant de nouvelles limites qu'ils s'empressaient de dépasser. Puis ils se sont mis à exploiter le sol. Au début, ils comprenaient qu'ils devaient rendre à la terre autant qu'ils prenaient, et ne jamais prendre plus que ce dont ils avaient besoin. Puis ils ont désiré en avoir plus, accumulant sans besoin et laissant dépérir. Ils ont déclenché des conflits pour des biens que la terre offrait librement, ne demandant qu'un peu de soin en retour. Les humains ont oublié comment écouter la nature et la remercier. Ils l'ont travaillé et épuisé. Ils l'ont rendu malade. Dans son cocon, loin de toute agitation mais veillant encore et toujours, il était témoin de cette décadence et en souffrait. Il éprouvait les douleurs infligées par les mains des hommes. Il expérimentait les maladies engendrées par leurs mauvais traitements, ou leur indifférence. Il s'est sentit faiblir. Pourtant, il refusait d'abandonner, refusait de voir ces êtres si particuliers périr. Il s'était juré de les protéger et il tiendrait sa parole, même si personne d'autre que lui-même n'était au courant. Les années ont continué à passer.

Et soudain, la douleur est devenue insupportable. Avec un sursaut d'agonie, il s'est sentit arraché à son cocon. Son enveloppe s'est fissurée et a éclaté en milliers de débris de tailles diverses. Les cris, hurlements et pleurs de ses protégés lui sont parvenus mais il les entendait à peine au milieu de ses propres lamentations. La carapace physique qui l'accueillait s'est à son tour déchirée et il s'est retrouvé éjecté dans le chaos environnant. Dans un dernier sursaut, avec un espoir fou, il a séparé une partie de lui-même et l'a envoyé parmi les humains, vers ceux dont l'esprit était ouvert aux forces de la nature. Avec ce morceau de lui-même, les humains connaîtraient une chance de survie. Il vit brièvement comment son enveloppe s'était fragmentée, flottant un peu partout, abritant les vestiges d'une civilisation s'étant condamnée elle-même. Puis la douleur de perdre son enveloppe et de se retrouver exposé prirent le dessus et, pour la première fois depuis son éveil, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla à de nombreuses reprises et parvient à bâtir une résistance aux éléments malgré son état de pure énergie. Il devait lutter pour ne pas se laisser emporter mais il gardait l'espoir de retrouver un abri. Après de longues années, il reprit pleinement conscience et commença à chercher un nouveau cocon. Il trouva rapidement son ancienne demeure, là où il résidait quand son enveloppe était encore unie. Mais le noyau, ainsi nommé par les humains, ne pouvait plus l'accueillir. Ce n'était qu'une coquille vide à laquelle manquait un aspect crucial : la vie. Les morceaux de son enveloppe n'offrirent pas d'alternative. Ils n'étaient que des débris, flottant sans but et dans un sommeil si profond qu'il ne parvenait pas à les sortir de leur torpeur. Puisque son ancienne enveloppe ne convenait plus, il se tourna vers ceux qui possédaient l'essence vitale nécessaire pour l'abriter. Les végétaux étaient hors de question. Les bouleversements endurés les avaient affaibli et ils se débattaient pour survivre. Les animaux s'étaient fait rares et chacun se battait farouchement pour conserver un territoire ou trouver de quoi se sustenter. De plus, leur éclat vital était trop petit. Il finit donc par se tourner vers les humains. Il les chercha et les trouva. Puis il désira pouvoir verser des larmes, comme eux. Ils étaient si nombreux auparavant! Peut-être un peu trop nombreux. Mais les voilà réduits à un nombre ridicule, à peine un dixième de ce qu'ils étaient. Malgré ces pertes massives, ils vivaient et reconstruisaient, refusant de se laisser aller au désespoir. La vie brillait fort en chacun d'entre eux. Il choisit donc que sa nouvelle enveloppe serait humaine.

Le choix de son hôte se révéla compliqué. Les humains étaient ingénieux et forts mais ils ne semblaient pas disposer des qualités qu'il recherchait. Une âme forte et passionnée, sachant apprécier ce qui lui est offert. Un esprit résilient et obstiné, qui serait capable de surpasser les obstacles et de supporter la douleur. Un cœur fort et tendre, pouvant aider et consoler, peu importe la situation. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques humains présentant ces traits, mais ils manquaient de volonté. Certes ils étaient animés par l'envie de vivre et de voir un autre lendemain, mais ils se pliaient avec trop de facilité devant ceux qui exerçaient un semblant d'autorité. Il avait besoin d'un être qui pourrait avoir ses propres idées, qui n'aurait pas peur de parler. Pour l'instant, les humains étaient trop désorganisés et effrayés pour que les personnalités se révèlent sous leur meilleur jour. Il s'est donc éloigné, se contentant d'observer, comme avant. Les années passèrent et les humains s'adaptèrent à ce nouveau monde si décousu. Les ruines des anciens dirigeants furent balayées et peu de leurs concepts subsistèrent. Il regardait comme ces êtres, si peu nombreux, continuaient à se disputer.

Après une période de chaos, le calme revint. Il reprit son errance, cherchant toujours un nouvel hôte. Les humains avaient de nouveau évolué : ils se déplaçaient entre les débris de son ancienne enveloppe avec des objets étranges. Ils renouèrent les communications et donnèrent un nouveau nom à leur monde : Skyland. Les différentes communautés établirent des échanges et les êtres humains recommencèrent à vivre vraiment. Mais les conflits persistaient. Il en était attristait car il pensait que l'épreuve qu'ils venaient tous d'endurer aurait suffi à les rapprocher. Il ressentit de l'espoir quand une force s'imposa pour diriger les autres. La Sphère, ainsi nommée à l'origine en mémoire de leur ancien monde, prit en charge la sécurité et le bien-être des humains. Ceux qui en faisaient partie se montraient généreux et prêts à aider. Il s'en approcha donc, désireux de voir s'il pouvait trouver un hôte. C'est là qu'il constata ce qu'il avait fait si longtemps auparavant. Les morceaux de lui-même qu'il avait envoyé parmi les humains s'étaient bien implantés et se transmettaient. Chaque humain en possédait une étincelle mais certains avaient une part plus forte que leurs voisins. Ceux-là devinrent les seijins. Ils apprirent à dompter leurs dons et les utilisèrent avec sagesse, pour mieux venir en aide à ceux qui se trouvaient en difficulté. Très vite, les seijins furent adulés et traités comme des sauveurs. Ils surent s'entourer d'humains particulièrement intelligents qui leur offrirent des outils pour les assister dans leur mission. Et tout aussi vite, la nature humaine reprit le dessus sur la générosité. Une minorité de seijins commença à se plaindre que leurs accommodations étaient médiocres au vu du travail qu'ils fournissaient pour maintenir la paix. Ils furent entendus et reçurent des demeures plus vastes. Doucement, ces mêmes seijins usèrent de subterfuges pour acquérir plus d'autorité. Le reste des humains ne s'aperçut que trop tard de la subversion de la Sphère. Ce qui avait commencé comme un pas sur le chemin de la reconstruction devint un trébuchement et un atterrissage sur la voie de la tyrannie.

Il fut témoin de cette lente descente dans la noirceur et se détourna des humains pendant un temps. Trop fatigué pour supporter de les voir s'entre-déchirer, il ramena son attention sur les animaux et les végétaux. Il s'employa à renforcer les végétaux, aidant de nouvelles espèces à apparaître, plus acclimatées à ce nouveau monde. Il abrita les animaux, leur donnant des refuges et des territoires. Certaines espèces animales étaient sur la voie de l'extinction. Il les recueillit dans un lieu accessible par lui seul, hors du temps et de l'espace. C'était le seul moyen de les conserver pour un jour repeupler le monde. Il savait qu'il retrouverait son enveloppe originelle. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre cet espoir. S'il se laissait aller, ce monde si fragile mourrait. Le Skyland ne survivait que grâce à l'énergie qu'il envoyait régulièrement dans chaque bloc, comme les appellent les humains. Son rôle est toujours celui d'un veilleur. Il protège la vie et la fait briller. Mais dans un monde aussi décousu, aussi égaré, il ne peut faire grand chose. Finalement, bien des années plus tard, il se résout à retourner auprès des humains et chercher un hôte, encore.

Son retour est difficile. Les seijins sont plus nombreux et perturbent les courants énergétiques. Ils ont gagné trop de puissance. S'il ne fait rien, les humains vont finir ce qu'ils ont commencé : sa mort et celle de leur monde. Alors il rappelle à lui une infime partie de son don à l'humanité. Le nombre de seijins baisse et devient constant. Chose curieuse, à chaque génération d'humains, une femme fait preuve de plus de puissance que les autres seijins. Après s'être interrogé, il comprend que chacune de ces femmes fait partie de la descendance de la toute première à avoir reçu le don. De façon héréditaire, cette puissance est transmise dans la lignée. Ces femmes sont respectées et recherchées, à la fois pour leur sagesse et leur puissance. La Sphère, devenue un nid de déchéance, traque les seijins afin de les soumettre à son enseignement distordu. Des êtres mécaniques voient le jour et asservissent ceux qui s'opposent à la Sphère. Car oui, certains humains refusent de courber l'échine et dénoncent les exactions commises par ceux qui clament protéger. Il s'aventure donc auprès de ces humains qui pensent différemment et combattent. Peu de seijins figurent dans leurs rangs mais ils œuvrent avec ingénuité et ardeur. Leur courage n'est pas en reste tandis qu'ils volent au secours de ceux opprimés par la Sphère. Son espoir renouvelé, il approche ces _résistants_ et observe. Leur façon de vivre est plus sobre et leurs valeurs ont changé, le respect du lieu où ils vivent est plus prononcé. Satisfait par ce qu'il constate, il décide que c'est parmi eux que se trouve sa meilleure chance. Il prend son temps pour examiner les humains et en choisit enfin qui lui semble convenir. L'homme possédait toutes les qualités qu'il recherchait et avait de plus acquit une sagesse considérable. Cependant, au moment d'entrer en contact avec l'humain, leurs énergies s'étaient fortement opposées. Il fut envoyé au loin et mit du temps à retrouver son équilibre. Quand il revient près de l'humain, il apprit avec une profonde tristesse et une grande culpabilité que l'homme avait péri. Ses semblables parlaient d'un éclair, de la foudre. L'homme avait été pratiquement carbonisé. Mais lui comprenait bien que c'était le contact entre deux êtres trop différents qui avait précipité cette fin. Honteux de son ignorance qui a causé la perte d'un de ceux qu'il protège, il s'éloigne de nouveau.

Durant les années qui suivent, il erre sans but, perdu. Puis il arrive auprès d'un groupe d'humains étranges qui parlent du futur avec une certitude absolue. Ces humains son peu nombreux et certains parviennent à le détecter dans un état de transe. La première fois où un humain s'adresse à lui, il ne peut contenir sa joie et une pluie bienfaisante tombe sur le bloc, au grand soulagement des humains qui commençaient à manquer d'eau. Au fur et à mesure des contacts, il approfondit ses connaissances sur les humains et ces derniers apprennent à le connaître. Ils le nomment Cœur. Il leur transmet des images de ce qu'il fait, de ce qu'il voit. En retour, ils lui envoient des mots menant au futur. Cœur reste avec ces humains un long moment. Il le voit naître, grandir, vieillir et mourir. À chaque génération, ceux pouvant le détecter se font plus rares. Il finit par les quitter, reprenant son errance.

Le contact avec l'humain et la mort qui s'en est suivi n'est pas oublié, mais Cœur, grâce aux humains qui pouvaient communiquer avec lui, décide de réessayer, sous un autre angle. Il a compris qu'un humain ayant déjà vécu ne peut lui convenir. Il lui faut un hôte qui n'a pas encore fermé son esprit aux énergies du monde. Après maintes recherches, il détermine que les humains en bas âge sont les plus aptes. Un être de moins d'un an, selon les critères humains, conviendrait. Il délaisse donc son observation des humains âgés et s'intéresse aux plus jeunes. Mais le monde dans son état actuel ne permet pas aux humains de conserver un esprit ouvert bien longtemps. De plus, quand ils sont si jeunes, Cœur ne peut déterminer comment ils pourraient se développer et si les qualités qu'il recherche seront bien présentes. Devant un tel problème, il décide de tenter une approche différente. Il sait que chaque être vivant, même lui, émet une lumière, plus ou moins forte selon l'individu. Chez les végétaux et les animaux, ces lumières sont faibles et communes. Chez les humains, en revanche, il y a autant de couleurs que d'humains. Cœur passe des années à étudier ses lumières, discernant de subtiles différences. Il parvient ainsi à jauger l'âme d'un humain à partir de la couleur qu'il émet. Il est grandement attiré par les seijins dont les couleurs sont les plus intenses. Il découvre aussi que les humaines portant en elles leurs descendants diffusent une lumière unique, en plus de celle de la vie à l'intérieur d'elles, de laquelle il ne se détourne qu'avec difficulté. Mais grâce à cela, il comprend enfin comment choisir son hôte. Les êtres cachés dans les humains, grandissant et attendant de découvrir le monde, sont également pourvus d'une lumière. Et cette dernière, bien que la vie de l'être ne fasse que commencer, annonce déjà ce qu'il deviendra. Cœur se réjouit de sa trouvaille et parcourt le Skyland pour approcher des toutes les humaines possédant deux lumières. Lorsqu'il fait une pause pour observer le monde dans son ensemble, il est fort étonné d'apprendre que près de deux siècles humains sont passés depuis la grande agonie qui a détruit son enveloppe.

Nombreuses encore sont les années d'errance et de recherche. Un jour, Cœur pense avoir trouvé l'hôte parfait. Une humain possède trois lumières, indiquant qu'elle en porte deux en elle. Cela arrive de temps en temps chez les êtres vivants. En approchant, il constate que ces lumières sont particulièrement fortes. L'une est neutre et n'offre aucune chance de probabilité pour un hôte. La seconde est si noire que Cœur est instantanément rebuté. Méfiant, il observe l'humaine jusqu'à ce que les deux lumières viennent au monde. La noire arrive en premier et commence à absorber l'énergie du don offert par Cœur aux humains, bien des années auparavant. Le flot d'énergie s'interrompt et se divise quand la seconde lumière entre dans le monde. Soulagé que la lumière noire ne dispose pas d'une puissance disproportionnée, Cœur s'en va rapidement, peu désireux de rester auprès d'un être aussi sombre. Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'il commence à se lasser de chercher encore et toujours, il revoit la lumière noire. L'humain fait partie de la Sphère et exerce un contrôle serré. Sa cruauté ne connaît pas de limites. Les humains sont plus misérables que jamais et Cœur désespère à les voir ainsi. Il regarde, impuissant, des affrontements entre la Sphère et la Résistance. Alors qu'il s'apprête à retourner à sa quête, une lumière vive et pure l'attire. Quand il s'approche, il voit une humaine seijin de grande puissance aux côtés d'un humain. Ils combattent les êtres mécaniques et les seijins de la Sphère de toutes leurs forces. Nombre d'humains se rassemblent autour de ces deux-là. Intrigué, Cœur les suit lorsqu'ils rentrent sur leur bloc. Il voit que les deux humains travaillent avec ardeur pour aider les autres et s'opposent activement à la lumière noire. Cœur les apprécie mais sa recherche ne peut plus attendre. La Sphère est en train de détruire le peu qui reste de son enveloppe. Il a besoin d'un hôte rapidement. Il revient au bout de quelques années et voit l'humaine seijin assise dans une demeure sur un bloc éloigné des conflits. Elle est devenue une humaine à deux lumières. Cœur s'approche d'elle et est immédiatement assailli par une certitude : la lumière qui attend de connaître le monde sera son hôte. L'être est un seijin à la puissance plus élevée que la lumière noire et son caractère correspond point par point à ce qu'il recherche. Sans plus attendre, il s'installe au-dessus de la demeure humaine et contemple les humains qui s'y trouvent. L'humaine à deux lumières et l'humain qui combattait à ses côtés. Le temps passe lentement. La lumière dans l'humaine commence à trembler, s'éteignant et se ravivant. Inquiet, Cœur scrute la lumière. La vie à l'intérieur de l'humaine est en train de périr, contaminée par une eau sale. Il panique. L'hôte va mourir avant même d'avoir connu le monde! Dans un acte de désespoir, Cœur entre dans se mêle à l'énergie seijin de l'humaine pour accéder à l'être dont la lumière vacille. Il entre dans l'esprit encore rudimentaire de l'être et ajuste certaines parties. Mais cela ne suffit pas pour sauver l'hôte. Alors il procède à un acte risqué : il fusionne avec l'être avant sa venue au monde. En faisant ainsi, il donne à son hôte la force pour lutter contre la contamination. Cependant, pour masquer sa présence, il se retire au fin fond de l'esprit de l'être, d'où il pourra observer et intervenir en cas de besoin. Cela a pour effet secondaire de retirer ses capacités de seijin à l'hôte. En effet, au moment de la fusion, Cœur a récupéré le petit bout de lui-même qui se trouvait dans son hôte. Maintenant qu'il est à l'arrière, indiscernable, l'hôte ne peut plus se servir de cette énergie. Mais c'est un maigre prix à payer. L'être survit et continue son développement.

Le moment où l'hôte entre dans le monde est à la fois excitant et effrayant. Cœur ressent toutes les peurs et les angoisses de son hôte. Il l'aide du mieux qu'il peut, envoyant du réconfort. Quand l'hôte ouvre ses yeux pour la première fois, ils voient tous deux les deux humains penchés sur le nouvel être humain. L'humaine sourit tandis que l'humain pleure. Ils parlent, s'adressant à l'hôte qui les regarde avec curiosité. Puis l'humaine fixe l'hôte droit dans les yeux et prononce un mot.

\- Mahad.


	29. Chapitre spécial 02

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le chapitre spécial 02, dédié cette fois à Novice64 qui a demandé un chapitre avec Mahad étant un seijin. Pour ne pas vous perturber, sachez que ce chapitre n'a absolument rien à voir avec la fic. Je pense que quand on pense à Mahad en tant que seijin, on imagine toutes les choses ridicules qu'il ferait et c'est sûrement ce à quoi vous vous attendez. Mais je vous détrompe tout de suite : j'ai déjà contemplé plusieurs fois de faire de Mahad un seijin mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à mettre cette idée à l'écrit, alors ce chapitre ne porte pas vraiment sur cela. Disons que j'ai un peu détourné l'idée. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaire.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Teamsky : Ouf, ça t'a plu. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre, ça s'étirait un peu au-delà de ce que tu avais demandé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me suis pas cassée la tête. J'avais les idées, mon seul problème était de les mettre en mots. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **clo15 : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, même les fics. Je suit contente que cette histoire t'ai plu. Je t'encourage vivement à regarder Dragons et Les 5 légendes, ce sont des films qui méritent d'être vus au moins une fois (sans parler des musiques de Dragons qui sont tout simplement géniales!). Et si tu aimes, tu pourras découvrir bon nombre de nouvelles fics, toutes très intéressantes. Ton idée est pas mal, je vais y réfléchir. Pour Oslo en Antarctique, ça vient d'une idée folle : j'ai imaginé Oslo se trouvant face à face avec un pingouin! Je ne pouvais pas m'enlever cette image de la tête!^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Novice64, j'espère que ce chapitre ta plaira, même s'il ne porte pas tout à fait sur ce que tu avais demandé.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. Bonne lecture! (Et bonnes vacances.) À vendredi pour le tout dernier chapitre.**

* * *

\- Lena, pour la millième fois, arrête!

\- Mais pourquoi? Je ne fais rien de mal.

\- C'est distrayant. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de me concentrer.

\- Tu n'es pas marrant. Je m'ennuie, moi.

\- Eh bien va t'ennuyer ailleurs.

\- Tout le monde est occupé, tu es le seul qui soit disponible.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas vraiment disponible, là.

\- Tu pourrais l'être si tu arrêtais de plonger tes mains dans des moteurs plein d'huile et autres choses absolument dégoûtantes.

\- Ces choses dégoûtantes, comme tu dis, sont importantes. Ça nous permet d'avoir un vaisseau en bon état pour échapper à la Sphère et dégommer des briggs.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'un vaisseau pour faire ça.

\- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce chemin, tu sais que je n'aime pas en parler.

\- Je sais, soupire Lena, mais je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas une honte d'être u...

\- Lena! Mahad!

Le frère et la sœur se tournent vers Cheng qui arrivent en courant. Mahad pose le morceau du moteur qu'il tient dans ses mains et Lena laisse tomber les petits blocs qu'elle faisait voler autour de la tête de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Lena pendant que Cheng reprend son souffle, plié en deux.

\- Cortés vous demande sur le St Nazaire tout de suite, on a reçu un appel à l'aide. Des vaisseaux qui transportent des munitions pour Puerto Angel sont attaqués par la Sphère.

\- L'Hypérion n'est pas fini de réparer, se plaint Mahad, il ne peut pas voler.

\- Je sais, et Cortés aussi, mais il a dit que tu prendras un moustique ou tu iras à un canon.

\- Je vois qu'on a pas le choix. Donne-moi une minute, je range, je me lave les mains et j'arrive. Lena, part devant avec Cheng.

\- Compris.

La jeune fille et le jeune garçon s'éloignent tandis que Mahad range ses outils. Il ne tarde pas à rejoindre le St Nazaire qui est prêt à partir immédiatement. Cortés attend les derniers pilotes des moustiques puis donne l'ordre de départ. Le vaisseau arrive rapidement sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Une escouade de patrouilleurs encercle quatre vaisseaux de taille moyenne. D'autres patrouilleurs montent la garde un peu en retrait, empêchant d'approcher. Cortés ordonne à Wayan et Dahlia de foncer droit devant sans s'arrêter. Les patrouilleurs sont obligés de s'écarter pour éviter la collision et ils sont alors pris en chasse par les moustiques. Mahad se rend à l'un des canons et tire sur les vaisseaux de la Sphère qui s'approchent trop près du St Nazaire. En quelques minutes, les patrouilleurs sont soit détruits soit repoussés et les vaisseaux attaqués sont escortés à un bloc vide tout proche pour juger les dégâts. Cortés, Cheng, Lena et Mahad descendant du vaisseau pour aller voir les pilotes et leur proposer de l'aide. Les trois premiers pilotes se montrent reconnaissants de l'aide et assurent que leurs vaisseaux sont capables de continuer jusqu'à Puerto Angel. Quand il arrive au quatrième pilote, Cortés demande, comme aux autres, à quel bloc il est rattaché. Le pilote se dandine sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- La question n'est pas compliqué, dit Cortés, je veux connaître votre bloc d'attache. Il faut que je prévienne votre supérieur que vous risquez de revenir en retard et de toute façon, je dois l'informer de l'attaque.

Devant le mutisme du pilote, le chef de la Résistance se tourne vers les trois autres.

\- Vous savez de quel bloc il dépend?

\- Aucune idée, répond l'un des pilotes. Il était sur les quais quand on a eu l'ordre de mission et comme il nous manquait un vaisseau, il s'est porté volontaire.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il manquait un vaisseau? Ces missions sont routinières, les équipes doivent toujours être prêtes.

\- Notre collègue a découvert que quelqu'un a vandalisé son vaisseau, les propulseurs ont été endommagés, impossible de voler dans cet état. Le transport ne pouvait attendre, alors quand le jeune s'est porté volontaire, on a pas discuté. Il était sur le bloc depuis quelques temps déjà, il assez gentil.

\- Mais personne ne sait qui il est ni d'où il vient, gronde Cortés. Pour tout ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait travailler pour la Sphère!

\- Exactement. Vous êtes tellement faciles à berner que je pourrais en pleurer.

Se retournant vivement, tout le monde voit Diwan sortir du vaisseau du quatrième pilote. Des bruits se font entendre un peu partout et des patrouilleurs sortent de nulle part, encerclant le bloc. Le St Nazaire est entouré de toutes parts et des briggs arrivent vers le rassemblement au sol.

\- La Chevelue! s'exclame Mahad. Ça faisait un bail qu'on l'avait pas vu, celle-là. Eh Diwan, tu étais en vacances ou tu courais après Chef Chevelu?

\- Un peu de respect pour le commandeur Oslo! aboie Diwan.

\- Pas besoin, tu comprends parfaitement de qui je parle.

\- Mahad, souffle Lena, tiens-toi tranquille!

\- Tu devrais écouter ta sœur, conseille Diwan, elle est bien plus intelligente que toi. Mais je ne devrais pas être étonné par ton manque de manières, tu n'es qu'un jinsei après tout, il ne faut pas avoir de trop grandes attentes.

\- Eh beh, le complexe de supériorité ne s'est pas arrangé, se désole Mahad. À ce stade, je pense que c'est incurable.

\- Assez!

Tout en criant, Diwan envoie une vague d'énergie seijin vers Mahad. Le jeune homme est envoyé en arrière et se cogne contre l'un des vaisseaux. Étourdi, il glisse au sol et ne se relève pas, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Maintenant que l'idiot est à sa place, revenons aux affaires. Lena, tu vas venir avec moi, je vais te conduire auprès du commandeur Oslo. Avec un peu de chance, il t'autorisera à revoir ta mère avant que tu ne commences ton éducation à ses côtés.

\- Jamais je ne rejoindrais Oslo, crache Lena avec venin.

\- Tu vas changer de ton rapidement, jeune fille. C'est un honneur d'avoir le commandeur comme instructeur personnel.

\- Je m'étouffe de joie, lance Lena avec sarcasme.

\- Quant à vous, Cortés, continue Diwan sans tenir compte de Lena, vous allez être arrêté et placé en confinement jusqu'à votre transfert à Kharzeim. Votre équipage recevra la même sanction et votre vaisseau va être ramené jusqu'à la zone de sécurité de la Sphère puis sera soit reconvertit soit démantelé. Mais avant ça, nous extrairons toutes les données du journal de bord. Dans peu de temps, la Résistance ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et le Skyland sera enfin uni sous la bannière de la Sphère.

\- Vous répétez ce discours souvent? demande Cortés, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

\- Votre insolence ne durera pas, je vous le garantis. Briggs, saisissez-vous des pirates. Mahad doit être amené à bord de mon vaisseau. Je me charge de Lena.

Après avoir donné ses ordres, Diwan avance vers la jeune fille. Lena n'attend pas d'être attrapée, elle prépare une boule d'énergie seijin et l'envoie sur Diwan qui ne s'y attend pas et est obligée de se laisser tomber et de rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Cortés sort une arme et commence à tirer sur les briggs. Les pilotes s'empressent de remonter dans leurs vaisseaux et se chargent des patrouilleurs les plus proches. Les moustiques ne tardent pas à rejoindre le combat. Cheng aide Mahad à se relever et ils courent vers le St Nazaire, Cortés leur offrant des tirs de couverture. Ils sont presque au vaisseau quand une énorme explosion retentit. Se retournant, Mahad voit Lena allongée au sol, consciente mais clairement incapable de se relever. Diwan, un peu secouée, avance vers la jeune fille d'un pas décidé, un sourire de triomphe sur le visage.

\- Non! Lena! crie Mahad.

\- C'est trop tard, tu ne peux rien faire, dit Cortés en retenant Mahad par le bras.

\- Tu crois que je vais laisser la Sphère emmener ma sœur?!

\- Tu penses pouvoir faire quoi? Le temps que tu arrives, Diwan aura déjà Lena, nous sommes trop loin. Si je tire, je risque de toucher Lena quand Diwan parera le tir.

Mahad ne répond pas et se retourne vers sa sœur. Diwan est presque à ses côtés et prépare une attaque pour assommer la jeune fille. Se dégageant brusquement, Mahad esquisse quelques pas puis s'arrête. Il lève les mains et de l'énergie bleue parcourt sa peau. Sous les regards médusés de Cheng et Cortés, le jeune homme rassemble de l'énergie seijin en grande quantité et l'envoie sur Diwan. Cette dernière, n'ayant pas anticipé l'attaque d'un autre seijin, est prise par surprise et touchée de plein fouet. Lena profite du répit pour se remettre debout et rejoint le St Nazaire en boitillant. Avant même qu'elle n'arrive auprès de son frère, Mahad tombe à genoux en tremblant violemment. Voyant cela, Lena hâte le pas. Elle s'approche de son frère au moment où Cortés se penche pour aider Mahad à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande Cheng.

\- Plus tard, répond Lena. Cortés, il faut amener Mahad dans la pièce la plus sombre du St Nazaire, rapidement.

\- Tu as intérêt à expliquer.

Le chef de la Résistance aide Mahad à se lever et le guide dans le vaisseau. Il le dépose sur un lit dans un cabine dont la lumière reste éteinte et dont la fenêtre est obscurcie par un volet. Le jeune homme, toujours tremblant, gémit un peu et se tourne sur le côté. Lena reste avec lui un moment puis rejoint les autres au centre de commandes. Le silence qui règne dans la pièce est pesant.

\- Alors? finit par s'enquérir Cortés. Tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi ni toi ni Mahad ne nous avez jamais dit qu'il est un seijin? Et qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

\- On ne vous l'a pas dit parce que Mahad n'aime pas en parler, répond lentement la jeune fille. Mahad souffre d'une forme d'allergie aux pouvoirs seijins. Il n'est pas affecté par les pouvoirs d'autres seijins mais les siens le font souffrir, ils causent une sorte de sur-sensibilité à la lumière du soleil après qu'il les utilise. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'en sert jamais et qu'il a honte d'avouer qu'il est un seijin qui ne peut utiliser ses pouvoirs.

\- Alors depuis tout ce temps, vous nous avez caché ce fait?

\- On ne voyait pas en quoi ça pouvait être important. S'il ne peut utiliser ses pouvoirs, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler.

\- Mais maintenant, nous sommes au courant, dit Cortés, et la Sphère aussi. Diwan va s'empresser de tout raconter à Oslo.

\- Quelle puissance possède Mahad? questionne Cheng avec curiosité.

\- Nous n'avons jamais pu le savoir avec certitude vu qu'il devient malade dès qu'il use de ses pouvoirs, répond Lena. Mais d'après maman, il est aussi puissant que moi.

\- Pourquoi il a honte? interroge Dahlia. Je comprends qu'il se sente un peu gêné par sa condition, mais il ne peut rien y faire.

\- Il s'est mis dans la tête qu'un seijin incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs est une personne sans valeur. Pour lui, quelqu'un ayant la capacité de faire quelque chose mais ne le faisant pas est un incapable de la pire espèce.

\- Est-ce que ça met sa vie en danger? demande Cortés.

\- Pas s'il est prudent. Mais en même temps, il ne s'amuse pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs dans tous les sens alors qu'il souffre déjà.

\- Nous devrons en discuter avec le Vecteur, décide la chef de la Résistance. S'il est possible de trouver un remède, nous aurons un combattant seijin en plus. En attendant, nous ne luis demanderons pas d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Le silence revient dans la pièce tandis que le St Nazaire continue son trajet vers Puerto Angel, les trois vaisseaux de transport à ses côtés. Le quatrième vaisseau s'est éclipsé durant la bataille. Soudain, Wayan, qui jusqu'alors avait gardé le silence, prend la parole.

\- Dans un sens, c'est une bénédiction que Mahad soit allergique à ses pouvoirs. Vous imaginez comment il serait s'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs sans aucune gêne?

\- On est vraiment obligé de demander au Vecteur de trouver un remède? demande Dahlia en frissonnant, après un moment de silence.


	30. Chapitre spécial 03

**Bien le bonsoir! Voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic, cette fois dédié à clo15, qui voulait un aperçu de la réaction des humains après leur retour sur Terre, mais qui désirait aussi voir la conversation entre le Cœur et Mahad. Du coup, j'ai fait du 2 en 1. La conversation est en premier et l'aperçu est à la fin. Je me suis concentrée sur Oslo pour l'aperçu, je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder les autres. Et je voulais une fin qui marque!^^**

 **Réponse au commentaire :**

 **Teamsky : Pour la fic sur Dragons, je publierais une note sur chacune de mes fics. De toute façon, la date de début de la fic est fixée, ce sera le lundi 5 décembre. Pourquoi tu ne te crées pas un compte sur ? Ce serait plus simple, pas besoin de remettre ton pseudo à chaque fois. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et pour tous les autres. Merci d'avoir suivi et d'avoir partagé tes impressions. À bientôt!**

 **clo15, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si on ne voit pas Lena, Cortès et les autres.**

 **Comme il s'agit du tout dernier chapitre, je ne pourrais répondre aux guests qui laisseront des commentaires, j'en suis désolée.**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic. Merci pour vos commentaires tout au long de cette histoire et pour votre soutien. Bon week-end. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _\- Mahad!_

Le cri vient de loin, comme étouffé. Mahad a l'impression d'être dans une des cabines étroites du St Nazaire, celles où les bruits sont assourdis et tout semble provenir d'une grande distance. Il reconnaît vaguement les voix de sa mère, sa sœur et Dahlia. Il entend d'autres voix, qui prononcent d'autres mots mais il ne peut saisir ce qui est dit. Graduellement, les sons s'éloignent jusqu'à ce que seul le silence reste. Puis un nouveau son apparaît, doucement. Il est plus proche et résonne, laissant un écho derrière lui. Le son revient, suivit de son écho. Le rythme est rapide et constant. Mahad se sent apaisé et se laisse bercer. Mais ce calme est interrompu quand le son commence à devenir irrégulier. Il ralentit, également. Alors que l'écho se met à précéder le son, chose totalement illogique, une voix parvient à se frayer un passage dans la confusion qui règne.

 **\- Mahad? Perçois-tu ma voix?**

\- Si je réponds, est-ce que ça signifie que oui?

\- **Bien, tu m'entends,** reprend la voix avec un léger ton amusé. **Comment te sens-tu?**

\- Je... ne sais pas. Je crois... que je ne ressens... rien. Pourquoi?

\- **Parce que la fin de ton existence en tant que** _ **Mahad**_ **est proche.**

\- Je ne comprends pas.

 **\- Oui, c'est assez difficile à expliquer, alors j'imagine que ça l'est encore plus à comprendre.**

\- Tu ne peux pas faire plus compliqué?

 **\- Je peux si c'est ce que tu désires,** répond la voix avec perplexité. **Mais comment comprendras-tu dans ce cas?**

\- C'était du sarcasme.

 **\- Oh. Le fait de dire quelque chose de contraire à la pensée entretenue sur le moment.**

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Attends, je te parle mais je ne sais même pas qui tu es.

 **\- Les humains m'appellent Cœur.**

\- Cœur? _Le Cœur_?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Euh, attends, on est où, d'abord?

 **\- Dans ton esprit. Le recoin le plus éloigné de ta conscience.**

\- Et, euh, pourquoi on est là? Comment tu as fait pour te faufiler ici?

 **\- J'étais ici depuis avant ta naissance. Je suis entré dans ton esprit pour préserver ton existence et je suis resté à l'arrière, en tant que spectateur de ta vie. Je t'ai observé depuis que tu as fait ton entrée dans ce monde et j'ai appris à te connaître. J'ai également amassé de grandes quantités de connaissances sur les humains. Ces choses me seront utiles dans le futur.**

\- Pourquoi tu es entré dans mon esprit? Et avant que je naisse, en plus, comment tu as fais ça?

 **\- C'est long à expliquer, veux-tu que je te montre?**

\- J'apprécierais, ouais.

 **\- Alors regarde.**

Des images se précipitent de toutes parts, du bruit recouvre le son et son écho qui résonnent toujours à l'arrière. Mahad voit tout ce que le Cœur lui montre. Sa prise de conscience, sa longue vie dans le noyau de la Terre, veillant sur les créatures qui émergeaient à la surface et en-dessous. La dislocation du monde et la terrible agonie du Cœur. Son errance à travers les siècles et le Skyland. Ses découvertes, son espoir, son échec, son désespoir. Sa rencontre avec les voyants et les érudits. La reprise de sa quête. Sa nouvelle compréhension des humains. Mahad voit comment le Cœur a trouvé ses parents, comment il était attiré par la lumière de Mila. Il apprend qu'il a failli mourir avant même de voir le jour et comment et pourquoi le Cœur est entré dans son esprit. Les images se tarissent, les bruits diminuent jusqu'à disparaître, ne laissant que le son et son écho, toujours plus lents et plus faibles.

\- Tu m'as sauvé, dit Mahad. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais vécu.

 **\- Oui. Tu étais le seul hôte qui pouvait m'accepter.**

\- M'as-tu sauvé parce que j'allais devenir ton hôte?

 **\- En partie. Les enfants, j'ai appris le terme lorsque je te regardais découvrir le monde et grandir, sont précieux. C'est dommage que tous ne parviennent pas à voir le jour. Si tu n'avais pas été mon hôte, j'aurais quand même voulu te sauver. Je serais resté assez longtemps pour te renforcer puis je serais retourné à ma quête.**

\- Je te dois la vie. Mais si je comprends bien, ma vie est finit, justement.

 **\- Oui.**

\- Ce son, et cet écho. C'est mon cœur?

 **\- Oui. Ton corps a subi des blessures trop importantes, il est en train de lâcher prise.**

\- C'est pourquoi tu te manifestes maintenant? Tu veux prendre le contrôle de mon corps pour réunifier la Terre?

 **\- Non. Ce n'est pas de ton corps dont j'ai besoin.**

\- Alors, tu veux quoi?

 **\- Toi. Tout ce qui composes l'être nommé Mahad. Ton âme, ton esprit, ta conscience. Ton cœur, ton caractère, tes sentiments. Tes souvenirs, tes vœux, tes souhaits.**

\- Et je n'ai pas le choix, j'imagine?

 **\- Bien sûr que si.**

\- Vraiment? Alors si je dis non, tu vas me laisser mourir en paix et repartir dans le Skyland, à la recherche d'un nouvel hôte? Même si tu avais l'occasion de réunifier la Terre maintenant?

 **\- Si tel est ton souhait, oui. Je ne veux rien t'imposer. Mais je ne veux pas te voir mourir. J'ai été à tes côtés toute ta vie, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Te perdre serait douloureux.**

\- Plus que le fait de ne pas retrouver une Terre complète?

 **\- Oui,** répond le Cœur sans la moindre hésitation.

Mahad reste silencieux quelques instants, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui se font de plus en plus faibles.

\- Que se passera-t-il si je te laisse faire ce que tu veux?

 **\- Nous allons fusionner. Nous ne formerons plus qu'un seul être. Ton corps va se dissoudre, il ne pourra pas supporter la pleine utilisation de mon énergie. Notre énergie. Il n'y aura plus de limites. Tu seras moi, je serais toi. Nous ne serons ni Mahad ni le Cœur. Les deux en même temps et pourtant un être complètement différent.**

\- C'est... un peu dur à imaginer.

 **\- Tu as encore un peu de temps pour te décider. Ton cœur peut tenir quelques minutes supplémentaires si je l'aide.**

\- Et si je n'ai pas décidé au moment où mon cœur s'arrêtera?

 **\- Je serais expulsé de ton corps de force, tu mourras.**

\- Quelle que soit ma décision, tu l'accepteras?

 **\- Oui.**

Mahad se concentre sur le battement de son cœur. Il sent de l'épuisement dans le son et l'écho, une volonté de continuer mais un manque de capacité.

\- D'accord. Allons-y.

 **\- Tu es sûr?**

\- C'est une nouvelle aventure. Je pense que ce sera intéressant.

 **\- En fusionnant avec moi, tu ne seras plus vraiment toi-même. Et tu vivras longtemps, tous ceux que tu connais et que tu aimes, tu les verras vieillir et périr.**

\- C'est pareil pour toi. Tu ne seras plus vraiment le Cœur, tu auras une partie humaine. Et puis, j'ai vu tes souvenirs, je sais ce qui m'attend.

 **\- Tu es décidé. Dans ce cas, commençons.**

\- Comment ça va se dérouler?

 **\- Tu dois juste écouter le battement de ton cœur. Concentre-toi dessus et pense à l'arrêter. Dès que ton cœur cessera de battre, je le remplacerais avec le mien, celui qui parcourait la Terre lorsqu'elle était complète.**

\- Mais je vais mourir et tu vas ê...

 **\- Non. Pendant que tu écouteras ton cœur, je me lierais à ton énergie. Au dernier battement de ton cœur, je couperais la connexion avec ton corps. Quand mon propre battement commencera, nous fusionnerons. Sans ton âme, ton corps se dissoudra. La touche finale viendra quand Lena nous enverra son énergie seijin. Ça nous donnera la force nécessaire pour compléter la fusion.**

\- Et après?

 **\- Après, nous unifierons la Terre.**

Mahad ne dis rien. Il se concentre sur son cœur. Il sent que les battements obéissent à sa volonté et cessent leur combat. Le son et son écho ne tardent pas à disparaître. Mahad se sent soulevé. Dans cet espace où il ne voit rien et ne peut compter que sur son ouïe, il n'a aucun repère. Mais malgré cela, il ne panique pas. Une présence réconfortante est à ses côtés et le guide. Il sent une chaleur l'envelopper. Un nouveau battement se fait entendre, plus fort, plus solide. Une puissante énergie le traverse. La présence se détache de lui. Il la sent juste en face, elle approche. Ils entrent en contact. Les sons disparaissent, une lumière rouge envahit sa vision.

Les mois qui passent après la réunification de la Terre sont chargés. Il faut tout remettre à sa place, rétablir les espèces animales et végétales mises à l'abri, tout en veillant à conserver les humains dans une poche hors du temps. Quand les humains sont enfin ramenés sur la Terre, il les observe avec attention. Ils sont désorientés au début, effrayés. Mais la capacité d'adaptation de cette race fait rapidement son retour et ils ne tardent pas à se reprendre. Il assiste avec joie à leur nouvelle vie. Ils se retrouvent, rétablissent les communications, recommencent à construire. Tout en poursuivant son travail de restauration, il les surveille, les aidant quand il le peut. Lorsque la plus grande partie des humains est enfin sur la bonne voie, il relâche les derniers humains qu'il gardait dans l'espace hors du temps. Ceux-là, il les place à un endroit particulier, qu'il a formé avec soin afin qu'ils ne puissent s'en échapper. L'endroit est froid et la glace y a établit son domaine. Pour que les humains ne meurent pas de froid, il veille à les déposer près des habitations qu'il y a transporté. Ces humains ne sont pas très heureux de découvrir leur nouvel habitat. Un en particulier ne s'accommode pas facilement à son nouvel environnement. Il rage et tempête, se montrant incroyablement désagréable avec tout le monde. Et quand les pouvoirs seijins commencent à disparaître, des années plus tard, l'humain colérique devient pire. Les autres humains ont appris à l'éviter et peu ont choisi de rester avec lui. Plus ses pouvoirs diminuent, plus son caractère devient exécrable. Un jour, quand le soleil offre un peu de chaleur à l'extérieur, l'humain sort de son habitation pour s'éloigner des autres pendant quelques minutes. Il marche sans but et ne fait pas attention où il met les pieds. Ce n'est donc pas sur surprise pour Cœur de le voir buter dans un bloc de glace et tomber au sol, dans la neige. L'humain se débat un moment puis s'assoit, chassant la neige de son visage. Quand il recouvre sa vision, il voit un pingouin, debout juste devant lui. L'animal l'observe avec curiosité. L'humain grimace, cherchant à l'effrayer. Voyant que l'animal ne bouge pas, l'humain se relève et retourne à son habitation en boitant légèrement. La porte est coincée et il est obligé de frapper, fort, pour que que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Une humains aux cheveux courts lui ouvre et s'efface du passage pour le laisser entrer. Alors qu'elle referme la porte, un cri de protestation se fait entendre. Baissant les yeux, la femme regarde au sol puis se tourne vers l'humain colérique.

\- Commandeur, je crois que ce pingouin vous a adopté.

* * *

 **Encore merci! On se revoit en décembre pour ceux qui voudront suivre ma future fic! À bientôt!**


	31. Annonce

**Bien le bonsoir!**

 ** **Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que j'ai publié une sorte de tableau pour vous communiquer les annonces liées aux fics, ça m'évitera d'avoir à ajouter les annonces à chaque fics et vous ne recevrez pas les messages des dizaines de fois. Allez voir dans ma liste d'histoires pour trouver le tableau.****

 ** ** ** **À bientôt!********


End file.
